


Trifecta

by cardigan_carm



Series: The Rule of Threes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits to Dating, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Menstruation, Mild Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Novel Length, OT3, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot, Polyamory, Pull Out Ejaculation, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, SHEITH - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fingercuffs, galra/altean keith, intersex shiro, klance, no beta we die like men, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 146,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro has a secret.He’s trying to keep this from his team, while upholding being the Black Paladin.What happens when two of his reports find out?Lance and Keith accidentally find out about Shiro’s secret.This secret inadvertently brings the three together, but will they grow closer than friends?**Last chapter posted!**https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/





	1. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome friends to Chapter One! Let the fun begin!  
> (ノﾟ∀ﾟ)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Everything moved so quickly that he hadn’t had a real chance to analyze the cards he had been dealt thus far. Shiro had a rare opportunity to himself, thinking about the past year and some odd months. Though the year was spotty still in his memory, but one thing he couldn't remember was how he had acquired some ‘extra equipment’. He twisted his lip, an unpleasant look crossing his handsome face.

That was something at the forefront of his mind as he tucked his large body into a roll as he fought one of the training gladiators. He had taken down one a moment ago, his body was on autopilot as fighting and defending was second nature due to him being the Champion. He may have looked to be concentrating on trying to take down the one bot, but honestly his mind was elsewhere, unconcerned for the moment as he moved fluidly. His mind thought of the time before he had escaped, the last times he had visited the Druids and what they had done. 

The memory of the actual procedure a blank spot on his mind and the time afterwards. Hell, he couldn't even remember his escape, just fuzzy bits.

Shiro’s step stuttered for a moment, his right arm lit up as he used it to block the gladiator from cleaving him with a sword, he didn’t strain, but made sure to kick swiftly at the robot as it went sailing. He began to close in on it wanting to finish this one off. His right arm continued to glow that Galra purple as he swiped up as his left hand caught the gladiator’s wrist lopping the arm off. 

The Black Paladin didn’t waste time as he tossed the appendage aside as he balled his fist gutting the metal of the defenseless machine as he decimated it. 

Barely hearing air swish the last drone was spinning a staff at him as he dodged its swipes, the Training Deck had supplied the third and final Gladiator for his training. Shiro’s mind began to drift once more, eyes becoming unfocused as he began to pick his thoughts up where he had left them. 

The Druids. 

One of the last changes they made to his body was to his reproductive system. He frowned deeply, they had altered it thinking this modification was necessary as they wanted him to mate with a top commander or something. They wanted strong half breed Galra to use. He shuddered at the thought, apparently, there wasn’t a lot of Galra females and they used other species or weaker males of the Galra race to continue having offspring.

Jumping he swiped lopping off the head of the gladiator as he landed light, his hand’s glow fading as he cupped his face as shame and anger were at the forefront of his mind, remembering what they had done. He hadn’t meant to finish his training so soon, wanting to hang back a bit longer as the other paladins left only twenty minutes ago.

Shiro was breathing a little heavy, removing his helmet as he tucked it under his arm as he frowned once more. “Damn,” he breathed softly as he began to leave. The mangled forms of the metal bodies remained as the Training Deck would clear the mess he created as he began to head to the showers. 

By now the boys should all be done and the area clear for him to clean up in privacy. Entering he went to his designated area and began to remove his lightweight armor, dressing down to his black bodysuit. He began to place his armor carefully in the case as he removed it with practice. 

Once they were all put away, he closed the case as it began to do its usual decontaminating cycle, cleaning any dirt and sweat from it as he moved away. The oldest paladin began to loosen the front of his bodysuit as he made his way towards the showers. Another downward turn of his lips as he went, heading towards the area. He listened as he began to pull his arms free of the skintight material. 

It was silent. Good, he thought as he snagged a towel. He went into the room, deserted just like he wanted. He had his chest bare as the top part of his suit hung limply around his waist. 

Standing before a stall if he could call it that, (there were no walls, but railing to hold the towels and/or clothing) he began to pull off the rest of his paladin garb as he hung the black clothing on the side of the stall not caring if it got wet. 

He still wore his boxer briefs which hugged his front and back snuggly. At that moment Shiro flushed as his earlier train of thought came back. “Water,” he called to the room and the ceiling began to rain water gently down. He used both hands to thumb his waistband, hesitating as he always had to mentally prepare himself for his lower half. 

Looking about he made sure that no one was around as he hadn’t shared this with his team or the Alteans.

Pulling the underwear down, he took them off. Putting them with the rest of his clothing. He continued to look down surveying his lower half, he was missing a key component now. Below where his balls should be were gone, instead he had a fully functional vagina. His grey eyes harden as he kept his head down moving under the water so he could start his clean up. His mind always reeling from the thought of having a vagina. Shiro tipped his head back as the water wetted his head, his hands combed through his short hair.  
\--  
Lance had just finished eating lunch and was milling about unsure on what to do as the training was complete for the day. The rest of the day was open for them since they had just faced off against Zarkon and his royal fleet to get Allura back. That was yesterday. Luckily they had escaped without any sort of incident, yawning the Blue Paladin stretched his arms above his head, feeling lethargic. 

He idly wondered if Shiro was still training, their leader usually hung back after group trainings and worked solo on his combat skills. He knew Shiro felt he had to stay sharp, sharper than any of them. Sometimes Lance felt the need to tell their leader he didn’t have to shoulder it all and could rely on them a bit more. He for one actually kept his mouth shut as he didn’t know how the Black Paladin would take to the given advice. 

The brunette found himself before the training area peeking in hoping to catch Shiro in action. He was disappointed not finding him there. “Guess he wrapped up sooner rather than later,” he murmured to himself.

“Yeah I guess so,” Lance heard as he jumped, turning and finding Keith as he gripped over his heart.

“Keith!” He raised his hands. “The heck man?!”

“What? I called out to you, not my fault you didn’t hear me.” The Red Paladin cocked his lips to the side frowning as he crossed his arms. His expression morphed to inquisitiveness. “So –, whatcha up to?” He asked almost coming off curious and coy, which was different than how he usually was.

Lance’s thin brown eyebrows raised in question before his face twisted into a warm smile. He found Keith oddly cute in that moment. “Um,” he shrugged as he wasn’t for sure. It was rare that they had free time like this. Usually any free moments Lance had were usually spent with Keith as they had just started casually seeing each other, though Lance was unsure if they were officially dating. “I don’t know, I was thinking of watching Shiro train.”

The ebony haired teen’s expression turned smug in that instant, a knowing look on his face. “Wanted to watch Shiro, eh?” Keith leered as he leaned in keeping eye contact with Lance, as he began to blush.

“Shut it, don’t you dare start! I wasn’t the one walking around the Garrison with a hard on for Shiro!” He pointed in the slightly older boy’s face. That made the chuckle Keith had stop instantly as he glared. Lance could recall the puppy dog looks between both, he had always wondered about the two back then, but figure it never went passed friendship. 

Then again it wasn’t his place to ask since they weren’t official. Shiro always seemed to be a taboo subject with both, neither would address their attraction about their leader.

Not feeling like continuing this conversation, Lance began to leave from in front of the Training Deck. He began to head towards the showers as beyond that was their paladin quarters. 

The Blue Paladin barely made it towards the shower entrance before a hand caught his arm, halting him. 

“Hey –, wait. I was kidding.” Being pulled back he found the back of his neck caressed, his long face meeting a shoulder. “You’ve been so cranky lately,” Keith said softly into Lance’s ear and hair. “What’s up with that,” there was a slight mirth to his gentle voice. Before the tanned teen could answer he heard his sort-of-boyfriend speak. “Would pounding you into the mattress until we're both exhausted make you happy?” The whisper had a gritty edge to it and Lance felt it zap him to his core. He could feel the other's breath puff warmly over his ear.

His face began to take on a dark blush as it made his deep blue of his eyes standout more. Smirking he lifted his head as he nuzzled into Keith’s face. “Sounds promising.” His own mouth hovered before those pale lips, his eyes gazing into those royal purple eyes.

**“Hahn!”**

That broke the trance both teens were in as their heads snapped towards the opening of the shower room. Keith frowned and held his hand at his side, fingers opening wide as his Bayard manifested in his hand. The blade wasn’t drawn yet, but he made sure to keep it in hand. 

"Jeez Keith,” Lance exclaimed, but made sure to keep his voice down just in case. He was surprised but not by his companion. “I don’t think it’s an enemy dude,” he said as he tried to placate the other before he pressed his body against the wall surveying the area with his head whipping back and forth. 

“Well we were at Zarkon’s front door yesterday. I wouldn’t be surprised if we picked up a guest or two.” Keith reasoned back. 

Lance nodded in agreement. He was curious what that sound was, he began to sneak in. The black-haired teen followed close, Bayard still in hand –

The locker room was clear, they easily made sure it was secure before advancing towards the showers. No water was running, but they could hear the occasional drips of water trickling into drains. Looking to each other they nodded, moving stealthily as they rounded the corner. 

Lance almost went fully in, but halted at the sight before him, his hand shot out stopping Keith from entering. Keith was about to protest when that hand that was firmly on his chest moved to his mouth. One finger shushing him.

Both looked in and felt their faces heat, pants becoming uncomfortable instantaneously. 

Before them was Shiro, sitting on the smooth tile floors of the shower room. He was leaned against the wall, his legs spread as he was using the side of his heels to hold himself up. It was like he was stressed, body taut and his back bracing the wall slightly. His metal hand had parted the outer lips of his vagina as his human hand was rubbing his clitoris in quick circular motions. 

Not only that, but Shiro’s cock was massive, leaning against his hip, long, thick and proud, trembling from the onslaught of pleasure he gave himself. It looked like he was either struggling to come or trying to stave it off. Both unsure as they watched openly. 

Shiro kept his eyes closed, lip bit as if trying to keep his voice back. Making desperate breathy gusts of air.

“Holy shit,” Lance mouthed silently as he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Keith was panting, pale face flushed rosy as he watched with blown pupils, the purple of his eyes a thin border. Lance was no better, blushing darkly and licking his dry lips wantonly.

“Ahn fuck!” Shiro’s mouth opened and he gasped softly, a moment ago he had moaned a little too loudly. He didn’t want to attract any attention. It was shameful enough he was even doing this –

Because he had thought of his lower half so much while cleaning up he had somehow gotten aroused. 

A natural response, he thought.

He tried to ignore it, concentrating on washing up by running his fingers through his silken hair. Brushing his white forelock out of his face, but his body didn’t calm. Instead he felt it harden and twitch. He sighed feeling defeated in that moment by his body’s demands. He remembered telling the room to turn off the water as he stared down at his hard on, sighing he reached down.

At first he began to stroke his cock; it was good and a familiar pleasure that his body knew. He grunted softly as he moved with a practiced hand. But it wasn’t quite the same, as he didn’t have his scrotum there to tease, instead his hand would faintly brush the beginnings of his womanhood. From each slight touch, it gave him a ghost of pleasure and eventually he grew tired of stroking himself. 

Shiro let his hand dip lower touching a barely explored area, the feeling that he was assaulted with was an unknown pleasure, it made his legs feel weak.

He barely remembered sinking to the ground, leaning against the shower wall –

His metal hand made sure to keep the lips parted as he rolled his clit using just enough pressure, he panted and made little choked sounds as he tried to keep his voice hushed. It was hard, his body wasn’t used to this feeling as he had only touched himself maybe two times before in this area. His back arched off the wall a bit and his ass flexed under him as he felt a wave of pleasure ride over him, his legs stiffened.

Shiro whined softly, before he bit his lip once more, as his body seemed to constantly go back and forth from feeling relaxed to tense. It was a rollercoaster of sensations. He could feel his lips opening and contracting as he grew wetter; he could tell he was getting close. His cock began to swell further, he gasped, but it turned to a small growl as he controlled the volume of his voice. His jaw clenched as he bared his teeth, closed eyes, screwed even tighter as he braced for his orgasm. 

His body arched, his feet planted firmly as his legs locked, calves and thighs looking corded and strong. His stomach taut, showing his chiseled abs. Head tilted a bit back, but the shower wall preventing it from going any further. “Tsk,” was the only sound he made as he opened his mouth in a voiceless cry. His hand continued to roll the small bead of his clit as he released. 

His cock twitched, as his seed was released in threaded streaks of white onto his chest and stomach. He moved his metal hand stroking his cock as he tried to milk his orgasm. His vagina quivered, in time with his dick's pulse. Shiro felt his body couldn’t hold the tense pose and began to melt, as he went completely lax. His human hand listlessly stroked over his engorged clit prolonging the pleasure, he felt, almost painful waves of pleasure rolling over his body. He was panting like he had fought an army of Galra. 

It was an intense orgasm. The honest to god pleasure licked at him. 

His eyes finally opened after the waves of sensation began to wane, half lidded as he felt his mind was now fuzzy and he felt so boneless, good even. His Galra hand stopped stroking his cock, letting it go and falling to his side. He laid there unaware he had slid down the shower wall. He could feel his vagina grow further wet as he stroked softly feeling his pussy clenching occasionally, his cock had since gone soft, but drooling on his scarred hip. 

He needed to figure out how to restore his body to its original state, but first he needed to get cleaned up again –  
\--  
Lance and Keith bolted out of there the moment after Shiro came, they ran in a near panic or as best as they could with their dicks being hard and confined. Both feeling pent up energy coursing through them, running about without a destination in mind as they headed to the paladin quarters.

Rounding a corner, they had come to the hall where their rooms resided. Keith’s room was the second room in the beginning of the circular cul-de-sac. Snagging the Blue Paladin by the hood of his jacket, Keith slapped his room’s door panel as it swooshed open. He slung Lance in and growled as he pounced him. The door slide shut just as quickly as it opened. 

Both thought about Shiro as they began to tear each others' clothes off, this round of sex would be one to remember –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Lance and Keith are 18 in case folks are wondering!  
> Please leave a comment!  
> Thanks!


	2. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Update schedule will be every Friday unless something pops up.  
> ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

They had been laying there for just about ten minutes, no words passing between them as they looked up at the sterile white ceiling above. It was like their minds were trying to catch up to the events they had just witnessed an hour or so ago –

Lance was the first to speak. “What the actual fuck?” He slowly sat up, turning on his side as he looked down at the boy next to him. The others’ eyes slowly rounded on him. Keith wasn’t sure where to start either, so he remained silent. “Shiro has a mangina? Like how?! I mean,” he trailed off looking confused, but a blush colored his tanned cheeks as he recalled what he had witnessed.

The older teen next to him seemed to shrug as he slowly sat up himself. “I don’t know! B–but – maybe we should – talk to – him?” Keith questioned slowly as if he was struggling with his own thoughts, unsure sounding. 

Lance’s thin brows raised almost touching his hairline as he hadn’t even thought of that. “Dude!” He was at a loss, his frenemy seemed to pout thoughtful. It went quiet once more between them as they sat up in bed. It wasn’t that uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the most pleasant either. 

“I guess that explains why he always hangs back after training and never showers with us,” the Red Paladin’s lips quirked as he glanced at the brunette beside him. “He’s changed,” now that got the other to look at him.

“How so?” Lance asked as he was curious. He knew that Keith and Shiro had known each other back at the Garrison before the Kerberos mission. He had always noticed them from afar when around campus, but unable to approach them. Though in his Garrison days he always claimed to be Keith’s rival.

“Back then he was personable and could be oblivious to personal space. He was a hugger,” the ebony haired boy chuckled at a distant memory before the small smile left. “Shiro is still kind and nice, but he keeps us at arm’s length. It’s rare, but sometimes glimmers of how he used to be shine through for a moment before he lets his leader persona take over.” A frown graced that face as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Does – that make sense?”

Nodding and tipping his head back he looked up at the ceiling. “So maybe the Galra did more to him then he let on. We should talk to him, get the whole story from him. That is if he remembers it at all,” he let his head tip forward as he fixed his blue eyes with purple ones.

“Besides –, we just did the hardcore nasty and hands down it was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Lance paused as he was collecting his thoughts, it was rare to see the other so thoughtful. He noticed Keith agreed with him about it being the best sex. “Keith, we were both thinking about Shiro masturbating during it and we can’t deny it –. We both still find him achingly hot, probably even more now.”

It felt like everything was suddenly exposed. Keith’s eyes were a bit wider than normal and his whole face flushed hotly even his ears were cherry red. He kept his eyes down at his lap as he didn’t know what to say to that. It was like an unspoken rule was just broken. They would always tease and dance around their attraction for Shiro, it was a sensitive subject. They never openly stated or acknowledge it, it was just something they did. But now Lance had opened the gates.

Sighing the Blue Paladin got up, bracing his lower back as the sheet fell away showing his small pert backside. “Awe jeez,” he whined as he kept his back crooked as he waddled a few steps. He could feel eyes on him as he stood somewhat straight and planted his hands on his hips as he began to rock his hips, side to side, jutting them out as far as he could. He was trying to get the aching to stop and get them to feel somewhat normal. 

Lance walked a little awkwardly to Keith’s bathroom so he could clean up, it didn’t take him long to come out and toss a rag at Keith as the other took it with a small ‘thank you’ as he wiped himself down.

“We should get up,” he said as he looked over his shoulder, lips pursed slightly as he fixed his rival with a pointed look.

“Why?” Keith questioned as he watched Lance. A small proud smile on his lips as he was happy to make Lance’s lower backside ache as the slightly younger teen was still toddling around, his back to Keith. 

“You said it yourself, we need to talk to him.” Lance kept his backside to him as began to pull his boxers up his long caramel colored legs. He looked over his shoulder, smug smirk. “Scared?” He asked simply, goading the other.

The Red Paladin seemed to take the bait and threw the covers off of his legs as he got up with an annoyed face. “No, what gave you that idea?!” He began to grab his discarded pants. Keith didn’t wear underwear which still boggled Lance’s mind when he found out when they first put on their Paladin armor. He could remember the stark shock on Pidge’s face. 

“You seem hesitant, almost uncertain.” Blue jeans were already back on and he was putting one arm into his shirt sleeve. “That’s so not like you.” Pointing it out almost made his rival bristle like a cat.

“I don’t know where you got that idea, but you are so wrong.” He said as he had his pants pulled up as he zipped and button them. 

“Whatever you say buddy,” laughing as he sat on the bed, putting his shoes on slowly waiting for Keith to catch up. His blue eyes stayed glued to his friend with benefits –  
\--  
It seemed like both could make fun of the other about wanting to talk to Shiro or hesitating on talking to him, but now that they were outside of their leader’s door it seemed like they were having second thoughts. 

“What if we’re jumping the gun here? Maybe he wants to tell us later?” The brunette murmured as he paced along with Keith. 

The raven-haired teen nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that could be it –,” he began but was cut off as Shiro’s door opened and they were face to face with a sleepy-eyed Takashi Shirogane.

“Guys, what are you doing,” he questioned, raising his metal arm above the head, leaning on it while crossing his leg on the same side on a tip toe as it resting next to his planted foot. He was rubbing his eye with his human hand before letting it fall to his side resting on his exposed hip. His muscle shirt was hiked up slightly, showing some of his hip bone plus stomach and how dangerously low his grey sweats hung. He yawned, eyes watering. “I’ve heard you two pacing and chatting outside my door for ten minutes,” he said as he was trying to sound normal. The Black Paladin was a light sleeper.

Both teens’ faces flushed hotly from ear to ear.

Keith and Lance felt panic, yet couldn’t help, but admire Shiro’s image. He was sexy even in lounge wear! Not only that. It was rare to see his skin exposed before them. Arms scarred and strong, the muscle shirt hugging his chest just right as it showed the clef of both his scarred pecks. They flushed, but terror was evident in their eyes. Both were panicking about how much their leader had overheard from outside of his door.

“Guys?” Shiro asked, noting the look in both their eyes. Worrying that something was terribly wrong, Shiro grew troubled. “Is everything okay?” He asked as concern jolted him to wakeful awareness. He straightened posture as he stood upright.

Keith was the first to come out of his trance, elbowing Lance. “Um, we came to talk to you. Sorry to wake you Shiro,” the usually fiery teen seemed almost cautious and docile which was foreign concept.

“Ok~ay,” the man said as he raised one thick brow in question. “Come in,” he ushered, stepping aside for the twosome. Keith came in first, but quickly taking resident beside the entrance, leaning back against the wall and arms crossing. Lance made a beeline to take a seat at Shiro’s desk as he straddled the chair. Arms resting at the top as he looked to their leader. “So what’s this about?” Shiro sat on his bed, reclined back and legs parted a bit as he left one propped and one laid out flat before him, sitting position relaxed and wide.

Both teens looked to one another, as if talking with their eyes. “You start since this was your idea,” Lance said.

“What? Come on!” Keith tried to counter.

Shiro could instantly see this was quickly going to turn into one of their spats. “Knock it off! Whatever this is about is fine to discuss with me. My door is always open.” He kept his tone firm, but welcoming. They went silent, conversing with their eyes once more. The lanky paladin nodded before turning his gaze to the buff man on the bed.

“S-Shiro,” Lance stuttered softly. “We saw you – in the shower,” he said slowly, his look was gentle.

Shiro’s eyes widen instantly, his casual seating went stiff and he was on his feet again. His gray eyes went from Lance over to Keith and then down, looking at his bare feet. Several emotions flew across his scarred face before it seemed to close off, unreadable to both teens. “What –? What did you see?” His voice was low.

Keith uncrossed his arms and took a few steps closer to the other. His look turned thoughtful before glancing to Lance. He quickly let his purple eyes shift to the oldest as he felt a bit dishearten seeing how distraught Shiro appeared. He could tell the other was on guard and couldn’t blame him. “You weren’t showering anymore,” he answered softly.

Eyes rounded on him the moment the sentence left his lips. Shiro’s face was etched in shame and burned a deep red. “I didn’t want the team to — find out about the other changes the Galra made to my body,” his hands unclenched at his sides and came up to his face. Hands cupping around his nose as he, tried to keep his anxiety down. “Sorry, you two saw that –, it was shameful of me,” he bowed his head, voice muffled by his hands. “I’m sure you’re disgusted with me and,” he was cut off as Lance stood making the chair he sat in clatter a moment from his fast movement.

“Don’t be ashamed,” Lance began voice having an underlying strength to it. “Keith and I are not disgusted with you at all!”

“Yeah Shiro, Lance is right. This doesn’t change how we feel about you. No matter what you’re our leader and we’ll follow you regardless of what they’ve done to you.”

He was shocked to hear this and was surprised both had closed the gap, both were at arm’s length away. “Besides, we’re here for you. You can talk to us, no need to keep shit bottled up. Rely on us more, we won’t let you down. We’re your team!” A large cheesy grin came to that tanned face, Shiro looking between the two. Keith looked up eyes smiling and a tiny little upturn of his lips told Shiro that they were being honest.

He relaxed and nodded. “Thanks,” he said softly. His face still burned hotly. A small silence fell, but shockingly it wasn’t awkward. It was a nice little mental break for the Black Paladin. Once collected enough, he began to speak again. “I’m still sorry you saw me m-mastu – like that,” he grimaced cutely, embarrassed he was caught pleasuring himself.

“It’s fine Shiro!” Lance began with a grin, reaching out and placing his hand on a broad shoulder. “We all do it, right Keith?” The other teen frowned, but the blush on his face was answered enough. Lance slide his arm around Shiro's broad shoulders. “Besides – since we're being honest. That was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen! Hands down! I’m saving that for the spank bank,” he smiled brightly.

That confused their leader as he felt like things just suddenly took a weird turn. Was he in the Twilight Zone? “Um what?!” He asked himself out loud which the Blue Paladin didn’t miss a beat on.

“Well even though your body been changed, you’re still crazy hot. Like, I had a crush on you in the Garrison, but only admired you from afar. You were my hero and crush. Then again ever since we became Paladins, I'm getting to know you now and my attraction came back tenfold and then some. What I’m sayin’ is, I like you.” The smile remained, it was almost too dazzling for Shiro.

“Oh! Um uh, I didn’t know,” he said softly as another flush seemed to heat his face. Shiro didn’t know Lance back at the Garrison, he vaguely remembered seeing him in passing in the halls. Red highlighting under his scar as a thought crossed his mind. “Are youuu confessing to me?” He felt he was positively in an alternate reality. Feeling his heart, beginning to beat wildly in his chest, he could hear it's thumping in his ears.

“Hmm —? Mm hm” Lance tapped his chin with a finger before giving a thumb’s up. “I guess, I am. So, I’ll just leave things like this, I know this is probably a shock to the ol’ system.” He surmised, the happy look not dampening. 

Keith sighed, the first sound he made, since the conversation took such a strange turn. “Now you’ve made things weird,” he said flatly as he crossed his arms. 

“Maybe for a bit,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “I feel better confessing it.”

“What if it affects the team’s cohesion?”

“Hm – I don’t think it will.”

“Wha – are you fucking serious?!” Keith was simply baffled by Lance. “You dumbass it totally could! I mean admitting we witness Shiro’s body and then you confessing awkwardly right after that! That could be too much for him,” he seethed as he gripped his frenemy by the jacket.

Blue eyes narrowed as he looked down over his nose, into those purples eyes. “Are you doubting, Shiro?” He simply asked.

That made the Red Paladin’s eyes widen and he let go of the other. “No! I would never –, I would never doubt him,” he said softly brows forking up at such a question. It made him look vulnerable, Keith was suddenly cute in that moment. 

“Keith,” Shiro said making both teens look to him. He had thought about stopping their spat, but he didn’t, deciding to let it play out and he was thankful he had. “It’s okay. I know you wouldn’t doubt me,” he gently placed his metal hand on Keith’s slight shoulder. “I’m glad you care about me and take into consideration my well-being, but I’ll be fine. This won’t affect us from forming Voltron. Promise,” he assured with a smile.

Nodding, he smiled. “Okay, but if you need to confide, you have us both. No more secrets.” He said with a slight pout of his lips.

“Okay, will do Keith, promise.” He said as he felt a bit of stress leave his body after he said that. The pout disappearing from the dark-haired teen.

Lance rocked on his heels a bit. He cupped his chin as he quirked his brow and tilted his head. “Well, if that’s the case, no more secrets and all –. Keith and I are fuck buddies! And he has a huge crush on you too!” He announced brightly only to earn a quick elbow to the gut, wind knocked from him. Keith used his whole body weight to deliver the blow.

Keith’s face was now matching his jacket. He grumbled an apology and began to head to the door dragging the lanky form with him by the hood of his jacket. He spared Shiro a look, it was one of embarrassment and shyness. It made his lashes look thick against his purples eyes. “We’ll see you, sorry for all the trouble.”

“See ya,” the other teen croaked with a waved as one hand pressed to his tender stomach. A whimper could be heard as he was pulled out of sight.

Shiro waved wordlessly as the door closed behind them. He cupped his mouth, his own face now burning.  
1\. They had witnessed him masturbating with his vagina, one that was given to him by the Galra.  
2\. Lance confessed to him!  
3\. Keith and Lance had a sexual relationship?! When that happen!?!  
4\. It seemed Keith had a crush on him as well?! 

Shiro found himself sitting on his bed, head tipping back. “Well damn,” he said after he catalogue it all mentally. He gave a half chuckle and smiled. “This isn’t that bad. Strange. Yes, but it's fine.” He breathed as he slowly laid down, the mental rollercoaster made his thoughts go in circles. “It could be worse,” he mumbled after a while as he began to drift off, last thoughts being about Keith and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! Thanks!  
> https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/  
> \- Carm


	3. Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! Please leave a comment once your done, let me know what you think!  
> (⌒‿⌒)

It had been a week since Lance and Keith had come to Shiro’s room to _talk_ – 

A few things Shiro had noticed, it was almost like everything had a reoccurring theme. 

**First** , he was hyper aware of both now, feeling like he was always in recon mode when they were in the same space. If they were in the same room his stormy eyes would follow. Watching them either together or separate. Usually when watching the two, he found most of the time he was caught by Lance and Keith. Though Lance seemed to pick up on it more than Keith which was surprising. 

Lance would interact with him when he was caught staring while Keith would blush and flee from the area.

From observing both paladins, Shiro found that though they were unofficially together or whatever it was, they never showed PDA around the others. The most they ever did in front of the group was maybe put a hand on a shoulder or back but that was it.

Unless you counted the times, Keith would harm Lance. _Sigh_ , they still couldn’t stop their squabbling even though they were kinda dating.

Shiro figured since romantic feelings weren’t involved that they only kept their sexual contact behind closed doors when the feeling call to them. Or so he thought –. 

One day he was going to the communal room where they liked to hang out and relax, which was the only place to do so outside of their rooms. He was going to review some mission data he was going to present to Allura and Coran. Shiro also wanted to gaze out the windows as they glided through space and enjoy some solitude. His face was down as he looked at his control pad, tapping in commands as he came in.

He found, when he looked up, Keith and Lance making out. He was shocked, had to remind himself they were both eighteen and in a physical relationship. Keith was on the couch with Lance in his lap, straddling. The taller teen’s hands were cupping the sides of Keith’s neck and hair, moving as he slowly twisted his head as they kissed wetly. Keith’s hands couldn’t be seen, the couch stopped just below his shoulder, acting like a barrier. He could imagine the Red Paladin’s hands were under that shirt on brown sun-kissed skin.

The thought made Shiro blush, but hearing the excited moan that came from Lance made the flush deepen. Slowly he began to creep out, but heard a slight smack of lips with a “hey Shiro!” It was purred, dripping with uncheck desire that he couldn’t tell if it was directed at him or not. His eyes connected with the ocean blue orbs. “Our bad,” Lance began, but was quickly shoved onto the floor by Keith. “Omph! Damnit Keith!” The other cried from the ground all lust was instantly gone from his voice.

Keith was on edge in that moment. Back stiff and straight, his eyes locked with Shiro’s now as he began to climb over the couch. “Lance, I told you we should have done this in one of our rooms,” he said heatedly, but it sounded more like embarrassment than reprimanding. “You’re the worst!” He groaned vehemently.

“I’m sorry guys,” their leader began as Keith was heading towards him. He knew the other was needing a quick exist. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said trying to keep his face from betraying anything as he looked away, breaking eye contact. His pale face was dusted with a rosy color. He left out of the double doors, swishing shut behind him.

That had been happening a lot. Keith's quick retreats.

 **Secondly** , Keith was now avoiding him; could barely keep eye contact when they did interact. It made Shiro feel something he hadn’t felt in so long. He missed Keith, he remembered missing him when he went on his Kerberos mission and then when he was captured. He didn’t know why but he thought of the other a lot. He knew when they were both at the Garrison they were close, even though they were mentor and cadet. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he came face to face with Lance. A flush broke out across the bridge of his nose again as he was caught in deep thought. The other teen gave one of his crooked grins and Shiro couldn’t help but smile back a little. “Don’t worry boss, he’ll come around.” As if sensing, what was going on. 

The **third** thing the Black Paladin noticed was that Lance seemed to be sensitive to the dynamics between the three of them. It was strange, he was the same guy who didn’t pick up on Pidge being a girl which wasn't surprising. The older man felt like he had been in an alternate reality for a week now, Lance was confident not nearly as cocky as of late. Also he seemed to have insight on something that Keith and Shiro couldn’t see. Which felt unfair as if a cosmic joke was being played.

The hand that rested on his shoulder patted twice before leaving. “I’ll see ya around,” he winked and the grin turned to a flirtatious smile. He could guess where the other was going, probably to go find his sort-of-boyfriend. The air about Lance gave off confidence as he slung his jacket over his shoulder, finger hooked into it. He had a bit of swagger in his walk, which caught Shiro’s eye.

“See you Lance,” he waved slightly. Once the door closed he sighed. He was overly aware of the two of them. Just thinking about the teens made him feel mentally exhausted, but also made his heart race. Shiro was too tired to deal with this. His lower half of his body had felt tired since he woke and he was lacking in energy. He could feel a dull ache on his left side between his hips and pelvis. He hoped this was a passing thing –.  
\--  
Later, Shiro found that this wasn’t a passing feeling, he soon discovered when he went to the restroom in his quarters that he had blood between his thighs. He nearly lost his mind with the discovery. The horrors of menstruating –  
\--  
When the alarm sounded in the castle it was close to morning, by Earth’s time Shiro spied when his eyes cracked open. All the paladins’ control pads (which was used to control their rooms and other amenities in the castle-ship) was reprogrammed by Pidge and Hunk to display in English, to show what date and time it was back home. It helped keep track of the time spent out in space since there was no concept of day and night.

Shiro spent half the night up as he was trying to stop his bleeding or contain it. He wasn’t successful, ignoring how tired his body felt, tossing on his Black Paladin armor so he could be ready for whatever mission they were about to undertake. It was something he could do blindfolded by now, getting suited up –.

He came to the control room, Allura and Coran were there already. “Princess!”

“Paladins!” She began as they all seemed to arrive at the same time. “We’ve received a distress call from planet Aindrea. No doubt Zarkon’s forces are involved. We had received a transmission, yet we were cut off part way.” Her blue-pink eyes cut over to Shiro as he rounded his shoulders face looking stern.

“All right team, this could possibly be a trap we are walking into. We need to stay alert and if there are civilians involved we need to help and protect them. Let’s Lion up!” Shiro said as he began to advance on his chair in the control room. 

“Be careful Paladins!” Allura called.

“We’ll give support if need be with the castle.” Coran said before they all headed to their respective bays where their Lions were kept.  
\--  
“Shiro!” Pidge called on the coms their face popping up as he looked up towards the video feed. “It looks like a couple warships nearby and some soldiers up ahead. They are gathering the Aindreans up in one spot. The Galra haven’t picked us up yet on their scanners.”

“Thanks Pidge! Alright we’ll need to split up for this operation, as of right now we have the element of surprise. Lance and Hunk you guys park your Lions somewhere safe. Get to those civilians and neutralize those Galra soldiers. The rest of us will intercept those two warships. If you finish beforehand you meet up with us in the sky, got it?!” Shiro said as they still flew in tight formation.

“Yes!” The four paladins said in unison to their leader. 

“Alright let’s do this team,” Shiro began to bank his Lion westward along with Pidge and Keith. Lance and Hunk continued to fly south.  
\--  
The Blue and Yellow Paladins had hidden their Lions behind a large rock formation. They quickly used their speeders to make it towards the village where several Galra sentries were located. They had gathered the Aindreans in the center of town waiting for instructions as the people sat cowering in fear.

Lance frowned as he let his Bayard morph into its Pulse Rifle form. Hunk did the same thing his Bayard manifesting into his Energy Cannon. “Alright so what’s do we do, man?” Hunk asked as Lance hummed in thought. 

“I’ll take another position over there by those tree-like things, you find a point where you can take out that row of Sentries, like a high position so you have the advantage.” His hand pointed out. “Dude we gotta make this count, we can’t hit the civilians.” He began to move from his crouch and stood, back pressed to the rock they were hidden behind Pulse Rifle braced against his chest as he held it in both hands. “Once I start sniping you start shooting, that’s your signal.” With that, Lance began to quickly and covertly move, staying hidden.

Hunk began to move as well; he went the opposite way of his best bud –. 

Lance found a good spot, among two alien trees. He kept his back against the trunk. He tipped his head peering around the trunk of the tree. “Five sentries scattered with the Aindreans people. Eight standing before the people, those are for Hunk to take out, thirteen all together.” He mumbled as he took a quick breath. He sprang into action –.

Whipping around rifle raised he began to let out one shot after the other, as he swiveled the barrel as he took headshots, hitting the drones. They quickly toppled, Lance saw all five beginning to crumple to the ground before he hid behind the two trees once more. He could hear the rest of the sentries firing at where he was taking cover.

He tried to remain calm as he took fire from the enemy, then he heard the boom of Hunk’s Energy Cannon as he began to let off his own rounds as he took them down. Then it was silent, no more laser blasts. The Blue Paladin waited for a moment before coming out he surveyed and began to sprint towards the towns folk. “Is everyone alright? Sorry about the rescue, it was on the fly! I’m a Paladin of Voltron!”

An elder woman with pale pink colored skin, stark white hair, and peach colored eyes smiled. “Yes, we had called for help. Thanks for rising to the occasion, young Paladins. There are two warships though on our planet.” Her voice sounded slightly brittle to Lance’s ears as Hunk just arrived. 

“Lance we gotta boogie,” the Yellow Paladin hitched his thumb as he tipped his head towards the direction of their Lions. The other teen nodded. “You and your people should go into your homes we’ll take care of the Galra ships.”

“Of course Yellow Paladin. Let Voltron protect all,” she said as she made a prayer gesture. Both boys nodded smiling and began to run back to their speeders.  
\--  
Shiro growled as he maneuvered Black Lion as the two warships were firing at the three of them. Usually piloting was second nature, but today he had to concentrate as he felt awful. He could feel his white forelock sticking to his sweaty forehead and feel his lower back hurting in almost unbearable pain. It made him feel woozy, Shiro shook his head and ignored his body. He wished his body would give him a break so he could concentrate on trying to survive.

“Shiro is everything alright?!” Keith’s voice rang clear and his image popped up on his digital dashboard. It was no surprise that Keith noticed a difference in Shiro’s piloting. 

“Of course Keith,” he said as he panted softly, from what the Red Paladin could see Shiro looked pale and sickly. “We need to concentrate on the two warships and their flyers,” he said as there had been a good amount of aircraft deployed at them. 

“Here comes Lance and Hunk,” Pidge announced as their face popped up below Keith’s concerned one. 

“Alright team Voltron! Take out as many flyers as possible, then we take out the warships by forming the big guy!” He said as he shifted his controls, taking Black into a dive as he formed his Lion’s jaw blades –  
\--  
It was an exhausting day; they had destroyed the warships and all the flyers by forming Voltron and used Yellow Lion’s shoulder cannon to do the job as the last warship was trying to flee. Now that they were done Allura and Coran landed the castle-ship outside of the village.

They went to work meeting and greeting the village’s elders, the Voltron Paladin’s were surveying the village making sure no Galra’s were in the area. Luckily they found no sign of any and could return to the Aindreans and Alteans. 

Shiro leaned against the side of a build arms crossed as he felt his mind was now fuzzy around the edges, the only time he had ever felt this tired and sore was when he was in captivity. 

“Paladins! We shall be celebrating with the Aindreans tomorrow. For now, they will help us replenish supplies and such. If you’d like to return the Lions to the castle and rest, then please do so.” Allura’s smile was bright and happy. 

“I’m going to head back,” Shiro was the first to respond as he moved from where he had been posted. The Black Paladin headed straight towards his Lion. Keith eyes watching him go, concerned for Shiro.

Boarding Black Lion, he paused as the door behind him closed to his cockpit. On his chair, there was a red stain glaringly obvious due to his seat’s cushion being white. He groaned and sat back down, he was happy his bodysuit was black, firing up Black he began to head back –.

He landed and quickly found some rags and cleaner (or what he assumed was cleaner) to wipe down his seat. He felt fortunate that the chair wasn’t cloth and nothing stained or set in. Once he was done he quickly began to leave his hanger as he pulled his helmet off. He still felt hot and woozy, he wanted to take a cool shower and sleep. 

If this was how women felt when on their periods more power to them for being able to maintain, he felt utterly terrible. 

He had slowly made his way from his Lion’s hangar and was heading towards his room. He felt the world spin and he braced the wall. His helmet dropped from between his arm and hip. Everything was tipping with legs going weak in that instant, he toppled forward. 

Landing hard on his knees and hands, coincidentally his armor absorbed the fall. Arms bracing the floor as he panted, he felt a wave of nausea. “Damn it,” eyes squeezed tightly, fighting not to be sick as he felt like he was thrown into a spin cycle.

“Shiro!” He heard two voices call out. Without looking he knew who it was Keith and Lance came over. The Red Paladin was by his leader’s side, having Shiro’s human arm brace over his shoulders. Both still in armor.

Lance was before him. He touched his forehead with his cheek and felt how hot he was. “You have a low-grade fever. Are you getting space sickness?” 

“Wha –? No,” Shiro shook his head and frowned. “That’s ridiculous,” his laugh labored. 

“Then what is it?” Keith asked softly, his face close to the man’s as he looked so concern. Like a puppy it was too cute.

It was the twenty-five year old’s turn to look away, awkwardness evident. 

“C’mon no secrets remember,” Lance huffed as he stayed knelt in front of the two. 

A small sigh left his lips his head dipping between his shoulders as he nodded. Conceding defeat. “I-I started – my period.” His face flushed in humiliation eyes downcast as he studied the floor.

“Period?” Keith question as Lance seemed to nod and stand. 

Lance understood and looked to Shiro’s bowed head. “Is this your first one?” Shiro nodded and Lance turned away from them. “Keith get him to his room. I’ll meet you two in a bit,” Lance began to run off before either could question him. 

“Hm, okay. C’mon Shiro,” Keith hoisted the other up and began to carefully loop his right arm around the others’ waist. Walking slowly, they went to Shiro’s – 

The door slid open and both red and black went in. Keith let go and took his helmet off shaking his head as his hair was damp. He placed his helmet down on Shiro’s desk. “Do you need help getting out your armor?”

“I got it,” he said softly. Slowly kneeling Shiro began with his leg plates. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable this week.” He began gritting his jaw as he felt a sharp cramp. He almost made a noise but instead exhaled through his mouth.

Keith was kneeling with him touching his shoulders with both hands. Eyes connecting. “You didn’t. So, don’t worry about it. You okay? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?”

Shiro found him so cute in that moment; smiling and leaning in their foreheads touching like he used to do back at the Garrison. His hand came up and ruffled that wild mullet as he chuckled. Pain forgotten. “I’ll be fine once I get some rest,” he lifted his eyes and found a deeply blushing Keith staring back at him. “Oh sorry, was that too much?”

“No, it’s fine. It just you haven’t done that since we were back on Earth before you left for Kerberos.” Hearing that made Shiro raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I always thought you hated it.”

“I didn’t, I just didn’t know how to react. Actually, I – missed it,” he said softly as he kept his forehead pressed to Shiro but his eyes looking away shyly. Face still ablaze, it was strange seeing this side of the other. Keith was always cool, collected, and passionate when the occasion arose. He could be stubborn and hot headed, but this side he was showing right now was soft and almost vulnerable.

“Can I ask?” He began which earned a soft noise of confirmation. “What Lance said – was that true? Do you like me as well?” The tips of Keith’s ears began to change to red, he began to pull back.

“Shiro!” He said almost taken aback, but Shiro reached out quickly keeping the teen grounded as he planted his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I won’t be mad or anything.” 

“Goddamnit Shiro!” His gloved hands flew up hiding his red face as he couldn’t look at his leader. “You know the damn answer!” It was easy to tell he was flustered and out of his comfort zone. 

“I want to hear it from you. Tell me,” he commanded which made a tingle go up Keith’s spine hearing the dip in his voice.

“Ye-yes,” he let his hands fall away from his face as he met gray eyes. “I like you, in the Garrison and when the Kerberos mission happened and I heard the news. I lost it and got kicked out. When I came to your crash site and found you in Garrison custody, I was so happy and felt those feelings flood back.” Keith looked down at their knees as they stayed crouched.

In that moment Shiro felt his own face flush and his heart speed up at the confession. “So what’s going on between you and La –,” he was cut off as the door opened and the Blue Paladin entered wearing his normal civilian clothes.

“Lance the Awesome has arrived with goodies!” He said as he placed the box down and raised his arms in show. He paused and cocked a brow, then smirked. “Well hellooo~ what’s going on in here?” He asked noticing that both Keith and Shiro could breathe in each other’s breaths, faces practically touching. 

Keith moved rolling his eyes. “I’m going to change, be back.” He gave piercing look to Lance which made the younger teen shudder before he left grabbing his helmet on the way out. 

“Hmph okay,” he said before he looked to Shiro and smiled. “So first things first!” He began with a clap of his hands and grabbed the small box he had. “So you need to get out of your armor and go shower. It will make you feel a ton better. Here,” he said handing him a medical gauze pad, the backside of it line with a plastic like material so no liquid could seep out. “You can use this, I swiped a bunch from the infirmary. You can use it as a makeshift pad. It won’t be able to stick to your undies but it’s better than nothing.”

This surprised Shiro. “Um, thanks Lance.”

“I know I’m dope and a considerate guy. Now shoo, shoo gon’ git!” He waved his leader away. 

Shiro was shocked at being dismissed. He twisted his lip unsure how to feel about that and went towards his small bathroom. He began to strip down and hopped into the shower –. 

Though he was only in there for a maximum of five minutes it was enough to have some of the tension melt from his body. Though the heat of the water made the dizzy feeling comeback, but it was manageable without his body feeling stressed for the moment.

When he got out he dried off but forgot to grab his clothes, he shook his head at himself as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Venturing back into his room he found Keith sitting on his desk and Lance had just finished making his bed from the looks of it. Both teens eyes landed on him and he felt a longing enter their eyes. “Sorry I forgot to grab my clothes,” he said holding the towel around his waist. His body flushed from their stares.

Keith tried to look away and give Shiro his modesty but not Lance. “It’s cool! No worries,” Lance said as he gave a big leery grin. “Here, your jammies man,” he said as he had just folded them a moment ago as they were tangled in Shiro’s bed before he had made it.

Reaching out he took the sweats and muscle shirt. He went over to the small reach-in closet and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear. “Thanks be back,” he said but his eyes caught Keith looking from under his bangs. He disappeared into his bathroom, getting dressed – 

Shiro came out a few minutes later and found both waiting for him. Lance was sitting on the ground before the bed, the box of ‘goodies’ before him, his room was tidied up and fresh smelling. The leader of Voltron sat at the edge of his bed, feet resting on the floor as he braced his elbows on his knees as he slightly bent forward, looking expectantly at the teen on the floor. 

Lance sprang into action; he began to pull out more of the medical gauze that Shiro now had between his legs. “I got you a large amount so it should last you a while. Also, when we’re out on missions you should keep a safety supply in your Lion just in case.” That made Shiro flush hearing that, but Lance didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. 

“Okay will do,” he said as Lance put the gauze back. 

“Here,” he tossed a bottle at his leader which Shiro caught effortlessly but heard the sloshing of the contents swirling around inside. “That’s the equivalent of aspirin. It should work a hell of a lot better than what we have on Earth, it will help with the cramps. Coran gave me some once when I had a headache after we had one of our first trainings.” 

He pulled out the space ‘Capri Sun’ pouch which their group affectionately call it, but it was just electrolyte-mineral based water. It replenished the body fully and kept it from being dehydrated, was an enhanced version of what they had on earth. 

“When on your period stay hydrated as this will help with your cramping. If there was a way to give you Calcium – maybe, it’s in the food goo? You should get a steady supply as it will help with PMS –. Well if you get PMS?” He cupped his chin in thought rocking before pausing. “Shiro make sure you sleep well, being tired when menstruating is a no go, man.”

He wasn’t expecting this at all he tilted his head over to Keith and noted the surprise on the other paladin’s face. He turned his face back to Lance. “How do you know all this?” He opened the liquid in one swallow from the bottle and took a swig of some water. He could feel his body tensing again another wave of cramps.

Lance seemed to crook his head slightly in thought before tilting his head back to being straight. “I have an older sister and there’s a lot of women in my family. You learn things –. My first two years in the Garrison I had a girlfriend so I learned even more from her.” 

Shiro and Keith couldn’t hide their surprise to hear Lance was previously in a relationship. Who would be crazy enough to date Lance, both thought. 

“A girlfriend?” Keith asked almost sounding in disbelief. 

“Yep! When I was a first year she was a second year. Her name was Victoria but she went by Vica, she taught me everything I know about women and – never mind,” his eyes fixed on the other teen.

Keith seemed to go quiet after that looking away, his hands clenched the side of the desk as he sat. 

Shiro looked thoughtful and seemed to recall something. “I do remember seeing you with her a lot, I thought she was a mentor for you. She had shoulder length dark wavy hair, right?”

“Yeah that’s Vica,” he said proudly and he spied the older teen out of the corner of his eye again and could clearly tell the other wasn’t taking the news well. Instead of pointing it out he looked back to Shiro. “Do you hurt anywhere?” The subject change caught the two off-guard.

“Well I keep cramping but once the medicine kicks in I’ll be fine.”

“Nope! Lay down on your front, Keith gives killer massages.” 

“Huh, don’t volunteer me! You do it!” 

“Naw man, you really do know what you’re doing. Besides you haven’t done jack shit but sit in here. Get to work.”

“Guys, I’m fine really.” Shiro smiled placing his hands before him trying to placate them. Lance raised a brow daring Keith to not rise to the challenge. He could see that glint in both their eyes and knew that the two could be so stubborn. When the shorter teen moved off the desk he sighed. “Okay,” he breathed. Slowly he moved laying on his front as he got comfortable. His arms were nestled under the pillow as he rested his head.

Keith loomed over Shiro as he laid on the bed. His face flushed as a grimace came to his face. “Since it’s your back –. Can I sit on you?” His gloved hands were balled at his side as he fought showing how embarrassed he felt. 

Nodding he didn’t want Keith to feel like that or worry about being self-conscious, if anything he wanted him to always feel relaxed and comfortable when around him. He felt the bed shift as the other slowly straddled him. He felt Keith’s weight settle partially on his butt and thighs, his face heated but he ignored it. He heard the rip of Velcro as Keith removed his fingerless gloves. He tossed them towards Lance.

Lance caught them putting them in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. The Blue Paladin kept quiet for once as he watched the two, his eyes were observant but his face remained astoundingly blank. 

Slowly Shiro felt his black muscle shirt slide up his torso, he was about to protest when he felt gentle calloused hands trail over his scarred skin. He hadn’t been touched by someone in so long like this. He flushed at the thought, but decided to shelf that idea for later. Keith trailed his fingertips gently up and down his wide strong back, it was soothing and slowly he felt them trail lower going to the dimple right above his ass. “Is the pain here?” His voice was low and tender sounding.

The Black Paladin nodded and cracked an eye open looking back at Keith over his shoulder. “Yeah,” he breathed deeply as he slowly closed his eye. He felt Keith shift on him and then those fingertips turned from caressing and explorative to purposeful and strong. Keith’s thumbs rubbed into those indents in his backside while his fingers braced his hips firmly. Not expecting it a startled gasp left Shiro, before he bit his lip.

If Keith noticed or not Shiro couldn’t tell but he could almost feel Lance smiling. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to see the look.

He felt the pressure as Keith worked his lower back, digging in and making him almost dance below. It took a lot for Shiro to keep still and not wiggle as it felt so good. He arched slightly driving his ass up while Keith straddle him. “Sorry if it hurts but I have to work the knots out.”

“Doesn’t – doesn’t hurt,” he nearly groaned but made sure to speak as normally as possible. He felt Keith shifting once more and felt a warmth ghost over his ear.

He knew without opening his eyes Keith’s mouth was by his ear. “Good, I’m happy to hear that,” his hands continued to work making Shiro feel so good, that his brain was turning to mush. 

The image before Lance was golden, another memory for the spank bank he thought. The smirk not leaving his face.

The massage was so good, that the receiver moaned softly into the pillow ever now and again, Shiro would unconsciously shift below Keith. His toes curling as he could get used to this, then the deep pressing of those fingers lessen slowly and soon those slightly rough fingers began to caress listlessly once more over the scarred back. Shiro felt a calm wash over him and soon his eyes were feeling heavy. 

“Sooo good,” he hummed. Keith’s hands continued to move nonstop in their travels over that warm back.

He tried to fight the pull of sleep but lost, soon he was snoring softly below Keith –.

Keith was flushed and hard, he thanked whatever deity was out there for the fact that Shiro didn’t notice. It was hard to fight the reaction he had as Shiro kept wiggling below him and those noises he made. He almost felt like the Black Paladin was doing it on purpose. He knew better, Shiro would never.

It took the grace of the cosmos and his own will not to rut against that large plush ass. Keith let out a little breath, trying to collect himself.

He slowly moved trying not to disturb the other, but it was obvious their leader was exhausted. Soft snores could be heard, half muffled into a pillow. Looking to Lance he fixed him with a glare as the other smirked back. Getting up quietly as well Lance motioned for Keith to follow. He could tell the Red Paladin was aroused, hell Lance was in the same boat from watching.

They both left Shiro’s room silently. Once out in the hall Lance turned wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. They were almost eye level with one another. “Your room or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have sexy times in it!  
> (＾་།＾) See ya next Friday!  
> ~ Carm


	4. Consummate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I've been playing Final Fantasy XV for the past three days and have 40+ hours logged in it.  
> I took off work for this game.  
> (￣▽￣*)ゞ  
> Have some Klance!

They were heading to Lance’s room, which was a rarity as they hardly ever did anything in his room to begin with. He felt Keith’s hand squeeze his as he was guided, unable to see his face since they started this short trek. Keith opened the door going in.

He felt his body shoved back once the door closed behind him, lips attacking his and he met them head on. Lance’s hands went to Keith’s face but he felt his hands yanked and pinned to the door next to his head. His lip was bitten and a soft groan erupted from him. “Ke~ith,” he mewed. Only to feel those lips devour his once more as he felt Keith’s tongue dart in, lapping against his as he tried to coax the other deeper in. He was losing that battle as that skilled tongue was lining his mouth wetly.

The Red Paladin broke the kiss glaring hotly, looking like a feral animal. His cute vulnerable side from before now replaced with – anger? The Blue Paladin was getting better at reading his unofficial boyfriend’s expressions. Keith moved, his face going to Lance’s long elegant neck. He began to nip sharply before his lips latched on and he began to suck. His hands still pinning the other’s hands to the door.

As much as this felt great and made Lance moan as his toes curled a bit in his shoes, he needed to figure out what was going on with the older teen. He whined softly before calling out to the other. “Keith,” he bumped his head against the door trying to ignore that warm mouth suckling the spot right below his ear. “Quiznak! Dude! Wait a tick!” 

Keith jerked his head away and was almost eye to eye with Lance. “What?!” He barked glaring once more as he pressed flush against that lanky body. Lance could feel how hard Keith was and he figure that Keith could feel his as well. The Red Paladin let go of the hands he had pinned and let his hands take residence on slim hips.

“I should be saying that, what’s up? Why are you mad?” He asked with a slight roll of his blue eyes.

Purple eyes darted away, guilt crossed his face only for a brief second before disappearing as Keith looked him in the eye once more. He didn’t answer, but quirked his lips in annoyance.

Lance seemed to sag against the other and he groaned in disbelief. “Seriously?! Ugh, I can’t have your attitude cock block us right now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before he pressed both hands together, they pointed at Keith. “Okay –, so are you pissed that I like put you up to that massage?”

“No,” he shook his head as he said this. The quirk still returned to his lips making him look like he was pouting now.

“Oh~kay! Since it’s not that I have no clue what the hell this is about.” Lance leaned his head on the door, it rolled to the left, chin touching his shoulder as he pouted. Sighing softly, he looked to Keith, the other had long since let go of his hips and was now crossing his arms. “If you’re mad at me then maybe we shouldn’t have sex right now.”

“Listen, I’m not mad at you! To be honest – I feel a bit lame,” he flushed and looking away guiltily. That got the brunette’s attention. “I’m upset about something else.”

“About what man?” Concern was in his voice as he reached a hand out touching the side of Keith’s neck and face.

The raven hair teen kissed into the palm before looking up. “This is stupid, guh! I was – jealous.” He groaned in annoyance with himself.

“Jealous? Huh?” Now Lance was really wracking his brain at this little confession. His brows arched as he thought, it took a moment and then realization struck. “Is it because I have an ex-girlfriend?” It was a long shot but worth asking.

The shamefaced look came back tenfold and Keith hung his head as he flushed a deep red, the noncommittal avoidance was enough evidence. That made Lance nod his head once as he now understood from the other’s body language. He gave a little chuckle and pulled the Red Paladin to his body. “You dummy,” he murmured into his hair. “Dork! I thought I fucked up and made you super mad. I figured, I would have to give you BJs for days to get you to forgive me.”

“You still could even though there’s nothing to forgive,” Keith said as he kissed the side of Lance’s neck. “I can’t pass up a good blow job.” He laughed as he was gently swatted.

“Shut up mullet,” his hands found that pretty face he liked so much before sweeping into that wild black hair. He always loves touching that soft fluff on Keith’s head. It was different from his thick mop. “You need to make it up to me, I thought I was in trouble but not the good kinda trouble I like being in.” Lance winked and gave an open mouth smile.

Just like Lance was understanding him better, Keith in turn was now understanding Lance and his jokes/humor (sometimes).

“Ha ha!” Keith sarcastically laughed back, they were only ever like this behind closed doors. Was being one-on-one the catalyst to them being civil? The older teen didn’t know, but it was nice.

“Hey,” he was called back from his though, those fingers were magic in his hair. “You shouldn’t be jealous. Vica and me have been over for almost a year. Besides its weird seeing you like that, it’s like you want to be my offical boyfriend or something.”

Lance was taken aback by that look in Keith’s eyes and it was so soulful as if he was searching for anything that would say otherwise. Sensing the other pulling him in close as the gap shrank between them, Lance felt drawn to Keith in that moment more so than he had ever felt before. Their lips met and the taller of the two moaned as a fire consumed him in that instant. Keith’s mouth could sense the desire and feelings behind the kiss, it was so intense that Lance felt his mind turn to space goo. 

He wrapped his arms around that neck as he began to feel the pull of being enveloped into the pace of Keith’s kiss.

Keith’s kisses were always rough and passionate, he would feel nips, teeth and suckling. Not only that he felt the other outline his mouth wetly, when they got heated both would be flushed face with damp lips. Like right now. The older teen pulled back his face bright red and looking wanton. Lance was dazed as his own eyes met purple ones.

“I do,” he said as he pulled the Blue Paladin flushed to his body once more. “I want you as my boyfriend,” he said, his eyes remained with deep blue ones. 

“Yeah me too,” Lance gave a bright smile hearing that, but his face changed, looking concerned. “What about Shiro?”

Confusion etched onto that face and he arched a brow. “What about him?”

“Well, we both still like him! I mean you had a moment with him back in his room, like several moments.”

“He's not interested in either of us. Lance, you’re not worried that I like him, more than you, are you?” Keith asked, concern in his voice. Before Lance could say anything, he was speaking once more. “I like you both the same.”

“I know dude!” He assured. “You don’t really believe that Shiro has no interest in us, do you? Shiro is attracted to us, he just doesn’t realize it yet.” A crooked smirked worked onto his lips as he said this. “OMG you’re oblivious to it Keith,” he snorted trying to hold back his laugh. 

Keith was so inexperienced when it came to people and relationships, it made him so adorable in Lance’s eyes. Not only that he had enjoyed showing Keith the ropes when it came to sex and messing around. It was like molding a sculpture out of clay, he could understand why his ex-girlfriend enjoyed showing him the ropes back in the day when he was a virgin. 

He was met with an incredulous look. “What?! There’s no way! If Shiro did, how would it work out?”

Lance came back from his thoughts, it was funny how quickly they could come in a moment of time. And leave just as quickly.

“Goodness you’re a clueless noob about relationships.” Lance laughed and sighed as he looked to his new boyfriend with a bright smile. “Well, we could all date each other. You know be a trifecta,” he shrugged. “I don’t think we would have to worry about jealousy if we’re all together.”

“Only you could think of something like that,” Keith chuckled a bit and smiled. “I guess that’s why I like you?” He asked with a questioning expression which earned him having his hair ruffled as he cracked a joking smile.

“You jerk!”

“Yeah, I know. Now c’mere,” he purred as Lance moved in wanting to kiss his new boyfriend some more.  
\--  
Keith groaned deeply, his left hand was fixed in short brown hair. Gripping tightly as he guided that bobbing head up and down on his cock. God Lance was so wonderful at sucking dick! He bit his lip, head tipping back as he could feel the pleasure pulse through his body. 

Letting his hand fall away from that thick hair, he blindly felt around the bed. “Fuck Lance! Ahn!” He hissed as he felt him draw back, tongue pressing to his underside feeling the small drag of teeth. He felt no pain but only pleasure. Then that mouth drove back down taking him all the way to the base. God bless Lance for not having a gag reflex. Keith began to thrust shallowly into that mouth, hips bucking upwards.

Lance looked up, lashes looking dark as he was getting high on making Keith feel good. The other’s cock was heavy on his tongue, he loved the aroused scent as it added to his fevered desire. Lance was partially laid over Keith’s lap, feeling the other petting his nude ass cheek as Keith’s other hand searched blindly for the lube. Keith was looking down at him now, panting as he watched his cock being devoured into that skilled mouth. 

Pulling his mouth off with an audible wet pop, Lance lapped at that flushed crown as he smirked almost cat-like. His hand wrapping around the base as he gave half strokes. “You gonna get that lube,” his voice was thick sounding due to the pre-come and spit in his mouth. He leaned in nipping that flushed head before dipping is tongue into the drooling slit.

“Uh huh,” he nodded eagerly. Keith felt his mouth go dry, he felt so lucky to have someone as sexy as Lance as his boyfriend. Nodding again he finally pulled his eyes away and grabbed the lube near his knee. 

Opening the bottle, he began to pour some over his fingers on his right hand. He closed the bottle and put it down next to him. By now Lance was giving a please look before he opened his mouth taking the cockhead into his mouth, suckling with slightly hollowed cheeks. Then he raised up a bit onto his arms and not laying on Keith’s leg anymore as he dropped his head down, engulfing Keith’s length to the base. He could see Keith’s strong legs twitch.

“Fuck!” Keith growled before he let his right-hand reach over, tracing between the two pert lobes. He trailed his wet fingers down, finding that tight pucker. He smiled, rubbing he felt Lance jerk his hips for a second. He could tell it was from excitement, he let his pointer coat the outside applying a bit of pressure but not going in just yet.

He couldn’t help but tease Lance, Keith enjoyed the outcome. Either Lance would beg for his cock or demand it, whichever happened first was always a turn on. 

“Damnit Keith, stop massaging the outside! Stretch me!” Lance barked as he glared up at his new boyfriend. 

So today would be demanding Lance, Keith chuckled finding it endearing. Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to those slick and swollen lips. “Sorry,” he purred happily. “Will you keep sucking me? I’ll suck your dick and stretch you like you want,” his voice was low the purr not leaving his speech as he spoke.

Hearing that made Lance shudder and mew. “Mm good deal,” he panted at the thought. He moved out of his lover’s way as the Red Paladin began to scoot down laying on the bed now. The Blue Paladin didn’t waste time and kicked his legs over, now facing the opposite way as he was face to face once more with Keith’s large cock. His eyes stayed glued to the prize before him as he spread his legs, lowering down so Keith could suck him.

It always surprised him how blessed Keith was down below; the first time he saw it he was shocked, commenting, that he didn’t expect the other to have such a big one for someone of his size. That earned a quick shut up from the older teen. Lance remembered, he told Keith that he thought he would be average or slightly above like he was. Keith shut that conversation down quick with a hasty kiss.

It was a fond memory, but feeling Keith’s calloused palms trail up the back of his thighs brought him back to reality. He could tell Keith made sure not to drag his lube cover fingers over his skin, he didn’t want to waste it. He felt one hand take hold of a small pert cheek and began to knead it. A soft hum left Lance before it turned into a gasp as Keith slowly pressed his pointer finger inside, it slowly moved in circular motions coating his damp walls with more moisture.

“Nnm,” Lance hummed once more, before his hand took hold of that pale, but pretty cock. He began to stroke leisurely before leaning in and licking from base to tip. His eyes half open as he nibbled that flushed crown, tongue swirling and lavishing it lovingly. He felt that finger shift inside him and felt as it searched, before finding his prostate. “Huhn!” Lance gave a surprised sound before sealing his lips closed tightly.

“Right there, baby?” Keith asked as his finger was now grinding roughly into the spot. Lance could hear the playfulness in his tone.

Goddamnit, he knew it was there; Lance thought. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a mewling sound and not a snappy reply like he wanted. So, things were like that?! He could play dirty as well. Opening his mouth, he deep throated that large column of flesh in one swallow. He could feel the cockhead hit the back of his throat, and he began to squeeze down.

“Uhn shit, – Lance!” He watched the toes curl on Keith’s bare feet. He began to bob, not dawdling as he pressed further down his nose brushing those warm balls. Slowly, so slowly he began to drag back his throat and mouth as he heard Keith’s breath hitch. “Fuck!” 

The finger in him had paused, being still inside him. He bucked back on that finger, trying to get his boyfriend back to the mission at hand. Stretching him!

The older teen took the hint and drew his finger out slowly, his middle finger now joining as he began to push two into Lance’s tight opening. Keith panting softly as Lance now took it easy on him, it would be bad if he came before being inside Lance. “Thank you baby,” he murmured softly against his bronzed skin. Kissing softly before he found Lance’s cock and took him into his own mouth.

“Ke~ith! Ohn,” the lankier teen moaned not expecting to be in that mouth as those fingers worked in and out of his opening. Slowly stretching him but occasionally rubbing his prostate. He bit his lip, brows bowing as he rocked back, and dipping his hips unconsciously as he fed Keith his cock. His hand gripped one of Keith’s thighs while the other stroked his large cock, keeping him hard.

Keith didn’t mind that Lance was no longer sucking him, he needed the break so he could concentrate on getting that tiny hole stretch to take his cock. Also, hearing those pleased sounds spilling out of that mouth was an added bonus. He felt that ring around his fingers relax and Lance’s walls growing soft, slippery. It would be soon now. 

Letting his hand move from that small pert ass cheek he let it go, fondling those tanned nuts. Rolling them gently which earned a startled cry. He felt his eyes water, as he took Lance’s cock deeper into his throat as he gagged softly which made Lance jump in pleasure. 

Pulling those two fingers out he let his hand fall away from those full balls as he reached for the lube. Opening it he coated his right hand’s fingers once more. Closing it, he let his fingers return to that swollen opening and he began to press, three fingers this time as he felt the pucker resist before opening to him. 

“Nhyan!” A choked moan came spilling out of Lance and his face came crashing into a hip as he was melting under Keith’s ministrations. “Uhn! So gooo~ood!” Lance’s hands were gripping the bed, as he rocked back, fucking himself on those three fingers as Keith made sure to gently rub against his prostate. 

Sucking noisily, he felt trails of spit leaving the corners of his mouth as he kept bobbing his head upwards, he could feel his neck beginning to complain but he couldn’t stop. His fingers moved in time with those hips. He could feel Lance’s girth increase on his tongue, he could tell his boyfriend was getting close. His three fingers rolled in circular motion inside as he kneaded that bundle of nerves as he could feel the other growing tight. He continued to crook his fingers inside massaging that prostate.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Keith! Fuck Keith!” He began to babble franticly, this was a tale-tell sign Lance was on the verge of orgasm and Keith pulled his mouth off, but making sure to lap at that weeping tip as his mouth was tasting like the other’s pre-come. Seeing the glazed look in those beautiful blue eyes and his slacken mouth were beautiful to Keith but he knew that Lance was on the verge of blowing his load.

He didn’t mean to work him over so well, he almost had half a mind to let Lance come like this but his other mind (his cock) was beginning to complain and wanted to be buried balls deep inside Lance’s ass. Keith groan turned to a growl as he made up his mind. He gave two more strokes of his fingers before pulling them out –. 

Lance barely knew what was happening as he felt his world spin for a second and he was now on his side laying on the bed looking up to Keith. It always shocked him that Keith knew how to use the environment around him and could grapple at a moment’s notice. He felt those strong hands part his legs, Keith’s straddled the leg resting on the bed as his other leg was thrown over Keith’s hip. 

The raven-haired teen began to rub his cock coating it in lube before angling his hips down at Lance’s stretched hole. Slowly he began to press in, he watched Lance as the brunette gasped and arched, mewing softly as Keith moaned. He met a bit of resistance, his own flushed crown slipping away before nudging in. Pressing all the way in, gradually bottoming out as his balls rested on the inside of Lance’s thigh. Both were pant, it felt like the room was now humid and hot.

Waiting to move he leaned down, one of his arms snaking under Lance’s side as he came up brushing over that warm skin. His other hand went caressing over his chest as he found one dusky nipple, stroking it as he began to kiss over his shoulder. Before biting down hard. That earned him a yelp.

“Ng! Keith move!” He demanded but his face betrayed how desperate he felt since he was so close a minute ago to coming. Keith kissed the bite and moved, partially laying behind Lance now. Both arms now under Lance’s arms as he curled his, his hands cupped both shoulders. Purples eyes twinkled in mischief. 

“Okay baby,” Keith began to brace Lance’s shoulder as he braced them and he rutted forward and up, trying to drive deeper though he was pressed flushed. Lance’s eyes widen and his mouth open in a muted cry. The other’s cock was grinding lewdly into his prostate. He whimpered, trembling, and bucking as he was unable to do much as Keith kept him where he wanted. He felt Keith’s mouth suckling the junction between his neck and shoulder, groaning against his sweaty skin.

Then he felt the first unhurried drag out, his toes curled and legs kicking as he felt the first true thrust and he cried out as he felt the other start fucking him without preamble. Lance cried out, pushed too far, overwhelmed, and overstimulated. He turned his face half sobbing into the pillow as he came. His cock throbbed between his thighs as he spilled messily between the caramel color, the pearlescent accenting his skin. His back was arched slightly as he gripped bedding and pillow, breath ragged.

Keith slowed his pace, fucking Lance through his strong orgasm –

“You came a lot,” he murmured huskily guiding Lance to look at him and smiled as teary eyes stared lazily back at him. Keith nuzzled his nose into Lance’s chin before kissing him sweetly, he could feel the energy was gone behind his boyfriend’s kisses but it was still good and wet. He loved how sloppy Lance’s kisses were after he came. 

“You’re evil.” Voice raspy now from orgasm.

“How so?” He smirked and began to draw his hips out and thrust forward, but keeping the pace slow for now. “Uhn, I let you cum.” He kissed at Lance’s face and nibbled his way to his ear. “I’ll let you cum again,” his hands were now trailing over that taut chest, his fingers finding dark nipples as he began to stroke over them as they rose under the pad of his fingers. Pinching softly as he tweaked them.

Keith was answered with soft mews and tender moans. He loved how responsive Lance was.

Keith hiked his leg up giving him better leverage as he began to grind his hips upwards, pressing flush before pulling back he grunted softly as he let his lips travel over that sun-kissed skin like he had never, before. Now that they were officially together he felt the need to mark Lance, he wanted to show his claim over the other. He knew he could be territorial but never on this level. 

He realized three fresh hickeys now littler the other’s back and he wanted to mark more of that flesh. Not pulling away he pushed Lance’s leg up having the other gasp as he continued to thrust in, cock driving in harder now as he changed their position. He was thankful Lance could be so bendy and flexible, a perverted smirk came to Keith’s face as he stared down at his helpless boyfriend. He was now settled between those long legs and Lance now on his back.

Leaning in he took those panting lips into a kiss, he groaned feeling Lance was coming to life once more as those long graceful fingers began to comb through his hair. He loved kissing Lance, this was one of his boyfriend’s signature moves, hair caresses. He felt a shudder trail up his back as he rolled his hips gracefully now as he was gaining power and speed.

“Mm Ke~ith!” Purple eyes watched a pink tongue dart out licking lips as Lance shifted, tossing his long legs over Keith’s sturdy shoulders. “Hahn! Mm,” he moaned loudly, ass arched down as he flatten his ass against Keith’s pelvis as the other dick struck just right.

Purring in appreciation, Keith pressed open mouth kisses to the side of that sweaty face as he felt Lance’s cock now digging wetly into his muscled stomach. His teeth pinched his cheek before he kissed down to his jaw, lining it with his tongue. Lance always made his mind foggy and he couldn’t stop the drunk feeling. “Hm baa~by,” he rumpled against skin as he began to bite that neck.

Now he was getting to the point of no return, his mouth was all over the place as he fucked into that willing body below. Lance added to the high, as he moved, twisted and grounded with Keith, his voice accenting all the pleasure he felt as his cock was trapped between their bodies. The sound of where they stayed connected as his dick now drilled into Lance, his balls were beginning to slap lewdly, but sticking with each press. It was so hot, messy and honest to god good feeling and gritty. Keith tipped his head back hissing and panting groans.

Lance whined below as he gripped Keith’s chest between nails and fingers, digging in as it felt wonderful. “Y-You’re getting bigger! Damn it Keith!!”

Keith licked his lips looking down with blown pupils and eyes narrowing to a half lidded state. “Sorry,” he wasn’t feeling apologetic at all and Lance could tell.

The Blue Paladin tilted his head back and whimpered, baring his neck as his eyes closed. “I wanna cum too! Ahn!” He cried as he felt Keith bite over his nipple. Then those fevered lips kissed his chest then working up his sweaty skin.

He felt Keith breathe in his scent before nibbling his ear. “Touch yourself for me.” 

“Nhyan!” Lance made an inhuman whine and shuddered as he felt a wet tongue dip into his ear. He could feel the sensation trail down his spine to his cock. “Ahn ah! S-Shit!” 

Pulling back and standing on his knees, Keith shifted those long smooth brown legs off his shoulder. A predatory look entered his pitch-less eyes as he pressed Lance’s folded legs to his body; knees now touching his shoulders. He braced the back of his thighs, palms flat as he began to ram in, not holding back anymore as he was getting closer to coming.

Lance mouth was slacken as let his hand fly between his thighs as he grasped his own twitching cock as he began to thumb the weeping head, fingers quickly becoming sticky. His other hand went to his ass, pulling on the plump cheek though it was already spread from the position. He tried to stretch it further as he could feel Keith’s cock go a touch deeper. He gasped, mouth opening wider as his own eyes glazed.

“Deep! Fuck so deep! Duh-deep,” he wailed as his back arched. Keith eyes watched, drinking it in as he couldn’t take Lance being so undone and sexy. “Ke~ith ohhn! God, oohn God! Fuck Keith! Mmn, there!! Ahhn mmm!!”

“Fuck Lance!” Keith had no restraints now, the grace he had before gone as he rutted erratically into that thin body below. Flesh slapping flesh lewdly mingled with their sounds of pleasure. He was done for; he choked a sound out before it bled into a curse. “FUUuuuuucckkk!” He had rammed in a handful of times before he began to jerk and his hands clenched onto the meatiest part of Lance’s thighs. He began to milk himself inside as he flooded that clenched opening, hips thrusting weakly.

Lance had come the moment he felt the liquid heat from Keith, his voice cried out louder and he clamped down on that swollen cock that was buried in him as he began to release messily between his thighs. Some landing on his flat stomach and the beginnings of his chest. 

Both panting, not in sync but it was the only sound. Keith had a drop of sweat pooling at the tip of his chin, his hair sticking to his face and neck sexily while he gave a small smile as he noticed Lance staring up at him. Lance gave a tired sated smile back, slowly he felt the other slip out lasciviously from his body. It made Lance shudder as he could feel a bit of Keith’s seed thickly dribble out, a tiny moan slipped from his parted lips he was very sensitive now. 

A proud smirk was on Keith’s face as he could see a single wet strand of come connecting from his spent tip to Lance’s slightly swollen yet flushed hole.

Feeling eyes on him, the dark hair teen began to unfold those long legs, but kissing one ankle before laying it on the bed. Moving he rested his head on that slight chest as he closed his eyes. He felt those long arms wrap around him as his own arms wrapped around those slim hips. Keith lazily opened his eyes, he let his mouth open laving softly at one of Lance’s erect nipples. He felt a hand pet his damp hair and he sighed. 

God this was so comfortable and right! No words needed in that moment.

Eventually both drifted off into a restful nap –.  
\--  
Lance’s control pad lit up and a voice squawked from one side. “Heyo! Lance, you there?!” It was Pidge’s voice.

The brunette in question groaned, slowly coming to, spooned against Keith. His room was dark now, the lights shut off because they had been resting, the room sensors could read this.

“Is he there?” Hunk’s voice could be heard in the background. 

“Doesn’t seem like it, first Keith, now him.” Pidge said before a groan caught their ears.

“Wait! Wait!” Lance was groggy sounding, voice not its usual perkiness. Lance was sitting up seeing his control pad laying face up on his desk. His room was dark save for the baseboard lighting which gave a soft blue glow and the brightness of his pad. “What’s going on guys?”

“You are there, good. Anyways it’s dinner time. Come eat with us.” Pidge smiled trying to see if they could spot the other, but the room was bathed in darkness. “Were you asleep?” 

“Yeah man,” he said with a yawn as he stretched. Keith was now sitting up as well scratching his stomach. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay, see you in a few!” Pidge said about to sign off and call Shiro.

“Hold on Pidge,” The Yellow Paladin took the control pad from the pint-sized friend. He looked at the black screen frowning wondering why Lance was off screen. “Bro, have you seen Keith? We tried to find him and called to his room but he’s nowhere to be found.” Hunk asked as he held the screen.

“I’m here with Lance, Hunk.” Keith said, voice gritty as he scratched his head.

There was a long silence and a hesitant response. “– Ah, cool! See you for dinner?”

“Uh huh, sure. We’ll be there after we wake and clean up.” Keith said not all there, even Lance plopped back down barely listening.

“Hm? Well – okay then,” it was as if there was more Hunk wanted to say but decided not to. “Well we’ll let you two – get – to it?” He questioned, his voice unsure sounding but not pressing the issue. Pidge could be heard sniggering in the background. “Shiro – he’s not there, is he?” Hunk ventured which made Pidge go into full blown laughter.

Keith and Lance didn’t understand what was so funny, minds still groggy. “Naw man, he’s resting in his room. He’s not feeling too good; we should let him rest for the night.” Lance said. “We’ll tell you more once we come for dinner.”

“Okay then,” the Green Paladin said snatching the pad back. “See you boys in a bit!” 

“Yeah,” the line cut and Lance’s pad went dark once more as the only light in the room was the base lighting. He rolled onto his side cuddling up to Keith as his boyfriend nuzzled his face kissing him softly. 

Today was a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro will be back next chapter! (❤ω❤)  
> Please leave a comment!  
> \- Carm


	5. Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again I am late!! Sorry folks!  
> Here's a new chapter, enjoy!  
> (⇀‸↼‶)

Waking to sunlight filtering into his room made Shiro groan as it was directly in his face, he wasn’t used to waking to sunlight anymore as they mainly remained in space, traveling. He groaned, rolling from his side to lay on his back. He hadn’t meant to drift off to sleep, he figured his body needed the rest.

He missed all of yesterday’s meals as the mission ate up most of the day, he was on his period (which was a weird thought), and the fact Keith’s massage put him to asleep for the rest of the evening/night –

Shiro felt his body heat at the thought, he bit his lip as he let his mind trail back to the memory. “Lance wasn’t lying,” he half mumbled to himself. He could feel his face grow hot and he groaned as he cupped his eyes with both hands. “Ugh!” Barely awake for a couple of minutes he was already thinking of the two. He felt like he was too conscious of them now. He had always been cognizant about them but now he was super attentive to it.

Almost to the point it made him feel flustered, he didn’t understand why. Another groan left his lips as he took his hands off his eyes and flopped back doing a great impression of a starfish. He didn’t move for some time, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his mind –.

A few ticks later, he slowly sat up kicking his legs over the side of the bed. Shiro knew he needed to get up, he couldn’t afford to be lazy being the leader of Team Voltron. First a shower, he thought as he already felt groadie and then food. He could feel his stomach knotting from the lack of meals. He rubbed his stomach as he shuffled to his small bathroom.  
\--  
Now fresh and clean he made his way towards the kitchen, he would eat the largest mountain of food goo possible. He felt so empty that it made his head swim a little. Entering he grabbed a plate with a space spork and then went to the dispenser and began to squirt a large amount onto his plate. 

It was enough to rival Hunk’s usual portion, he went to the long island in the middle and sat at a stool. He began to eat, not wolfing it down like he wanted to do. He ate leisurely.

“Hey Shiro,” the Black Paladin looked up mid bite and nodded.

“Hey Pidge, Hunk!” He greeted after he swallowed his food.

“Are you feeling better man?” Hunk said with a small frown. Both sat on each side of him looking concerned.

“Keith and Lance said you weren’t feeling too good due to exhaustion.” Shiro hid his surprise to hear that and nodded slowly.

“Uh yeah, I feel much better.” He said as he let his spork rest on his plate. “I should have said something, it was stupid of me not to mention I wasn’t feel well.” His eyes harden a little. Keith and Lance had covered for him, bent the truth to the others. He felt guilty.

“Okay man, all is forgiven!” Hunk’s voice was jovial as he put his arm around Shiro giving a gentle squeeze. “Next time I’ll sic Pidge on you.” He joked with a grin.

Their Leader’s eyes widen and he looked over to Pidge. Wide brown eyes narrowed dangerously on him. “You don’t want that to happen Shiro,” was the only warning he got from the small Paladin.

“Duly noted.” He took a bite, eating his food but keeping an eye on the shortest member of his team.

“Good!” Pidge said happily. “Oh! Before I forget Allura wants us to do a sweep of the area before the party. We don’t want a repeat of what happened on Arus.”

“Right! Once I’m done we’ll head out.”

“I was going make enough lunch for all of us since we’ll be out and about for a while.” Hunk moved getting up from the stool as he went on the other side of the island. 

“I’m just here for moral support,” Pidge said with a smile, as they rested their chin on a palm. It almost seemed like they were curling up, legs folded under them. 

“Where’s Keith and Lance,” he felt himself ask. He played with his food not looking at either Paladin.

“Keith was doing some ‘light’ training and Lance is assisting Coran with inventory.”

“Gotcha, I’ll let them know I’m up and about. I’ll tell them to start getting ready.” Shiro stood up, he hadn’t realized he polished off all the green goo on his plate. He went around about to wash his dish when Hunk took it.

“I’ll take care of it,” he smiled. 

“Thanks Hunk,” he gave a grateful smile as he began to make his exist. He waved, disappearing. 

“They’re all so gay for each other,” Pidge snorted looking to Hunk.

The large teen held a finger up. “Shh Pidge, be nice.” He begged as Gunderson chuckled from the spot on the stool.  
\--  
Shiro went to find Keith first, he wasn’t shocked to find the other fighting a gladiator. He watched for a moment smiling, Keith was strong for someone of his size. The Black Paladin always wondered if he and Keith would ever spar one-on-one, who would win? He didn’t know. Shaking his head at himself he chuckled before pressing the door panel.

The doors opened with a swoosh and he came in as the Red Paladin noticed him. “Stop,” the other called to the Training Deck. The Gladiator paused, joints sagging like a doll. Jogging over the teen was now before Shiro. “You feeling better?” He was panting, some sweat running down his face.

“Yeah,” he said feeling shy. Raising his human hand he scratched the back of his head while his metal one rested on his hip. “Who knew **that** could be so exhausting.” He gave a small laugh.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was worried there for a second, but luckily Lance knew what to do.” He smiled, though a small one but warmth radiated from it. It was when he said the Blue Paladin’s name.

Grey eyes picked up on that and he ignored asking about that gentle look. “I wanted to say thanks for covering for me and for taking care of me yesterday. I really appreciate it,” His own face now lit up with a true smile, he felt his cheeks heat as his eyes connected with Keith’s.

The raven haired teen’s face matched Shiro’s, he was flushed as well. “No problem, you would do the same for me.” He said softly.

“I would,” he confirmed softly the smile not leaving his face. Eyes kind as he looked to Keith. “Ah! That’s right we need to get ready for our scouting mission.” He had almost forgotten which wasn’t like him. Was he that distracted from seeing Keith? He couldn’t put a finger on it. Shiro decided it was because of his period, that’s why he was off.

“I’ll start getting ready,” he said as he grabbed his jacket slinging it over his shoulder. He was too hot to wear it. 

“I’ll go speak to Lance and let him know I’m up.” He hitched a thumb over his shoulder.

“I’ll go with,” it almost seemed like the other suddenly grew excited. Though to the untrained eye it came off as a normal response. Shiro raised his eyebrows and nodded not saying anything. They left the Training Deck.  
\--  
Lance was with Coran looking at various items they had acquired from the Aindreans. “About ten weird squiggly black things.” His brows arched unsure if he should touch it as he had no clue what it was. 

“Squiggly things?” Coran asked peering over the other’s slender shoulder. “Hm – that’s Tarno root, that should be in the kitchen and not here.” He typed it into his control pad before placing it down. “Well I’ll go put this up, be back in a tick.” He began as he gathered them up into his hands.

Heading out the storage he paused. “Ah Shiro, Keith!” He greeted as he let them in first. “You feelin’ better Shiro?”

“Yes Coran, good as new!” He gave a curt nod of his head. 

“Good, good! The Princess and I were worried. Glad you’re up and about,” he said as he shifted the root in his arms. “Well Lance you’re free to go since you boys have to head out.” The ginger man smiled before leaving the room. “Toodaloo!”

Shiro looked to the brunette and saw Keith go to his side. Lance cupped Keith’s face and kissed the other side of it affectionately. The two-toned hair man uncertain if he should leave seeing the display before him, he looked away his own face betraying him as it burned red. He almost forgotten why he came in here.

“Hey Shiro,” Lance drew lazily as he smirked.

“Lance,” he greeted back his cheeks tinting a darker color. 

“We’re official now as of last night.” The lanky teen’s smirk changed to a bright smile as Keith kept his arms around his slim waist.

“Oh, that’s good news!” Their leader said as he smiled back. “Congrats!” Shiro felt like he was under the microscope in that instant seeing both teens giving him a hard look. He wasn’t for sure what any of it meant but Lance was the first to recover.

“Thanks! I just had to stay patient to get my man, y’know. This ol’ grumpy butt,” he laughed as he squeezed Keith’s cheeks as the other’s lips puckered.

“Hgnnn!” He tried to growl which earned a laugh from the other two. He shoved his lover away.

“So cute!” The Blue Paladin cooed as he cupped his hands together in jest, before his eyes turned serious. “Is it time to suit up boss?”

Shiro nodded still chuckling. “Yeah he’s cute,” he agreed without realizing it which made Keith’s eyes widen and face flush. “We should go.” He turned leaving the store room going towards where their armor was kept. 

The two teens followed, but Keith’s boyfriend nudged him wagging a brow before tipping his head in Shiro’s direction. The gestures were lost on Keith who shrugged as they followed. The slightly younger of the two groaned in annoyance thinking the other could be so dense sometimes.

Shiro peered over his shoulder and raising a brow, he was only met with smiles. He nodded his head turning his head forward once more and a small smile graced his own lips.

Entering a room, their armor stared back at them each going to their respective cases. Shiro touched the side and the panel opened. He began to remove his clothing without much thought.

Keith and Lance were conscious of this, glancing as they never watched before in fear of Shiro discovering their desires, but now that it was candid between the three they figured he should be aware of their wandering eyes. They watched as the other disrobed, down to his underwear. 

Now knowing what they knew of Shiro’s body, they learned that he was fine with stripping down as long as his underwear stayed on. Both paid attention, watching the way he moved and dressed almost gracefully, unashamed for now. 

“Um guys,” they heard the awkward voice, awakening from their observation. Both were still fully dressed. Tipping his head slightly Shiro grimaced before chuckling, he was bent over about to step into his body suit. “You okay,” a smirk was on his scarred face, white forelock before one of his eyes. 

“Uh yeah,” Keith said face betraying him as he was beet red, his eyes had been focused on that plump ass. Memories from yesterday flooding his brain of how nice it felt against his crotch.

“Totally not checking you out,” Lance added, which made Shiro laugh. “We totally are,” he gushed a confession liking the fact that the older man was taking it well. It made their leader chuckle further.

“Enough you two, get dressed!” He was now pulling up his suit covering his legs and backside, he continued to snicker finding both oddly cute and funny. “Thanks, I guess!” He pulled the suit over his large arms and up his broad scarred shoulders. It was nice to be admire even if it was from two guys. Shiro was strangely okay with that fact, he figures because his body was so beat up now no one would look at him. 

Both teens were scrambling to get suited up now as their leader was zipping up the front of his suit as he was reaching in to get his leg pieces.

Lance was pulling off his shirt and looked over to Shiro. “Hey did you grab extra supplies?” 

It took him a moment to understand what he was saying, he nodded trying not to feel self-conscious that Lance was making sure he was stocked up. “Yeah, I’m good.” He finished fastening his shin/calf guards and moved onto attach his thigh guards. 

“Just looking out for ya,” he smiled. 

Shiro smiled back before his face broke out in a deep flush. The other’s bronze chest and back were littered with dark purple spots and bites. He could guess where they came from. His lip thinned and he let his eyes shift over to Keith for a moment forgetting he didn’t wear underwear. Eyes darting away with a fleeting thought; he didn’t know the other had it in him to mark Lance up like that. “Thanks! Um I appreciate it,” his voice cracked for a moment before he spoke normally.  
\--  
The Lions were flying in spread formation gliding over the land as they surveyed. So far nothing had popped up onto their dashes. Everything seemed peaceful. Though this wasn’t very eventful, it was nice to see the desert like landscapes with beautiful rock formation and sprinkles of alien forestation scattered about. 

It seemed like the village they saved was the only civilization on this planet, but then again this planet was a bit bigger than the planet Pluto back in their solar system. They would be making it back to the village soon since the Lions could easily cross a system in a matter of minutes at top speeds.

“Uh I don’t see anything, do you think we should take our speeders and patrol around the general area? I mean those warships were about two to three klicks west of the Aindrean’s town.” Hunk said over the com system. His face popping up on all their dashes.

“I mean we did a sweep of the village yesterday, maybe we should check out the crash sites and then head back to the village to make another patrol?” Keith seemed to agree with Hunk.

“What do you think Shiro?” Pidge asked.

Thinking quickly he looked up to his screens and nodded. “We’ll set our Lions nearby. I think we need to do a perimeter check of the crash sites, make sure no activity is going on outside. Once we secure the area, we go into the wreckage on foot and make sure there’s no lingering Galra.” He paused as he was still thinking deeply before his gray eyes shifted to the Green Paladin’s face on his screen. “Pidge you run diagnostics and gather intel once we’re inside.”

“Will do,” they gave a big cat-like grin as they all began to detour their flight path heading towards the aftermath of yesterday’s battle.

“Once we finish up we’ll do another sweep of the village just to be on the safe side.” He finished as he began to make his Lion travel west. The others following his lead –.

It didn’t take the five Lions long to reach their destination, landing some distance away from the two battle cruisers all the paladins were in their speeders. Moving out of the radius of their Lions, as their respective particle barriers went up automatically. 

“Everyone keep your eyes out and ears open,” Shiro’s commanding voice cutting through the com system as they all drove, fanned out as they began to drive about through the scatter remains of wreckage. 

All Paladins making sure to use their speeder’s scanning capabilities as they went, looking about them the littered debris. It was quiet, no movement and nothing showing up on their equipment. Searching thoroughly, they found nothing out of place or movement. They came back to their starting point, parking as they were in the between point of both ships. 

“Should we go in?” Lance said as he hopped out as he stood with the gathered group.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Their leader fired up his jet pack as he went into the large hole they had made into the ship’s hull. The other four did the same firing up as they went.

The oldest of the group landed lightly, the ship was eerie and quiet; the usual hum of Galra powered ships silent. Shiro felt a chill creep up his spine but he figure he never like being on these ships as it reminded him of his captivity. 

Pidge began to use their digital computer, raising their right arm before them typing in commands. “Okay, this way.” They hitched with two fingers as they began to walk. The rest of the team had their Bayards drawn, weapons ready. Shiro walked beside Pidge, reaching out to guide them from blindly running into things as they worked, mapping the schematics of the damaged ship. “I hope we didn’t damage the control room.”

“Let’s hope not, we always have the other ship if we did blow it up in this one.” Keith said from behind, he kept the rear of their group.

“True, true.” Hunk said as he was on Shiro’s left.

“Does anybody else get the heebie-jeebies?” Lance asked from the right of Pidge.

“No,” three voices said in unison. Which earned all three an indignant frown from the Blue Paladin. 

Shiro had kept quiet, looking about making sure nothing would ambush them as he was trying to keep his apprehension in check. So far so good, he thought. On the outside he looked cool and collect, inside was a different matter.

“Forget you guys! You suck!”

Suddenly the Green Paladin lit up their jet pack and began to rocket to a large hole above, the others followed suit and trying to keep up. Coming into the mouth of it they looked to see a large panel below them as the floor looked to have collapsed from the crash. “This must be the command room.” Pidge jumped landing on their backside sliding down towards it. “Whoo!” They hollered in good fun.

Lance followed in Pidge’s example treating it as a playground slide. “Yeah!!”

Keith gave a disapproving look before rolling his eyes, he jumped down as his jet pack helped him make it to the base with ease. Hunk shrugged and slid down instead, not seeing the harm, laughing on his way down finding it fun.

Shiro was about to join his team but paused, something about this ship seem to catch his attention. It structure was different than most warships now that he thought about it. Smaller than the run of the mill battle cruiser they usually encountered, the inside reminded him of the one he was on when the Druids had experimented on him! 

Now he understood why he felt unease being on this ship. It was a medical ship! That would explain why they were corralling up the Aindreans.

They were going to use them for an experiment! 

He felt his blood run cold at the thought, eyes wide with realization before they harden to pitch-less orbs. His mind reeling with the realization. He was never on the ship long enough when they were preforming on him to fully know the structure, he turned his back looking about the outside of the control room surveying the surroundings. His mind trying to remember where the medical bay was whenever he was taken aboard for when they wanted to augment his body. 

Maybe he could find clues on how to reverse what they had done. It was possible, right? Well the fact he was piloting a giant robot space cat now was a testament to the strange and possible. 

Shiro took one step about to jump and explore on his own but halted as he was called. “Shiro!” He came back to reality, looking over his shoulder as his team peered at him from below. “Are you coming?!” It was Lance.

“Are you feeling okay, don’t push yourself too hard!” Keith cupped his mouth as he yelled this. 

He was met with all their concerned eyes and he felt guilty, he had almost ran off without a word. How irresponsible of him. 

Shiro gave a small half-smile, it was one of remorse. “Sorry,” he turned hopping down towards his team. The blue flares of his jet pack softening his landing. “I just remember something,” he said. “This isn’t a warship.” His voice was quiet almost somber.

Everyone eyes were trained on him, hanging on to his words. 

“This is a Galra medical ship, I may have been on this ship. This could be the ship where they altered my body.” His eyes harden as he looked to all of them, his human hand gripped above where his metal arm started. For someone of his size he look fragile almost hugging himself.

Keith and Lance knew instantly what Shiro meant, they understood the underlying meaning –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and come visit me on Tumblr!  
> https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/  
> (≧▽≦)/


	6. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends I'm on time! Yay!  
> No Final Fantasy XV to distract me right now!  
> The game is great and beautiful. I'm working on a fanfic for it.  
> We'll see! Enjoy!  
> (´ω｀)

“Shiro we’ll dig up what we can.” Pidge said reaching out and placing a small hand on the other’s large arm. A delicate smile on their face.

“Thanks everyone, I appreciate it.” Shiro said as he seemed to shift from looking so wounded a moment ago to being their usually collected leader. Face neutral and jaw set strong as his eyes focused.

Lance and Keith knew better, they kept careful eye on him as he went towards the dead control console. 

Shiro’s hand lit up that Galra purple as he began to supply power. Pidge sprang into action as they began to use their digital wrist computer. They began to type into the holographic image as it responded to the movement of fingers. Wide brown eyes scanned as they began to download. The display showing on the large cracked screen.

“Shiro, do you remember anything from when you were capture.” Pidge’s voice was subtle. Not wanting to stir up anything that would make the oldest feel uncomfortable.

Grey eyes harden in thought as his head dipped a bit between his broad shoulders. “Well –,” he began slowly. “Anytime I was worked on it was a combination of Druid magic and Galra tech. To be perfectly honest I’ve been worked on dozens of times. I’m not a hundred percent sure of all of what they did to me. This was before I got my arm,” he said his eyes taking on a faraway look. 

It was quiet before Shiro began once more, wetting his lips. “I’m not sure if I could still be considered human. Even thought I was the Champion I wasn’t strong enough for all their experiments the Druids subjected me to. Sometimes I would be worked on weeks at a time, they would monitor me before I would be called back to the Gladiator games. Transported back and forth. When my arm was implanted, they gave me all sort of drugs and whatever else. I remember being in extreme pain, and adjusting to it some days. Other days it was so bad I could barely stay conscious, that’s when they supplied me with more supplements but it didn’t help. I eventually grew out of it or became accustomed to the pain, I don’t know.”

“Oh man,” Hunk said unable to find words. He lowered his Energy Cannon, his guard faltering.

“Shiro,” download was now complete. Pidge had finished and sent the findings to the Castle of Lions for safe keeping. Thick eyebrows were forked up with this new reveal. They were wondering why they hadn’t been able to pick up on this but then it seemed like Shiro only remember chunks of info as time passed.

Lance felt his stomach bottom out, he couldn’t believe that Shiro had been through that; though he felt like they were getting the G-Rated version of the nightmare Shiro experienced being captured for a year by the Galra. He moved, his hand touched over the Black Paladin’s metal hand; fingers threading. His other hand loosely covered over the other’s balled fist and his helmet rested in the middle of Shiro’s armored back.

Keith frame was hunched, arms locked as if ready to fight. His lip curled in anger and his eyes wild, brows forked down into hard lines. 

Taking a calming breath, Shiro didn’t want pity. God, he hoped they wouldn’t treat him differently. He almost had half a mind to stop, but since he had divulged already so much he figured he should keep going. Feeling Lance so close gave him comfort, he had been trembling ever so slightly before the Paladin of Water came to his aid. His metal hand tangled with Lance’s and his other followed suit.

“Sorry but there’s more,” he could feel his chest grow tight as true worry gripped him. He felt those hands in his grip him, giving a comforting squeeze. “Once I recovered after my arm. I was taken back in. About yesterday, this has to do with the last change the Galra did to my body. Sorry I kept this from the team, but –.” He could feel Lance lift his head up and looking at his back.

Keith anger was forgotten as he was also looking at a wide back where his boyfriend took residence. 

“What did they do,” Hunk ask slowly as he felt worry.

Pulling away from Lance, the Black Paladin faced his four reports. He tried to stand tall and straight but his eyes showed his concern. Apprehension embedded deep in their grey depths. He leaned, bracing the Galra command computer his posture almost seemed beaten. 

“With actual Galra they do not have a lot of females in their race, because of this they’ve altered weak Galra males or strong males outside of their species and altered their bodies to be able to bear offspring. To keep the race going this is how they’re able to keep going in their conquest. I-I’ve been altered.” His eyes didn’t look at any of them, they affixed to the ground. 

“I’m partially female now. I’m not sure what remains of my original reproductive system internally. I do know I have a fully functioning female one, because of this I had my first menstrual cycle and it threw me off yesterday. Sorry this is more than you guys ever wanted to know about me but I have to be honest about this.” He looked up he could see the clear shock on Hunk and Pidge’s face. “They wanted me to mate with someone high ranking, but as you know I didn’t stick around.” 

“Do-do you think that’s why they came to such a small planet to round up the Aindreans? To use them for breeding?” Pidge’s voice sounded so tiny.

“I don’t know, it’s a possibility. Druids love experimenting on other species if they can get their hands on them.” Shiro moved off the large computer he was leaned on. “We should go find that medical bay and see if we can find clues.” He reached out patting that small shoulder before moving past all of them.

“Let’s go,” he said not wanting to dwell further on his revelation he just gave. It was nerve wracking enough! His jet pack fired up and he began to fly upwards so they could leave the command room. He caught a sight piece of wreckage sticking out and sprang up as the pack sailed him gently over the crest. He landed waiting for his team.

Keith and Lance wasted no time, following close as both Pidge and Hunk were still digesting the information.

Both Yellow and Green came to beginning to follow. “Do Allura and Coran know?”

“No,” Shiro said as he jumped blue flames coming from his back as he glides out and down. Going back into the corridor, landing he began immediately walking as the path to the medical bay was fresh in his mind after the revelation he just had with his team. “I’ll speak to them after we finish up with our recon mission.” 

All four teenage Paladins had Bayards ready as they followed behind Shiro. The Black Paladin marching with authority, but in actuality; he was too scared to look back at his team. He felt he had uncovered too much in such a short time. 

Did they doubt him now? Look at him differently? Had he betrayed their trust? All these thoughts swirled about in his mind and he hated it, this was an unknown. If only the Galra had given him mind reading abilities.

Breaking his restless thoughts, he came to some metal doors. Placing his hand on the panel, the wiring outlined before lighting up in his hand and slowly the doors parted. They stayed open as they went down the dark hallway. Shiro kept his hand ablaze to provide light as they went down the eerie hall. It looked like each side of the hallway was lined with cells for their experiments, it made him pause.

He could feel sweat prick his skin as fear flooded his senses, his vision warped and he stopped. He could feel his legs wane under him. He fought to keep upright and he felt hands touch softly and he flinch, brushing them off with quick reflexes. It was Keith, he blinked and looked ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he said trying to keep the agitations from his voice.

Keith’s face was nothing but concern, his hand held out before him in a nonthreatening manner. “Shiro we don’t have to do this now.”

The Voltron leader felt his chest swell at that and almost as if Keith was saying he was too afraid to face his demons and this place. The moment the thought came to him, he knew it was ridiculous and deflated. “If this place is too much, I’ll let you guys know.” He gave a stained smile. Once more he turned his back to them and began to swiftly head to the end of the corridor.

He passed the cells, not sparing glances as he kept his eyes zeroed in on the double doors. Beyond them was where all augmentations and experiments happened. He knew the computer was located there and figured it would have separate data from what they had gathered from the ships computer.

He found his glowing hand on the door panel as he supplied it with power, the doors scrapped as they moved. Not fully opening but enough for them to squeeze by, the doors had taken damage from the crash. Going in, his heart freezing as the surgical table was flipped on the side against the far wall.

The alien tentacle like lighting above busted and broken, hanging limply. Shiro could remember those blinding lights when he would stare up dazed and high, not fully aware what they did. Other times he wasn’t drugged and he would scream till he tasted his own blood and bile. He felt the world distortion a bit and he began to buckle but caught his footing. His breathing was now labored and he could feel the beginnings of sweat pricking his skin as panic was beginning to set in. 

Grinding his teeth, he let his eyes sweep about in the darkness, his hand still glowing but hotter now as his fist was clenched. The room was dark in color, black walls with purple pattern floors, it almost had a ritualist feel to it for black magic users, but a hint of sterilization was still clinging to the air.

This was hard, memories were flooding back at an overwhelming rate. He could feel his consciousness spin and he lurched forward, his hand stopped glowing and he felt hands steady him. He didn’t fight them but sagged into them. “We should go,” it was Keith again.

“No,” Shiro whispered defiantly. 

“Shiro,” Lance said looking up at him as he placed his hands on his chest armor. When had Lance moved to be in front of him?

“No,” he said stubbornly and frowned. “I need to do this, please!” He begged both softly, his eyes searching both of their faces. The couple looked to one another as they conversed with their eyes before nodding to their leader. Letting out a little pleased sigh, he moved away from Keith and Lance. He walked steady steps to the computer that loomed before them.

Letting his hand touch the console as he began to let his arm surge as he powered it. Pidge came over and began to work initiating contact with their wrist computer.

“Hmm – damn,” they cursed and began to let fingers fly about on their keys. “Piece of shit!” It was no surprise to hear Pidge curse when something defied them when they were hacking or working on a project. “It’s encrypted, looks like it’s a separate database from normal Galra warship systems. Which makes sense if Druids overseeing the experiments and such. Hmm,” they hummed thoughtfully.

“Can you hack it?” Shiro asked as he finally wrangled his nerves back under control. Getting the data in their possession was enough to get his mind refocused.

“I never said I couldn’t,” a large shit eating grin was on their face. “Don’t doubt my skills.”

“I would never dream of it,” Shiro gave a small hint of a chuckle, which made him feel somewhat normal and not the freak he was.

“Good it would be bad for you if you did.” Pidge smirked looking temporally at Shiro before looking back at their work. “Haha! Gotcha, get rekt!” They hollered in triumph as the download began. “It shouldn’t be long now, though this one will be harder to decode once I begin working, sounds fun.” Pidge looked ready for the challenge already even as the download had only copied five percent.

“Good work Pidge,” Shiro said as he kept his glowing hand on the terminal, supplying power as he had his human hand on his hip. 

“Shiro, we won’t have to download from the other ship since both databases share the same networking. We can still patrol but no need to download anything.” 

“Understood, we’ll check it out to make sure there’s nothing active. Once done with that we will do another sweep of the village and surrounding area. Then lunch?” He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes as he glance to Hunk.

“Oh for sure! I was wondering when we’d eat. I didn’t want to be the first one to ask y’know.” Hunk was fidgeting with his hands as he normally did, the Black Paladin finding it typical and reassuring. 

Shiro smiled.

“I hope it’s good and not food goo!” Lance whined as he leaned into Hunk. “Green glob is bumming me out!”

“I miss pizza,” Pidge supplied.

“Burgers, hot dogs and fries,” Lance bemoaned as he rested his arm around Hunk’s shoulder.

“I like miss takeout,” Hunk groaned as he patted the other’s thin shoulder. 

“I miss coffee,” Keith said quietly, as he crossed his arms lips quirking to the side as he felt this conversation was unneeded but necessary at the same time.

“Dude, that’s not a food.” His boyfriend said arching a fine brow at him.

“Shut up, I know! It’s what I miss the most,” he turned away embarrassed. “I’d take down a whole army of Galra for just one stupid small cup of coffee. Ugh, if aliens are so smart why don’t they have coffee?!”

Lance moved over placing a hand on Keith’s armored shoulder as he leaned in. “Ya been holding that in a while?” He didn’t know this little tidbit about his boyfriend, he found that he like this side. Made Keith seem more relatable.

Sighing and nodding his head as his shoulders relaxed he leaned into Lance. “Yes,” he confessed begrudgingly. 

A snort sounded, and Shiro cupped his mouth trying to hold in his fit of laughter but failed as he began to throw his head back laughing so hard. It had been a while since he laughed like this. He doubled over, but keeping his Galra hand on the computer as Pidge was still downloading the files. He could hear the others give a chuckle around him, which was nice.

“Oh that’s good,” he chuckled as his laugh was dying out and he wiped at his eye. He could see Keith flush looking like he was pouting. He cleared his throat and the other looked up. “I’m not laughing at you,” he wanted to assure the other. “I just remembered in the Garrison you hated the stuff, what changed?” 

That made the oldest teen of the group come to attention. “Um – while I was in the desert. I quickly discovered the perks of drinking it. Besides you drink your coffee black, that’s disgusting!”

“I see why you hated it at the time, it is an acquired taste when you drink it black.” Shiro’s helmet head tipped back as he thought, smile staying on his handsome face. “I miss pastries and cakes; I have a large sweet tooth. Back then I wouldn’t eat them unless I worked out at least five times in one week. It didn’t always happen with being a part of the Garrison. I kind of wish I indulged more back then, too disciplined I suppose.” He laughed a little at himself.

“No man, you being that disciplined is a good thing. Shows you’re made of tougher stuff,” Lance said as he gave one of his crooked smirks.

Nodding, the smile grew on Shiro’s scarred face. He felt lucky to have his team as they took his mind off his trauma.

“Ah ha! Download is done!” Pidge said as they dismissed their wrist computer. 

“Alright, let’s finish up so we can eat. All this food talk is motivating me.” Hunk said as he began to head to the door. 

“Okay, let’s move out and finish checking the rest of the ship and move to the other.” Shiro waved as they began to head out of the examination room –.  
\--  
Team Voltron made a sweep through the first medical ship and then the second, making quick work. No life or movement was spotted within. They left the wreckage and headed back to their Lions, boarding and taking off back to the village and castle. 

They had decided to drop off the Lion’s in their respective hangers and take the speeders towards the town as the Castel of Lion’s was on the outskirts. They drove across the dusky sand, with hues of dusty rose and other pastels making the landscape almost magical to the Paladins. 

Coming to the Village they parked and got out, greeting townsfolk as they work as they checked every nook and cranny, they kept in constant communication as they swept the area –  
\--  
They cleared the town in remarkable time, meeting up on the speeders as they drove to the out cropping of forest. Hunk walked with Pidge in stride. Both Paladin’s had explained that they had went exploring yesterday with some of the Aindreans and found a nice clearing with a view of a silver lake. 

Making it there after a small hike the grass was blue-green, the trees were fluctuating green with their trunks and the leaves various blues which made it look like rippling water. There were patches of tall grass with purple flowers near those grassy areas and on the other side of the clearing where the trees began again you could see the silver sparkle of the lake. It was really silver, looking like diamond reflecting the hazy pinkish-red sun. The sky was the color of dusk even though it was midday.

This was a beautiful planet even though it was mainly desert, even the desert was entrancing in its own right. 

They ate, chatting comfortably which eased Shiro’s worry even further melting to nonexistent levels. It was a good team building type lunch, he felt even closer to all of them and it made him feel so warm deep down. 

“Attention, attention!” Lance said holding his cup of alien fruit juice? He wasn’t sure but it was tasty! He held the cup above his head to get the groups attention. “Guys!” All eyes looked to him, curiosity meeting him. “So we wanted to tell you that Keith and I are dating!” He placed his hand on Keith’s looking him in the eyes.

“So it’s official now?” Pidge said with no surprise in their voice which made Lance frown.

“Pidge and I noticed the change over, but I’m happy you two are official. Congrats dudes!” Hunk came over putting his arms around both red and blue giving them a tight squeeze.

“Yeah, nothing slips by us. We’ll almost nothing,” Pidge said.

“Thanks guys!” Lance said as he was let go by Hunk. His blue eyes lingered on Pidge, making sure nothing was going on in that head of theirs.

“One thing thought?” Hunk said as he looked between the couple. “So when did you two unofficially happen?”

“It was before Sendak attacked the castle as a one-time thing,” Keith crossed his arms flushing as he remembered. “Then after Lance was tricked by Nyma we kinda started – uh – um, yeah.”

Pidge snorted slapping a padded knee pointing at Lance. “You got burned by the space bunny and got your wounds licked by Keith,” they giggled falling over kicking their legs.

“Rude!” Lance cried and felt his face heat. “Oh c’mon it’s not funny! You’re too cynical for fourteen, you evil gremlin!” Puppy eyes aimed at Hunk. “Make it stop buddy,” he whined.

Hunk simply shrugged not attempting to stopping the Green Paladin.

Shiro was idly listening, though he sat against a tree arms crossed looking out at the glittering water in the distance, it was bright and beautiful. He had always wondered when Lance and Keith came together but was not brave enough to ask. He was glad Pidge did the dirty work for him. He had a small smile on his lips.

“Although, we thought all three of you were dating in some sort of polyamory relationship, our mistake.” 

Three? Shiro thought as his head whipped around as Pidge’s voice cut through his previous thoughts like a hot knife. “Me?” he pointed at himself, his grey eyes grew wide. “Huh? Wha –?” He knew what they meant and he couldn’t fight the blush that was on his face. He wasn’t offended that Hunk and Pidge thought this, but surprised that they thought he was part of Keith and Lance’s dynamic. 

The thought hadn’t crossed his mind, the only thing that seemed to occupy his thoughts were Keith and Lance, as of late because of the recent discoveries between the three of them. They had grown closer for sure! If anything, they were more than leader and subordinates now, they were friends. 

Family even! 

Shiro felt that between the two teens, the barriers he had in place began breaking down. Lance and Keith easily overcame his insecurities with understanding and patience. It was comforting something he knew he could turn to. Even when he was being stubborn like today, they supported him regardless. He should apologize to them later and alone, having both together, but –.

He cherished them for it. They accepted him simple as that.

All eyes were on Shiro, all could see the fleeting emotions on his face. Changing like the wind, but one constant that remained on that face was his lips were upturned. A smile. That eased both the Blue and Red Paladin’s hearts.

“Shiro,” Hunk asked softly.

The twenty-five-year-old looked up, the smile widen as he scratched his head sheepishly. The smile was boyish and sweet. “Sorry, lost in thought.” He began to stand, dusting his armor. “I can honestly see why you and Pidge would think that. That’s fine,” his eyes were gentle especially when they swept to both Keith and Lance. “You guys can hang a bit longer. I’m going to head to the castle to brief Allura and Coran of our discoveries. I’ll also fill them in on what I told you.”

He placed his helmet on. “I’ll see you team. Wish me luck,” he waved as he began to disappear heading to where their speeders were parked.

Once he was gone Pidge eyes landed on the couple as if connecting the dots. “He doesn’t realize it yet?”

“I knooowww!” Lance drug out with a tip of his head. “Apparently, he’s super oblivious to his attraction. It’s painful to see him being so cute but not aware of it. Ugh it was worse than watching Keith trying to fight his attraction to me.” Lance heard a brief ‘Hey’ from his boyfriend but ignored it. “Not only that Keith doesn’t believe that Shiro has the hots for us.”

“Wha – really Keith?!” Hunk asked as they now sat in a close circle. The four of them like gossiping hens. “C’mon bro!”

“I don’t see what you guys see. He’s not interested! If he was wouldn’t he have acted after Lance and I both confessed to him?” He questioned.

“So, he knows you both have boners for him,” Pidge asked incredulously and whistle in amazement. “Wow Shiro,” they choked out. “That is some good shit, better than reality TV.”

“My god you watch that garbage Pidge?!” Lance was shocked which was surprising as most would think he would be into that kind of TV programming.

“Shove it! We all have our vices and I don’t watch it anymore since we’re somewhere in deep space. I gotta get my entertainment from somewhere. Right now, it’s you three.”

“Har har!” Keith laughed sarcastically not liking this at all. Lance looked amused as he leaned back bracing his weight on his hands. 

“So are you guys just waiting for him to realize his feeling for you both?” Hunk asked looking at the couple.

“Yeah, I don’t want to force it. He’ll come around eventually.” Lance said with a smug look on his face. While Keith simply shrugged, not getting his hopes up.

“Boring!” Pidge called, but Hunk looked to them shaking his head. 

“Good plan, let it happen organically.” He smiled brightly which earned smiles from Lance.

“Thanks Hunk,” Lance said.

“Pidge and I are rooting for you! Right Pidge?”

“You know it, but don’t forget to keep us posted. Entertainment and all”

“Seriously Pidge?!” Hunk groaned as the other three found it rather funny. 

This was probably one of the best team bonding missions they had, had in a while. It may have started rocky with some of Shiro’s past revealed but now they felt closer. Just talking made team Voltron grow closer. They were stronger for it, becoming closer than friends, now forging family ties –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love commenting back!  
> ~ Cardigan Carm  
>  (≧◡≦)


	7. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Enjoy!  
> ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑) *fist pump*

Shiro had watched both Coran and Allura closely as he relayed their findings about the ship, she was shocked and frowned deeply. Then when he began to divulge what happened to him during his captivity, her blue eyes were sharp and seemed to study him back, there was underlying concern he could tell. 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously once he finished. That wasn’t the response he was thinking he would get, eventually her look turned flat.

“Shiro,” she began in a clipped voice, her hands folded before her dark face. She casted a sideways glance with her pale blue pink pupiled eyes. It made him feel a bit worried.

“Yes Princess?” He asked cautiously. 

“I’m sorry you’ve been through so much.” She began delicately and he regarded her knowing she wasn’t done. “But –, is this why you refused proper treatment when injured?” Her eyes narrowed once more, piercing into him as she looked at him sideways, head cocked and resting on her wrist.

Now that caught him off guard, he wasn’t expecting this. “Um yes,” he answered cocking his head in confusion. He scratched the back of his head, something he hadn’t done since he was a child getting in trouble.

“Hmm, I see! Going forward you will go into the pods from now on, unless it is a truly minor injury! The fact you refused after you fought Sendak and then Haggar made us worry needlessly. I know what you’ve gone through has been traumatic for you, but it is our responsibility; I and Coran to make sure you Paladins are taken care of, so you can defend the universe.” She had stood now hand bracing the table as she hovered above Shiro.

“Do I make myself clear, Shiro?”

“Yes Princess!” He felt scared of her in that moment just like whenever he received Pidge’s subtle threats. 

“I am glad we are all on the same page then,” she clasped her hands together happily her threatening aura now gone. “Thank you for telling us, we were worried about you! You just had this guard up, always. I’m glad you finally divulged to us and your team.” The human of the group felt a bit guilty making them feel such concern for him. If only he knew sooner to talk about this.

“To be honest Shiro, you shouldn’t be ashamed. We Alteans have three gender classifications on our planet.” Coran began as he twisted the end of his ginger mustache. “We have males, females and then engender; our engendered Alteans would look physically male or female in face and body, but would still carry both female and male characteristics for their reproductive system.” He explained and Shiro was surprised to hear that, he was fascinated learning about this. He wondered if either Allura or Coran were this third gender they spoke of.

“From the look of things, this isn’t something common among humans?” Allura asked curiously as she had long taken a seat once more.

“No, it’s rare.” He wasn’t for sure on a ratio scale but he was safe to assume it was an infrequent occurrence back home. 

“Hmm well,” Allura said thoughtfully. “Our engender people made a third of our population, my father King Alfor was one. I know this may not be what you wanted to hear but what Coran and I are trying to say is. We will not judge you and that we won’t cast you aside for what the Galra have done to you. We will do what we can for you, Shiro.” She folded her hands together resting them on the table. “Please trust us a little more Black Paladin.”

That made Shiro grimace and he nodded. “Will do, sorry to keep everyone in the dark. I just didn’t want to accept it myself, I guess.” He felt like a weight was finally lifted from his shoulders. Though he did feel some lingering baggage but one less was a relief. “Do you think I can be restored?”

“It could be possible, but we’d have to know exactly what procedures the Druids performed on you. Correspondingly, it’s outside of our medical know how. Perhaps we’ll catch a break, in our adventures of liberating the universe we could make a discovery or meet someone with the knowledge to reverse what’s been done to ya.” Coran said as he leveled a look at the young human.

“Is it really all that bad? Having female anatomy along with your male? I know it was done to you without your consent but what if you can’t fix this?” Allura asked softly peering towards the leader of team Voltron.

Shiro couldn’t handle this right now, his face felt so hot but it didn’t help his body was feeling hot all over like he could feel perspiration breaking out under his armor. Was it hormones, he wasn’t for sure. These hot flashes were killing him. But Allura’s question didn’t help either. His gut twisted at the thought.

“I’m not thinking about if it can’t be reversed. Stranger things have happened and I believe my body can be fixed.” He paused in thought. ”Well I’m not used to it and I don’t really think about it, but with what I’m experiencing right now is something foreign. The fact Lance knows more about what’s happening to my body than I do is a bit unnerving.” He sighed moving his hands to rest under his chin.

“Oh I see, it would be strange to have given counsel from him.” Allura said cupping her face thoughtfully. “I can only imagine what he says to you.”

“Well he’s been very tactful and thoughtful.”

“That’s astounding!” Princess Allura was obviously shocked to hear that. 

“I know right,” Shiro smiled, but standing as he felt the conversation was drawing to a close. Taking his helmet in hand he gave a small bow of his head. “Princess, Coran. I’ll see you, let me know if you need anything.”

“You will be at the celebration, correct?”

“Of course Princess,” he said respectfully with a slight smile, he dipped his head in respect to both Alteans. He began to leave the dining room heading to his own quarters so he could relax and have a bit of time to think to himself. Reflect over the day so far in his head.  
\--  
Getting to his room Shiro began to instantly strip down out of his armor, he felt the heat that had been building under his armor and bodysuit hitting an apex. It felt good to have the heat venting from his body as he was now shedding his clothing. Was his body overheating due to him having his time-of-the-month, how awful, he thought as he was only wearing his underwear. He went collapsing into his desk’s chair, arms and legs limp, sprawled out. 

The cold metal of the chair greeting his burning skin.

“Why does everything feel so damn hot,” he groaned to himself. He felt sticky and damp, an irritating feeling. He sat like a ragdoll for few minutes before getting up once he deemed he was cool enough to move. He went to his bathroom, but grabbing a fresh pair of underwear before closing the door. He began to activating the water making sure it ran cool but not cold.

Pulling his underwear down he cringed at the sight that greeted him. How did women deal with this, he felt repulsed and quickly disposed of the medical gauze. He tossed his underwear in the laundry chute and hopped in. 

He instantly gasped back arching at the chilly wetness cascading down his strong scarred body. It was welcomed but shocking still. He braced the walls with both hands tipping his head back as he let the cool water run over his hair and face, the cool feeling trailing over his burning frame.

This was what his body needed –.

He didn’t stay in there long not wanting to run the risk of getting sick, turning the water off he began to towel down. He worked quickly and then began to at least get into his underwear, but not before adding gauze to the inside of it before he pulled it up his hips. The boxer briefs hugging his ass and front snuggly, like a second skin.

Rubbing the towel along his head he tried to dry it as much as possible, his hair now wavy from being wet. He didn’t care to straighten it at the moment and went out, tossing the towel in the laundry chute. He went to his bed, plopping down and rolling onto his wide back. 

“It’s okay to be lazy,” he said to himself. Hearing it out loud seem to enforce it. He began to recount the day’s events; it went well though he never thought he would confess what had been done to his body so soon. It did ease his mind now and he could be a bit more comfortable with his body and team. 

He could relax, be more forthcoming with his thoughts and not feel so – distant. Shiro knew he wasn’t alone anymore after the events of the week, he felt a great calm wash over him –.

If Keith and Lance hadn’t walked in on him touching himself then he probably wouldn’t have told any of them about his captivity or body. Shiro knew he would have kept his walls up and not let them get close. Even though he was mortified at first from them witnessing his body, he was pleased now looking back. Glad they discovered and talk to him about it.

They accepted him. 

The thought crossed his mind, remembering how they told him that because of his changes they didn’t think differently of him. They accepted him, Shiro let out a little breath at that thought. It was groundbreaking knowing that they cared that much for him. He remembered how fluster both Keith and Lance were, telling him how they would follow his leadership no matter what. They were cute, adorable even as he could remember the worry in their faces. Both wide-eyed and trying to convey their thoughts and feelings to him, showing acceptance and loyalty. 

Shiro never had a chance against the two teens and he was fine with that realization. They were the bridge that brought Shiro truly into this new family they were all forging together while defending the universe.

After that, he found out regardless of his secrets and modified body, they wanted him, desired and lusted after him for so long. To him it sounded a bit more than a school yard crush, it sounded deeper. An attraction that went beyond physical, it felt good to be wanted. Having eyes trained on him the moment he was in the same space as them. 

Keith and Lance wanted him!

Lance and Keith desired him!

It seemed like both Keith and Lance loved his body, regardless of the scarring and the change to his anatomy. Unconsciously, Shiro’s hand fell on his stomach, slowly trailing higher. They wanted him, his hand began to drag back and forth over his skin. He cocked his metal hand behind his head, eyes closing. They wanted him.

Lance and Keith needed him!

He could see blue and purples eyes in his mind as clear as day –.

Images flashed behind his eyelids! Shiro imagined them frenzied around him, Lance kissing him wetly and being needy. His long elegant fingers in his short hair, tugging him closer as he kept one arm looped around those slim hips. Keith at his backside, fingers digging into the dimple of his ass as he rutted back, grinding his ass into his hardness. He felt malleable under those strong fingers and felt a tongue and teeth on his bare back. He shuddered; moaning both their names, as Lance trailed a hand down brushing his clothed womanhood and then cupping his –.

Shiro’s eyes widen, he was panting softly and realized where his hand was. Looking down his human hand was wrapped around his clothed straining arousal. He let go like he had touched blistering hot metal. Groaning, he rolled onto his front as he tried to banish his thoughts. That would keep him from touching his erection, but would it keep him from humping the mattress? Shiro whined, flat look burying into his pillow.

He felt like he was acting the same age as his team. It would be bad to act like teenage Shiro, very bad.

He felt ridiculous and he knew better, usually he was above carnal pleasures and fantasies! Keith and Lance were in a new relationship too! He didn’t need to muck it up or lead them on, besides he was straight! Right?!

Shiro only thought about them because he hadn’t been laid since he left the Garrison. That fact alone; sobered him up real quick, he nuzzled his face into his pillow, sighing. When he was at the Garrison he had his share of relationships, but none kept him truly interested.

He didn’t have thoughts like this while he was a Galra prisoner as that was the furthest thing from his mind, only surveying and biding his time were his main priority back then. 

Things were different now and far better, he could actually think about things like this. He wrapped his arms around the pillow as he rested his chin on it thinking. He frowned, he felt his mind was all over the place, but sometimes it was good to think like this.

He hoped.

Okay, okay! He thought as he tried to circle back to what the hell had just happened a few minutes ago. He had touched himself thinking about Lance and Keith! What was the meaning behind that? Was he just pent up? Or did he feel something for both? Or was it strictly physical? He groaned, this wasn’t helping. Instead he was creating more confusion on his part.

Luckily; he wasn’t hard anymore, but he could still feel excitement in the pit of his stomach. He had to be careful as one wrong thought could reverse his non-aroused state.

He rolled once more going onto his back. Maybe he needed to sleep on this? Rest did help a jumbled mind and his was definite mess now. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind so he could get a nap in.

Eventually Shiro drifted off into a restful sleep –  
\--  
“Shiro?” He heard his room’s intercom and he groaned, rolling to his side as he was stretched out. 

“Mm, come in,” he groused as the door opened as he knew it was Keith, his lights came on dimly and he looked towards the door and came face to face with the new couple. “Nn hey,” he greeted sleepily as he slowly pushed himself up.

“Sorry to wake you.” Keith began and Shiro shook his head.

“No, I needed to get up.” Shiro sat on the edge of his bed looking up to both. He wasn’t prepared to see both yet, his earlier actions were dancing around in his mind. He looked at his feet, a silence fell over the room.

“It seemed like everything went fine with Allura and Coran,” Lance asked as he sat in the desk chair as Keith sat on the desk. 

“Yeah it went fine for the most part,” he said and grinned at the two. “I got lectured,” he chuckled.

“About what?” The older teen asked.

“Allura thought it was rather silly that I never went to the healing pods because of my body. Apparently Alteans have a third gender which is similar to how I am now.” He shrugged as his metal hand touched the back of his shaved head. 

“Hm really? That’s cool.” Lance said thoughtfully as he tilted his head back looking toward the ceiling. “Well man the shindig is kicking off rather soon, do you want to get dressed? Though honestly I like you better like this.” Using his hand to gesture to Shiro being only in his boxer briefs.

Shiro felt his cheeks heat hearing that, small smile on his lips. Then his lips parted, mouth opened, but nothing came out and he looked to both, deer caught in the headlights expression. He licked his lip and then bit his bottom lip, a thoughtful look on his face. He got up without saying anything, grabbing fresh clothes as he went to go dress in his bathroom.

Keith’s grabbed the other’s shoulder jerking him back. “You made him uncomfortable,” he hissed quietly which earned him a dumbfounded look from his boyfriend.

“That’s a first,” Lance said back, his voice the size of a whisper. “Usually he laughs it off or appreciates the compliment.”

“You call that a compliment? More like harassment.”

“Don’t hate! At least I’m up front with my feelings for Shiro, unlike someone.” The brunette’s expression flat. “You scared Keith?”

“No! He knows how I feel. I don’t have to tell him every two seconds like you.” His brows were forked and his teeth clenched in a slight snarl. 

Though they were dating, it appeared their squabbling wouldn’t diminish because of their relationship status. Shiro sighed, he had no clue what this was about but he didn’t have the tolerance for it. “Guys, I don’t know what this is about but squash it. I don’t have it in me to deal tonight,” he said as he was fully dressed in his civilian clothing.

The teens seemed to straighten and then looked to him remorsefully. He sighed, and smiled at them. “C’mon you two,” he beckoned with a finger as he went towards the exit, a boyish grin on his face. Both hopped up, if they had tails they’d be wagging happily behind them. “Promise me you’ll behave?”

“Of course,” Keith said instantly.

Lance gave a sideways look and arched a brow. “Wouldn’t you prefer us to be bad?”

Shiro shook his head and placed his hand over the lanky teen’s face. “You’re too much,” the smile was back on his face.

“Is that good or bad?” the Blue Paladin asked now wiggling a thin brow.

“Laannccce!!” Keith hissed, trying to get his boyfriend to stop being ridiculous for two seconds.

“Just stop,” there was humor to Shiro’s voice as they left the room. They soon would meet up with the others to go out for a night of fun and celebration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Holler at me on tumblr!  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Carm


	8. Inebriated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the cusp of the end of the year!  
> Soon we'll be in 2017! Step closer to Season Two!  
> Can't waaiitttt!  
> ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

There group of seven arrived at the Aindrean’s village, greeted by two children acting as their guides towards the impending celebration they were going to take part in. One a pale orange color with vibrant blue eyes and blonde hair, the other pink colored with golden yellow eyes and brown hair. The colors of the Aindrean’s reminded Lance of Easter with their pastel tones and lively eyes. 

He was proud to be a part of Voltron and to help those in need, but also able to meet new folks and see new scenes. It was a perk of the job. A warm smile on his long face. Reaching out he took Keith’s hand in his and looked to his boyfriend, the smile deepened. Keith looked into those pretty blue eyes and smirked back. He squeezed that hand in his own.

Shiro saw this, he felt a slight twinge in his chest. It hurt, but he chalked it up to hormones and ignored the sweet moment between the two teens. He was happy for them but at the same time he felt this heavy feeling but couldn’t identify it. Thought for later he decided –.

The orange Aindrean took Allura’s hand hurriedly guiding her as she laughed. The princess pinched her dress lifting it to keep up, scampering about with the child. 

The other child took Hunk’s hand, but was quickly hoisted up onto his shoulder. They laughed as they followed the Princess as they were guided deeper in. Coming to the center of town they found a large table created into a semi-circle with openings. The village center decorated with torch lights, floral wreaths strung about and flower petals laced about on the ground. 

It was beautiful, simple and rustic feeling. It reminded Shiro of Cob styled dwellings he had seen in books back on Earth, then some dwellings were carved from the rocky formation of the desert planet itself.

“Come! Come!” The small girl said leading Allura as the townspeople were standing watching their group entering the town square. All smiles and welcoming. It looked like they’d feast first before the party would get kicked off. This was different then what happened on Arus.  
\--  
Team Voltron (Allura and Coran included) were sitting at the head of the semi-circle. Allura at the center with Coran to her right followed by Shiro and Pidge. To her left was Hunk, Lance, and Keith. The Aindrean matriarch wanted Allura to speak before they feasted, the princess felt inclined and smiled graciously. 

She gave a passionate speech telling the people of Aindrean that they would fight the Galra Empire and defeat Zarkon, enemy of all. Allura finished saying that Aindrean was now part of the Voltron Alliance. Cheers erupted before the town’s matriarch stood. 

She began, giving a speech of thanks to the group and their efforts in securing their home world from being added to the list of conquered planets. She kept her thanks on behalf of her people short. With a gesture of her hand, ushered in the attendants who placed food down for all before taking their own seats at the table.

It was nice, the food alien but not scary looking. It was appreciated by all the paladins as it wasn’t green food goo. It was wonderful and tasty, totally better than what they had been eating for months. They enjoyed their meal immensely. 

They ate, talked, and laughed! As the dinner was winding down the attendants cleared dishes and brought out dessert.

It was colorful looking like a surreal color mash-up of greens, blues, reds, yellows, and oranges. At first Shiro tipped his head, but shrugged his shoulders. He took a bite and felt flavor explode over his tongue. His eyes widen, it had been so long since he had, had a sweet.

So long, he felt a quiver up his spine and made a thankful face. He had never tasted anything so sweet, light and complex all at once, hands down the best dessert he had in his twenty-five years of life. It was a jolt to the system and he began to shovel it down. Uncaring of how it looked, when he confessed he had a sweet tooth he wasn’t lying. 

This dish only enforced it!

“Can I get two more of these?” He asked holding up two fingers to emphasize to a passing attendant. “Thank you!”

Hunk chuckled from Allura’s left, leaning over the table to see his leader better. “Haha! That’s the spirit man!” Shiro gave a bashful smile but nodded to Hunk.

“You want mine,” Pidge nudged Shiro’s side and offered their plate. “I’m not big on sweets.”

“Well,” he drew with a slight purse of his lips and eyebrows raised. “If you don’t mind, thanks Pidge.” He said taking it and savoring this one as he took his time eating it. When he finished the second one the attendant came up with his two plates, and took his cleared ones with a sweet smile.

Shiro flushed timidly, feeling a bit gluttonous now. But damnit, he didn’t know how long he would have to go without getting something this sweet again. He would indulge! 

Pushing his self-shaming aside he began to eat his third and fourth plate of the decadent dessert, he made sure to savor these as well –.

Feeling full and almost to the point he was uncomfortable Shiro sighed, as the attendants were clearing the plates while others were placing down large mug like cups. Music began to play, a band of sorts was walking into the center between the large curved tables.

They went to the center as music began to play, it was different, but had a good beat and kept the energy going. People began to move, some dancing near the band while others mingled about. Coran and Allura were among the ones moving about and socializing with the matriarch of the village and others. Shiro felt a smile on his lips, enjoying himself as he like to people watch from time to time. 

A mug was placed before him and he looked up at the attendant. “What is this,” he felt silly as soon as he questioned as he hadn’t asked about any of the food he had consumed through the night. 

“Silver Lake Brew,” he said with a smile.

“Is it like an ale?” He asked. “Beer?”

“Ale? Beer?” The dusty red Aindrean asked back. 

“Is this a fermented drink?” Shiro struggled a bit trying to explain. That made the male attendant light up and nod.

“Oh yes Black Paladin, this is what Aindrea is known for. We make this and trade it amongst our neighboring systems. Don’t worry it is not made from our great Silver Lake, it only takes after its name.” He assured and Shiro nodded, looking to the mug as it shimmered with a silver haze, glinting from the moon and torch light. 

The attendant smiled then placed a small mug before Pidge, they smiled reaching for it, but Shiro cutting them off before they could touch it. Hand placed down in a chopping motion before the smaller mug.

“Whoa now! What are you up to?” He asked the smallest member of his team.

“Trying some Silver Lake Brew?” They arched a brown brow.

“You’re under age,” Shiro simply countered. 

Pidge frowned, crossing their arms defiantly. “Are you going to stop the boys?” They gestured as Keith was drinking his as Lance was standing up removing his jacket before taking his own drink and cheering with Hunk. “Also the Aindrean children are drinking it!”

Gray eyes scanned the crowd and sure enough there were kids running about with small mugs in hand. Was he over thinking this, maybe? Maybe it was non-alcoholic, it could be a different type of fermentation than what was in alcoholic drinks back home. Who knows? It could affect humans differently, possibly? 

Groaning he slapped a hand to his face. “If you get drunk your father and brother will murder me.”

“Don’t worry it will be a quick death once we find them,” Pidge snickered like a little turd and took the prize they wanted. Sipping it, they hummed in appreciation and took a bigger drink. “It’s tasty for sure.”

“Nn,” Shiro nodded as he reached for his own. He sniffed it, it didn’t smell like alcohol. It didn’t take much for him to be inebriated. He took a drink and the taste reminded him of a fruit infused tea. Not what he was expecting. He took a deeper drink as this was the first drinks they had served all night.

He hoped this wasn’t going to backfire on him.  
\--  
Lance was bobbling back and forth in his seat, the beat from the music calling to him. Though the music was different than anything he had ever heard, he loved it nonetheless! He was a huge music lover; you could play him anything and he would find something he adored about it. Back home he listened to everything from mainstream to the obscure. He loves all genres of music, there wasn’t one he hated. 

He loved music, especially if he could dance to it.

He just finished his first mug and was ready to hit the floor, he whipped his head around and looked to Keith. “C’mon babe let go dance!” He said happily as it had been forever since he busted a move. It was nice they could cut loose. He could feel a bit of warmth in his belly and legs from the drink, he didn’t think anything of it for now.

“No,” Keith said simply around a mug halting from pressing it to his lips. He drank deeply but not pulling his eyes off of Lance.

“Awe! Why are you so lame?!” He began to whine as he shook Keith by the shoulder. The Red Paladin made sure no drop spilled of his drink, as he toggled back and forth. “C’mon! C’mon! Dance with me! Keeeiiitth!” He whined louder which earned him a flat look. 

“No.”

“Please, please! Oh pretty please!!” 

“No,” Keith arched a brow as he polished off his second one signaling he was ready for a refill. “I’m good, but if you want to go ahead and do so, then go.” He gestured trying to usher the other away so he could enjoy this alien tea or whatever it was. He just prayed it had caffeine in it.

“Ugh! You’re the fucking worst! You suck!” He frowned, displeased with his boyfriend, tongue sticking out at him. He looked to Hunk. “Will you dance with me old buddy?”

“Are you going to do the running man?”

“Possibly,” Lance shrugged as Keith got a refill. “Maybe, who knows?” He smiled, bracing the table as he leaned.

“Out of the question dude,” Hunk said as he shook his head, lip curled. “Sorry!” He shrugged with a little smile.

“Awe – Huunk!” He whined before making a small indignant sound. He rolled his eyes and walked away from the table giving up on best friend and boyfriend. Lance made his way around the table, his pout gone as he had a bounce to his step and began to sway as he made it to the center of the celebration. He began to dance, eyes closing as he let the beat take him –.

“So, do you want to have a contest to see who can drink the most tea before they have to pee?” Hunk asked Keith.

Keith looked about to see if anybody was listening, purple eyes shifting back and forth before nodding. “You’re on.” He took a deep swig. “I’m on my third, better keep up?” He smirked.

“Oh don’t worry I’ll catch up.” The younger teen assured, the Yellow Paladin waved his hand. “I’ll be starting my third one.”  
\--  
This had backfired.

Shiro stared down into the mug, he was three-fourths of the way in and was already swimming in headiness. Goodness, he was such a lightweight and knew he was, he had no tolerance for drinking. It was still his first mug of the brew. Was it stronger than what was on Earth, probably; as two normal beers made him feel piss drunk.

He felt wasted, he slowly or it felt slow; looked over to Pidge. Pidge seemed fine, they tilted their head and smirked catlike at Shiro. “How ya feeling?”

“I-I’m finnne,” Shiro slurred softly as he tried to save face. He was failing as his face and ears had the flush and his eyes were glossy and half-lidded. 

Shiro was drunk, Pidge thought finding this highly entertaining. “Do you want another one?”

The Black Paladin shook his head, bracing the table to keep upright as they did so. “Nope!” He said simply, which was a very un-Shiro like response.

“Just checking,” the Green Paladin chuckled, totally enjoying this. “Well, well lookie over there Shiro.” They pointed with their hand. “There’s Lance.”

Following where that finger pointed, the older Paladin looked and felt his mouth go dry. There was Lance looking pretty and limber, dancing. It seemed, in Shiro’s mind that the crowd parted and he could see clearly how the other dance, he wasn’t dancing with anybody but in a larger group of Aindreans.

His small hips swaying as he rolled his shoulders and dipped, his arms would roll upwards above his head before he brought them out and at chest level as he would borderline grind the air. He looked so in his element, body moving like waves, fluidly, when the beat changed almost popping so did his hips accenting the rhythm.

Shiro hadn’t realized he picked up his mug wetting his parched throat with the silver lake brew, he couldn’t take his eyes off that small ass. Why was Lance so hot?! Without realizing he killed his drink.

Pidge was leaning back, legs kicked up onto the table with arms perched behind their head. They were going to sit back and watch, this was so much better than reality TV.  
\--  
Another mug was given to Lance and he took it, drinking from it and not breaking stride with his dancing. He was enjoying himself, though it would be better if he could grind on Keith. That loser, he thought flatly for a second as he snorted in disdain.

Keith could be such a buzz kill, so different from him at times. 

He took another drink, he was starting to sweat now and the tea drink was hitting the spot, cooling his insides. Rolling his shoulder, Lance moved his hips in circular motion, he took another drink and was feeling a slight haze in his mind but his body seemed to limber up. He had felt a heat in his body but not just from the dancing, the drink maybe? Was this not tea?

He didn’t care and began to chug it, as it would be nice to get a little buzz. He finished it, licking his lips lewdly as he watch an attendant come by handing the mug to them. Lance bowed his legs and began to gyrate his hips, some of the Aindrean women watched in fascination as they never seen anybody move like him.

It was flirtatious but also effeminate which Lance knew he was booty dancing at the moment, he didn’t care what they thought of him. He was about having a good time and letting loose. Some women trying to imitate him, which was flattering and as long as the beat kept fast he could continue to move like this. 

Fingers took hold of his hips and he was surprised, feeling his backside grind into a front. He could guess who it was and wondered how long it would take Keith to come over to dance with him. Finally! That stupid mullet, he thought triumphantly –. 

Those hands felt slightly larger on his hips and he felt them grind with him, nose nuzzled into the crown of his hair? Wait, Keith was a little shorter than him, maybe by an inch or two. “Keith,” he asked without turning. 

“Nope,” a voice husked in his ear. Lance flushed immediately as he knew this wasn’t Keith. 

Holy fuck it was Shiro!  
\--  
“I c-can’t, you win maaannn!” Hunk got up and rushed off as he was on his fourth mug, Keith raised a brow as he was finishing his sixth mug and was about to call for another one, but paused. He watched the larger teen go, stumbling a bit.

“I wonder what I won,” he asked as he arched a brow in thought as he looked at his empty mug. He looked up as the chair next to him shifted and Pidge sat down with a sly look in their brown eyes. Keith was oblivious to the look. “Pidge what’s up?” He asked the younger teen. 

“Oh nothing, was feeling a little lonely. Shiro left me,” Pidge let the sentence hang before smiling. “How many of those have you had?”

“Just six,” Keith said nonchalantly. “Hunk was trying to see who could drink the most. I won,” he said with a quirk of his lips. “Though I’m not sure what the winner gets,” he shrugged.

“Wow, and you’re not feeling anything?”

“No, am I supposed to?” He asked as he put his mug down.

“Yeah, I think it’s an alcoholic beverage. Or it’s affecting us human like it is.”

“Oh,” Keith said disappointedly which made Pidge shoot him a questioning look. “I was hoping there was caffeine in this.”

Pidge laughed out loud and held their sides. “Wow you must have a crazy tolerance,” they said finding Keith funny. “Oh my god Keith, you’re the best! So funny!” They snorted and sighed trying to calm down. “Anyway! You should see your boyfriend and crush, they look to be having fun!” Pidge pointed.

“Huh?” Keith looked up and sure enough spotted Shiro and Lance, both closely grinding with each other. Lance had his whole backside plastered to Shiro’s front. The older man’s hands were holding the teen firmly to his body. One hand resting on a long jean clad thigh, this was Shiro’s Galra hand the fingertips going up an inner thigh. The other hand was under his shirt, touching over his stomach. Lance had his arms up and back, running through their leader’s short cropped hair.

A flush was on both their faces, both moving in sync with each other almost like they were humping. Their movements were almost noticeably obscene and dripping with lust. He could see Shiro whispering something into Lance’s ear and Keith wondered what was said and what the hell he had missed! His purple eyes watching as he was unsure if he should react yet.

Maybe they were just having fun? He thought. Sexy fun?

Keith felt a bit left out, though the image was something burned into his memory. They looked good together and Lance was almost draped on Shiro looking like a sexy decorative piece. He was molten against Shiro’s muscular body, he turned fluidly and his hands moved from touching the other’s inner stomach and trailed up and out resting on that wide chest. 

They were locking eyes, reading each other as they now stopped grinding and dancing to only sway gently. Shiro’s hands rested above the bubble of Lance’s tiny ass. Lance said something and the sexiest smile cracked across that scarred flushed face. Something else was said from Shiro, his mouth crooked into a devilish grin as he spoke.

Keith watched as their lips met in that moment, instant lust filled kisses. Keith was clamoring over the table as he could tell they weren’t in their right mind from drinking the ‘tea’. His feet were landing on the ground and he marched over with purpose.

Pidge snickered in the background, being drowned out by the music as Keith closed the gap to the two kissing passionately.  
\--  
Lance’s mouth was warm, supple and eager to please. He could appreciate this as he kissed back, showing his desire as he dominated that sweet mouth, already lining it with his tongue tasting the other and the brew on his lips. His metal fingers cupping that pointed chin delicately as his other arm pulled Lance closer, crossing his back and resting a human hand on a round but small orb. He let his hand cup that roundness and appreciated the feel of it in his hand. Shiro always loved a good round ass. 

Leaning down a bit more as he lavished that sweet mouth, luring that eager tongue into his mouth. Once he felt Lance’s tongue cross the threshold in his mouth he began to suckle it, which earned him a pleased moan from the other. He felt Lance fist his shirt and he began to ream that pliant mouth, already addicted to it –

Feeling a strong pull they were broken apart, both making a startled noise and looking dazed. They turned their flushed faces looking at Keith who stared back at them with concern.

“Keith,” Shiro purred first with a bright smile.

“Babe,” Lance said happily as he pulled Keith in for a hug, Shiro still held on to the Blue Paladin’s slender hips, their groins pressed flushed. “Do you want to dance with us?”

“Um – you two were **not** dancing.” He stated firmly as he pulled away and crossed his arms. “You were making out,” he finished with a brow raised, he was far from angry. Concern was etched all over his face and eyes.

“Mm, that soundsss better than dancin’.” Shiro said with a little grin on his face as he swayed slightly. 

“Do you want to make out with us?” The brunette said with a leer in his eyes.

“No!” Keith was flabbergasted by these two. Did they only have a one-track mind because they were drunk? Though Lance seem to hold his better than Shiro.

“Keeith c’mon!” Lance began to complain which made the Red Paladin bristle.

“Nooo!” He growled out as he was in Lance’s face glaring, annoyed with his boyfriend’s whining. He felt a strong hand grab him and he was guided to Shiro. The man had a smirk on his face as he leaned in and brushed his lips softly on Keith’s own. He let his lips linger for a few seconds with a closed-mouth kiss before pulling back. 

Large purple eyes stared up, unsure if that really happened or not. His face shaded to the same color of his jacket and he seemed to lose his fight. “Do you want to kiss me?” Shiro purred softly as the grin remained on his face.

Oh god, who knew Shiro’s voice could dip like that, Keith thought. 

It was rare when it happened but Keith was bashful as hell now as he looked at the ground, unable to meet eyes. “Um yeah,” he said against his better judgement.

“Then c’mere,” he was beckoned with a single finger as Lance was now draped on Shiro once more, giving the best come hither look he could. 

The older teen felt his heart pounding against his chest as he took one step, than another before he was side by side with his boyfriend and before Shiro. The older man looked down, a please look in his glazed expression as he cupped that pretty face and guided Keith to his.

Oh fuck! Crossed his mind as he felt those lips on his and he felt sensation explode as he felt a tongue lick across his bottom lip, asking silently for admission. Keith couldn’t fight his want and opened up for Shiro, obediently. He hummed, as he leaned up and began to slowly let his hesitation melted away. He began to kiss back his tongue gliding along Shiro’s as he tasted sugar and him.

Shiro’s kisses were sinful; full of control but also indulgent as he could almost read what you wanted out of it. He suckled Keith’s bottom lip, feeling the teen’s hands wrap around his wrists as he cupped that face still. He dove in, licked tenderly into that hot mouth as Keith grew excited, his passion now flaring which made Shiro happy. He made sure to leisurely explore that mouth, tongue lining it wetly.

Lance and Keith’s kisses were night and day, both highly skilled but in their own respects.

A soft whine sounded and Shiro pulled back from a heavy eyed blushing Keith. He looked to Lance and smiled. “Don’t worry – we didn’t forget about you,” he murmured as he let his hand caress Lance’s face softly but his other hand still cupped Keith’s.

“Not that!” He drew but the whine was still hinted in his voice. “Let’s go back to the castle.” Lance nuzzled his face into that large hand, kissing the palm.

“Mm good idea,” he purred as he kissed Lance’s cheek. “We’ll go to my room.” 

Shiro and Lance were a bad influence, both handicapping Keith’s better judgement on the present situation.  
\--  
Keith hung back standing near the door as he watched the two, he was wondering if this was right or if he should break it up. Or the third option, join in! He knew he needed to decide fast as Lance and Shiro were feverish, all over each other as they began to kiss messily, open mouth kisses, tongues twining as small breaths could be heard between quiet lip smacks.

It was hard to ignore that his body loved the sight, his pants were strained and annoying against him. Running his gloved hand though his hair as if that would clear his impure thoughts, but didn’t, as he was struggling with himself. God, they were so beautiful together, the intensity between the two making Keith feel inclined to join them. 

They drank, both were drunk! Or he assumed were at least buzzed. 

We should do this sober, so it’s memorable! He thought fleetingly as his eyes stayed glued to the two.

Watching, he saw as Shiro was stripping off Lance’s shirt and Lance began to tug the zipper down on Shiro’s vest. They were unravelling so fast before Keith’s eyes, he was amazed that they didn’t stumble or break apart to do so. They continued to kiss so lasciviously, but broke apart after Lance hands deftly removed Shiro’s belt opened the fly of his pants and began to pull them down.

Goddamn Shiro was large, you could see the outline of his dick in his underwear clearly. The tanned teen began to hurriedly yank those pants down as he kneeled. Leaning in, he mouthed over Shiro erection which earned a groan from the man. 

“Shiro, please get on the bed for me,” Lance said softly as he palmed those strong scarred thighs. 

“Alright.” Shiro nodded and moved, smirking as he got on the bed and laid down flushed. The brunette began to tug his jeans off as he got down to his boxers. Now both were only clad in their underwear.

“Thanks,” Lance purred as he moved, making Shiro open and prop his legs. “Keith c’mere babe,” Lance crooked his finger at his boyfriend beckoning him. “Uhn Shiro – shit you look good,” he said liking that the other was sprawled before him. Compliant and ready for both.

Keith broken out of his battle with himself for the moment, hearing his name. He had thought they forgotten about him but both were looking over at him hungrily in that instant. It was do or die, flight or fight and he stood above them watching. Shit! Shiro did look good like that!

Lance crawled over Shiro and leaned in began to kiss him hungrily as he dropped his hips and began to grind against him, both hard and ready to go. Lance felt those large hands cup his face as they kissed a bit sloppily as they were concentrating on the friction between their legs. 

Reaching down, Lance’s hand began to go downwards. Keith’s eyes widen for a moment. Sighing, the Red Paladin reached down taking hold of his boyfriend and hauling him off their leader.

Lance whined as he was on his feet, no longer dry humping and about to get his hands down Shiro tight underwear. “Keeithh?!” He cried as he was now facing said teen.

“Shut up,” he said quickly. “You’re not doing anything with Shiro. He’s super drunk and you’re kinda drunk.” He said as he knew this wasn’t right. The man remained on the bed, he seemed to wither a bit on the bed but seemed to out of it to notice what was going on.

“But,” he began.

“Shut up, idiot!” Keith crossed his arms and glared, daring Lance to say anything more. He could see that his look seemed to cut through Lance’s drunken haze. “He’s smashed and if we did this now he would feel bad, either blame himself or he would avoid us, feeling like we took advantage. I get it now –.” He said pressing his fingertips to his temples before flicking them out at Lance, his black eyebrows flat against his eyes. “He likes us, I fucking get it now! You were right, as much as I hate to admit it! But I want to do this the right way, I want him to realize his feelings and come to us. Don’t you?”

The brunette stood there for a moment, unmoving as he took this all in. Nodding slowly, he leaned into Keith, holding those strong arms as he knew his boyfriend was right. “Yeah, I want that.” Lance sounded like his usual self. The raven haired teen smiled and leaned in kissing that tanned forehead, he was proud of Lance. “Also now that I think about it, Shiro is probably still on his period.” 

Purple eyes narrowed at him. “Really?! You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Y’know it!” He said happily. “That’s why you love me!”

“That remains to be seen.” Hearing that insult, Lance scoffed in fake hurt. They heard a soft noise from behind. Looking, both were amazed as Shiro was fast asleep and snoring softly, amazingly enough still hard. “Hmm if he’s inactive for a minute or two he passes out?” Keith questioned with a bit of humor but it was quickly cut off. Feeling Lance draw away and move onto the bed. “Lance?!” 

Crawling over Shiro and going close to the wall as he nestled to him, draping his long bare legs over Shiro’s own. “I’m just going to rest man,” he said as he felt Shiro curl an arm around him pulling him into his chest. “Oh this is nice,” he said happily as he nuzzled into his pec as he wrapped his arms around the other. “Come join us,” he said as he closed his blue eyes.

Sighing, he pulled off his red jacket, belt (since his dagger and pouches were attached) and then kicked off his boots. He decided not to dress down figuring their leader wouldn’t appreciate him sleeping in the buff. Going to the edge of the bed, he sat before reclining back and laying on Shiro’s metal arm and pillow, it was comfortable. Added bonus was that he could smell Shiro all around and it was nice and calming.

“Night Keith,” Lance breathed from the other side.

“Night baby,” he said back as Shiro’s soft snore was soothing, he reached out taking one of Lance’s hands in his gloved one. He squeezed that hand before he felt the tension leaving him –.

The day catching up to them as they drifted off –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the teasing, hold on a little longer.  
> They will have sexy times soon!  
> Promise! Leave me a comment!  
> (⌒▽⌒)♡


	9. Parlay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early morning post before I go into work!  
> Yay! (っ˘ω˘ς )  
> Enjoy!!

Shiro could slowly feel his body waking, it felt a bit heavy which was a strange sensation, one he hadn’t felt in some time. He didn’t want to wake yet as he felt so cozy and warm, nestled even. It had been so long since he slept next to someone. Legs tangled up to smooth ones, it was so nice. Wait! Someone –?

Someone?!

A body? Person? Persons?! People in his bed!!

His eyes snapped open with a jolt, awake and aware as he looked from one side to the other. Lance on his left and Keith on his right! The hell happened, he thought as he looked down at himself and Lance noticing the state of their undress. He felt some of his panic subside as Keith was still dressed, it could be worse they could have all been naked.

He began to think back to last night, memory grasping at straws. First they arrived in the village, eating, and more eating, then tea –. 

That tea! That fucking tea, he thought darkly as he sat up holding his head. It wasn’t tea and he got drunk but the only thing he could remember is briefly, **briefly** remembered talking to Pidge and seeing Lance dance –. 

Lance dancing, oh god!

“Ugh,” he groaned quietly as he felt suddenly weak for giving into temptation. When had, Lance become a temptation?

Though he didn’t remember anything after spotting Lance, he could guess what happened. In the past he was told when drunk he was a horrible flirt and could just about bed anybody. That was one of the reasons he stayed away from drinking. There had been some incidents where he woke up in someone’s bed that following morning.

Also the fact it didn’t take much to get him drunk, he was a cheap date. Shiro tipped his head back and exhaled a frustrated puff of air out of his mouth, almost borderline annoyed with himself. 

Hopefully, I didn’t do much, but shit! He frowned at the thought as he shifted sitting with his knees up and ankles crossed as his wrists and chin rested on knees. What to do? What to do, he contemplated. A soft groan caught his ear and he looked at Lance, the teen shifting and curling closer to him. Stop being so darn freaking adorable, he thought but reached down and brushed thick brown hair affectionately.

“Shiro?” He looked to his other side, seeing Keith rubbing his eyes and stretching as he was starting to wake up. 

No! Not yet. I’m not ready yet, Shiro thought in mild panic.

He wasn’t organized yet, he wasn’t prepared to face them together or separate. He needed more time to digest this, would Keith be pissed off at him? Hell, he didn’t know. He just quietly peered at Keith unmoving as the teen slowly sat up beside him. 

“Morning, you feeling alright? Hungover?” Keith asked stifling a yawn as he stretched again, hands above his head.

Why was Keith so good to him? This was a mystery in the universe to Shiro sometimes. “Morning, I’m – okay for the most part. Slight headache,” he began wondering if he should dive into it or work up to asking about the night before? Split decision time, fuck it he thought. “What did I do last night?”

That caught Keith off guard as he was combing his fingers through his hair, he paused and looked wide eyed at Shiro as the man still sat somewhat folded up. “Um – nothing really,” Shiro watched him closely and could tell Keith was pondering as his lip quirked to the side like it normally did when he was contemplative on what to say. “You were pretty plastered and kinda made out with Lance.”

Shiro felt awful hearing that and was wondering why Keith was so calm. That was **nothing**?

“You made out with me too,” he finished with a blush.

He was the worst!

“You also almost, well it wasn’t close but – tried to have sex with Lance, both of you were trying to get me to come over and join. Almost worked. Good thing you passed out and I talked Lance out of it.” he said thoughtfully. He could respect Keith for being brutally honest, but fuck!

He was the fucking worst!

“That was terrible of me! Keith, I am so sorry,” he began quickly unfolding and reaching out gently about to touch Keith but paused, unsure if he should. “I’m not trying to come between you or Lance, really.”

“We know, it’s okay Shiro.” Keith said softly as he could tell that their leader was taking this information hard.

“It’s not okay, I could have really screw things up. I mean, you said it yourself that Lance and I almost had sex, tried to convince you.” His voice full of shame as he spoke, head hung down. 

“Hey Shiro,” reaching out he took hold of that head and brought him in, foreheads touching. “It’s cool! No harm no foul, totally fine.” He tried to spell it out as he looked into those gray eyes. 

Doubt was still there. “Keith. I –,” he didn’t finish. The look he got from the other was a grumpy frowny face and he found it so endearing.

Letting out a sigh, Keith leaned in kissing Shiro as he nipped his bottom lip. Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise as he gasped against those lips. Taking the opportunity, Keith slipped his tongue in and trace that mouth with a burning desire. At first he wondered if this was too bold as Shiro was non-responsive but then he felt those hands brace his back pulling him in closer.

Shiro groaned, tasting Keith as if he had been starved out for years. He pressed closer, he nipped the other’s mouth and laved his tongue in, letting his tease over Keith’s own. He heard a soft moan from Keith and deepened the kiss. 

“Hey there,” a voice purred from behind. Shiro felt warm hands trail up his wide back, in that moment he came to and broke the kiss with Keith. 

“Lance,” he said turning his head mind running a million miles. He didn’t get to formulate any thoughts as he was now kissed by Lance. He felt his senses slip once more and turned towards, facing the tan teen as he let his human arm wrap around that slim waist. 

Lance’s kisses were needy and he could easily give into those. He deepened it hearing a soft whimper from the other as he began to map his mouth with his own tongue –.

“Shiro,” he was called by Keith and broke the kiss, which was tough as he didn’t want to stop. 

He took a calming breath, face flushed as he kept his eyes off either but squeezing both of their sides as he had an arm around each of them. 

“Shiro,” Keith said once more as he kept his voice gentle. “Lance and I are in a relationship now,” he began and Shiro felt worry, wondering if he was going to be told to back off. Then again when had he started pursuing them? 

“I know,” he said ruefully as he continued not to look at either.

“Listen even though we just started out, we would like you to be a part of us. We want you as a boyfriend as well and to make it work.” Keith said as Shiro whipped his head around looking to him, those royal purple eyes serious.

“Yeah man,” Lance began as he pressed his chest to the other’s scarred back as he rested a chin over a broad shoulder. “Look, Keith and I have been pinning over you for some time and we want you to come with us down this journey. Listen, if Keith hadn’t talked to me last night I would have had sex with you and messed things up. We want to do this right,” he said as his eyes connected with Shiro now, his look charming.

“Lance is right, crazy enough. We don’t want to pressure you or take advantage. We’re only putting ourselves out there and extending our hands to you. It’s up to you Shiro to take it, if you want to join us and be part of what we are beginning. Take your time and think about it,” Keith smiled and brushed Shiro’s white bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead. “C’mon Lance,” he motioned for his boyfriend to follow.

“Kay,” Lance said but giving Shiro a squeeze before kissing his cheek. “See you later, also your kisses are so so so~o good. I’ll be thinking of them when I’m by myself,” he winked as he crawled off the bed. He began to collect his clothing and walking out not worrying about dressing as Keith waited for him.

Both teens bid Shiro farewell before leaving the stunned man’s room. A million and one questions were filtering across his mind in that instant. 

“Um what just happen?!” He asked himself as he was wide eyed and still blindside by the one-two punch he took from both. Lance and Keith fought dirty in Shiro’s opinion. They were too much, hard for the leader of Voltron to keep up with. 

What was Shiro going to do?  
\--  
Lance and Keith had cleaned up and were heading to the kitchen to rustle up some food. They came in finding Hunk cooking and Pidge working on their laptop, they paused as the couple took a seat. “Sooo, how was your night? How was Shiro?!” Pidge leered, underlying meaning heavily emphasized as they asked.

Keith was flushed and shook his head. “You’re fourteen! Why are you asking about stuff like this?”

“Seriously?! First this is entertaining, secondly you learn things when you spelunker the internet. Third I went to the Garrison too and you hear gossip among cadets,” Pidge looked directly at Lance, fingers held out before them as they counted out their reasons.

“Whoa, whoa hold up –?” Lance said only to earn a flat look from Keith. “Oh c’mon! I thought Pidge was a bro at the time and most of the time I thought they weren’t listening. Besides I would mainly talk to Hunk back then. Totally not my fault Pidge was eavesdropping in,” he explained and Keith sighed shaking his head before turning to look at Pidge.

“Well you would tell me the juicy details about your sex life back then. How you and Vica would do this and that. Sometimes it was too much. TMI dude, TMI.” Hunk interjected as he flipped whatever he was cooking in the air from the skillet like dish he was using. 

Keith’s brow twitched at Vica’s name and Lance gave a nervous little laugh.

Pidge cleared their throat, still holding up the fingers as they counted their reasons. “Fourth and last thing: I’m cheering for you guys, really.” The small brunette smiled wide and crookedly which made Keith smile. “Besides I was trying to play match maker a bit last night,” they gave a little mischievous look.

“Thanks Pidge,” the Red Paladin reached over ruffling that wild fluffy hair. He could never be irritated with the smallest member of Voltron.

“But I still want to know what happened last night,” the sly look was back, light reflecting off of large round glasses.

“Well,” Lance began only to have Keith’s hand cover it. He made sure to keep Lance from kissing and telling of what happened with Shiro.

“Nothing really, what’s important is that Lance and I told Shiro we want him to be part of our relationship. We said we’d give him all the time he needs to think about it.” He said which Lance nodded, though his mouth was still covered up.

“Awe that’s sweet,” Hunk said as he braced his elbows on the counter and look at his teammates. “That’s good of you guys.”

“How long do you think it will take him to come around?” Pidge asked with a raised brow, lips puffed out in thought. “Do you want to bet on it?” They grinned. 

“I’d say three weeks.” Keith said, not even going to fight his better judgement on this. Instantly giving into the stride of the group.

“I’m surprised you’re even playing into this dude,” the Yellow Paladin said as he was making plates for all of them. Keith shrugged in response, look blank. “Hmm, I’ll say a month.”

“Two weeks!” Pidge held up two fingers to show the others.

“I don’t know guys,” Lance said with a smug air about him. “I’ve been predicting things pretty well lately about Shiro. I’m gonna say a week and couple days.”

“Crap! Can I change my answer?”

“No can do Keith, we are all locked into our choices.” Pidge said make a little table on their laptop. “See.” Flipping it around and showing the other three.

“So what happens to the person who guesses the closest?” Hunk asked and the group seemed to all be looking at each other unsure. 

“Nothing I guess, maybe.” Pidge shrugged which Keith nodded in agreement. “It just makes things a bit more exciting around here.”

“I think this bet should officially start tomorrow.” Keith said which earn nods of agreement from all.

“Nope, we gotta think of something for the winner and something for the loser,” Lance said as he became thoughtful. “Biggest loser has to assist Coran with his duties and chores for a week, and the winner, hmm I don’t know. We can come up with something later.” he said as he looked down as Hunk put a hot plate of alien food before them. “Buddy this smells good and looks great!”

“Well now that we have some stock from the Aindreans I can make some new food for us. It will be better than eating space goo all the time.” 

“And it’s not questionable looking, thanks Hunk!” Keith said as he picked up his eating utensil and began to dig in. He hummed at the flavor and nodded. 

“No problem Keith,” he smiled as he took a seat, the four began to eat.  
\--  
The castle-ship was back in space, they had left Aindrea but not without having the people of the planet seeing them off first. 

It was now back to business; Pidge was already trying to decode the encrypted files from both central computer taken from the command deck of the medical ship and the files from the operation room they had discovered. Also, translating the files into English and Altean, Allura help with this process as Altean and Galra had similar ‘lettering’ –.

Hunk was teaming up with Coran learning about the mechanics and engineering of the castle to be able to better assist with repairs so it wasn’t solely left to the two Alteans. He was also pondering on what upgrades could be provided to the defense and such, especially if the castle were to encounter the Galra once more which was a given –.

Keith and Lance were training together; the Red Paladin was helping his boyfriend with his hand-to-hand combat. 

Even though Lance was a long range fighter it still help to refine what close range combat skills he had. Keith was exuding an unknown patience he wasn’t aware he had himself, but it didn’t stop him from snapping from time to time or making a snide comment. He slowly showed Lance, stances and defenses, correcting his form as they worked unhurriedly in the Training deck.

He also studied the way Lance moved, taking into account his wiry frame, and the fact he knew from intimate moments how bendy his lover could be. He figured in later trainings he could incorporate those facts to better train the Blue Paladin. That way he could have his own offense and defense, unique to his movements and responses –.  
\--  
Going over mission reports, Shiro had recently started compiling a log for them to keep track of enemy encounters, log those that ranked high in the Galra hierarchy. Like Sendak, he momentarily wondered if the other was still floating in space in a cryotube. He couldn’t help but think the other had gotten what they deserved. 

Sighing, he fixed his thoughts back to logging in places they had visited and done missions on. He was working in the communal area as he would look out the windows watching as they navigated through space. Heading to another destination in need, space was still beautiful to Shiro as the stars shined and the planets were grand and wondrous. 

The doors opened and he looked up from the control pad he had in his lap. He felt his neck complain, how long had he been working?

Seeing both Keith and Lance enter; they were talking among themselves before spotting him. “Shiro,” they greeted almost in unison.

“Hi guys,” he said as Lance sat at the end of the couch and Keith plopped down, laying his head in his boyfriend’s lap. He closed his eyes and relax.

Shiro on the other hand was thinking about this morning, as he tried to get back to work but couldn’t. How could they be cool and calm, it was unnerving. His mind instantly replayed the morning’s conversation. How they said they wanted him to share in their relationship. Shiro was never this mature when he was eighteen how the heck did they do it? 

He spied them from the corner of his eye as Lance pulled out his earbuds and putting them in as he seemed to stare out the windows. Keith seemed to be fast asleep probably from Lance’s fingers combing through his hair, brushing back his bangs. Shiro needed to stop worrying since they weren’t and he let out a little breath as he went back to his organizing and compiling the mission logs –.

It was quiet for some time, Lance simply stared out the window bobbing his head as he listened to his music and ran his long fingers through Keith’s mullet as he slept. Shiro worked, but would peak at them from the corner of his eyes, they were beautiful together, comfortable and in their element. 

“♪ OOOOH OOOOH You’re everything I know! Why should I let you go?  
I just wanna make you feel good If only I had understood That you’re a flower colorful  
In need for water and some love No worries I will catch your fall And take care of you my love  
Baby I’ve got you back Baby I’ve got you back Trust me when I say Don’t be afraid, I will stay  
Baby I’ve got you back Baby I’ve got you back Trust me when I say Don’t be afraid, I will stay  
OOOOH OOOOH You’re nectar to these bees But so much more to me  
I can see where you are from Just don’t listen they are wrong It’s a pain to see you cry  
Now look into my eyes Please leave the past behind I wanna see you smile bright  
Baby I’ve got you back Baby I’ve got you back Trust me when I say Don’t be afraid, I will stay  
Baby I’ve got you back Baby I’ve got you back Trust me when I say Don’t be afraid, I will stay ♫” 

Shiro’s eyes stayed on Lance, the moment he heard the Blue Paladin coo softly and began to sing tenderly, he didn’t know that he could sing and figured that the other was simply singing to whatever he was listening to. A little smile came to Shiro’s lips as he felt he witnessed something veiled and intimate.

Feeling eyes on him Lance looked over popping out an earbud. “My bad! Sorry, I know you’re trying to work. I’ll be quiet.” He was bashful and it was precious, his face had a faint tint of red to it. It made his blue eyes stand out. He seemed like he had been witnessed of a crime, but it wasn’t something to be ashamed of.

Shiro shook his head, putting his arms on top of the couch, stretching out. “No its fine,” he assured as obvious delight was on his face. “I really enjoy hearing you sing, I didn’t know you could. Your voice is very nice and soothing,” he said as he turned his body towards him.

Lance gave a small chuckle, his cheeks growing a darker red. A very cute sight to see! “Thanks, I’m a bit rusty though. As a kid, I used to be part of choir and all that, I also took dancing lessons.” He gave a big sheepish smile.

“Oh well you really can dance and sing,” he said from what he could remember. His own face heated after he said that.

Lance laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Keith. “I didn’t learn those moves from my lessons. Well once I enrolled at the Garrison I tried to keep up with the latest dances during my free time when I could. Y’know watching vids off the internet and all, gotta stay up on the know.” He gave a little shrug. 

“Did you do this with Hunk and Pidge?” He asked curious if this was something they did to pass time while as cadets.

“Naw! Pidge didn’t hang out with Hunk and me back then. It’s understandable now why Pidge didn’t then and Hunk wasn’t interested. To be honest Vica did when we were still together.” 

“Your ex, gotcha. Can I ask, why’d you break up?” Shiro was curious to learn about Lance before they were all jettisoned into space. 

“Oh um well, she was actually going to transfer to another branch of the Garrison after she finished her third year. She got a student instructor position, she’d be moving across the states. It would be impossible to see each other and we both knew that, so it was a mutual breakup. We remained friends and that was cool, I think it would have eventually fizzled at some point. It was good we ended on a high note, anyway we were more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, looking back at it now. Besides she knew I had the hots for you.” Lance smiled as he reached one hand down and began to stroke Keith’s black hair once more.

Shiro was very surprised to hear all that. “She knew about your crush on me? Wow,” he said imagining that she wasn’t happy probably with that news.

“Vica thought it was cool and knew the moment we got together. It kinda open the door for us when it came to experimenting with each other.” He looked thoughtful as he leaned back into the cushion of the couch. 

“Because of that I was able to transition easily with Keith when we started messing around. He was my first guy, yeah, but I knew what to expect from experimenting with Vica. Beside he was a virgin, I had to guide him during our first time, I had to tell him what I like and where to touch.” His tone contemplative before realizing what he said. “Sorry TMI! Hunk just recently told me I overshare,” he laughed as he looked to Shiro seeing how red his face was.

“Um – it’s okay. It’s nice to learn about you,” he said trying to keep the mood light. 

“There you go running your mouth and ruining things again,” Keith said eyes still closed. 

“You’re awake?” His boyfriend squeaked.

“Yeah, I’ve heard everything, thanks for putting my business out there as well.” He sighed as he slowly sat up as he scratched his head, too out of it to really be mad. Keith slowly got up and stretched on his toes, arms high above his head. “Well whatever,” he said as he began to climb over the couch like usual. 

“Where’re you going?” Lance scrambled to follow.

“Your room, you can sing me back to sleep after you tell me all the stuff you and Vica did.” He said as he headed to the door. “To make up for the stuff you said about me to Shiro.” He left the room as the tall teen wasn’t too far behind.

“Later Shiro! Keith your so cute when your jealous!”

“Shut up!”

“Wait you said sing you back to sleep, you heard me singing too?” Lance asked as the door closed behind them.

Shiro watched them go, this new info he learned about Lance was interesting which was an understatement. It made his imagination run away a bit as he wondered what kind of experimenting he and his ex-girlfriend did; to where he could already know what to do if he were ever with a man.

He stopped that train of thought and decided to get back to his mission logs –  
\--  
**Day One of The Bet**  
The day started typically enough. First they would have training after they woke early and had breakfast. Spending the first half of the day in combat simulation in the Training Deck, afterwards they would break for an hour for lunch/break and then they would run flight trainings in their Lions. Navigating in space was different then flying on a planet, Allura wanted them to sharpen their skills as quickly as possible. 

Shiro was making his way to the Deck, getting ready for all the trials they would face together. Coming to the doors he ran into both Keith and Lance. “Hey you two,” he called out halting them from entering as he came to them. “I’ve been meaning to say this and I apologies for not being adamant about it –. I want to say I’m sorry for my actions on that Galra medical ship. I was letting my past influence me back there, you two could see it and were looking out for me. I’m sorry for being blind to it and being obstinate,” Shiro eyes looked up meeting both their eyes as he gave a little smile, but his eyes were crestfallen.

“It okay Shiro, we understand.” Keith said reassuringly he touched Shiro’s arm.

“Yeah man, no need to be sorry.” Lance smiled.

Shiro nodded and reached out gathering both in his arms, he let out a little sigh. Obviously he was worried but felt relief flood him from their assurance. “Thanks,” he said as they were surprised but hugged him back. Letting go he took a step back and looked to both. “Alright let’s get in there and do our best.” He turned heading towards the doors to the deck so they could get started –.  
\--  
**Day Two of The Bet**  
The day had started like the one before it but instead of working through the motions of their training the alarm sounded midway through. They scrambled heading to the bridge. Coming in they found that the castle-ship was being attacked by a Robeast, maneuvering and staying out of its clutches.

The Paladins mobilized the Lions and formed Voltron. This Robeast was different from the two previous ones they fought as the others were a bit more distance based fighters this one could do close quarters which hard pressed team Voltron. When they used Red Lion’s sword, the monster could weave and dodge sneaking in hits and knocking the mighty robot back.

Pidge had picked up they weren’t far from an asteroid field, they began to head for it per Shiro’s order. 

Shiro commanded that ever body concentrate and as they began to weave through. They plotted through the large chunks of moving debris and navigating, they kept eyes out for the beast as it was struggling to keep up. Getting distance between them they materialized Yellow Lion’s Energy Cannon and fired hitting the hostile beast.

Having it stunned they moved in switching from the cannon to Red Lion’s sword as they closed in swiping up and out. Robeast seemed to malfunction before exploding, the team left and headed back to the Castle of Lions.  
\--  
**Day Three of The Bet**  
Looking about for Keith, Shiro was trying to locate the Red Paladin. The teen had asked Shiro if they could spar while they were all eating lunch. It was before dinner time and Shiro had freed up some time, finishing his duties. 

So far he hadn’t found him, checking the bridge, communal area, kitchen, training deck and his room. That only left one place uncheck which was Lance’s. Walking down to the end of the hall he pressed the button to speak into the intercom. “Lance, is Keith with you?” He waited for a response. It came but slowly.

“Yeah, come in.” The door parted and he began to step in hearing Keith barking at Lance.

“Lance!!” When Shiro entered his steps instantly stopped, the sight before him was rather suggestive. It was more than suggestive, it depicted what they were about to do. Nothing left to the imagination.

On the ground was Lance, kneeling between Keith’s legs and his hands were pressed to his thighs. Keith’s pants were unbuttoned and loosened at the top. He wasn’t exposed but the obvious bulge was clearly seen from the other’s tight black pants. Shiro was frozen to the spot, dear caught in the headlights look. His grey eyes drinking it all in as his whole face was red.

“What’s up boss?” Lance purred ignoring Keith’s protest as he stroked his boyfriend’s thighs. Leaning in nuzzled that crotch as he stared up at Shiro. Keith’s breath catching from the touch, Keith’s face hidden in his hands as he was mortified and trapped by Shiro’s gaze.

His mouth opened to talk but nothing came out, brain unable to piece words together. Shiro simply pointed towards the door with both hands and left the room quickly. Next time he would remember to ask if they were descent if he ever went to their rooms. 

But seeing the two like that set his mind into a whirlwind of fantasies, he could feel his own body reacting. Shiro’s shoulders slumped and his head hung, he went to his room to go recover –.  
\--  
**Day Four of The Bet**  
Today was a mental day, Allura had given them the day off as she realized that the Paladins worked hard but also needed days off as well from training, duties and various works. Not to mention dealing with the Galra randomly here and there.

Shiro spent the day held up in his room, needing to be alone to gather himself. The Black Paladin was still working but at his own pace and enjoying the solitude as he pondered about things.

Specifically, Lance and Keith. He was thinking about their proposition. That didn’t sound right, it wasn’t a proposition. Inclusion? That didn’t even sound right. What should he do? He realized he liked them, was physically attracted to them and they stroked something in him that just made him feel good when he was around them.

But damn, there was still something holding him back and he wasn’t sure what it was. It was something unknown, hidden deep down and unidentifiable. He needed to figure this out soon, Shiro hated letting anything sit for too long, he was a man that always had a plan and answer but this simply stumped him –.  
\--  
**Day Five, Six, and Seven of The Bet**  
Arriving in the Ignatius system the Castle of Lions, came to the once bustling system to find it desolate and quiet. Allura alarmed deployed the Paladins to investigate, trying to figure out what happened.

They spent days searching, trying to figure out what happen, trying to uncover clues on the planets in the system and space outpost. Almost everything they came in contact with had been destroyed beyond recognition or aged by time. 

On the third day, a salvage ship ran across them. The Paladins asked the pilots of the ship to come aboard to the castle-ship. There Allura questioned the two aliens, they disclosed that thousands of years ago this system had tried to fight off Zarkon, but they were obliterated almost overnight. 

Hearing that seemed to dampen team Voltron, knowing that a whole solar system had been wiped out and easily which disheartened the Princess. She had once visited this area in her youth, it was so busy, and bustling with all walks of life but now it was a ghost system. Nothing remained and to know most of the populations residing on the planets were either capture long ago or destroyed weighed heavily on them.

After getting the info, they bid the salvagers farewell and decided to move onto the next systems. The day remained quiet and somber –.  
\--  
**Day Eight of The Bet**  
It had been a long day, an even longer week.

Shiro had just come from a briefing with Allura and Coran, trying to come up with a strategy as there were countless areas of distress across the universe. It was overwhelming knowing that so many needed team Voltron. To make matters worse, they couldn’t wormhole around without attracting Galra attention so they had to travel inconspicuously by shuttling around. 

With all that to take into consideration no resolution was drafted during the briefing. 

The situation was delicate and would take time to figure out, it would take phases to build the Voltron Alliance. They only had a handful of allies at the moment and would need more to overthrow Zarkon. Rebellions were not built overnight.

Shiro looked at his control pad noticing it was Sunday, tomorrow would be a start of a new week but he felt unprepared for it. He sighed, visiting the Ignatius system had really kicked him and he felt coiled up tight. Maybe he should get his aggression out his system by visiting the Training Deck. The thought of it made his shoulders slump.

No, that wouldn’t work. He couldn’t be like this tomorrow, it would be bad for morale and he had to stay strong for the greater good of the team. He needed something, having this energy wasn’t a good thing. He felt so agitated and on edge, he needed and wanted to dump this; be rid of what plagued him. He needed release.

As soon as he thought it he paused in his steps, face coloring as he leaned a shoulder on the wall. Was that his issue, no, but it would put him in a better state. It would clear his head, figuratively and literally. He’d be rid of the extra energy he didn’t need and it had almost been over a month since he had, had masturbated.

“Don’t think about it,” he mumbled to himself as he didn’t want to think about that time in the shower. If he thought of that he would talk himself out of doing it as he had been witnessed by Keith and Lance. Pushing from the wall, he trudged towards his room. Since he had been changed, Shiro had noticed he had been prudish but for good reason but now was not the time for that train of thought.

He took purposeful steps and made it to his room in record time, when the door recognized and opened for him he began to already unzip his vest. He wasn’t going to dawdle around, he could feel a hunger pitting in his stomach feeling his body warm, a craving for an orgasm heavy on his mind and body. He bit his lip in anticipation. 

Shiro needed this release–.  
\--  
The four teens had all been hanging out in the communal room, watching movies and shows Pidge had stored on their laptop. It was something mindless and a good way to pass the time. They were also trying to lighten the mood from the previous days’ dour mission.

Pidge had projected, using the ships holographic capabilities to display the movie. It blew away the HD that was back on Earth easily. Lance sat in Hunks lap, he was cold and it was something he would sometimes do back at the Garrison, Hunk didn’t mind and Keith didn’t care. He was curled up with Hunk’s chin resting on his head.

They were all crowded in the center, all touching and close but they all needed the silent comfort as they watched the credits roll to the movie. 

“Do you think the others want to join?” Pidge asked before queuing up another movie leaning their back against Hunk’s side, nestling closer. Their legs we kicked over towards Keith, ankles resting on his knee. Keith sat wide legged, arms outstretched on the top of the couch, the oldest teen wasn’t touchy feely but this showed he was growing comfortable with his team.

“I hope so, it wouldn’t be good to map out plans when tired.” Hunk said, his jaw vibrating making Lance’s inner ears tickle as he spoke. “Maybe they’re done? We should go grab ‘em. It would be good to watch a movie together, especially after the three days we just had.” He mumbled the last part with a little frown.

“Alright team we have our mission,” Lance began with a smirk. “Operation grab Allura, Coran, and Shiro for movie night. Keith and I call dibs on Shiro.” 

“You would,” Pidge gave them a sideways look.

“Dang! Shots fired!!” Lance gasped.

“Okay, I’ll go grab Allura and Coran,” Hunk, began to move, leaning back so Lance could get out of his lap and so he could unfold his crossed legs. “Pidge you want to find a movie?” The Yellow Paladin stretching out as Lance stood up.

“On it! Oh, and guys, if you’re not back in a timely manner, we will start the movie without you.” The small brunette smirked looking directly at the couple as they were solely addressing the two.

“What are you implying?” Keith asked, brow raised and frown on face. 

“I don’t know, what am I implying?” A knowing grin was still on that round face.

“Nope, c’mon Keith. Do not give in.” Lance said placing his hands on those shoulders and ushering his slightly confused boyfriend away. “We’ll be back.” He gave a nod, leaving the communal room and pushing Keith before him. 

Now out of the room, Keith pushed his interaction with Pidge to the side as he would ponder on that later. He was now walking side by side with Lance, he peered at his slightly taller boyfriend from the corner of his eye. “We checking his room first?”

“Yeah, we’re closer to his room than the bridge. If he’s not there Hunk will scoop him up with Allura and Coran that is if he’s still discussing tactics and stuff.” Lance glanced to the other before looking ahead once more.

It didn’t take them long to get to Shiro’s door, Lance pressed the intercom. “Hey Shiro, its Keith and me!” He greeted. 

He didn’t wait long for a response as Shiro’s voice answered back. “C-come in.” The door slide open the moment the welcome was extended. They stepped in, all smiles before their eyes landed on the sight of Shiro.

Legs parted and propped as his hands were between his very naked thighs, he was completely bare and touching himself like he had done in the shower. His body was flushed and he was panting as he kept his eyes on the two teens, his gaze heavy lidded and glazed. 

Keith’s hand shot out, using a death grip on Lance’s wrist keeping him rooted and himself. They were not expecting this and were uncertain on what to do. Both blushing, but eyes black as their pupils had consumed the very color of their irises. It was hard to breath, difficult to think and shit why the fuck were their pants so goddamn tight? Goodness Shiro looked sinful on his bed, as if made to look that lusciously spread out and panting.

The older man bit his lip, wetting them as he slowed playing with his clit. His stare was lusty and piercing. “C’mere,” voice breathy as he reached his metal arm out, wagging one finger at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can guess, you know what's happening next chapter!  
> Sexy times! And as always please leave a comment!!  
> -Carm (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> Song used in this chapter is:  
> Got Your Back by: Dirg Gerner  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/0oEc2rDuA7idPsvzWA2BeD  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wl_GupoPt0


	10. Petting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super early update before I go into work!  
> Sexy Times ahead! Yay!  
> We're seven days away from season two! Woot!  
> o(≧▽≦)o

Oh God! Is this real? Both teens thoughts mirrored in that instant.

Unsure if they should move, they stayed grounded and staring as Shiro looked up to them. It was like a silent standoff, the couple versus the Black Paladin. Uncertainty was on both their faces and the older man could see it, frozen and unchanging. He felt his desire dampen and stopped, his relaxed stance changed to being ridged as he sat up.

Gray eyes turned away, first to break the contact. A sadden look crossed his features as he seemed to be looking for something, he found his discarded underwear on the floor. “I’m sorry, I thought,” he said but trailing off and that made Lance and Keith awaken.

“Don’t!” Lance exclaimed, hands out trying to halt Shiro as he tried to cover up. 

“Yeah, you’re fine!” Keith rushed out. “Sorry!” He apologized quickly.

“Yeah! Our bad! You gave us major brain farts, it was an overload of the senses!” 

Shiro stared wide eyed at them, surprised by their shouting and paused his movement. He put down his boxer briefs gradually as he felt his uncertainties laid to rest by how frantic they were. He smiled warmly, a chuckle came from him as he propped a knee and rested his forearm on it, back curving. “I get it,” his voice exuded merriment. “C’mere,” a nod of his head and they excitedly came over settling next to him.

Keith sat at the head of the bed and Lance at the end, Shiro between them “Did we ruin things – the moment?” Keith asked quietly as he looked to Shiro. Lance also kept his eyes trained on the naked man before him, eyes drinking in the sight but also waiting for his response.

Shaking his head, he smiled once more. “No, I don’t think so –. I’m still naked,” he told both looking from one face to the other as their eyes widen once more.

“Are you giving us permission to touch you?” Lance dared, feeling his fingers twitched as he licked his lips. His eyes connected to Keith as they began one of their eye conversations, but ears trained for confirmation or denial from Shiro.

Shiro bit his lip briefly in thought and nodded. “Yeah. I am.” He felt relief flood him after saying those three words, his body began to warm wondering what they’d do with this given consent. 

Keith’s gloved hand touched his shoulder softly and went around, landing on his chest and guiding him back against his body. His other hand cupped Shiro’s chin as he tilted his head towards him, their lips connecting. 

Shiro’s lips were soft, damp and complimentary, he groaned as he nibbled that bottom lip. A tongue flicked out licking Keith’s top lip and the kiss changed. Their lips began to overlap, quickly losing control as their tongues glided against each other. Dancing, tasting and teasing one another before Shiro began to lustfully line Keith’s hot mouth.

Shiro felt hands touch over his shins, tracing up to his knees, down his thighs and pausing momentarily to squeeze his hips before going up his stomach and touching over his strong chest. Those hands firmly clutched his muscle before relaxing and going to his nipples touching gently, outlining them as they grew aroused. Lance’s hands were amazingly soft and felt callous free.

He felt the Blue Paladin shift, moving between his parted thighs and he broke the kiss as Keith began to plant open mouth kisses on his cheek and jaw. Lance smirking crookedly, as he loomed before his face a breath away from Shiro’s. Leaning in, he kissed under his neck which made the older man moan as he thought he was going to be kissed on the lips. 

Was Lance teasing him?

He gasped as the other found a spot on his neck, suckling gently as his fingers pinched his nipples and Keith was nibbling his ear. The attention felt good and quickly got his body back to being aroused once more. He felt light bites on his neck and jaw and then he felt Lance kiss him. 

Fuck! He could feel their kisses trail down his spine and go straight to his dick. He felt every touch, sensation pooling between his legs. He wanted to tell them to touch him but couldn’t bring himself to do so, besides he was kissing Lance and suckling that eager tongue. 

They broke a part with a gasp and Lance licked his slightly flushed lips. “Shiro, you gotta tell us what you want. You have to communicate with us,” he purred which took him a moment to process. 

“Touch me,” he panted and gasped as Keith bit his shoulder before soothing the mark with his tongue. 

“Where?” Lance asked his blue eyes locked with gray. 

Shiro looked away, biting his lip. He didn’t want to say, but goddamnit they had riled him up so well! He didn’t want to confess he wanted his ‘new addition’ to be touched, but the last times he had masturbated had been by touching there.

As if sensing the struggle within their leader, Lance reached down gently touching the other’s vagina. “Here?” 

“Yeah, there.” He exhaled softly, his legs opened a bit more. 

The brunette smiled and began to fish in his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle which made Shiro tip his head in curiosity. Lance began to remove his jacket and kick off his shoes. Keith seemed to follow suite as he kissed Shiro’s temple as he took his own jacket off and boots falling to the floor. 

“Shiro,” Lance said softly. “We’re only going to touch you, by the end I’ll make you cum twice. Promise,” he said with confidence which made the other experience a shudder run through his body. Lance’s gaze shifted to Keith, eyes looking to see if this was alright. 

A duck of Keith’s head was all the confirmation Lance needed. 

Reaching for the bottle he had pulled out of his pocket he opened it and reached down parting Shiro’s lips and dripping several drops on the other’s clit which made him jump as it was a bit cold. “Sorry about the coldness, it’s lube by the way. There’s a ton of it in the infirmary not being used, heck might as well, right?” He explained, putting drops on three of his fingers.

“Lance, y-you carry lube with you?” This was unexpected and Shiro couldn’t hide how flat his voice was in that moment.

“It’s something he does,” Keith said against Shiro’s neck. His voice was husky sounding now and deeper, it made the man’s spine tingle.

“I keep it on me, just in case. I never know when he’ll pop off,” he said gesturing his head towards Keith. “I even keep a secret stash in Blue, she doesn’t mind.” 

Takashi Shirogane’s eyebrows went flat against his eyes as he was beyond words at this point. The shit Lance pulled –, that was his only thought before said teen’s hands were on him. Lance was coating him and he felt his pelvis buck from the wet pleasure. 

He arched against Keith, the other supporting him as his eyes were large and he gasped. It felt so slick and lewd, making his hips twitch and he panted softly. Shiro rested his head on Keith’s shoulder as the Red Paladin looked down, a small smile on his lips. He leaned in capturing those parted lips, pressing opened mouth kisses.

Lance slowly stroked up and down, stroking all around putting a thick coat of lube on Shiro’s pussy. Top to bottom, but he lingered at the top as he noted Shiro favored playing with his clit. “Do you ever finger yourself?” He breathed softly, his own voice had a slight purr to it as he let his blue eyes flick up.

“N-no! I never have,” he confessed only to kiss the underside of Keith’s jaw. The teen groaned in approval as the attention was welcomed. 

“Hm,” Lance hummed as he continued to slowly and unhurriedly trace over Shiro’s vagina. He watched what made the man twitch and elicited a response. It was so arousing watching his body react.

“Lance faster,” he moaned as his legs parted further as he rolled his hips.

“Not yet Shiro. I’m learning your body, besides I want to slowly work you up to your first one. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” There was that confidence again, but those eyes which were normally blue looked black as he was observing Shiro’s twitching hips. “You feel it more if the lips are parted,” reaching his other hand down parted Shiro’s outer labia as his three fingers continued to gently roll over his clit.

He bucked his hips and gasped as he trembled against Keith. “Lance,” he called in a breathy voice as his senses were heighten from the other parting his lips. His breathing was shorter now and he made small hitching noises. Keith kissed that short two toned hair as he let his hands take life. Threading his arms between Shiro’s own he began to touch his nipples. “Uhn,” he moaned softly eyes closing. 

“Wow your dick is so hard,” Lance almost had half a mind to stroke him but reframed as he wanted Shiro to only have a clitoral orgasm. His hand kept his slippery lips parted, his other hand moving tenderly and unhurried. It was amazing to see the older man like this, him trembling subtly and breathing elevated, but not yet labored. Oh, he couldn’t wait to get him frantic, but he remained patient even though his body would protest it later. “Your pussy looks so good Shiro, I would love to eat it but I’ll do that another time.”

“Lance!” Shiro tried to admonish but it just came out sounding embarrassed more than anything.

Keith was trying to keep his impulses in check, he wanted to fuck Shiro so bad but doing things this way was better as they needed to make Shiro comfortable in his own skin. He could tell the other wasn’t accepting yet of his current body, but then again he was modified against his will. Also, having Lance in control was better, Keith reminded himself that he was too impatient when he had lost his virginity and had almost hurt Lance.

Leaning down Keith claimed parted lips, devouring them as he would satisfy his lust for Shiro with kissing. He groaned and let his tongue twine with the other’s wet one. He could tell Shiro was distracted as Lance would touch his clit a certain way and make his body jump.

Licking his lips, he watched his shiny lube covered fingers softly pinch that sensitive bead as those hips buck in response. He began to press his fingers flat covering the whole clitoris as he began to add a bit of pressure and began to move his hand quickly. That muscular body below jerked violently and Shiro broke the kiss he was sharing with Keith as a startled moan left him. 

“Ahn!” He closed his mouth quickly pressing his lips tightly. Lance parted his labia further and the Black Paladin’s eyes widen as he gasped sharply. He began to pant as his hips raised arching into that hand that rolled his clit so well, body locking into position as he would rock up. Shiro hummed softly before he tilted his head on Keith’s shoulder as he was fighting to breath. 

“Is it good? Does it feel good Shiro?” Lance purred as his own face was flamed and his eyes zeroed in on the man he was pleasing with his hand. “Your pussy is so pretty and wet, god I want it.”

Shiro eyes cracked open and he stared at Lance. Brain trying to work as he clenched his jaw and made a strangled noise. Body having trembles. “It’s – Mm, g-good.” 

Keith was panting as well, it was hard just watching, he tried to stay busy kissing Shiro and trailing his lips over his neck and shoulders as his hands traced scarred skin. Fuck he was so hard, his pants were too tight and seeing both Lance and Shiro like this was too much. He wanted to touch both and hearing Lance say such things was a turn on. Shit, he didn’t know he could say things like that and sound so good while doing it.

Lance pulled his hand away for a second, getting more lube on his hands and returning swiftly. Luckily his hand was warm from all the friction of skin to skin contact, there was no chill to his fingers. He parted those lips carefully once more and rubbing that blushing flesh. His hand moving faster this time, putting the right amount of pressure on the other’s clit.

“Hmm!” The man hummed as his hips moved rhythmically now, short thrust of his hips as he kept them raised up and towards that hand. Lance’s fingers no longer moved in a circular motion, now rubbing back and forth. Shiro was getting achingly close now. His eyes were squeezed shut and his head tipped back on Keith’s shoulder as he panted.

“Open your eyes, look at my hand Shiro.” Lance commanded softly which stunned him. Prying his eyes open slightly, the sight before him was erotic as he saw how quickly the teen’s fingers were moving as he stroked his clit, because his movements were so fast and strong he could feel it stimulate his vaginal entrance. 

Shiro let out a small sound, it was close to a moan before he jerked one last time before stilling, his whole vagina began to throb starting from his clit down. He groaned softly as his orgasm was almost painful yet strong and wonderful. Orgasm fleeting and quick, but overwhelmingly strong. His chest heaved as he panted wildly as he slowly began to relax his body once more against Keith, Lance’s finger became gentle and light as feathers as he worked him through release. 

“Hahn,” Shiro moaned looking to the brunette sitting between his legs as his swollen clit was still stroked and he could feel his vagina contracting. Lance looked down, a smile on his face.

“You’re twitching,” he slowly let his other hand take over in stroking his clit as his dominate hand came down and slowly he eased a wet finger inside.

Gray eyes widen and a startled noise left Shiro’s lips as he wasn’t expecting it. It felt strange and slightly uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He could feel the finger was nestled all the way into the last knuckle but didn’t move as his vagina squeezed spasmodically around it and felt like it was trying to suck it deeper in.

“Wow, you’re pulsing so hard Shiro, squeezing down tight on my finger.” Lance commented happily, his voice still purred lowly as he said this. He grunted as he tried to ignore his cock’s first wave of pain.

Keith kissed the side of Shiro’s face and moved from behind him allowing the other to lay back now. The Red Paladin began to remove his gloves as he stared at Shiro, taking note the other’s cock was still hard as it remained untouched but it was weeping profusely now since the other had a clitoris orgasm. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he let his bare hands now trail over Shiro’s scarred skin. Keith reached for the lube and poured some into his hand. “I’m going to touch you,” he whispered softly to Shiro.

Nodding as his eyes connected with the other, he felt that hand wrap around his leaking cock and he gasped as slippery heat enveloped, that hand began to move strong and unhurried. Shiro bit his lip, he felt a tad sensitive but nothing he couldn’t endure.

Lance slowly began to drag the one finger he had nestled in Shiro out before gliding it back in gently. His pace was leisure and tender, he didn’t want to cause any discomfort. “Gotta work you up slowly, need to get you used to it.” He let that long, thin finger stripe the inside of Shiro’s walls, tracing them and feeling the moist smoothness. 

“Aah,” he concentrated on that finger in him but also minded when Keith thumbed his weeping head. Opening his eyes he stared up at Keith and he reached a hand out capturing the teen’s face. Pulling him down, he kissed Keith wanting the contact.

Kissing Keith he felt the other bite on his bottom lip, tugging softly before his tongue dipped in keenly. Shiro was losing the battle, his attention pulled in all directions but he tried to concentrate on the kiss the most. He could feel the others desire barely held in check, he could tell Keith wanted more from the way he was being kissed. The Black Paladin felt his body heat at the thought, his pussy grew wetter and soften.

Lance smiled and pulled his lone finger back till it was out, then pushed back in with a second joining in. 

A shaky moan was muffled into the kiss as Keith refused to let Shiro’s mouth go, he took small breaths from the side of his mouth as his tongue greeted the other’s, he let them glide wetly as he could feel a little wetness seep from their currently sealed lips. 

The brunette was enjoying the show, Keith’s hand busily stroking Shiro’s massive cock from base to tip, though his hand would sometimes cup the cockhead rolling his hand around it which would make the body below suddenly buck. Lance could tell that Keith was currently trying to keep his desires at bay, he would make it up to the other later but they needed to get Shiro off again.

He looked down at his hand as he was rolling his two fingers into that wet vagina, he couldn’t tell what was lube and Shiro’s juices. The other really did have a pretty pussy, slippery and bright pink, it was oh so soft too. Using his other hand he parted those lips and let his hand that was fingering Shiro touch his clit once more, but using his thumb. It was a bit tricky but Lance was blessed with long fingers.

His thumb rolled off beat to his thrusting fingers, his eyes flicked up as Shiro broke the kiss with a harsh gasp and a breathy moaned followed as Keith moved, outlining his jaw with his swollen lips. “Fuck,” the two-toned hair man cursed, face and body flushed cutely.

“Shiro,” Keith panted as he looked into those sparkling gray eyes and he gave a little smile down at the other before he began to kiss over that strong neck, tongue flicking out as he felt a pulse there. His hand began to speed up stroking that massive cock faster as Shiro was leaking more pre-come, his crown was flushed an angrier red.

“Kei~th! Mm Keith!” He felt beyond good, Keith’s solid grip on his cock was making his toes crinkle into the sheets. It felt so hot and lecherous, better than when he masturbated, he was panting and trying to not get swept away as he felt the older teen kiss down his neck going to his collarbone tracing it with his tongue. Shiro bit his lip, humming softly before he gasp, Keith bit his nipple before soothing the nub with the flat of his tongue. “Uhn, Keith!”

Lance paused on rubbing that swollen clit with his thumb as he slid his fingers out once more and now added a third as Shiro’s vagina was becoming relaxed and pliant like he wanted. Now he could really work his magic, his fingers began to thrust in fast now and with power, curling a bit every now and again. 

He watched as Shiro’s hands that were bracing Keith’s shoulders squeezed and he gave an airy shout, back arching as Lance rammed his fingers in, but not enough to hurt. 

“Lance! Oh shi –,” he hissed before it turned to several gasps and choked noises.

His fingers diving deeply as he was still seeking out hidden areas within Shiro, thrusting deeper than the last. It took a handful of thrusts before he felt a hard nodule, pushed far back inside. He was last knuckles deep and began to stroke that knot.

“Found your spot,” he singsong thankfully.

“Oh fuck! Mm!! La~ance!” Shiro almost whined as he jerked and rolled his hips, grinding down on those fingers.

It was the response Lance was looking for and he continued to rub that spot nestled deep inside, bundle of nerves before he drew his drenched fingers out and rammed them in as he began to alternate thrusting fingers and touching Shiro’s g-spot. “Want you to feel good Shiro,” he purred as he continued to move his hand intensely.

Biting his lip hard, Shiro whined against them as he was losing the battle at fighting off his orgasm. 

With Keith not letting up on beating his cock so well and Lance – whatever the hell Lance was doing to his pussy was too much. He felt like he was going to die. He moved with both teens, his hips pumping up into Keith’s strong grip and his hips fucking himself on Lance’s hand. He was close to coming once more, and he felt like his mind was heady, all he could do was take their ministrations and be swept away.

“Cl-close!” He choked out, followed by him arching and gasping. Hearing the broken word seem to double the efforts of both teens. The scarred body seemed to wither about on the bed, body flushed and damp as he felt like a furnace had been lit. Shiro’s mouth lay open, panting as his eyes were heavy hooded and glassy. Face red, making his eyes standout.

The image was burned in Lance and Keith’s minds, they couldn’t wait for Shiro to come.

As if his body could sense the two’s wish, Shiro body seized and he grunted before a deep moan came pouring out of his lips. He bucked and jerked as he began to come. His cock trembled, Keith’s hands tighten into a death grip which was welcomed as he milked Shiro thick seed out, it painted his stomach and chest. His vagina clamped down, squeezing Lance’s fingers tightly as he gave half thrust now.

Shiro couldn’t tell what made him come, but he couldn’t care at the moment as he still rode out the waves as both continued to guide him through his earthshattering orgasm –. 

Once he calmed and his body began to completely relax, he laid their glancing at both through white bangs plaster over his glassy eyes. He was still panting, though softly. He could feel his come cooling on his skin and the area between his legs was sticky and swollen feeling now. Slowly Lance’s fingers slide out and it made Shiro arch and moan airly as he felt sensitive. Keith let go of his soften cock as it rested against his hip.

“You should clean up,” Lance said which made Shiro look solely over at him. “You don’t want to get an infection down there,” he said thickly, he cleared his throat trying to rid the heaviness of his voice.

Slowly the leader of team Voltron sat up, though he didn’t want to just yet. Lance was right though. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed missing Keith. Scooting, he began to stand but legs feeling wobbly and feet feeling lead bottomed, fuck they had made his body feel useless. His first steps were graceless stumbles. “Be right back,” his own voice was low and deep sounding still. 

Keith and Lance watched him as he disappeared into his bathroom. 

The couple rounded on each other, as reality set in. They had just messed around with their crush till he came twice, both teens hands sticky with Shiro’s juices. They didn’t know if this was good or bad, it was all dependent on Shiro. They stared at each other till the bathroom door opened up once more and Shiro came out, but snagging a fresh pair of underwear, he obviously washed up, wiping down his body. He stepped into his boxer briefs and pulled them up his hips.

He came over, and sat on the bed. “I’m tired,” he said simply as the day was catching up. Slowly he scooted back and laid down. 

The two eighteen year olds looked at each other and took that as their cue to beat it. Lance grabbed his jacket at the foot of the bed as Keith began to work his boots on. “We’ll let you rest,” Keith said softly.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed.

Shiro sat up arching a brow. “Guys, you don’t have to run off.” He said as he combed his fingers through his hair. “Stay,” he whispered softly as sets of eyes locked on him pausing from getting back in order. 

“You sure?” the younger teen asked hopefully.

Chuckling, he nodded his head with a slight roll of his eyes. “Yep –. I’m not the kind of guy who would get off and then kick the person – er people out who got me there. That would be rude,” he laughed. “I figure you two would know best of all that I’m a standup guy,” he was trying to lighten the atmosphere taking a page from Lance’s book.

It seemed to work as Lance pulled off his jacket as he grinned, his shirt and pants came next. “Might as well get comfortable,” he said as he was stripping down quickly and then pounced on Shiro. He was easily caught, those strong arms wrapping around his half naked form, hugging him.

Keith was calm about his stripping and was nude as he didn’t wear underwear. He got in spooning behind the larger body and kissing his shoulder affectionately. He kept his lips pressed to scarred skin smiling and feeling no need to use words for the moment as he knew the others knew he was happy and content.

“Oh crap, the movie!” 

“Movie?” 

“We were supposed to watch a movie, oh well.” Keith murmured against Shiro’s skin. Three sets of legs tangled as Lance pulled the cover up as they crowded on the full sized bed. “Next time, I guess.”

“Pidge is going to give us shit the moment they spot us,” Lance said as he closed his eyes smiling as he was held close to Shiro.

“Mm,” Shiro responded. “Pidge’ll understand.”

“Or extort details from us – or more like Lance. He’s the weakest link.”

“Screw you Keith!” The skinniest exclaimed.

“Later, my balls hurt and I’m tired,” Keith’s voice was still muffled but now lackluster as he was cozy and wanting to get some sleep. Smelling Shiro and having him close was calming him, making him forget the aching between his legs.

Lance pushed up, face annoyed as he opened his mouth about to let loose on his weary boyfriend when Shiro cupped his neck and pressed his thumb to those lips. “Nope,” he said as he guide the other back to the pillows. “Sleep,” he commanded as he closed his eyes once more.

“Hgn! Okay,” Lance pouted as a handsome smile cracked across Shiro’s scarred face, eyes still closed. He nestled close into his warmth, his face pressing into a wide strong chest. “Night.” He smiled as both said their own good nights as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what happens next?  
> I guess, we'll see! Please comment if you can!  
> I love commenting back! Or drop me a line on tumblr!  
> https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/  
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


	11. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Season Two being added to the ol' Netflix here's a 2am upload!  
> I'm going to marathon the shit out of season two, one sitting if possible.  
> Catch you guys next week!  
> ( ･ิ ͜ʖ ･ิ)

**Day Nine of The Bet**  
On days like these, he always woke up a minute or five before his control pad went off. It didn’t matter how tired he was, he knew training needed to be done and duties to uphold. Shiro reached for the small nook above his bed getting the pad and quieting the alarm before it could go off. He put it above, back into its cubby as he stayed laying down.

He could hear the soft breaths of Lance and Keith beside him and smiled, he felt his face heat as he remember last night’s activities. They had spoiled him good, but he had gotten the release that he needed, he no longer felt as down and out as he had after his briefing with Allura and Coran. He’d have to make it up to them but the question was, how?

Shiro knew that both were young men and he knew how the male body worked, the problem was would he be able to do so and be comfortable while doing it?

Hypocrisy was strong right now in his mind as he knew they had gotten him off no problem (twice even) and he was fine with them touching and lusting after him. But did he want to make them feel just as good and wanted? He wasn’t certain.

Shit, did he fuck up or what? He should have figured this math problem out first before inviting them into his room last night. Not only that, did he want them as his boyfriends? God he had a moment or moments of weakness last night, he hoped he could do some damage control before anything could get out of hand.

Their proposal for a relationship was heavy on his mind along with last night’s highlights.

He needed to think this through, not dwell on the night before. But! It was so fulfilling, he thought as his mind began drifting without him truly noticing.

Last night –

Sensations and words recalled vividly, it was like watching instant replay in his mind’s eye. 

Keith’s lips were insatiable, Shiro was weak to making out especially if his partner was a good kisser and Keith’s kisses were superb and decadent. Lance’s fingers were poetry in motion, he never felt so lost after coming that hard. Keith’s mouth, tongue and teeth; all over his lips, jaw, neck, shoulders and chest, damn! Keith cupping his weeping tip, flicking his wrist, rolling his hand in a way where his cockhead was captured in wet heat from his pre-come and lube.

God, Lance’s observations last night sounded so downright filthy and if he could hear those words whispered in his ear he’d combust in his pants easily. He sighed, trying and failing not to replay parts of last night. 

**“Open your eyes, look at my hand Shiro.”**

Holy hell, why’d he remember Lance saying that? Because it was commanded and he had never heard Lance sound like that before.

The fog in his mind cleared a bit as the lights in his room began to warm and gradually brighten, this was his signal to get up and start getting ready for the day. Yawning he sat up, feeling his slight morning wood greet him. He was too old for such a reaction, but his thoughts didn’t help matters.

Reaching out he gently shook each teen. “Hey, time to wake up.” Voice soft as he tried to rouse both nicely as he smiled at them. Keith was the first one to wake, his eyes slowly opened and he glanced up at Shiro a slight smile on his face seeing the other. “Morning Keith.”

“Morning,” he greeted back as he slowly pushed up cut arms flexing as he did so, he turned over and sat up. Keith was growing more muscular, already defined from before but gaining a bit more mass he noted. He turned away, not wanting to get caught up in musing over Keith’s details.

Shiro shook Lance once more, the other whining and burying under the covers further. “C’mon Lance, wake up for me.” 

“Uhn okay,” he drew sleepily as he peeked part of his face out from the covers and pillow. “G’morning,” he greeted quietly. He stayed curled up in the sheets, but his blue eyes opened blearily as he peered at his crush and boyfriend. 

“Thank you and good morning,” the two toned hair man said as he reached out stroking brown hair as Lance mewed sleepily. “We should get up for the day, we have a lot of training before us.” 

Closest to the edge, Keith got up first and began to grab his pants. Standing up unashamed, had his backside to both. Shiro couldn’t help but look over admiring the round full backside before pants covered it up making that splendid ass disappear. 

Keith should get some better pants that accent his, Shiro cut off his thoughts as he blushed and looked away. 

He did love a delightfully round ass and both had that type of backside (though Lance’s was small), but he needed to stop getting distracted by both teens and their physical appearance. He **now** understood he was attracted to their appearance and bodies, but beyond that he needed to figure out if he wanted them on a romantic and emotional level. 

His mind derailed as Lance had moved into his lap as he was distracted. He looked up into blue eyes and felt long arms wrap around his neck as he was straddled. “Did you sleep well?” That voice purred with a tip of his head. 

“I did,” a smile cracked across his face and Lance leaned in nuzzling his face which made Shiro feel jumbled instantly. There was a chaste kiss pressed to his face and he let his hand brace that bronze back carefully as he looked up, his fingertips idly traced that spine delicately. He could feel his face heat as he kept his metallic eyes locked with deep blue. “It’s thanks to you both.”

It wasn’t a lie, he had slept well. Probably one of the best nights of rest he had ever had as he had them both cuddled up against him. The last time he had slept so well was the night of the celebration and they had stayed with him through the night. 

“Hey guys,” Keith said warmly with a small smile. The two looked like a couple lost in their own world, it was a cute sight. “We should get ready,” he reminded gently.

Nodding, Shiro let go of that back and allowed the other to move from his lap. He watch as Lance grabbed his own pants and pulled them up, making his small boxer clad perky ass disappear as well. They both needed pants that complimented, Shiro thought before sighing and deciding to get up.

“We’ll go to our rooms to clean up and get ready.” Keith thumbed over his shoulder pointing to the only entrance/exit of the quarters.

“Okay, see you two in a tick.”  
\--  
The morning was like most, getting ready for the day, breakfast first and then second, training. Pidge was merciful during breakfast, but shooting knowing looks at Keith and Lance, but also being mindful enough to spare Shiro whenever he glanced their way. 

Hunk was awkwardly quiet, but would flush when he caught eyes with any of the three. So he settled for poking Pidge, trying to get them to stop leering at the couple. This did not detour Gunderson at all!

Both Blue and Red Paladins were fidgety under Hunk and Pidge’s scrutiny, Shiro oblivious as he played it cool and chatted with Allura and Coran. Going over the details for the day, mapping out duties. The Princess was relaying that the decryption was almost complete on decoding the files from the Galra ship, but the medical ones were proving difficult, not easily deciphered just yet.

Pidge would grill them (Lance) later for details once Shiro was long gone and nowhere near. Maybe corner Lance after training was done. A sly smirk painted across their face as they eyeballed the lanky teen. 

Lance gave a small nervous chuckle as Keith sighed and frown, he knew his boyfriend was going to crack under pressure the moment the youngest put the squeeze on him. He shook his head. “Weakest link,” he mumbled to himself. 

Lance whined, not approving of his boyfriend’s words. Echoes from last night. “Jerk,” he mumbled with a little frown.  
\--  
Afterwards the group heading to the Training Deck for their usual team exercises –. 

Currently they were fighting the training bot, the level high since it was five on one. The group was having better unity at the moment as Keith blocked a swipe, bracing as the robot was baring down on him. Pidge launched their Grapple Blade at their arm pulling the unprepared bot off balance. The Green Paladin fired up their jet pack pulling the arm as it struggled.

This helped Keith as he rammed the metal gladiator with his shoulder. It stumbled back as two set of blast beat the bot back. Lance and Hunk were laying cover fire on it as Pidge and Keith were out of the way. The machine began to malfunction from the combination laser fire it just took. 

Shiro came in swiftly right arm aglow as he went sailing at it. Using his arm like a blade he delivered the finishing blow on the bot. It fell to the ground with a clatter as this was the first time they had defeated it as a group. Smiling, the Black Paladin turned looking to his team.

“Well done team!” He said pulling his helmet off as he was sweating. 

“It was so awesome! We finally took that thing down. It only took months to do so!” Hunk said as he tugged his helmet off his head. Putting an arm around Lance’s broad shoulders.

“Good job Paladins,” Coran boomed from the observation deck above, cutting into the chatter. “Now that you’ve defeated one, you’ll now be fairing against two and as you keep defeating them the number will go up. The max is five, one for each of ya! Exciting right?”

That made all their faces go flat hearing that. An audible groan came from Lance as he was vocal about how the team felt.

“Oh come now, once you get to five bots you’ll be able to read your fellow Paladin’s moves and work as one unit, able to use your skills, strengths, environment, and the enemy’s individualism against them. You’ll be victorious I know, I believe in you bunch!” the ginger Altean finished.

“Thanks Coran,” Shiro said.

“Paladins,” Allura’s voice cut in, she wasn’t in the observation deck with Coran but elsewhere in the castle-ship. “Please come to the bridge, the decryption finished on the Galra data we’ve received. I’ve been reviewing some of it and found something of interest that I wanted to share. We’re still decrypting the Druid medical files.” She informed which Shiro sighed hearing that. “I’ll see you all momentarily.” The com cut out for the moment.

“Well team, that calls it for now on training.” Coran chimed from above. “Come now, off to the bridge with ya!”  
\--  
The five Paladins arrived on the control bridge of the castle-ship, all had their helmets off but tucked under their arms or held in hands. They came to stop before Allura, Coran on her side. 

“Paladins,” she began as she turned away as she waved her hand. A map of the current constellation they were in appeared before them. “So the files have been decrypted as I stated, while reviewing some of the records I noticed that we are not far from an uninhabited planet that the Galra use to gather material. These raw materials are used for building their warships and other weapons of mass destruction. It would be beneficial to us and the universe if we struck there.” Her arm moved pointing out the planet on the holographic map.

Tapping it with a delicate finger, the image expanded and changed. The clusters of stars and planets they were seeing disappeared and shifted, now showing a large view of the planet. It was pure white. “The reason this planet is desolate is because the outer layer is covered in ice and snow. It’s too cold there for life to sustain.”

“Then how are the Galra able to tap the resources there?” Shiro asked.

Allura weaved her hands and the image changed to structural diagram showing what the lay out looked like from the files they had downloaded. “Like so, they are working below the surface, that’s where they’re able to retrieve what they need. It’s tolerable once you get underground. I’ve began scanning and found that there are no actual Galra there but only sentries on the planet as they’re more expendable then the average Galra grunt.”

“It seems they have freighters escorted by warships picking up the processed raw materials and transport it to the empire for development, it seems like a bi-weekly occurrence. Luck is on our side, they picked up last week.” She continued on not missing a beat while briefing the group.

“The task at hand is getting down there and sabotaging the underground facility. We need to cripple the Galra in this regard, if this slows their war productions then it will help us in the long run.” The princess turned back around looking at the five before her.

“So we just hop into our Lions and blow it up, sounds easy enough.” Keith said as he crossed his arms.

“I wish it were so, but because the facility is so far under the surface and it looks –,” she paused changing the view once more showing it was only one way in and it looked to be small. “–like you’ll have to infiltrate yourselves.”

“Well that sucks,” Lance said with a little frown.

“Okay, we’ll take the Lions down and sneak in.” Hunk began as he leaned against one of the computer consoles. 

“Actually,” the Altean Princess raised one finger as all eyes were on her once more. “They have sensors randomly about the planet to notify if enemy ships coming within range.” 

“We can use Green Lion that is if you guys don’t mind piling in?” Pidge said with a little shrug.

“It seems like our only choice right now.” Shiro said as he cupped his chin in thought.

“This will be a covert mission from the sound of it,” Hunk said as he stood straight looking at the different schematics that were on display.

“Cool! This will be totally like a spy mission from a movie. If only we had dapper three-piece suits.” Lance said, which everyone chose to ignore.

“Yes Hunk, though one more word.” Allura said. “There’s two points you’ll need to hit to really cripple them.” Widening her arms the outline of the facility grew bigger. “Here and here,” She pointed at the first point and the second point. “This will halt production and processing.”

“So how are we going to cause enough damage to take out those two points?” Lance asked the burning question. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Allura admitted quietly. That turned all seven pensive, trying to devise ways of taking out an installation that big.

“Hey Pidge,” Hunk began with a bright smile. “Do you remember that booster upgrade you made for the shuttle that Coran and I took to Balmera?” 

“Yeah,” brows were tilted in confusion before they rose in understanding. “Retrofit it as an explosives?”

“Uh huh,” the Yellow Paladin nodded and both grinned. “We can make some explosives from that and we’ll be able to take out those points.”

“Brilliant,” Shiro said as he looked to the two. “How long will it take you to build them?

“An hour,” Pidge said before looking thoughtful. “Maybe less since I’ll have Hunk.” Pidge began to scamper away with the bulky teen following close behind. “Meet us in Green’s hanger in an hour.” Both disappeared.

“So how are we going to combat the cold?” Keith asked with a cock of his head. “It would be bad if we froze to death.”

“Your suits will keep you insulated, also I should stress. Don’t stay there for too long, the cold could affect Green Lion capabilities and functions.” Allura warned. “Which could maroon you there.”

“Alright then,” Shiro said as he began to commit the map to memory. His eyes sharpened studying. “I think we should hit these two areas simultaneously and regroup afterwards. Keith and Lance you two will take point two and the rest of us will take one. I’ll inform Pidge and Hunk once we meet up at Green Lion’s hanger. For now let’s refine the plan.”  
\--  
An hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, they were already crammed into Green Lion’s cockpit heading to the unnamed and uninhabitable planet. The cloaking ability was up as they went into the atmosphere of the ice planet. It seemed like the wind was strong, the visibility little as snow flurries stuck to the dash of Green Lion, Pidge queue up a digital map as they navigated easily.

“Okay, we’re almost at the point.” Pidge said as they slowly eased on the controls.

“Good work,” Shiro said as he was hunched over the pilot seat, now standing to his full height he was ready to get this mission underway.

Making it to the ‘safe zone’ Green Lion landed still cloaked. 

“Here guys,” Hunk said handing the booster explosive to Shiro along with its detonator and then Keith with his own. “Careful with those, it would not be a good day to be blown up by those babies.” 

Keith made a face, frowning.

“Alright team, let’s try to do this as quietly as we can. Get in, get out and detonate these once we’re near the exit.” Shiro said as the door opened to the cockpit and the howl of the blistering wind could be heard as they went out and towards the raw material processing facility. Their helmets morphed, the glass panel that normally covered their eyes encased their whole face before they were out in the unforgiving elements.

Shiro was out first and then the rest, they began to move as one unit trekking through the ice and snow as the gust of wind made them totter a bit. Green Lion still cloaked invisible, put up the particle barrier and hid the blue energy from view. A new upgrade Pidge had recently added. 

It was a short distance, sprinting across the flat scape they came close to the entrance. The white of their suits hid them in the flurry of snow. Having close to no visibility was both a curse and blessing, they could barely make out the outline of the sentries that guarded the somewhat spacious opening. 

All five dove, into the snowy ground hiding from view as their suits blended in.

“Lance you’re up,” they were all laid on the ground taking cover some yards away. The Blue Paladin’s Bayard changed to his Pulse Rifle and he began to take aim, he felt Shiro’s hand resting on the small of his back.

It was comforting feeling that large hand but he pushed aside that feeling, he used his keen sight and took a steadying breath. Closing one eye, his finger pressed on the trigger and he pulled as he inhaled through his mouth. 

The laser went sailing through the air, followed shortly by a second blast. The first sentry was hit in the head and the second one shot the same way. The bots toppled into the ground.

Lance let out a breath as his Bayard shifted back to its chakra like state. He felt that hand resting on the small of his back rub two affectionate circles before giving a little pat. “Good job,” Shiro smirked and Lance felt his heart flutter before he smiled back, a silly upturn to his lips. He pushed up along with everyone else, they began to sprint to the unguarded entrance.

They made it stepping over the metal bodies as they peered around corners, looking about.

“We don’t have much time, they’ll probably try to follow up with the two sentries that were just taken out. Once they don’t hear anything back they’ll be on alert. We have limited time.” Their leader said softly to the team, keeping voice down.

They all acknowledged with a simple nod before moving in. Their steps quiet but brisk as they went down the long lit corridor, they stood out with the white of their armor as the hallway was lined with blacks, greys and purple. 

They pressed to the wall as if trying to merge with it. Keith peered around the corner, spying one bot coming their way. 

Holding his Bayard ready as he could hear the steps grow closer, Keith’s eyes sharpen as he readied himself. Once they rounded the corner, he grabbed the blaster and rammed his Bayard into its midsection. The sword materialized stabbing through and he pulled up quickly before it could alert the facility, the blade running through it like butter as he pulled the sword-edge through its torso and upwards to it head.

Catching it he lowered the still form and looked back at the team. Shiro signaled for Lance and Keith to go right as Pidge, Hunk and himself went left. 

“Careful,” Hunk called as Lance gave thumbs up before the group split into two smaller units. 

Shiro ran with Pidge and Hunk flanking each side of him. They moved quickly and covertly, as they kept close to the walls letting the guards pass by if possible or striking out when necessary. As they kept going, the hallway changed from typical Galran design to underground tunnels. They now ran on packed earth, poorly lit mine shafts as it seemed they were now running at a decline going deeper in.

So far the mission was going to plan, that made worry pit in Shiro’s stomach. He hoped the others were fairing as well. At the moment, they were keeping their coms silent, unless help was needed.

They came to a corner peering around it, three scanned the area and noted that it looked to be clear. The group now stared into a large cavern opening with a structure in the center. This was the mining hub they were supposed to take out, all around were several smaller cavities leading to different tunnel points. If they destroyed this building it could possibly cause a huge cave-in and halt progress at least on this planet.

Looking to the Green and Yellow Paladin now the Black Paladin began to talk. “I’m going to plant the explosive on their mining hub, watch my back.” With that he moved quickly, body hunched as he trekked to the building in a crouch. He got to it, scaling around the side a bit, but making sure to keep in view of Hunk and Pidge. Glancing about, he made sure he was clear as he began to fix the booster explosive to the side of the building. 

Once secure, Shiro hopped down and scrambled back to the two teens. Pressing against the dirt walls, he let out a little breath. “Let’s head out, the others should be finishing soon as well.” He kept his voice low as they began to move once more, going back the way they came –.

They were almost at the transition point of where the tunnel met Galran hallways when an alarm went off blaring nosily from the high ceilings. The three paused looking about, but didn’t see any sentries flanking them yet. That’s when the com clicked on in all their helmets.

“Guys, we’re surrounded! Keith’s been shot and I’ve been hit as well!” Came Lance’s frantic voice, Shiro felt the world narrowed in that moment. “We need backup and we haven’t planted the explosive yet!” There was a pause. “Keith! Fuck! Hurry!” The com cut out as shots could be heard.

Shiro had never ran so fast in his life, fear gripping his heart and stealth forgotten –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, wat wat!  
> Please drop me a line if you can! I love to comment back!  
> See you next Friday!  
> ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° ) Carm


	12. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight post, yeah!  
> So I hope folk have enjoyed season two!  
> I know I did overall, it renewed my love of VLD!  
> Or should I say made my obsession grow bigger *hehe*.  
> Anyways I may incorporate some stuff from Season 2 in future chapters.  
> We'll see! As always enjoy!  
> ヽ(^。^)丿

The Red and Blue Paladin stuck to the walls as they went down the black and eerie colored corridor, eyes out as they went unnoticed so far. Keith leading, both had weapons drawn as they moved quickly. Lance easily kept pace with his boyfriend, he was nervous but when was he not jumpy on missions. Any number of things could happen, he wasn’t cool on missions like Keith was. His boyfriend always seemed ready and itching for field missions.

“Do you think Shiro will talk to us soon?” Lance asked as he glanced at the others back.

“This isn’t the time to talk about Shiro or the bet,” Keith huffed back, no room for discussion as far as he cared.

“This isn’t about the bet.” Lance frowned, he needed something to take his mind off the importance of the mission. Even for a bit. “C’mon Keith,” he was mindful enough to keep his voice down. “We were fooling around with him last night, don’t tell me you haven’t let it cross your mind.”

He let out an exasperated sigh and turned looking at his boyfriend. “Yes, it has crossed my mind but right now we need to be focused on completing our objective. We can discuss this later, promise.” He gave a pleading look over to his lanky lover.

Lance pouted as he let out his own sigh and nodded. “Okay,” he lamented.

Keith smiled and gestured for Lance to follow him once more. “Let’s go!” 

Continuing, they kept quiet as they swiftly moved about. Staying close to the wall, peering around corners and keeping lookout as they traveled further in –.

They arrived, coming to an elevated catwalk. Keith paused looking about trying to figure out how to get down without being detected. Even Lance seemed to be searching around trying to find a route down, which would be the best place to put the explosives. 

Keith noticed an elevator cab, he smirked.

Signaling to follow, Lance began to chase behind the older teen as he went closer to the silo structure. They sprinted up, running around the circular structure before locating the elevator. Keith pressed his hand to the panel without hesitation as it read his hand and chimed. The elevator began to ascend from the base to the top.

Both pressed to each side next to the elevator doors waiting for the cart to come up and make it to the top. Once it arrived they waited as the doors parted. They both spun facing in making sure it was clear, it was open and they piled in. Keith pressed the button for the bottom floor, he hoped.

The cart began its climb down.

“So far so good,” Keith said softly as he kept his back pressed, standing beside the door. 

“Why would you jinx us man?” Lance having a look of disbelief on his face. 

“You believe in that garbage?” He asked with a raised brow.

“I’m just sayin’, you should never say stuff like that aloud, or doubt the power of jinxing.” Gesturing with his hands as the elevator stopped and began to open. 

In that moment, a sentry stepped in and Keith stabbed it as it rounded on Lance. Before they could react, another came barreling in shooting and hitting Keith’s shoulder, the force making him hit the wall of the box they were in. Lance fired, hitting it and taking it down. 

“Keith!” He said coming over, seeing blood paint the back of the wall. The laser blast instantly cauterizing the wound as the Red Paladin gripped his shoulder and bared his teeth, panting. The shot had hit the bodysuit, tearing it away and exposing his charred shoulder. “Oh god!”

“I’m alright,” his eyes looking up into blue. “It’s okay Lance,” he assured with a small smile his other arm raising and cupping the side of his helmet. He could see some of the worry melt from that sun-kissed face. ”I’m okay, promise.” The elevator doors chimed complaining as they couldn’t close as the metal bodies were in the way. 

Several blasts sounded and Lance felt a blinding pain tear into his ankle and leg. He cried out, stumbling and bouncing off the wall as he fell. He rolled moving out the way as more blast tore into the broken metal bodies, the back wall of the elevator and floor. 

Alarms began blaring and the shooting continued. 

Lance tapped the side of his helmet as he began to radio into the others, ignoring his pain. “Guys, we’re surrounded! Keith’s been shot and I’ve been hit as well!” Panic and alarm in his voice, he looked over and could clearly see rage on Keith’s face. “We need backup and we haven’t planted the explosive yet!” Keith fired up his shield and had his sword ready, charging out with an inhuman growl. Keith’s eyes determined and intense. “Keith! Fuck! Hurry!” Lance rolled over as he yelled this as he peered out over the prone metal bodies that lay in the elevator doorway and began to blanket cover fire for his boyfriend.

Keith ran weaving between the shots and blocking them with his shield as he came to the first row of sentry bots, he rammed one with his shield as he turned and slashed another like it was an old dance. He saw a laser hit the one he had knocked down and knew it was Lance backing him up. He needed to move fast, take out as many as possible before more came.

One, then two and then five were cut down by him. He was trying to decommission as many as possible ignoring how his shoulder throbbed and wanted to be idle at his side. He couldn’t stop till they were all destroyed! They had hurt Lance and he wouldn’t stand for it, the second he saw the other topple over he saw red. Forgetting he had an explosive on his persons or the fact he was injured. 

They had hurt what was his. Lance was his, pure and simple!

He was fire in motion, raging and constant. Wrath incarnate as he was cutting down sentry after sentry. But they kept coming in droves. So be it, he wouldn’t stop either! 

Keith blocked a shot with his sword and used the momentum to cleave one down the center before he was flying to the next, jet pack blazing on his back. The machine platoon seemed solely focused on Keith and that was fine with him –.

Lance was panting, he felt his heart doused in cold water. He was scared and worried for his boyfriend’s safety! He tried to keep his trigger finger curled, hands steady and eyesight keen, Keith needed him right now. Nothing else matter except backing him up and getting through this! 

Keith was in a thicket of Galra enemies and he was still in the goddamn elevator, a sizable distance between them. He hoped Shiro and crew would show up soon, he’d feel so much better with their presence there in the fight. His hands were subtly shaking and he tried to suppress his worries and fears, as he fired off another shot and another, trying to support Keith as best as he could. He couldn’t feel his wound as adrenaline was pumping through his veins and his eyes remained trained on Keith and the enemies near him. 

“Oh god please Shiro,” Lance whimpered as he had never felt such fear grip him in that moment. He knew Keith’s skills as a fighter were nothing to trifle with but the enemy had the numbers on their side.  
\--  
Shiro yelled as he struck upwards with his hand, slashing a metal torso as he didn’t break stride. They had since blown their cover as they hastily tried to make it to Lance and Keith. He saw Pidge’s blade whiz by striking a sentry that was up ahead. They recalled the blade as the body began to fall forward.

Hunk was keeping the rear as he took out any threat that appeared behind them. The three of them worked as one, he had never felt such team cohesion as he did today. He felt proud but remembered they needed to support the other half of their team. 

The situation was dire.

“Let’s keep pushing,” he growled out as they had a moment of clarity, no adversaries currently in the hall. They were two corridors down from the silo where Keith and Lance were located. “We’re almost there! Pidge anything yet?” Shiro, along with Keith had committed the lay out of this facility to memory before commencing the mission.

“Damnit, no!” They called back in frustration. “The stupid Galra are jamming our radio wavelength. It’s hard to connect with Keith and Lance as the Galra keep coming in waves at us. I just need time,” Pidge’s gloved fingers worked in a blur as they ran, eyes shifting from looking at what was being typed in, to seeing down the hall.

“Keep trying,” Hunk said as he was still in back of the two. 

“We’re almost there,” Shiro said as a consolation for his reports as they rounded a corner. They came face to face with a hallway lined and filled with droids before them. Shiro and Pidge materialized their shields as Hunk fired up his Energy Cannon, letting loose the rapid fire.

“Hold on,” Shiro murmured to himself wanting to make it to both teens and have eyes on them. He hadn’t felt this desperate since Allura was capture, though deep down he knew this felt worse. Keith and Lance needed to be safe and at his side once more! He couldn’t lose them, he cared way too much and that feeling hollowed him out in that instant. Shiro’s heart squeezed painfully in realization.

He was going to get to them, nothing would stop him! 

A sneer marred his scared face, his fingers curled on his right hand as the Galra purple seemed to light up and crackle. The Black Paladin moved, Pidge and Hunk following his lead as their leader went head first into the enemy –.  
\--  
Keith had mowed down so many, he was unsure of the count but then again he hadn’t been counting. He could feel his hair sticking to his face and neck, sweat was running into his eyes, burning. He continued to cut them down, noticed more soldiers were spilling in from another entrance. It looked like they were firing down the hallway they emerged from. 

Could it be Shiro and the others? A bit of relief eased into him at the though and he began to fight harder once more.

Lance had gunned down plenty, he was still feeling shaky but his worries were easing as it looked like the enemy’s numbers were starting to dwindle. He had never taken out so many till today, this was putting his marksmen skills to the test and showing what endurance he had. Luckily his Pulse Rifle never ran out of juice as he kept firing and making sure to aim at opponents away from Keith’s graceful form. 

Blue eyes followed the zipping form of white and red, he felt a gasp leave him as Keith blocked shots with his shield as two sentries fired upon him. There wasn’t a clear shot and Lance cursed, gritting his teeth as he fought back tears for the umpteenth time, he reminded himself to stay patient. It was hard when you were watching a loved one in constant danger.

The bots fired once more, with three more joining. Keith growled a curse as the shield absorbed their shots. He knew it wouldn’t hold up and cursed once more as it took a few more hits and burst. The explosion of it making him recoil and fall back on his ass. He looked up with wide royal purple eyes as they loomed over him.

Several shots rang out quickly but sounding like a single one as he watched as all five sentries taking damage to their heads. He scrambled up and looked back seeing that Lance had gotten them and was moving onto the next target. They were such a force, a good team together. They complimented each other so well! He felt so fortunate! Shaking the grateful and proud feeling Keith went back to finishing the last two handful of soldiers. 

He spared a glance at his right and saw Pidge’s green energy blade pierced one in the side. Then the boom of Hunk’s Energy Cannon. Keith had to be extra careful, since his shield had been destroyed a moment ago it would take it five minutes to recharge before he could use once more.

Shiro dropped kicked a sentry out of his way, landing in a crouch before emerging through the entryway. He peered out and spotted Keith fighting the last ten or so robots, he needed to get to him but he felt a lull in his fears knowing he was alright. He didn’t see Lance but saw shots fired from the elevator and figured he was there. 

Pidge, Hunk and himself were finishing up with their leftover combatants, making sure that they left no machines functioning. He punched through one as Hunk took out several with his Energy Cannon as Pidge finished off two –.

Shiro’s eyes looked over to Keith and saw the other finishing his last one. He felt thankful and happy that no one got hurt any further than what they did.

Shiro began to walk over to check on Keith –.

Lance felt emotions overtake him in that moment as he felt tears prick his eyes and falling as he let out a relieved laugh. He leaned against his rifle as he sobbed softly, shoulders shaking as he was happy that nothing happen –.

After a couple ticks, he lifted his head up and felt his teary vision widen in alarm. “KEITH!!” 

Keith looked towards where Lance was before whipping his head over his shoulder as a blast was shot at him. It hit him in his lower back and searing pain tore into him. ”Tsk!” He spun with force of the blast as he was off-balance, but another shot fired off as it hit his stomach. “Ack!” This uprooted him off his feet as the wind was knocked from his lungs as he went flying. Keith felt his world blacken around the edges and his eyes fluttered as he hit the ground with a solid thud, tasting a bit of bile and blood in his mouth. He tried to stay alert, the pain was overwhelming and his consciousness on the cusp of fading.

“No,” Shiro felt the breath stolen from his lungs as he broke into a dead run, trying to close the gap between him, Keith, and the sentry. His hand was blazing a violent purple as he pumped his legs.

“KEITH!! KEEITH!!!” Lance pushed up with rifle in hand, as he hobbled out quickly agitating his wound further, uncaring in that second. He began to fire at the sentry that was trying to rise again, he hit it once then twice, four times before it fell back from the laser shots. He limped over as quickly as he could, putting some weight on his messed-up leg. 

Coming into a skidding slide Shiro came next to the prone body as he gathered Keith into his arms holding him. “Keith,” he yelled as his own voice wavered. He could feel panic as his hand shakily pressed to his neck feeling for a pulse. When he felt one, he thanked whatever deity was out there. When the others were around him, he looked to see Lance falling to his knees as tears streamed down his face as he was a sobbing wreck. “Lance! He’s alive, but we need to move quickly.”

The Black Paladin’s hands shook, feeling thankful that the laser shots hadn’t hit the explosive that was strapped to Keith’s side. Removing it he handed the bomb to Hunk. “Secure that,” he ordered and the Yellow Paladin nodded and ran over to the silo structure to do just that. 

Gray eyes scanned the wound on Keith’s exposed and charred stomach, it was bad. Blacken flesh, looking cracked in places with purple highlighting the area with blood trailing in small rivers, the shot had hit his body suit and not the armor as the cloth was burned away.

Shiro imagined his back probably appeared the same way. He grunted, as he began to scoop the other up in his arms. 

Hunk was back over kneeling next to Lance, hand resting on the back of his armor in a comforting manner.

The Blue Paladin appeared like he was trying to gather himself, but his breathing was short sounding and his eyes bloodshot as tears still fell and streaking his face. His usually bronzed skin looked pale and his face was flushed, nose red and running as he sniffled. He couldn’t wipe his eyes as the glass part of his helmet still enclosed his face. He looked utterly pitiful. “Hey Lance,” Hunk began softly as those red rimmed eyes looked up to him. “Lance, can you walk?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his tongue feeling fat and dry in his mouth. “I think I messed up my leg more trying to get to Keith. I can hobble,” he frowned as he turned away looking at the ground once more.

“Get on my back, we need to get out of here so we can get Keith and you to Allura and Coran. Don’t worry he’ll be fine.” Hunk smiled reassuringly to his best friend, he was trying to be a calming anchor to him.

Nodding wordlessly, he crawled over and climbed onto that wide back. “Thanks Hunk,” Lance’s voice was low as he wrapped his arms around and embraced Hunk around the neck. The younger teen stood with the lanky form on his back, arms braced back to support the weight.

“Alright Pidge you attack anything that moves. You are now our main point of defense,” Shiro said as he kept Keith in his arms, resituating the slack body in his hold. He had faith in the smallest Paladin on his team, their combat skill had improved since the skirmish with Sendak, and Pidge was developing their own style of combat from watching Keith and Shiro during team trainings. The Green Paladin was innovative enough when it came to fighting.

“Gotcha covered,” Pidge said seriously rounding their small shoulders and Bayard ready in hand. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Shiro commanded as Pidge began to lead the way back, Shiro kept up, but trying to be careful not to jostle Keith too much. He could hear Hunk’s heavy steps behind him as they began to navigate back to the entrance –.

They were making good timing, nearing the exit when two sentries came out. Shooting, Hunk moved before Shiro and used his shield along with Lance to block any oncoming blast. 

“Ha!” Pidge flung their green blade forward as it went sailing towards the two, energy cord stretched out. The blade struck in the side of the neck of one robot with fine precision, using the retraction capability the rope began to pull the small paladin forward. The force making Pidge go towards the wall, stepping they began to run on the side wall heading to the one remaining enemy as the other fell. 

Yanking back, the blade loosened coming back to the hilt as Pidge fired up the jet pack and went sailing at the last one. Arm raise above as they landed on their back, legs wrapping around as a hand braced a shoulder. Pidge stabbed it in the back of the nape, burying the glowing green blade of their Bayard as the bot instantly lost power. 

Hopping down they looked to the team, arms bowed. “C’mon!” They waved.

Wide eyes stared at Pidge, taken aback by the display of skill. Shiro shook the surprise and began to follow along –.

Once outside, Shiro called for the small Paladin. “Pidge, can you set off the detonators?!” 

“Of course,” They reached out taking both from the other’s belt and flipped the switch on both. “We should go,” Pidge suggested with a little smirk.

“Lead the way,” Hunk said knowing they only had a short time before the booster explosives would go off. He readjusted Lance on his back as Pidge began to run ahead of them as they went towards where Green Lion was kept. 

A low rumble was felt and a boom could be heard at their backs over the harsh blistering winds –.  
\--  
“This way!” Allura yelled as they ran to the infirmary. She had intercepted them at Green Lion’s hanger the moment Shiro had contacted her about what happened on their operation while they were in mid-flight back to the Castle of Lions. Breaching the room, Keith was set on the table. “Help me remove his armor.” Her hands worked frantically as did Shiro’s.

They removed the platting around his body, and placed it safely away as the suit began to work as it was in full contact with the table. The fabric of his black bodysuit began to change color, going from black to cream as it morphed into the medical bodysuit. The exposed back and stomach slow began to be hidden as the suit material began to crawl over his skin, weaving fibers together as it covered up the ugly burn wounds on pale flesh. The processed stopped just as soon as it had started. 

This process was always amazing to watch, it never got old. It had surprised the group of humans seeing it the first time when Lance was injured before.

“Move him to the pod,” Allura said as Shiro scooped up that body once more and gently placed him inside, on his feet, the inside at a slight lean. He carefully placed Keith’s head against the headrest. Stepping back he watched as the glass shimmered as particles formed the rest and made a small vacuum sound sealing him in as it began to work.

Allura pressed various digital buttons on the outer cover making sure it was adjusted properly so Keith could make a full recovery. “He’ll be in there for about a full cycle, he was banged up worse than Lance was when Sendak attacked us.” She let out a little breath and frowned. “Alright, now let’s get you situated,” she looked at Lance as he was sitting on another medical table.

Lance didn’t seem to hear her, he was staring at the pod that held his boyfriend. 

“Lance,” The princess called once more and he seemed to awaken a bit.

“Hn?” He question as he looked dully at her. 

“We need to get you in a pod as well. That way you can be fixed up.”

“Oh, mmm okay,” he remained distracted as he sighed his sad blue eyes returning to the pod as he didn’t move, just sitting on the metal examining table. 

Shiro exhaled and came over, everyone staring at the Blue Paladin in worry. “Hey,” he began gently as he stood before the teen. “Keith will be okay, don’t worry.” He assured, he wasn’t expecting the reaction he got. 

Lance’s lips puckered and then pressed into a thin line as his fine brown eyebrows curved against his eyes. He blinked once then twice, his eyes grew glassy as he was trying to fight back tears. Shiro looked about, his hands reaching up to cup the other’s long face. 

“Will you give us a tick,” he told the room before he looked back down at the teen. His look melting under the small hitch he heard from Lance taking a breath. 

“Of course,” Allura said as she guided everyone out.

“Lance,” the teen moved leaning into his armored chest pressing his face into it, hugging Shiro as he wept softly. Shiro felt his heartbreaking hearing the abject sob, his gloved hands came up into soft brown hair and rubbed gently over the planes of his neck and head. He kept him carefully cradled to his chest. He’d let him have his cry, then talk to him once he calmed.

He understood why Lance felt this way, he had felt his heart drop when Keith had been shot. Feeling like he should have noticed the sentry before it could shoot, Shiro felt guilty and he could image Lance feeling the same way.

Tipping his head down, he pressed his lips into that crown of thick brown hair, trying to soothe the other with his presence. “Shh, I’m here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will work out, promise!  
> We got through the mission, what will happen next!  
> Good things I'm sure!  
> Also as a warning, I may start adding tags to this fic, as I didn't want to give anything away.  
> It may turn a little darker in the future, we'll see. Stay tuned!  
> As always comment if you can, I comment back!  
> ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ C. Carm


	13. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night post!  
> From here on out, things might get a bit angsty.  
>  (눈_눈)  
> You've been warned, I maybe adding tags with each new chapter.  
> We'll see. See you at the end of the chapter for additional notes!

It had been quiet for some time between them. Lance had calmed now; sniffling and feeling mortified he had cried his eyes out on Shiro’s chest plate, but feeling those large hands on the back of his neck and hair was a comfort. He licked his dry lips, before he slowly lifted his head and looked up. 

He was met with kind, but concerned grey eyes. He diverted his eyes for a second before reconnecting his own blue. “Thanks,” he said softly. Falling quiet once more as Shiro gave a simple nod of his head, his face and neck were cupped in one hand and the other Shiro had cupped one of his ears stroking the outer ridge.

“Do you feel better?” Voice gentle and low.

Lance nodded his own head once and hummed an acknowledgement. 

“Will you tell me what you’re thinking?” One thick brow raised in question, but concern still deep in his gaze.

Sighing softly, he nodded his head making a small displeased noise. “I was freaking out about Keith getting hurt, it was hard watching him out there fighting all those robots and being in the elevator. To be honest I was losing my shit the whole time, but if I hadn’t lost my head I could have spotted that Galra bot.” He frowned, looking down.

“Hey.” Lifting that downcast head to look up at him once again. “Don’t blame yourself. You did all you could, I hate to say it but things like this will happen from time to time, all we can do is be strong for one another. If we fall apart we fail, but it’s okay to feel hurt but don’t let it rule you.” He brushed his knuckles against the curve of brown skin. 

“How do you deal?”

“I try to stay focus, but honestly everyone deals with their feelings in different ways. There’s no right or wrong as long as you work through it, it’s when you run from how you feel that can be troublesome. Though sometimes I forget that,” he said the last part softly but Lance heard as he stared into that scarred face. 

“What brings you back from running?”

“Well,” he began tipping his head up and to the side in thought. “I’d say,” he ventured as he let out a little breath. “It’s the team, I can’t afford getting hung up on my own stuff as that could put everyone in danger. I may shelve it for later and circle back once I have a breather and it’s okay to do that as well.” Shiro assured as he smiled at Lance.

Nodding his head he gave a small sniffle. He could understand that and it made him feel better talking to Shiro. Those gloved knuckles were still tracing the curve of his cheek, it was soothing and he easily leaned into it. Silence fell once more –.

“Since you and Keith are dating now, I wanted to talk to both of you. I should have said this in the beginning.” He paused composing his thoughts before he began again. The Blue Paladin’s eyes were glued to his leader. The hand stopped caressing his cheek and now both rested on his armored shoulders. “I know that you care for each other deeply. I understand, trust me, but our mission comes first before your relationship. Lance, I know this is the worst time to say this but I must as your leader. It probably sounds horrible, but it’s something you two need to hear and be aware of.” The look on the older man’s face could only be described as guilt caught between a cringe. “Do you understand?”

If it had come from someone else Lance would have huffed and puffed, fought them tooth and nail but it was Shiro. The man had a point, they were on a mission to save the universe and defeat the Galra. He wasn’t condemning the relationship, but letting them know that their task and duty as Paladins came before anything else even if it wasn’t fair or the best circumstances.

Slowly he nodded his head. “I get it and I know Keith gets it as well, he understands better than I do.” He laughed at himself a bit remembering he had tried to talk to Keith about Shiro during today’s mission which earned him a conversation shut down from his boyfriend. “I really do get it now, I swear.” He closed his eyes leaning face first into Shiro’s armored chest once again.

Shiro let out a breath he had been holding which astounded him. “I appreciate it,” he said as he lifted the other’s face his knuckles returned to stroking the side of Lance’s cheek as his look soften. 

A silence fell once more between them. Lance began to fidget under the other’s gentle stare.

“Will you help me out of my armor?”

“Um,” that took Shiro by surprise and he flushed deeply as he bit his lip briefly.

“That way I can be ready for the pod,” Lance explained with a slight duck of his head and an arched brow. “I can only ignore the pain for so long and adrenaline has worn off.” A smile on those lips as he looked up.

“Oh! Of course,” Shiro flushed darkly evidently guilty of thinking of other things. 

“You can get me out of my clothes after I heal, is that cool?” He teased which made Shiro’s head whip towards him.

“Lance!” He reprimanded in the ‘Dad’ tone that all the younger Paladins called it when he wasn’t around. 

“Sorry,” he pouted which Shiro noticed the defeated look instantly.

The two-toned haired man looked away as he began to carefully remove the armor from Lance’s hurt leg, as the other moved kicking his legs on the medical table. “Don’t be sorry,” he said softly. “Force of habit, sorry. You caught me off guard. I was embarrassed.” 

“No worries man,” Lance was instantly bright and happy once more.

Shiro frowned in thought, he cursed softly under his breath which caught the brunette’s attention. “Damnit.” He said sounding slightly frazzled. “Again, this may not be the best time to say this but –.” Shiro’s expression was caught between hopeful and apprehensive which was a strange combination. It made Lance really key into what the other was about to say. “I want to be with you and Keith. I want us three to be together, I realized after he got hurt that my attraction goes beyond physical. I felt hollowed out seeing you both hurting, I can’t even place a true feeling on it as its indescribable at the moment, but I want this relationship –. I,” he didn’t finish as he frowned deeply, he was struggling on how to describe what he felt. “It’s complex.”

Lance sat up further and touched that broad shoulder gently. He understood; even if Shiro didn’t fully comprehend himself, an encouraging smile touched his face as he silently prodded the other on.

“I feel kind of like a hypocrite, I was running.” He looked to the teen and gave a rueful smile. “Running from my own feelings, or wasn’t ready to face them? It’s all the same,” he said more to himself than Lance. “I should have thought on this more and after just telling you that duty comes before a relationship. Lance,” he began after mumbling to himself but pausing from saying more, shaking his head at himself. His own hand came up rubbing at his eyes, frustrated with himself and Lance could tell.

“Hey now.” The brunette gave an easygoing smile, he didn’t want Shiro to feel this way after confessing, even if it was more like rambling but an admittance nonetheless. What better way to stop him from going on like this than to ease his mind, he guided the other towards him. Kissing him softly, chaste before he looked up brow arched and a sweet smile on his face once more. “Don’t sweat it, we wanted you to come to us in your own time once you figured everything out. Nothing is perfect. Besides it still sounds like you’re still mapping things on your end.”

“Y-yeah I am,” he agreed. “Can I figure things out by being with you two?” He pressed his forehead to Lance’s as he stared into those bottomless blue.

“Yeah buddy, of course you can.” A slight blush painted his tanned cheeks but the smile remained.

“Will you go slow with me since I’m still – new – to whatever this is,” his hand reached out tangling fingers with Lance as his other hand cupped the nape of Lance’s neck.

“Uh huh, whatever you need hon’.” His voice was soft but playful which made Shiro smile. “Can I make a request though?”

“Sure.”

“Can I get kisses right now?” He tapped the bottom of his lip as they were still breathing in each other’s air, foreheads still touching. His hand fell away, but the smile remained but now turning playful.

Shiro chuckled finding Lance oddly cute in that moment. “I would love to,” he drew tenderly as he tipped his head forward as he kissed Lance softly, his lips meshing delicately, mouth closed as he peppered the other’s warm mouth. A soft sound came from the teen and he smiled, leaning further in, Shiro pressed his mouth fully to Lance’s, his mouth parting as he nibbled softly on that bottom lip as he let his hands come up cupping his jaw and neck. 

Deepening the kiss, his tongue glided in meeting Lance’s as he felt the other grab onto him pulling closer. He groaned, their chest plates clacking softly with the move. His tongue twisted and danced with the other, as he took small breaths as the kiss morphed as things grew heated. His tongue was nipped and he shuddered as he could feel the air around them growing hot and the kiss becoming wetter. His hands move, going into that thick brown hair.

“Ahem,” a voice cleared in the distance and both broke apart with a start. Looking back, they spotted Allura as she smiled and waved as Pidge, Hunk, and Coran seemed to magically pop out from behind her from thin air. How? An unknown at this point. “It seems like you two are done chatting? We need to get Lance in the capsule so he can heal, then you two can continue afterwards.” She teased as she walked back into the infirmary.

Coughing Shiro, gave a small curt nod. “Right,” he flushed and began to work the armor once more from Lance’s non-injured leg. 

It didn’t take them long to get his Paladin armor off, Lance laid back and his suit began transform from his battle suite to the medical cream color. Once done, Allura was getting the pod ready as Shiro was helping Lance. “You gonna princess carry me this time?”

“Sure, if you like,” he easily scooped the other into his arms. 

“Ooo! My big strong man!” Lance sang, as he kicked his non-injured leg.

“Stop flirting it’s gross,” Pidge teased but winked, though the Black Paladin flushed brightly. 

They watched as Shiro eased Lance in, the teen leaned in kissing the other on the lips. “See you in a bit handsome.” Giving a cheesy wink which made the man chuckle and blush.

“Oh, god Lance! That was awful,” Hunk said from the background. 

“I’m just getting started, now that I have both my men I can’t be stopped.” He cackled in delight. It earned him flat looks from all. 

“Oh god, put him on ice or whatever already Princess.” Pidge said sticking their tongue out in good humor.

“Will do, this is embarrassing to watch.” Allura said as she touched Lance’s head and pushed him back. It earned her an ‘ow’ from the teen. Shaking her head; she began to start the sequence for the pod as Coran stood behind her waving at the Blue Paladin, the teen waved back briefly. The tube began to materialize its closure, sealing Lance in. He was put under, looking peaceful as she punched in his stats from last time and adjusting it as need be. “Alright! He’ll be in there for a quarter cycle.” 

“That’ll be six hours,” Hunk said as held up six fingers to emphasize this.

“Right! So, you three should clean up and get comfortable. We’ll have a briefing over lunch that way it can be added to that new mission log that Shiro started compiling.” Coran said, sounding high energy as ever. “Come now Paladins, let’s make haste!”

They began to head out, Shiro making one last look to his two boyfriends before disappearing down the hall –.  
\--  
Time didn’t seem to move fast at all, that was a problem for Shiro.

After the briefing and lunch, he found himself milling about which was something he never really allowed himself to do until now. He always found something to do, kept himself busy as he felt it was part of his duty as team leader to do so. Currently he wasn’t too motivated to do much, besides everyone else was busy.

Pidge was still decoding the medical logs that they got from the druid computer they had located. Apparently, it was securer than the average Galra files. Pidge had been working on this between duty and missions, but to no avail. 

Shiro wanted to know if there was any info in those files that could help him. He prayed for it.

He didn’t want to be stuck like this. He didn’t want to accept his body this way. He needed to restore it, if not his arm at least his lower half.

It wasn’t worth getting worked up right now, he sighed. Pidge would decode it and he’d have his answers. He found solace in that.

Looking at his control pad, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was almost time for Lance to awaken. A smile stretched across his face and he began to power walk towards the infirmary –.

Entering, he came into the infirmary finding it quiet. He took a seat as he waited messing around on his control pad –.

Slowly the others came in; first Hunk, then Allura with Coran, and lastly Pidge. He got up from his seat as they all waited for Lance. It was only a few minutes now till he would be done healing. The minutes ticked by and soon, the seal broke and the glass began to dissipate in colorful sparks of light. 

A disoriented groan caught their ears as Lance slumped slightly forward, he stumbled out with slightly parted eyes. He wasn’t all there, but it was good to see him up and about. The castle was too quiet without him. Shiro was there, intercepting the teen as he seemed to fall into his arms he smiled, kissing brown hair.

Hunk came over hugging both Shiro and Lance. “Glad you’re healed-up man. I was worried.”

“Sorry dude for the concern. I lost my head back there, it won’t happen again. Promise.” Lance looked to the younger teen and gave a small grin. 

“It’s okay, we’re just glad you’re alright.” Pidge chimed in as they stood before the trio. Large smile beaming from their face. “Shiro was restless without one of his _boyfriends_ around.” The youngest teased, lightly poking their leader in the ribs.

Shiro blushed trying to ignore the Green Paladin’s comment. “Hey how are you feeling?” Hunk let both go as he stood off to the side, giving the new couple space.

“I’m good, just not all here yet.” Lance voice remained low as he stayed in those strong arms. “I could go for a shower and some food.”

“Okay, that can happen. Anything else?” 

“Will you stay with me?” Lance asked as he began to stand upright as he peered up into that blushing face.

“Of course, whatever you need.” Shiro conceded easily as he like the fact that Lance wanted him around. 

“Lance,” Allura called, hands folded before her looking statuesque as she smiled demurely. “Once your cleaned up, we’d like to get your input on the mission. If it’s alright?” She asked delicately.

“Yes!” Coran chimed in. “That way we can put it in the mission log. Shiro and the others could only provide so much since the team was split into two groups. We need your details to round out our reporting.” He said as he tweaked the end of his mustache as he looked to the teen in Shiro’s arms.

“Okay,” The Blue Paladin said as he began to stand upright as he felt he could be steady now. 

“I’ll start dinner and you can discuss it then. It’s best to recall when on a full stomach. Hunk I require your assistance,” Coran said as he began to stroll out. “I’ll see you in a tick or two.” He called over his shoulder as the Yellow Paladin followed with a wave.

“Take your time getting cleaned up, we’ll speak then.” Allura said softly. “Glad to have you back Lance.” She reached out squeezing his arm before she began to leave, venturing into the castle.  
\--  
They were in the locker/shower room, Lance had opted to clean up there as the Paladin quarters had small bathrooms. They were barely big enough for two people and Lance did want him close by. They did detour to Lance’s room first, grabbing him fresh clothing. 

Lance was currently in the shower, water running as Shiro stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. He gave the other his modesty, he wanted to look but didn’t. He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable, but then again this was Lance and he wasn’t easily embarrassed. Also, he didn’t want to be turned on, he now knew that Lance and Keith could effortlessly get him aroused without trying. That truth was simply understood now to Shiro.

As soon as the water had started it had stopped, it was quiet for a bit before he heard the soft pad of bare feet on smooth tile. Shiro felt the presence of Lance behind him, the towel that was draped on one of his shoulders (per Lance) slowly slid off. He was an honorary towel rack for the teen. 

“I feel alive again,” he heard behind, Shiro spied over his shoulder making sure to keep his eyes on the other’s grinning face. 

“Refreshed?” The man ventured which earned him a simple nod as the other wiped his face with the towel.

“Yep, good as new! I’ll be even better once Keith comes out of his pod. Then we can all chill together.” Lance leaned his head down and wrapped the towel around his short-cropped hair, piling it up in a beehive like fashion. The other towel that was on Shiro’s other shoulder was then pulled off as Lance began drying his body. “In the meantime, do you have any duties?”

“Not really, I mean I could finish up somethings here and there,” he said before noticing the flat look on the teen’s face. “I’m free,” he corrected. That earned him a bright smile.

“Can I stay with you till Keith wakes?” He asked. “Don’t worry I won’t try anything, promise.” He assured.

That made Shiro blink before he gave the other a curious look. “Why do you say that?”

“Well,” Lance stood upright as he finished drying his long legs, he noticed that Shiro was facing forward not looking at him as he was presented his wide back. “You want us to go slow, remember? Besides if we do anything physical in the future, Keith should be there at least in the beginning. That way we experience it all together,” he could see Shiro’s ears growing red. He found it cute! Reaching his hands up he touched those broad shoulders as he pressed his face between those shoulder blades.

“About that – um never mind,” he lost his train of thought at his new boyfriend’s close proximity. Shiro was **very** aware how close Lance was and how he pressed his **very** naked body into his backside. Those hands moved from his shoulders and went coasting around his waist as he was hugged from behind. “Um, that makes sense.” He bluntly stated, not sure what else to say. Mind already scrambled and jumbled.

“God Shiro, you’re so cute and wholesome!” Lance was now on his toes, mouth pressed close to Shiro’s ear. “You didn’t even peep once at me while I showered.” That made the man’s back go straight hearing that, Lance had noticed this! “Either I’m losing my touch in being sexy or your trying to give me my modesty which is adorable. So, which is it?”

The Black Paladin felt his throat close on him, was he that easy to read?

A laugh sounded behind him as he was given a squeeze and let go. Lance pulled away chuckling as he wrapped the towel around his waist. “I’m kidding – well kinda.” He said as he moved passed his new boyfriend a smirk on his face. Grey eyes watched him. “Don’t worry I’ll cover up now,” he said knowingly as he winked. The teen already knew the answer without even hearing it from Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro knew then, he was that easy to read.  
\--  
The briefing happened over dinner, Lance explain in detail what had transpired during the mission. Shiro took this down between bites of his food. Once dinner and the session were done, they were dismissed for the rest of the night.

The couple went to Shiro’s quarters to turn in, dressing down into their nightwear and spent a good amount of time chatting comfortably and learning about each other. 

Shiro learned that Lance was of Cuban-Scottish decent and that he knew very little to no Spanish. Shiro knew he came from a big family but was surprised by the details of it. He had parents, an older sister, two younger siblings, twins, a brother and sister. He also learned that his family all lived in the same neighborhood and he’d always be over at a relative’s house when it came to the weekend as he was growing up. Not only that they lived near the coast, in a beach town where he would frequent the surf and sand, his uncle owned a Pizza shack that he would practically live at when at the beach. 

Also, Lance sang in the church choir since he was four and started taking dance lessons when he was five. Because of his dance lessons, he learned to love all types of music and could just about dance to anything, he was classically train and also knew contemporary among other dance trends. 

“So a natural entertainer?” Shiro asked with a small tilt of his head as he laid on his side, head propped up as Lance was laying on his back.

“I guess you could say that. I was thinking that if the Garrison thing didn’t shake out that I could try to break into the music industry.” He raised his hands above his head and flared them out dramatically. “I was thinking R&B/pop fusion, but now that I got this new gig as a paladin I’ll ride that out for a while and see where it takes me, what do ya think?”

“The paladin thing sounds promising. It similar to being in the Garrison. Riding through space, exploring and helping others,” he smiled as Lance gave a soft chuckle.

This all fascinated Shiro and gave him deeper insight into his new lover –.

Lance learned that Shiro was an only child raised by a single mother who was widowed young and his grandma, he could speak Japanese fluidly but rarely ever spoke it unless his grandma was around. He was named by his father and when he was one years old his father had passed away due to him being diagnosed too late from cancer. He grew up and found when he hit his teens, he became rebellious after his mom passed away due to a work-related accident. 

That time in his life he recalled being caustic and disrespectful to his grandma who now raised him and any other adult figures. He was cutting class or failing, getting into fights and stealing.

“So you’re a former bad boy? We’re you a lone wolf or did you have a group?” Lance asked curiously as he still couldn’t picture Shiro being rude or mean spirited.

“I had a small group of delinquent friends that would get in trouble with me, I guess I was the unofficial leader. We were all kids that were angry and destructive towards the world for some reason or other. I was mad because my mom died suddenly, I didn’t know how to handle the grief so it changed into rebelling. Even that young I was running from my feelings. Looking back now, it was silly.” He shook his head at himself.

“How old were you when you were getting into trouble?” Lance sat up, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Hmm? I’d say I was in my early teens so twelve to fifteen or just about, I think. It feels like a lifetime ago.” He said wearily. 

He got into numerous troubles, back then, and to keep his record clean he had to enroll into a military academy to his dismay. Eventually, this gave him the structure he needed and he gradually changed, he turned his life around and became the Takashi of old once more. When he was done with the program, after a year he wound up going to the Garrison under his grandma’s blessing. He recalled how proud she was and he would do his best there for himself and her. That motivated him to put his best foot forward.

The rest was history –.

Shiro chuckled, as Lance gave him a quivering look eyes big and moved. He knew the teen didn’t feel pity for his life but was touched that the older man had shared. “Ugh! You hit me in the feels.” Lance said as he cuddled to Shiro’s side. 

“Hopefully, in a good way?” He asked as he reclined them back so they could lay down in bed, he took his control pad and used it to dim the lights as it was getting late. He placed it in the nook above his head.

“Yeah my dude, in a good way. I knew you were strong but dang! You’re incredible, you over came so much and to be who you are now. It’s amazing, I picked you as my hero for a reason, you just give off such good vibes.” Hearing that Shiro chuckled as they grew closer, legs tangling. Arms wrapped around each other.

“How come you didn’t approach me back then?”

“Couldn’t, back then you were on this unreachable pedestal which I placed you on, thank you very much! Anyways man –, I felt like I couldn’t reach you and besides you were like never alone, if you weren’t with other instructors you were with cadets and/or Keith, back then. To be honest, I thought you guys were dating on the low, low.” He caught eyes with Shiro and wasn’t surprised to see the look of shock on the other’s scarred face. “You were a hot commodity in the Garrison, everyone wanted your attention.” Lance said as he tucked his head under the other’s chin. “The closest I could get was when you had open lectures for us lowly cadets.”

“Well I guess things work out for a reason, but you thought Keith and I were dating back then?”

“Yep! Even back then y’all were giving each other the eye.” 

“Hmm, okay!” He shot the brunette an eye roll. “Not!” Shiro laughed before kissing Lance’s forehead. “Well, okay maybe Keith was and who knows I could have had a thing for him without realizing it? Or the timing wasn’t right? Maybe the three of us were meant to be and that’s why it never panned out till now? Who knows?” He squeezed Lance’s shoulder gently with his metal hand, smile still on his face.

“Yeah who knows, if we get stuck on the possibilities and the what-ifs we could have missed this chance.” Lance surmised.

“Exactly,” Shiro breathed as he smiled. It fell quiet and the lights turned off in the room, the white baseboard lighting was the only glow in the room along with passing stars as they traveled in space. “We should sleep,” he whispered as Lance nuzzled into him and hummed an affirmative. “Night Lance.”

“Nite, nite hon’.”  
\--  
The morning flew by, they were given time off since Keith was still in the healing pod. The day progressed normally but without the Red Paladin the family seemed incomplete. 

It was getting close now and Shiro could see the excitement on the Blue Paladin’s face, they were five minutes out from Keith emerging from the pod. Leaving the communal room and heading towards the infirmary, he felt thrilled along with the teen and he was a few paces behind as Lance seemed to power walk towards the room.

Coming to hallway that contained the infirmary, the teen paused reaching out for the Black Paladin’s hand. He took it, squeezing as he was practically bouncing from one foot to the other. “I know it’s only been one day, but it feels like forever! It’s dumb, but I miss his nagging and disapproving stare. I so miss him telling me how I should live, but doing the exact opposite. It just chaps his ass so –, we have so much fun.” He sighed happily.

“Well it was quiet without him. Hearing the both of you bicker has become a norm. I understand in a way,” he said with a small smile as he tangled his fingers. 

Walking in, Shiro kept his eyes on Lance smiling at his boyfriend as everyone else seemed to be there already waiting. 

“What’s the haps y’all?!” Lance began but noted the dumbfounded looks on all their faces. Lance frowned and looked towards the capsule. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. “Holy cheese and crackers!” He let go of Shiro’s hand only to cup his mouth in shock.

“What – the – hell?” Shiro drew out slow and low, the vacuum seal released and the rainbow particles began as the tube gradually freed Keith. Or what looked like Keith.

What was before them was an alien version of the Red Paladin. His hair was whitish-grey now, skin purple but not as deep as Galran skin tone. Under his closed eyes were the blue accents that Altean males usually had. His ears were that of an Altean, pointed and standing out from his wild whitish hair.

“Was there a malfunction?” Hunk asked.

Allura shook her head. “No malfunction of any sorts! I don’t understand, isn’t he supposed to be human like the rest of you? I was first in here and couldn’t believe what I saw. I checked then triple checked Keith’s biological makeup and found he’s a hybrid. Part Altean and Galran, I can’t believe this!”

“What?! Well that rules out crystal venom.” Pidge supplied. “Besides we purged it all, right?”

“How the quiznak is that possible?!” Coran said, eyes wide and comical.

“Alright everyone! Calm down, there’s got to be a logical explanation behind this! We need to stay focused!” Shiro said as things were getting to a fever pitch too quickly, they needed stay cool to be able to figure this out.

A grunt was heard and Keith stirred. “Noisy,” he murmured as he slumped, bracing his face, to everyone’s relief he sounded the same. “Uhn! Is-is Lance okay?” He asked sluggishly.

“I’m fine babe, just peachy.” Lance’s breath caught the moment Keith’s eyes landed on him, he was immediately bewitched –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background on two of our three guys!  
> Did anybody see Galra-Altean Keith coming? *nudge, nudge*  
> w(°ｏ°)w
> 
> Things will start picking up from here on out, with some darker themes and/or smut.  
> You've been warned!!   
> Leave me a comment and I love to comment back!  
> Time for me to go to bed!  
>  (￣ρ￣)..zzZZ


	14. Orphan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late night post, I knew I should have posted this morning or last night!  
> I was leaving work, getting super excited about going home when two buddies were like, happy hour?  
> (　 ゜Д゜)⊃旦  
> I was like yes, but mentally like nnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Darth Vader voice)  
> Anyways here's the chapter. I bet you can guess what it's about.

Keith’s normally purples eyes were now icy blue with pink color highlighted in his pupils, the whites of his eyes were now a rich yellow color as he stared groggily at Lance, the blue-pink juxtapose to the yellow, it was utterly beautiful. Lance always thought that Keith eyes were amazing before but like this he was in a trance, capture by his eyes. He was happy they weren’t that yellow void that all Galra had.

“I’m glad baby,” Keith slowly began to step out and stood before all the others, he was still holding his head. White hair framing around his eyes.

His mind felt foggy, is this how it always felt after being in the pod?

The teen now stood taller than all of them, he was a couple inches above Shiro now, no doubt because of his Galran heritage. It was oddly quiet in the room and Keith noticed, his pointed ears giving a slight twitch, it was subtle but there. 

He finally raised his head and looked at all of them, his eyes narrowed in that moment he realized something was off.

“I’m taller.” He deduced quickly. “What happen?” He said as he was now eye level with Shiro who **was** the tallest paladin. “What happen after I was attacked?” His arms crossed, which he then noticed the color of his hands. His eyes widen and his mouth shrank to a pucker of disbelief. “What – the – fuck?” He whispered in stunned shock hands held before him looking at them in abject horror.

He whipped around and a loud gasp left him, he stared at his reflection. It was like a stranger was staring back at him and not his own face. He touched over his cheekbone, tracing the Altean marks under his eyes and fingering his whitish-grey bangs. He frowned.

“Keith,” Shiro said taking a step closer as he lightly place his hand on the small of the others’ back. “We’re not sure what happened.” Shiro’s look melted as Keith’s frown lessened and the tension eased from the teen a bit, his touch easing Keith a bit.

“I’m Galran and Altean?” He question sounding small and insecure.

“Um yes, a hybrid if you will,” Coran chimed from behind the two. “It seems likely to be the case.”

“Keith do you know anything about your parents?” Allura asked as he turned around to face the group.

“I’m an orphan,” he said flatly with a sigh as everyone knew this about him. “Well – I do know a few things, but I just never really dwelled on it till – that time, but now I guess it makes sense,” he grumbled, put off as he crossed his arms. Look going back to being annoyed. “This is – stupid,” he mumbled.

“Babe,” Lance began looking so concerned. He reached out touching those crossed arms. “Hey, how about we get you cleaned up and comfy. Then some dinner, we can talk later. Does that sound like a plan?” He smiled as he now looked up at his boyfriend.

Sighing once more, he nodded his head. “Sounds – good,” then his eyes shifted looking at both Coran and Allura. “How do you do that change thing?” He asked.

“Change thing?” Allura question, brows cocked before they lifted in understanding. “You mean camouflaging, correct?”

“Yeah camo-whatever, I don’t like being purple.” Keith was obviously grumpy about this discovery. “So how do I do it?”

“Alright, first you need to calm your mind. Can you do that?” She urged gently which seemed to grate Keith even more.

“Yeah, yeah I can.” Brushing her off as he closed his eyes and frowned deeply, posture stiff. “Then what?”

“Keith, remember.” Shiro cut in as he reached out touching the Red Paladin gently on the shoulder. “Patience yields focus, you recall me saying that before you found Red, right?”

“Y-yes,” he deflated instantly looking towards Shiro, clearly upset. “This is just too much! I mean,” he began to get worked up again but felt Shiro taking both of his hands in his own.

“Look at me,” he commanded softly. “Just concentrate on me and breath, empty out your mind.” He kept his voice calm. “No need to be upset, we’re all here for you and won’t abandon you. In our eyes you’re still the same Keith. You’re our Red Paladin and my boyfriend.” 

Keith’s eyes widen hearing that and he gaped for a moment. His cheeks colored a dark red. “B-boyfriend?”

“Our boyfriend,” Lance corrected as he smirked at both.

“Oh yes, you’re right. Sorry Lance,” Shiro smiled, flushing himself now. “Our boyfriend.”

Jeez, what had Keith missed since he went under –?

This new discovery seem to outdo the one about him being an alien. This news was so much better, he felt a smile come to his face. Not only that Shiro wasn’t repulsed that he was part Galra, that gave the Red Paladin some comfort. Still Keith wasn’t happy with this discovery, but it made sense now with why his life turned out the way it did.

Keith had always felt different and now he understood why, he had been an alien all this time. 

He felt arms encase him and it was Shiro. “Keith?” The other said softly into his pointed ears. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded and hugged the other back. “I’ll be okay,” he said softly as he pulled back looking into that handsome face. “I just need time to process and also not be purple. I’m calmer now,” he said as he peered into those eyes before shifting to Allura. “Can you teach me how to camouflage?”

“Of course Keith,” She smiled patiently and had her hands together before her. “Now close your eyes, empty your mind.” She said softly, keeping her voice soothing. “Now imagine yourself and think of how you want to look. Keep your mind trained on that and that alone.”

Keith did just as she said, clearing his mind of all. Imagining himself and how he normally appeared. He concentrated on that, the image of himself. He could feel an unconscious pull, and he tried to relax and go with it but was unsure what that feeling was.

He heard a gasp from someone and his eyes snapped open, he could see shock on the others’ faces. He turned, peering at himself in the healing pod’s glass. What he saw was himself for the most part. His skin returned to normal, but his ears remained pointed and he still had the Altean markings. He could live with this, he touched his bangs softly, pleased they were back to being black. Though his eyes remained blue with the pink pupils but the scalar was back to being white, he frowned.

He had also returned to his height from before, being shorter than Lance and Shiro. 

“You did it Keith – for the most part,” the Princess said happily. “I forgot to mention, when you feel that pull in you, go with it. Do not fight it, that’s the start of the change.” She instructed.

“Gotcha. Thanks,” he smiled. “I’m sure I stink,” he said as he began to leave the group. “I should clean up,” Keith didn’t spare a glance as he went. 

“We’ll catch up,” Lance waved to the others as he took Shiro’s hand in his and began to guide his boyfriend along to go catch up to their other one. “Keith!”

Keith paused, waiting for both in the hall. 

“Do you wanna talk?” Lance began only to have Keith quirk his lip sideways as he shook his head ‘no’.

“Not really,” he huffed and crossed his arms as he walked again.

“He needs time to process this Lance,” Shiro whispered as he walked a step or two behind Lance as they both followed Keith, going towards where their rooms were. 

“Yeah, I need time.” Keith said distractedly as he had heard Shiro, voice soft as they came to his room. Pressing the panel he went in and both his boyfriends paused outside of his door. He looked back at them. “You two can come in, it won’t take me long to shower.”

“Okay,” Shiro said as he entered first and then Lance. “If you need time to yourself, let us know and we’ll give it.” 

The older teen nodded wordlessly as he began to get fresh clothing and a towel before he disappeared into the bathroom.

The door closed behind him and he sighed, Keith placed his clothes down and stared at himself, hard. He leaned towards the large mirror and touched over the blue marking under his eyes once more, then his hands touched his pointed ears as he traced them. 

He hated this, he felt, he looked like an elf!

He frowned, growling but paused and hooked his finger into his mouth. Pulling his lips back he noticed his canines were sharper now and a little longer. They were basically fangs! Both top and bottom.

“Seriously,” he growled as he cupped his face and combed his hands through his hair, tugging the ends from stress. “The fuck,” he said in disbelief and he shook his head, eyes closing in frustration. He blindly reached up and began to open the front of the medical suit he wore and began to peel if from his body.

“Okay Keith,” he breathed softly to himself, on the verge of giving himself a pep talk. He needed to stay calm, he knew that much, but the fact he was now an alien and not human was a little too much to deal with. Luckily, he had the team, they seemed to be more concerned about his welfare more so than fear he was a Galran spy or something. That was a relief in itself and he knew he should thank his lucky stars that both Lance and Shiro didn’t push him away.

Or the fact that both, Coran and Allura remained kind to him. He was half of the species that wiped out the Altean race. Then again he was half Altean now, maybe that’s why they were still accepting of him. It had to be more than his genetics, everyone onboard the castle-ship cared for him 

Keith had tasted a lot of rejection and abandonment in his childhood, he knew that like an old lover. Being by himself was all the family he knew, until –

He became a part of team Voltron he hadn’t been abandon once and he was thankful because of it, and so he fought hard to keep this ragtag group strong and together. He’d give his life for all of them just as long as they never turned their backs on him.

This was his family, he’d be damned to lose them now. He didn’t want to return to a lonesome life.

He felt emotion well up inside of him and he gritted his teeth, eyes stinging and watering, heat flooding them. All of them cared for him, worried for him and he had finally found the family he had been searching for. He tried to keep it together, he gripped the counter and braced, as he closed his eyes, teeth remained clenched.

The feeling of belonging drowned out being an alien hybrid. “I am thankful,” he whispered to himself as he sniffled keeping his emotions at bay, no tears falling. “I’m not alone,” he said firmly and he looked up, eyes glassy but strong as he stared himself down in the mirror, slowly a smirk came to his face. The fire in him seemed to ignite brighter now and he felt stronger than ever. He pushed away from the counter to get cleaned up so he could join up with his boyfriends.

He didn’t want to be alone or be left alone.  
\--  
Shiro sat on the bed, Lance had parked in his lap which was fine as he kept his arms around him. They had watched Keith disappear behind the bathroom door and he frowned worried for the Red Paladin.

“I’ve never seen him like that,” Lance said breaking the silence as he kept his voice low. 

“I have,” Shiro had seen this before. Back when Keith was distant and didn’t want to be bothered, keeping to himself as he didn’t get close to people. “When I first met Keith in the Garrison, he was like this. We weren’t always close, you see, I was assigned to be Keith’s mentor, troubled cadets get mentors so they won’t get kicked out. It’s a last resort that the Garrison sometimes employs. The Garrison knew he was an ace pilot better than me even, they wanted to keep him onboard and thought I would be best suited for the job. They wanted me to break through to him, seeing as we had similar backgrounds. They thought giving him a mentor would help him curb his attitude.”

“Because you were both troubled?” Lance guessed.

“Yes,” he nodded his head. “It’s because of that, at the time he was a lone wolf and didn’t need anybody. I stayed persistent and kept talking to him and hanging around. Eventually, I got through to him, we then became mentor and cadet, and ultimately we formed a friendship. I wanted him to realize he wasn’t alone, just like you two were there for me. ” 

Lance’s eyes twinkled and he craned his head to look at Shiro and smiled brightly. 

Shiro smiled back as well, his look matching Lance’s as he kept his grey eyes peering into those pretty blue. Leaning in he kissed the other, gentle and unhurried, as he kept the other snuggled in his arms and settled in his lap. He found he loved kissing and exploring that greedy little mouth. He broke the kiss after a moment and heard a small breath come from his boyfriend.

Reaching up, he traced the curve of Lance’s face with a knuckle. 

The bathroom door opened in that moment with Keith emerging, his hair wet as he was shirtless and a towel draped over his shoulders. He dabbed at his wild wet hair as he looked at his two boyfriends. He smiled at both like he normally did. “I feel better now that I’m clean,” he said as he came over sitting down, his body touching Shiro’s.

The Black Paladin smiled, and leaned in kissing softly at Keith’s lips. “Good,” he said as his own smile grew. 

“So what have I missed? You’re our boyfriend now? Want to give me the details?” Keith smiled before placing the towel over his head and rubbing vigorously trying to dry up.

“After seeing you both hurt, it put things into perspective for me. I was fighting with myself beforehand, I was debating if I wanted you two beyond a physical relationship. I now know I want every aspect of you both. I admit, I am still figuring things out but I want to figure them out with you and Lance.” Shiro smiled at both.

Lance leaned back, laying into Keith’s thighs as he was still sitting in Shiro’s lap. “Isn’t that sweet?” He cooed which made Keith raise a brow at him as he was draped across. 

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance and huffed in slight annoyance. “You’re ruining things again,” he said simply before looking at Shiro. “Gotcha, glad you now know what you want from us. I could tell sometimes you were freaking out. I’m guessing those were times you were hung up on what to do.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Lance shot up, arms looping around the older man’s neck. “We freaked you out?!”

“Jeez Lance, you’ve been so aware of Shiro lately, but you missed that piece,” Keith exasperated, look flat as he dabbed his hair of a few stray droplets. 

Shiro blushed, nodding coyly. “Um yeah,” he looked away feeling like he was exposed. If they were going to make this relationship work then he had to be honest, no secrets, right? “I’ve been freaking out since square one. Ever since you guys witnessed me in the shower, it’s been one mental crisis after another,” he laughed nervously but it was good to let them know. “You two are a force y’know.”

Lance pouted and tipped his head back. “Sorry, I didn’t notice, I would have backed off if I knew.”

“No, it made me realize things about myself,” Shiro let his hand reach up, trailing up that small back. “It was a push I needed.”

Keith stood up, deeming his hair dry enough though it was still damp. “We did force your hand, though if you think that’s a good thing then I guess it’s okay.” He went back into the bathroom and came back out just as quickly as he was putting on his coal grey shirt. He found his belt and strapped it around his waist as he grabbed his jacket. “Alright, I’m ready for some food.”

“Okay, let’s get you fed.” Shiro let Lance go as the other sprang to his feet. The Black Paladin stood as well as Keith began to head to the door –.  
\--  
Polishing off his plate, Keith sighed as he was nice and full. They had yet to discuss about his past, this was going to be quite the conversation. It was still strange to know that he was an alien all this time, he had been raised human and thought of himself as such.

“Keith,” Allura said, sitting at the head of the table as she peered at him. “You said you knew somethings about your parents correct?” She inquired gently, hands folded before her as she leaned on her elbows, interested in what he had to say.

He gave a slight nod. “Well at least one, though I thought or more convinced myself I was found by a crazy homeless man.” His eyes were looking upwards in thought as he tipped his head. “Doesn’t seem to be the case now. Guys,” he said looking to all the other paladins as they sat around the dining table. “You remember that house in the desert, I was living in?” He asked, his mouth quirking to the side thoughtfully.

“Yeah man,” Hunk said as if he could forget that shack with the crazy conspiracy wall Keith had created. If it hadn’t been for that, Shiro crash landing, Pidge hearing space chatter, and Lance piloting the Blue Lion; they wouldn’t be defending the universe right now. “The conspiracy shack, yep never forgetting that.”

“O~kay! Whatever Hunk. Anyways, I may have been born there, in my file it’s unsure as my father – er mother? Parent? Or something, may have birth me there, who knows?” Keith gave a little shrug, arms raised. “I was a newborn when they found us.”

“What do you mean father-mother?” Pidge asked curiously.

“It turns out my parent,” he grimaced unsure what to call them as he never really thought about labeling them till now. “Is like Shiro,” he said looking to his new boyfriend.

“Oh,” Shiro said in surprise and flushed brightly at what he was implying.

“That means that parent was probably the Altean! Galra do not have a third gender like we do, unless that parent was modified like Shiro.” Allura frowned thoughtfully and Keith mirrored her look. 

Shiro looked uncomfortable at the mention of that. He scowled silently.

“Uh yeah, okay.” Keith said feeling a bit flustered from the conversation as he hated the fact he had to talk about himself before everyone. “Anyways,” he said trying to get back on subject. “We were found somehow, which is really not known how they found us out in the desert and I guess it doesn’t matter how we were discovered, but we wound up at the hospital from being half-starved and dehydrated.” 

“You mean malnourished,” Pidge said adjusting their glasses.

“Yeah, that.” He nodded his head. “I was nursed back to health, but my dad – parent, whatever wasn’t. Their body was beyond saving and his functions were slowly shutting down. Not only that his physical makeup was boggling the doctor that was in-charge of his care. Being an alien and all,” He said a bit sternly. 

“How were you not taken into custody by the FEDs for being Galtean?” Hunk asked as he fiddling with his fingers.

“I’ll get to that,” Keith pushed a piece of food around his plate as he was thoughtful. “Before dad passed away he asked the doctor to look after me, they became fast friends the two weeks he was alive in the hospital. The Doctor’s name was Keith Harvey he was the director of the hospital. He was a kind old man.”

“Hold up! You were named after the doc who was caring after you and your dad?” Lance asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, I guess, my real name is dumb and it’s not what’s on my official records. Lotor or something, that was probably a Galran name,” he frowned shaking his head in disapproval. “I like Keith better.” He said with a little affirmation and nod of his head.

“After my dad was gone, I was toss into the system and grew up in the orphanage. Dr. Harvey would always visit me up until I was five, he would tell me of the conversations he would have with my dad. My dad never revealed his name and never gave any details to how he came here except he was fleeing from some evil empire. I bet we can guess what he meant.”

“The Galra,” Lance chimed in which earn a small smirk from Keith.

“Yes captain obvious,” he teased. “Dr. Harvey always spoke about adopting me, but it never happened –,” he trailed off the small grin he had slowly fell away. “By the time I was six, Dr. Harvey’s wife came by and told me he had passed away. Mrs. Harvey told me he kept my file and my dad’s off the hospital records and hid the fact we were aliens from the staff. He made sure our tracks were hidden, she gave all the files, my dagger, and a journal my dad kept to me along with a photo of my dad, those are all the possession I have from dad. Dr. Harvey was trying to translate dad’s journal, in his free time and after he retired. He didn’t get far from what I could tell, apparently this journal details my dad’s captivity from what the doc would tell me from when he used to visit. That’s all I really have are the files, the dagger, the journal and one photo, if I had known we were leaving Earth I would have brought everything.” He said as he pushed his plate from in front of him. “That stuff could’ve been helpful.”

Keith looked up glancing about the room all eyes were fixed to him. 

“How come you never told us?” Lance asked softly as he reached out touching his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Well being a paladin came first so I push my stuff aside as I was focused on the mission. The possibility of being an alien didn’t cross my mind being out here with you guys. Just being around you guys made me forget my life back on Earth, to be honest this life is so much better.” He reached out touching Lance’s hand with his own. “Now I’m thinking about it again, being Altean and Galra brought it all flooding back.”

“Besides as a kid, I thought I was crazy and I convinced myself it was impossible. Growing up, I would tell some of the other kids in the orphanage that I was an alien, they didn’t believe me. They stayed away from me, thinking I was weird and after that I was convinced being on my own was best and decided all that alien stuff was the imagination of a dying man and an old gullible doctor.” He frowned as he squeezed Lance’s hand in his, his thumb stroking the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “Kids can be mean,” he said his look unreadable as if recalling his childhood.

“Once I was old enough, I left the orphanage and enrolled at the Garrison, when I was booted out I moved to the old shack, based on Dr. Harvey’s notes, I didn’t want to go back to the orphanage or really be around anybody. It was the first time I felt this was where I belonged, alone in the desert and I was comfortable with that.” 

He paused, remembering the year he had been alone in an instant before his two-toned eyes refocused. “I soon sensed the energy and immediately started looking into it, I was also trying to translate my dad’s journal too, since it matched a bit of the cave markings I had seen. Around that time I started to believe again I was different –.”

“You were drawn to the Blue Lion because of your Altean heritage.” Coran chimed in as his finger waved knowingly. “Your father may have been out there at that same shack as you because of the energy he felt from the Blue Lion.”

“Yeah, it’s not so much coincidences now that I think about it. Maybe back then dad knew Voltron was the only thing that could stop Zarkon. I should have believed a little more.”

“It’s alright Keith, these things happen for a reason.” Shiro said as he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Yes Keith, thanks for sharing. This info is key.” Coran said with a cheery smile.

“We should go to Earth,” Allura declare as she looked thoughtfully at the group, first thing she had said in a while. Her hands folded before her, blocking her mouth from view. “That journal may hold vital information.”

“Princess Allura, do you think it wise to go to Earth? We could put the Paladins’ people in danger, also we don’t know if that is true or not, the validity of that journal. The notes may not have anything worth using.” Coran said while the rest of the group remained shocked and silent. 

“I know that’s a possibility, but we shouldn’t look the other way, Coran. Keith’s father was onto something and we should remain hopeful for any slivers of hope we run across. We should get that journal,” she said determinedly as she smiled brightly for all. “Beside this will give the paladin’s a chance to let their families know they’re alright.”

Lance gasped and felt thunderstruck in that moment. Was this for real? “We can see them?” His voice wavered as he looked to Allura, a dazzling smile on his face. “See our home, friends and family?”

“Mom and Scooty,” Pidge whispered thinking of their mother and dog back home. Pidge always felt guilty not letting their mom know of what they were up to when it came to infiltrating the Garrison, if anything Pidge lied saying they were accepted to a prestigious IT programing school.

“Yes of course,” she said demurely from the head of the dining room table. “You should tell them goodbye properly.” Her look was one of remorse and a hint of sadness. “There’s no timeline on when we’ll win this war. I was always wondering if a situation would present itself so you could go home temporarily to say farewell to your family. This is that opportunity.”

That made all the Paladins’ hearts sink hearing that, it was now established they would remain as Team Voltron for the long haul. No turning back now –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa buddy, what a chapter?  
> How about that Keif? Some backstory for him!  
> Well, we'll see how things shake out.  
> As always leave me a comment if you can!  
> I comment back!  
> (╭☞•́⍛•̀)╭☞


	15. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight post!!  
> Oh my gosh, do you realize we are now 10 chapters away from the end!  
> Yikes! To be honest I started writing chapter 20 yesterday!  
> [≡] 〆(・⺫・‶)  
> This is one of my favorite chapters, you'll see!  
> ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

Even though he had conceded to be in a relationship with Keith and Lance, it was still something he needed to get used to. Essentially needing to easy into it, slow and steady. Though to be honest he was not even twenty-four hours in, but he constantly reminded himself it was okay to touch them and for them to be friendly with him as well. This would have to be something to get used to.

Shiro was standing near Keith, their bodies brushing one another as they were currently plotting a new course for Earth. It would take a couple of weeks to get there without using the worm holes, but the fact they were even plotting this seem unreal.

Currently he was standing with the group minus Lance, the other had vanished the moment Allura had said they would be going back to Earth but only to say goodbye to their families for an indefinite time. He could tell this upset the Blue Paladin greatly as he knew the other missed his family dearly. This tore him up, it was comparable to how Pidge felt about their family being in Galra captivity both hurting the most out of the Paladins.

The castle-ship was already rerouting, changing course to make the long trek to Earth. 

“Hey guys, we’ll be back, we want to check on Lance.” Hunk said as Pidge was next to him, they were no longer needed but Keith and Shiro were needed to stay behind. Shiro felt twinge of guilt as he knew he and Keith should be there for Lance, but he was needed on the bridge. The calling of being leader kept him bound and unable to go after Lance.

“Okay, tell him I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” He said pleadingly which Pidge smiled. “We’ll be with him as soon as possible.”

“Of course, duty calls.” Pidge said knowingly as they began to leave. “We’ll let Lance know.” They disappeared from the bridge.

“It’s okay Shiro,” Keith placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he looked up to him. The older man gave a small smile as he let his hand reach up caressing that gloved hand. “Lance will understand.”

“I hope so, I wish I could be there for him. He looked like he was about to cry,” his voice soft as clear concern was etched onto his face.

“We’ll be there for him when it counts, right now we have a responsibility.” The Red Paladin was right, reminding Shiro of their duty first above anything. He nodded and straightened his shoulder as he crossed his arms. 

Allura let the newly formed coupling ease each other before she smiled patiently to both Red and Black. “Gentlemen, let’s talk about Earth. It’s a planet we Alteans know nothing of. So, first question,” she began as she wanted to get through this discussion rather quickly so they could console the Blue Paladin.  
\--  
Lance was in the communal room, sitting in front of the windows watching the stars as he sniffled. He had stopped crying a little while ago, he sat curled up staring out. He wished that Keith and Shiro were here to give him comfort, but knew they were busy assisting the Princess. He could use their security, but he knew that being Paladins came first before their relationship which felt like total B.S. to him, but he told Shiro he would understand that their duty came first.

This wouldn’t sit right with him for a long while, this would be his true test between being a paladin and going against his nature. God, he wanted his boyfriends! He could use Shiro’s lap and Keith’s nuzzles right about now. 

Then again, he had never really cared so much before, when he was Vica’s boyfriend it truly did feel like they were friends that had kinky sex more so than they were dating. With Keith, though they drive each other crazy, he did see that they truly cared deeply for one another and they were slowly understanding one another better, but now with Shiro factored in. 

Lance could see a balance between the three of them, Shiro added stability and Keith passion and himself nurturing.

Hearing the doors slide open, his head whipped around and he looked happily to the entrance. Instead of seeing Shiro and Keith, he was met with Hunk and Pidge, he was pleased to see them but wanted his boyfriends instead. Lance’s look fell a little and he returned his gaze out the window once more. 

“Hey buddy,” Hunk said softly as he settled near the older teen. “How you holding up?”

“Shitty,” he said softly as he uncurled his long limbs and crawled over to Hunk, instantly getting in his lap. Without realizing it he just began to divulge to Hunk and Pidge, needing to talk to someone. “I’m not sure how, I’ll handle seeing all my family after so long. I mean being in the Garrison and not seeing them was doable, I was on the same planet as them. Don’t get me wrong being a Paladin is fulfilling and an honor but it’s dangerous. Something could happen and our families would never know, that’s scary.”

“I understand man,” Hunk said softly as he wrapped his arms around Lance and enclosed him, trying to comfort the other.

Pidge sighed and combed a hand through their messy hair. “Even though it sucks that we must say goodbye for a time, I think it’s essential. Allura is giving us a chance, one that she never got with her father.” Pidge’s legs were before them as they leaned back, hands bracing weight. “I think it’s best we let what family we have, know we’re alright and doing good out there in the world. That’ll give them peace of mind in a way and ease our hearts.”

Both were gawking at Pidge for a moment, Lance was surprised that they would say something so heartfelt. He scrambled out of Hunk’s lap and arms, gathering the Green Paladin in an embrace. “Oh! I knew you weren’t always a gremlin!” He pressed his face into that wild crown of hair, nuzzling.

“Ugh! Why are you touching meee!!” They hissed, look sour and revolted. “Don’t touch me!”

“Pidge that was nice of you! Also man, you should cherish the memories of your family and know that because you’re a Paladin you’re keeping them safe from Zarkon.” Hunk’s face was a wide smile as he watched the two as Pidge struggled against Lance, trying to wrestle away.

“Why are you freakishly strong?!” The smallest growled pushing at Lance’s face. 

“I’m not,” The Blue Paladin said letting go only to have Pidge roll away, wanting to be out of reach. The Green Paladin went clamoring over to Hunk using him as a human-shield. An amuse smirk painted across Lance’s bronze face. “Sorry Pidge, I was so shocked by you comforting me.” He winked at them.

“Well it’s never happening again, seek comfort from your boyfriends from now on! I’m never making that mistake again,” they hissed like an angry cat. 

“Awe, don’t be like that, you touched me deeply.” Lance said, smile not leaving his long face.

“Gross! Never say that again when in reference to me! Screw this I’m out,” the other began to hurriedly trotting out feeling frazzled but secretly happy to brighten Lance’s mood. A small smile touching Pidge’s face before leaving the communal room.

“I will cherish this always Pidgey-poo!” Mouth cupped as he waved the youngest away with his hand.

Hunk snickered and looked to Lance. “Oh man, you totally caught Pidge off guard but I think they’re happy you’re smiling again.” He said as he looked to his best friend. “I think Shiro and Keith will be finishing up soon. Oh and before I forget. Shiro says he’s sorry he couldn’t come talk to you, he totally wanted to but duty calls. I think he was finishing up with Allura soon.”

Hearing that made Lance’s heart flutter and he felt his cheeks heat. Shiro cared! “What did Keith say?”

That made Hunk frown and he shook his head. “Sorry.”

Lance frowned while giving side eye, disappointed in Keith lack of comforting words. “Figures! Knowing him, he assumes I should know that he cares. Ugh dickhead!” He groaned with an eye roll. “At least one boyfriend is a sweetheart,” said out loud to himself. 

“Well you knew what you were walking into when dating Galtean Keith, though I’m sure it’s not all bad.” Hunk said as he sat with crossed legs and arms folded. 

Quirking a brow at the nickname Hunk gave Keith, Lance nodded. “Yeah, it actually good for the most part. Though I’m excited to see how things will be with Shiro added to the mix,” he smirks and Hunk frowns.

“I don’t even want to know. You nasty!” He said with a slight curl of his lip.

“What?! I wasn’t even being dirty yet. I just am excited to see how our dynamic will be when we hang out or something.” Lance said happily.

“Oh my bad,” Hunk gave a small bow of his head. “I gotcha.”

“I honestly feel like I’m dating for real this time. I didn’t feel this way when I was dating Vica, its different this go around.” He tried to explain as he looked mildly confused. “Like we’ll resonate or something, I dunno I must sound weird.” 

“Naw man, you don’t sound weird. What you’re saying sounds great, beside you three just click. I’ve never seen such fluid chemistry to be honest.”

That made the taller teen flush and he became bashful. “Thanks buddy, you’re the best. It’s like we’ll just mesh, I guess.” He moved over and hugged Hunk tightly. The younger teen chuckled and patted Lance’s back as they hugged. When the hug ended Lance nestled into Hunk’s lap once more as they watched the stars.

“So you’ll see your parents?” Lance asked as he was coddled.

“Yeah man, I was thinking of seeing my Dad and Stepmom first, then my Mom and Stepfather, it’ll be nice to see all my brothers and sisters too.” He said happily. 

Hunk came from a big family as well, though he was the only child had between his mother and father. They divorced when he was little and remarried. He had step-siblings and half-siblings. When Lance first met Hunk it was hard to know who was who, but it was the same way for Hunk learning about Lance’s family as well.

“That’s cool, I hope we have like a day or two before we have to go back into space. Did Allura say anything, I feel kinda silly bailing now.” 

“Allura understands man, but she hasn’t given any timeline on how long we’ll be on earth. I guess those details, she’ll hammer out with all of us. Probably once we get closer to our Solar System.” He said hopefully as he kept the older teen secured in his large arms. 

“Cool, cool!” Lance said thoughtfully, they continued watching space for a moment. 

“So it looks like you won the bet and I lost, ohn!” Hunk pouted sadly. “Anyway what are you going to claim as your spoils?”

Lance hummed leaned back into the Yellow Paladin as if he was a recliner, snuggling deeper in. “Hmm,” he rubbed over his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know, I mean being with Shiro is a big enough win I guess. I really don’t need anything else,” he said softly. “Not having to help Coran for a week and dating two guys is win-win for me!” He laughed only for the younger teen to groan once more.

“Aw, this week is going to suck. Don’t rub it in my face that I gotta assist Coran.” Hunk whined cutely.

“Sorry buddy, them’s tha breaks!” Lance singsong while Hunk groaned defeatedly. 

The doors swooshed open, both tanned teens looked back seeing Keith and Shiro walking in. Lance smiled brightly, glowing in Hunk’s lap as both his boyfriends’ eyes landed on him. Hunk unwrapped his protective hold on Lance as the older teen stood up. He took a few steps and paused before them, Hunk remained on the ground watching.

“Lance,” Shiro began as they closed the gap as he gave a concerned look. “Sorry about earlier. How are you feeling?” He asked as he let his human hand coming up, tracing the curve of his cheek with knuckles. 

“Much better, talking to Pidge and Hunk helped, but I’m glad you’re both here. Don’t worry, I understand that being a Paladin comes first.” He smiled as Shiro met him back with his own.

Keith eyes raked over Lance once before he crossed his arms, frowning. “You don’t agree with it,” Keith said simply and he saw his boyfriend bristle before calming just as quickly. 

Lance gave a little huff of air as he rolled his eyes, Keith could sometimes read him so easily and he hated that fact (like right now).

“Y-yeah, it doesn’t sit well with me.” He admitted with a little frown. That made Shiro’s eyes widen hearing that and he gave the other a patient look while Keith simply bore holes into the other, his Altean eyes unnerving Lance. “I think it’s garbage that our relationship has to take a backseat to being a Voltron Paladin, but I do get it. It feels like a barrier to me. I guess that sounds stupid?” 

Shiro shook his head and smiled. “No, it’s not stupid. It’s how you feel and that’s valid Lance. I can’t take that away from you and neither can Keith, as long as you talk to us and are honest then we’ll find a way together.” Lance eyes flicked from Shiro to Keith.

The older teen’s stone face melted and he gave a small smile and nod of his head towards Lance. 

The tension in those blue eyes drained and Lance launched himself putting an arm around each of their necks as he pulled them in for a hug. “You two are the best!” He said happily before kissing a cheek each as he felt hands taking hold of him. It felt so nice!

A throat cleared behind the trio and they turned looking towards Hunk, he smiled kindly as he scratched the back of his head. “Hate to interrupt the love fest, but I’m going to skedaddle since I have to assist Coran with – whatever it is he’s doing. Glad you’re feeling better Lance, I’ll leave you in their hands. Toodles guys!” He wiggled his fingers as he left the communal room as the others watched him go.

They were alone now, the thought of that put Lance in a special place. 

After all, Keith and Shiro were making sure he was alright and they spoke to him, truly accepting of his feelings and weren’t disappointed that he hated this whole Paladin role came first before their relationship deal. It made him feel warm and fuzzy that they wanted to hear his thoughts, but also made him want to get closer to both –.

He watched as those doors slid closed automatically behind Hunk. A smirk marred his face now as a desire began to bubble from the pit of his core and up.

Lance turned back facing both his boyfriends, smirking at them and eyes hooded. Keith instantly recognizes that look on his boyfriend’s face and he flushed, grinning back. Shiro on the other hand was unaware just giving a happy smile in return.

“Soooo,” Lance drew as he took both of their hands and brought them over to the long couch and sat them down. He stood before them hands on his small hips. “Now that we’re alone,” his voice drew softly as he began to kneel before them, his hands taking a thigh each pressing firmly and trailing up and inwards. “Let’s make this moment perfect –, want you both.”

Keith licked his lips, eyes looking hungry already as he felt that hand slowly working to his center, he wanted to feel it cup his growing hard on. He loved lusty Lance, it always got him horny instantly and right now was no exception.

Shiro’s eyes widen, taken by surprise as he flushes hotly. He wasn’t expecting this and he felt a spark of pleasure go up his spine and knew it was anticipation. His mind defaulted to a few nights ago and he bit his lip at the thought. He felt his mouth open, wanting to say something but Lance’s expression stopped him, closing his mouth just as quickly. Shiro put his mind to rest, he’d let this happen.

“What does my babe and hon’ want?” Lance asked as he stood up on his knees as his hands had cupped both between the legs, he began to knead gently, wanting to tease a bit. Shiro gave a soft gasp, face aflame as it made his grey eyes stand out. “I can think of somethings, but I want to hear what you two want. I can be spoiled later.” Keith bucked his hips into Lance’s hand and gave a small growl.

Keith looked to Shiro as he didn’t want to go too quickly and scare the older man off. They were supposed to go slow with Shiro, best to leave this up to the oldest, Keith thought swiftly. “What would you like Shiro,” he purred softly as he leaned over kissing his cheek before finding his ear and nibbling the lobe, gloved hand cupping that handsome face.

The Black Paladin gasped, one eye closing as he felt his toes curl in his boots as Keith’s mouth felt wonderful on his ear and Lance’s hand still giving a ghost of a touch on his clothed arousal. 

Was this their version of taking it slow? Then Shiro was in trouble!

They were teenagers after all, so it’s only normal/natural they would want to mess around and/or go all the way. Shiro hummed softly as Keith kept lavishing his ear with his mouth and Lance was still petting him though his pants. It was hard to think, he bit his lip and moaned softly against closed lips.

“Shiro,” Lance questioned softly with a little grin. 

That got Shiro to crack his eyes open once more as he looked down as he let his bottom lip go as he opened his mouth. A groan escaped before he spoke. “Damn, I-I don’t know. Y-you decide since you have an idea, Lance.” He moaned softly.

Keith paused from teasing Shiro’s ear, he smirked looking at Lance. “You hear that baby,” he purred as Lance face was a deep red as a glazed look came to his eyes. Lance moaned softly and nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“I-I want Shiro to fuck me, oh please!” His blue eyes flicked up to the oldest, staring at Shiro as their eyes met. Lance was having thick waves of desire and lust rolling off of him as he pawed at Shiro’s strong thighs. “Please, please oh god please!” He begged which strangely enough turned the Black Paladin on more, he felt his cock jump in anticipation.

The Red Paladin kissed Shiro’s flushed cheek and then moved onto the floor next to Lance. He could tell that his first boyfriend was desperate now. “You’ve been craving Shiro to fuck you for so long, haven’t you?” He whispered, but the older man could still hear as he sat frozen on the couch. Keith’s hands took life as they trailed over Lance’s middle and he pressed his body close, Lance spooned against him, ass grinding back. They were rocking subtly against one another, gyrating wantonly. 

“Yeah,” Lance said softly as he tipped his head back as Keith kissed his neck. “I need it,” he mewed.

“You’d look so good taking his cock, the both of you would be beautiful together. I wanna see it,” Keith purred in Lance’s ear as his hands were working his boyfriend’s pants open. “I would love to see Shiro messing you up and you sucking my dick while it’s happening. You’d be so wreck afterwards, especially your ass.” Keith’s blue-pink eyes looked up piercing his second boyfriend as he sat on the couch, his hands were now nestled in Lance’s pants.

“Hahn! I wanna be wrecked, feel so lost and useless afterwards.” Lance was bucking softly in Keith’s hold, his arousal not yet out of his pants.

Holy fucking shit, what kind of seduction was this?! Shiro thought as he panted, hot, and flushed from listening to their dialogue. They had stopped touching him, but he had never felt so turn on in his life. Oh jeez, were they always like this? And he thought what Lance said the first time they messed around was dirty making him feel like he was having a heart attack, Keith was currently murdering him now. 

The hell?! Lance could be both dominating and submissive was so alluring. And the fact he was so hungry for his cock was mind blowing and intoxicating at once. It made all of Shiro’s senses tingle and heady at the same time, he suddenly felt lucky Lance could show two polar opposite sides when a moment like this arose. He loved that he had a man that could do both, being assertive or a needy submissive. It would keep him on his toes for sure in the bedroom.

A switch was turned on in him, Shiro found himself pushing off the couch and cupping Lance’s face as he now knelt before him. His lips were on his, tongue darting into his mouth. He had never felt such a need in him till now. These two were a dangerous combination together and knew how to push Shiro’s buttons without trying. 

God he was weak to them. 

He had no resistance to them, but he realized he didn’t want to be able to fight this temptation. He embraced this. 

His fingers were clutching Lance’s jaw as he was thrusting his tongue into that willing mouth, he groaned as the other’s whimper died against his lips. Shiro’s other hand was in his brown hair, combing and then taking firm hold as he wanted to indulge both boyfriends. Also, the thought of being with Lance in that way excited him so.

Keith smirked, one hand in his boyfriend’s green jacket as he searched for the lube he knew was there. He found it with ease and placed it next to him. He continued to stroke Lance, but fishing out his cock as he exposed him to the air as he continued to stroke him, his alien eyes watching both Shiro and Lance making out before him.

Shiro broke the kiss with a loud exhale as he was now cupping his boyfriend’s face. He was so hard, his pants and underwear felt so tight against him, he wanted to be freed. Both of his hands were touching and caressing over Lance’s face, tracing his high cheek bones that were flushed a lovely dark red. Then over his eyebrows and then up into his hair, before tracing his damp lips, Lance moaned and leaned into those large hands. 

“Shiro,” he mewed as he kissed one of those palms before he was pulled into kissing the man once more. He whined into the kiss as he felt Keith pause stroking his length and began to pull his jacket off. 

Keith nuzzled Lance’s shoulder and had his gloved hands under his shirt, tracing up his taut stomach and finding his chest. His palms roaming over slowly, before he found his nipples, pinching and tweaking softly as they pimpled in arousal. His mouth, latched onto that long elegant neck as he suckled, he didn’t want to bite with his fang-like teeth, he wasn’t sure if they’d break skin or not. 

Pulling back, he smirked seeing a purple mark forming on that bronzed skin. “We should get you undressed baby,” he purred loud enough for both to hear, his mouth latched onto an earlobe laving it with his tongue.

It took a few seconds before both, Shiro and Lance broke their kiss, each of them heavy eyed as they were almost far gone in their desires. Kissing Lance’s cheek, Keith began to pull up his boyfriend’s baseball tee and tossing it to the side. The Blue Paladin stood on his knees leaning into Shiro as he braced those wide shoulder as his first boyfriend pulled his jeans and boxers down. They began to kiss once more, both quickly losing themselves into the wet passion of their kisses. A beautiful sight for the Red Paladin.

He couldn’t help himself, Keith moved forward kissing down that curved spine as he removed those pants as the other lifted one knee and then the other as he pulled them the rest of the way off. He tossed them aside as Lance was naked before them. Keith continued to pamper that skin with his mouth as he pulled off his fingerless gloves. Once his hands were freed he began to knead that small ass, spreading and rolling those round cheeks as his thumb would brush over Lance’s tight entrance, teasing the other.

Shiro nipped those lips before he pulled back, taking in Lance’s nudity for the first time. He was golden with sun-kissed skin from head to toe, long limbed and elegant. Lightly defined, with broad shoulders and small hips, his grey eyes linger as he took in the space between Lance’s legs. His cock was adorable, a size that complimented his body as it wasn’t too small or overly big, just right. Its head was a little darker than the rest of his cock but still a nice rosy hue to it, Shiro wasn’t turn off or repulsed seeing it. Instead he felt a deeper want in touching Lance. “So gorgeous,” he breathed as he licked his lips.

“Beautiful,” Keith breathed in agreement as he was pouring lube on his fingers as his eyes connected with Shiro’s for a moment before they looked down.

Shiro hand reached down, taking hold as he fisted that pretty cock with his human hand and Lance mewed, bucking gently as he began to fuck Shiro’s hand. “Ahn! Shiro mmn,” Lance sang as he tighten his hold on those shoulders as he swayed, rocking into that hand that grew a hair tighter around him. Then a surprised gasp came from him and his head dipped between his shoulders, as a finger entered between his spread cheeks. “Hahn Keith,” he whined and dipped his back further as he bucked back before thrusting forward.

Shiro moaned softly, watching the way Lance moved between them. Keith now standing on his knees as he made sure Lance was between both, all three up on their knees. Keith’s other hand took hold of Lance’s sharp hip, pressing his chest to his back. He looked to Shiro, smiling as he craned his neck forward as the oldest understood and leaned down, connecting his lips to Keith’s. It felt good to kiss Keith, he groaned feeling a sharp nip. Shiro’s metal hand came up, steadying the kiss between them as he let it rest in that soft black hair. 

“Hu-hurry Keith!” Lance husked desperately and then gave a soft cry as Keith added a second finger suddenly and it moved quickly in out, which made the younger teen moan. It was what he wanted and he rolled his hips, before thrusting as he was mewling. Keith was purposely missing his prostate and he whined. He bucking into Shiro’s large hand, as his cock was growing wet in that hold. It was becoming slick and he panted as he closed his eyes. He kept his body relaxed as he concentrated on the pleasure and the sounds of Keith and Shiro, kissing near his ear. He could feel the occasional brush of their heads against his shoulder and face as they took small breaths and made wet sounds as their lips moved over one another. 

Breaking the kiss, Keith licked his lips and nuzzled Lance. “You’re doing so good, almost there and then you’ll have Shiro’s huge cock. I bet you want it now.” He purred as he pulled back and reached for the lube as he pulled his fingers free from Lance which earned him a loud whimper. He leaned in kissing a soft shoulder as he added more lubrication to his fingers, putting the bottle back down and used his other hand to part those perky buns. 

He began to ease three in deeply, and Lance arched up, chest out as his mouth open wide. “Aaahnn!” 

Shiro’s eyes widen as he was awestruck, Lance looked so good in the throes of passion, body trembling from the sensation of having three fingers deep inside his body. Shiro wondered what it felt like to have his own fingers inside Lance, probably so tight and warm, he’d soon find out with his cock. He groaned at the thought.

Keith went back to pressing his chest to Lance’s back as he let his fingers delve in and out, he continued to miss the others prostate intentionally as he was stretching him for Shiro. His eyes flicked up towards his second boyfriend and could see lust clouding his usually clear eyes. “Shiro, whatcha thinkin’?”

That pulled Shiro from his thoughts and he bit his lip before opening them. “I was thinking how Lance would feel around me?” He whispered softly, face painted red.

“Oh,” Keith breathed and began to add a fourth finger which made Lance cry out as he arched once more, chest jutting out and touching Shiro’s chest, his hands squeezed those broad shoulders tightly. “He’s amazing, his ass just knows how to hold a cock and pliant enough to shape around you, he squeezes down nicely and won’t let go. Suck you in deeply. Lance’s ass can be tight and soft all at once, it can overwhelm you if you let it. I wish I was inside right now, but his mouth is awesome as well.”

Lance whimpered and tipped his head back hearing that, kissing softly at Keith’s chin and jaw as he reached one hand back bracing that wild black hair. He loved when Keith would get like this, so filthy with his words that it would reach his center and make him tingle between his legs. “Nhyan! I’m ready! Please, I want it now!!”

“Alright baby,” Keith said softly as he gently pulled his fingers out, but not before stroking his first boyfriend prostate which made Lance twitch and shudder, making a startled sound. “Shiro,” he called as that made the other awaken as he was tranced watching the two. “Let’s go to the couch,” Keith said with a small nod towards it but grabbing the lube and tossing it to Shiro. “You’ll need it.”

Shiro nodded catching it easily before guiding Lance gently as the other was noodled limbed, helping him onto the couch so he was in the right position and planted himself behind his boyfriend. He was on his knees, as was Keith before Lance as the Blue Paladin was on his hands and knees. The Black Paladin was looking down at that bare round backside, he licked his lips. It really was a cute ass!

“C’mon baby,” Keith cooed softly as he let his hand reach down and stroking under Lance’s jaw. “C’mere.”

“Okay Keith.” The other teen mewed softly and reached out with both hands as he began to unzip Keith’s tented pants, then he unfastened them and yanking them down. Keith’s cock popped out, almost slapping Lance in the face which made Keith give a little labored chuckle. He tried to capture it with his lips before his hand wrapped around and he slowly fed it into his mouth, swallowing down to the base. A deep groan erupted from Keith as his eyes closed and his head tipped back, his hand threading into brown hair.

“Laaancce,” voice giving a throaty groan before he sucked in a hissed breath and looked down at those lips wrapped around his cock.

Lance looked up and moaned softly before closing his deep blue eyes. He moaned and began to take the other a touch deeper down his throat and began to pull back before, driving his face forward as he began to bob on that length in his mouth.

Shiro watched with wide eyes, the sight before him was smoldering and he felt his throat close up. It was so hot! He felt like he was seeing something he shouldn’t but remembered he was now part of this world, the three of them were together and he felt his heart speed further up. He felt his face flush and couldn’t take his eyes away, especially as Keith’s other hand joined in Lance’s hair as he began to gently rock his hips.

Keith’s eyes flicked to Shiro as he panted softly. “Shiro – aren’t you going to give uhn –! Lance what he wants? I know you want to,” he purred with a little smirk which made the older man swoon as he had never seen such an expression on the Red Paladin’s face. “Uhn damn baby!” His eyes lowered once more, watching Lance’s mouth on his cock.

“Uh y-yeah,” he breathed softly and began to open his pants then pulling the zipper down. Shiro hooked his thumbs in the side of his pants as he began to draw them down, he freed himself and groaned as the air hit his cock as it was super-heated. Reaching down he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, popping the top with his thumb he squirted a large amount into his human hand, then closing the bottle back up. Taking his cock in hand, he hissed softly at the coolness as he covered his cock in gel-like liquid, groaning at the slick feel. His hand stroking making sure he was coated completely and at his hardest before he looked to those subtly shaking hips.

He braced his Galra hand on Lance’s back and as he still held his manhood in hand. He took a small breath and began to run his flushed tip against that slicked hole, slowly he nudged in and he felt the ring give before passing through gently and he shuddered as he bit his lip unconsciously, Shiro pausing before he advanced forward into Lance.

“Go slow with him,” Keith said as Lance stopped sucking and moaned loudly around the dick in his mouth, back arching and ass aiming upwards. “Let him adjust,” his own voice sounded thick.

Shiro nodded wordlessly as he wiped his lubed covered hand on his pant leg before his other hand joined, taking Lance’s narrow hips began to unhurriedly press deeper in, inch for inch being devoured by Lance’s tiny ass. He could hear the other’s muffled whines as he filled him. He made sure to keep in control as he let out a loud sigh –.

Eventually Shiro’s pelvis rested firmly against those golden-brown orbs as he groaned and his chin rested on his chest. “L-Lance are you okay,” he asked as he kept his hips still as he was now bottomed out in the other’s ass. Shiro had never felt anything so tight in his life and he felt like his restraint was wavering, Keith was truthful saying that Lance’s ass alone could overwhelmed and Shiro felt he’d lose out sooner than he wanted. 

Pulling his mouth off Keith’s wet arousal, he gasped and trembled as he felt like his arms and legs would give out already from the sensation of being filled. Shiro’s meaty head was resting deeply into his prostate and his walls never felt so stretched before. It took him a moment to find his voice and form words. “Fuck! You’re so – uhn, mmm! Do it, fuck me!” He begged and he heard a gasp leave his second boyfriend. 

Shiro fought his instinct to plow into that small ass even as Lance was clenching and moving subtly against him. He took a calming breath and adjusted his hands, they moved from those sharp hips to cupping those globes, giving a firm squeeze before parting them slightly. Rocking forward made Lance sing below as he grounded deeply in before pulling almost out, his crown keeping him in and then he pushed easily back in.

“Huhn mmn Shiro!” He was shocked to hear Lance’s voice spilling out like that, it made him feel good, stroked his ego. He bit his lip as he began to set the pace. Keeping it easy and metered for now. The slim brunette mewed, body jerking from each powerful thrust as Shiro was nailing his prostate straight on. “Ohn fuck! Ahn! Hahn S-Shiro!”

Thrusting in, he rolled his hips as his head kept down watching that lithe body below being jar by his pushes. Slowly his grey eyes moved over the planes of brown skin and he groaned deeply as his eyes shift up gazing at Keith while he stroked his cock as he watched him take Lance. He felt a shudder as Keith’s Altean eyes focused on both he and Lance. Keith gave a small pant and then smirked before guiding their boyfriend’s face back to his cock.

Obediently, Lance opened his mouth and lapped at that weeping head, slowly he took it back into his mouth with a whimper. Another throaty groan tore from the dark hair teen and he threaded his fingers into that short cropped of brown hair, he cupped that head and began to thrust into that mouth that cradled him so well. Keith panted audibly as he pulled back and bucked forward, now seriously fucking that mouth as he knew Lance wouldn’t gag. 

Lance moaned, eyes closing as he was breathing through his nose, letting his mouth be ravished as he created a dip in his tongue as it complimented the girth of Keith’s dick. He groaned and kept his lips slightly curled in as he tried to keep his teeth from scraping against that big cock in his mouth. It was hard concentrating as Shiro continued with the easy pace. He wanted to be ream and overwhelmed. 

His mouth came off with an audible wet pop and he gasped, lips covered in spit and pre-come as he looked over his shoulder. Or tried to as Keith’s hand tighten in his hair trying to guide him back onto his cock. “Harder! Ahn please, more!! Shiro f-fuck me!” He begged and whimpered. “I don’t want gentle!!” He cried out as he took that length back into his mouth. Keith began to fuck his mouth harder than he had before. His hips moving as he pressed flushed, small growls leaving him. Lance hummed loudly around the cock in his mouth.

Shiro paused, biting his lip as he felt a pleasurable thrill work though him, he had never fully let loose before. With his previous experiences, he always kept things metered and controlled. There was no complaint from his past lovers, but now he felt excitement spike in him.

“Uhn alright Lance,” he whispered softly and he began to pull back, his cock almost leaving that stretched hole. He paused, the crown almost out of Lance’s body. “Ohn! If it’s too much let me know,” that was his only warning. Shiro rammed in, body slapping loudly as pelvis met ass. Shiro grunted and began the brutal pace, quick and hard as he gripped that small ass and hips tightly.

Lance’s eyes widen, mouth gaggled around Keith’s cock as he wasn’t expecting this. He made small muffled sounds as he struggled to breath. Shiro’s cock was plowing in with rough power and it made his sense feel overloaded like he wanted, body felt like it was being pushed to limits already, he felt like he was going to break under the unforgiving onslaught.

Keith kept his hands fitted to the back of his boyfriend’s head as he was plowed out of sync with Shiro’s movements. He wasn’t going to let that mouth go as he could tell that Lance was struggling to keep up with the both of them, the fact he was ravishing that mouth and Shiro his ass was too much for their boyfriend. He groaned watched that widen mouth stayed shaped around him, he could feel every moan vibrate around his length. He wouldn’t be able to last long with this frenzied pace.

It was so good, made him close his grey eyes as he took Lance roughly. Shiro groaned deeply and his hands firmed up on those hips and ass, his cock piston in and glided out. The inside of Lance’s walls felt so good and hot, caressing him in a vice like grip. He had never felt anything so tight in his life and he let out an exhilarating sound, he grunted and continued to move. He knew that from moving at this pace he’d come soon, he just hoped he could get Lance to orgasm either before or at the same time as himself.

Shiro’s hands began moving over Lance’s skin and he leaned forward as his clothed chest pressed to that lithe back, yet his hips didn’t break stride but began to grind deeply in, rolling hard inside. His hands found his boyfriend’s shoulder and he began to trail lower towards his amrs. They gripped, taking hold of those elbows and pulling them back as he let his hands trace then clasp Lance’s own hands. Shiro was upright again as he used them as leverage and pulled Lance’s arms back behind, careful not to hurt him as he had his ass now bracing against his pelvis with each crash. A strangled cry came from the body below, he watched making sure he was okay. No signs of distress from Lance and Shiro felt relief.

Using his legs, he widened his stance and using his core strength as his arms were now used as reigns by his boyfriend, both behind his back and stretched straight back. Lance whimpered around the dick in his mouth, he groaned and began to tighten his mouth as he was manhandled by both his boyfriends, this was what he wanted. Oh god, his fantasies were never this good or sexy, his eyes rolled back before he closed them. It was hard to concentrate on too much as he was finger cuffed between the two. They were spoiling him so well and this made him feel good, needed and wanted; that alone was solace enough. He could be carried away on this feeling, it blossomed warm feelings in his chest –.

A loud whine erupted from Lance as he trembled, his body too overstimulated and he felt the familiar buildup of an orgasm. He began to accent every thrust he received with his muffled cries, he was getting painfully close now. If either touched his cock right now he would explode with the smallest of grazes, he was so hard and heavy feeling between his legs.

“Uhn! Ohn Lance! M’sorry, so close,” Shiro’s voice was deep and breathy, which was intoxicating to hear. The oldest was panting audibly now as his face was cover in a sheen of sweat and brightly flush, eyes heavy. A sight Keith was enjoying and he knew Lance would love it as well if he could see it. 

“Don’t worry Shiro, I think he’s close too! Damn,” a sigh left Keith as he continued to fuck Lance’s mouth. “Same here,” he purred airily. He hissed and looked down at that mouth sheathing him so well. “Can I cum on your face?” 

“Mm hmm,” Lance confirmed as best as he could, looking up with glassy eyes and slightly hollowed rosy cheeks. Keith smiled down at that, petting brown hair affectionately.

Shiro folded Lance’s hands behind his back, his large Galra hand bracing those wrists in one. His other hand gripped a plump little ass cheek, using it as a guide to make him crash harder back, the sound of flesh meeting flesh grew a touch louder. He groaned, eyes closing for a moment as he savored the tight feel as Lance was starting to constrict around his cock. 

The bronze teen’s voice was growing frantic now, muffled shouts as he was going to come and it was going to be so intense. He whimpered and broke away letting Keith fall from his mouth, his boyfriend released his head. 

“Ahn fuck! S-sorry Keith, didn’t want – uhnn!” Lance moaned brokenly before he arched back, bracing his legs as he straightened to be standing upright as Shiro fucked up into his boyfriend. Shiro’s hand that was on his ass moved and looped around his chest, bracing a shoulder as Shiro tighten his hold a touch on Lance’s wrists, keeping his arms folded behind his back. “Ohhn! Shiro, oh fuck! God! I – I uuhn! Gonna cum, fuck! Nhyan Shiro!” Lance was a stream of babbling moans now.

Shiro moved closer, chest resting on Lance’s back. “Uhnn Lan~ce me too,” he drew ever so softly into his ear, voice light breath of sound. 

To Lance it sounded desperate and low, it made him feel high hearing his new boyfriend sounding so urgent to come. That was the cake on the icing! 

Lance tipped his head back resting it on Shiro’s board shoulder, crying out as his ass now bared down on Shiro’s cock and his body began to shake violently against that much larger body. “AAAHHAHNN!” His hard cock didn’t release, but leaked profusely as he simply had an acute prostate orgasm, he shuddered against Shiro’s front as they were pressed tightly to one another. It had been sometime since he had a dry orgasm, not since he first started to play with his prostate. 

Lance tensed, and he whimpered as he felt the first hot splash inside his body from Shiro.

Shiro couldn’t hold out as his cock was instantly constricted inside of Lance, he grunted and wrapped his arms around as he rutted weakly against that smaller body. He groaned, forehead resting on a broad shoulder as he fought to breath. His own body gave a gentle tremble as his hips slowed then stilled, pressed firmly against the other’s buttocks, bottoming out. Slowly he unwrapped Lance from his hold not before kissing that shoulder, now he was burning up, he should have taken his vest and shirt off as he could feel damp patches where his clothing clung to his body. Between his thighs, he could feel a sweltering wet warmth, he knew there would be a slick mess.

Lance’s legs were useless, he crumpled and his ass sliding off Shiro softened cock. He was gasping and feeling his body not responding as he landed awkwardly back on the couch, arms skewed and ass in the air. He looked up as Keith was panting wildly as he was now over his face, one of Keith’s arms holding him up as the other worked his cock feverishly.

Keith gasped and then gritted his teeth as a primal growl came rippling out of him. He aimed his cock towards Lance’s face and felt the other half-heartedly raise their head and lick his tip and he groaned as he began to shoot his load. The brunette was prepared catching some with his mouth and some hitting his cheek and chin. It was hot on contact, and a large amount, he could feel it sliding down towards the point of his chin. Lance tried to gather what he could with his tongue, though he eventually gave up.

Keith panted, letting his cock go and sat back on his legs as his hands braced his knees. “Fuck,” he cursed feeling drained for the day. “I feel useless,” Keith panted as the day was starting to catch up with him. It didn’t help he just came out the healing pod hours ago. He pulled his jacket off trying to cool down now, as he closed his eyes and breathed. Body covered in sweat patches as he was boiling now.

“Uh huh,” Lance agree as his voice had little energy. “Babe get the cum off my face, I don’t want to dirty the couch.” 

Grunting, Keith leaned over and grabbed Lance’s shirt and began to gently wipe his face clean. “There you go baby.”

Shiro was reclined back, human hand resting over his face, eyes closed. He had never felt like this after sex, it had been too long of an unscheduled abstinence and Lance was so amazing, the best. He was drained, tapped out. Slowly he cracked an eye open and reached out absently with his other hand as he took hold of one of his boyfriend’s feet, stroking the arch with his thumb. A sweet gentle gesture.

“Hon’ I think I’m broken,” Lance said happily, though it made Shiro sit up. Pausing on the impromptu foot rub.

“Um, Lance are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Was I too rough?” Shiro was looking at the twisted naked form on the couch as he noticed his seed dripping out of that swollen pucker. He flushed and grimaced, fighting the happy feeling he felt as he knew he should be feeling guilty for causing Lance pain. His hands were up, unsure what to do or how to soothe his slender boyfriend, a bit of comical panic was on his face.

Laughing almost musically the teen sighed. “Wrong choice of words, sorry – I can’t move, which is a good thing and it’s also what I wanted. Though this position I landed in is uncomfortable and my body is non-responsive right now. Help!” 

Both Red and Black Paladins moved, carefully arranging Lance’s limbs so he could be comfortable as he lounged on the couch, laid out straight. “Better?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“Much,” Lance supplied happily as he felt Keith’s hand brush over his thick brown hair. It was quiet between the three of them for a bit, time trickled by and eventually Lance stirred reaching for his boxers, once he regained enough strength. “So, that wasn’t taking it slow. My bad,” Lance said with a small grimace.

Grey eyes landed on both teens and he sighed. “It’s fine,” he assured as he scratched at the scar over his nose. “I don’t mind the physical part. I guess, what I meant by taking it slow was –,” he paused looking thoughtful as he was trying to piece together what he wanted to convey. “I don’t want us to move too quickly with our feelings, I prefer we get to know each other better, before any declarations are made. Does that make sense?”

Keith looked confused eyes shifting to Lance as the other was bracing the couch with his back as he pulled up his boxers. Keith was new to being in a relationship and looked to his first boyfriend for guidance.

“He means he doesn’t want us to get too worked up too quickly, to where we’re tossing around ‘I love yous’ too soon before actual feelings are solidified.” Nodding his head as he crossed his arms, smile on his face. “Sounds good to me!”

Keith’s brows raised and he looked expectantly to Shiro, wondering if Lance had translated correctly.

Shiro’s look mirrored Keith’s, though he was surprise more than anything. “Uh yeah, that’s right. Wow Lance,” he said astound.

“Okay, that’s doable.” Keith said with a little shrug. 

Lance slowly stood, legs wobbly as he was doing a great impression of a baby fawn. Keith was up steadying the other as he braced his back and then knock his long legs out from under him. He hooked his arm under those knees and had Lance in his arms, princess style.

Blue eyes blinked at him, a smile slowly stretched across that face as he looked up to Keith. “Thanks for the assist. Let’s head to my room for the night. If that’s cool with you guys?”

“That’s fine,” Keith said as he adjusted that long body in his arms. 

Shiro was picking up the rest of Lance’s discarded clothing, he looked up and nodded. “Once we get you back to your room, I’ll go get my sleepers and come back.”

“I’ll do the same,” the oldest teen said as Lance was playing with his black hair and kissing the side of his face. He watched as Shiro grabbed the last of Lance’s clothing. He began to leave the communal room with his boyfriend still in his arms. Shiro followed close behind.  
\--  
Allura was frowning as she entered the corridor where the Paladins’ rooms were. She never came to their wing, going straight to Lance’s, she pressed the intercom. “Shiro, you there?”

It took a moment but the door opened and Allura jumped in surprised as she was greeted by a green faced Shiro. Facial mask still wet in places on his face. His white bangs were clipped back and he was in his typical black muscle shirt and grey sweatpants. “Sorry Princess, is everything alright?”

In the background, Lance was fussing at Keith telling him to be still while he applied the green mask to his face, Keith was trying to swat at the younger teen away, not wanting to have the facial applied to his visage but it was applied in splotches. They were both wearing the Altean sleepers though Keith was shirtless. 

“Oh, um yes,” she said quickly trying to hold back her giggle. “I just wanted to let you know the file decryption is finished for the medical records that were recovered.” She said seriously which made Shiro’s eyes widen hearing that.

“And, have you found something?” Hope in his voice as he looked pleadingly to her. The two teens in the room seemed to quiet, listening in to what was being said.

“I’m – I’m afraid not,” expression looking forlorn as she folded her hand before her. Her crystal blue-pink eyes sad. “We scoured that file thoroughly but there’s no mention of you atall. Whatever procedures they did to you they wanted it hidden from the normal records. I am so, so sorry Shiro.” Her lips pressed into a fine line on her face.

Shiro’s head hung and he let out a little lungful, he nodded as he let the facts sink in. “Understood Princess, thank you for letting me know. I appreciate you checking,” he lifted his head giving a metered but sad smile. “We’ll find more info later, but you should get some rest.”

“Yes,” she said feeling horrible for bring such bad news to the Black Paladin. “You too Shiro. See you in the morning.”

He nodded, unable to hide his displeasure at the findings. “Will do, night Princess.”

“Goodnight Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting chapter, eh?  
> Anyways more to come... (right choice of words?)  
> (,Ծ_Ծ,)  
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though.)


	16. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for this chapter!  
> I am! (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧  
> Onward!╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩

They were only a third into their travel back towards Earth, they were supposed to be further in as they had been flying for about a week now. They had made stops within the week for random encounters and dealing with the Galra here and there. It had slowed progress of the castle-ship, the paladins were growing impatient with each delay. They were supposed to be halfway back home as the trip in total would take two-weeks, but it seem it would take maybe three now if they didn’t encounter anything further.

It didn’t seem like fate was in their favor.

“Oh c’mon!!” Lance yelled frowning deeply as he slammed a fist down sitting in his chair on the bridge. The warning went off as a distress call sounded. He growled and began to work off the digital screen before him.

“Sorry Lance,” Allura said as she stood center of the room with her hands out at her sides as they hover above the two control units that acted as part of ship’s computer navigation. “Rerouting,” she informed.

“Understood Princess,” Coran began to work at the helm as he began to do his initial scans and pinpoint the exact location of the call. “Hmm – strange,” he began with pressing of his lips and a quirk of his brow. “A distress signal is coming from planet Revloe-Kadar,” he said whipping back and looking at Allura.

“Really, that party planet?” She asked incredulously. 

“Wha – party planet?!” Lance asked with raised brows and excitement bubbling out of him. Now leaning forward in his chair.

“Don’t even think about it Lance,” Shiro called hands raised above his head as he was punching in his own data on his digital computer that was before his chair. “Focus,” he told his boyfriend.

“I am man,” he whined and pouted. “I always got my eye on the prize.” He said confidently.

“Yeah, right!” Keith said pausing from what he was doing and shooting the Blue Paladin a look. His Altean features still showing, even his hair was now whitish-grey. He refused to let his Galra skin tone show and sclera stayed white instead of the yellow that most Galra had. It took a lot of effort for him to at least maintain that.

“What’s so special about this party planet, Princess?” Hunk asked ignoring the three bantering.

“Well Hunk,” Allura began with a little frown. “Planet Revloe-Kadar is bathed in eternal night, because of it being dwarf by its sister planet Kymkor-Kadar. It never gets sunlight and because of this Kymkor-Kadar’s inhabitants turned it into entertainment planet since Revloe was naturally uninhabited. It like a refuge from their home in a way. It’s filled with all sorts of shenanigans, it just seems rather strange a call would be coming from such a place. Though there are some that prefer to live there and have endless fun and entertainment.” Her look thoughtful.

“Sound like my kind of place,” Lance kicked one foot up resting on his knee as he braced arms behind his head. 

“I thought you were in a hurry to get back home?” Pidge asked with brows cocked. 

“I am, but we can take a peek at Revloe-Kadar,” he said with a grin. “They do need our help.”

“Uh huh,” the Green Paladin said with a small adjustment of their glasses. “Suuure,” lip curling as they shook their head at the older teen.

“Lance that was weak man,” Hunk joined in Pidge’s head shaking, not approving at all. 

“Regardless, we need to move out,” Shiro cut in as he stayed focused on the task, he dismissed his digital computer, reaching for his helmet resting on the floor. “Princess, we’ll investigating the call, if you or Coran receive anything else radio it into us.” Shiro peered back seeing the other four doing the same and putting their helmets on as they moved going to the transport elevators that would lead them to their respective Lions. 

Shiro stayed planted in his seat as his team disappeared behind their doors, heading towards their Lions’ hanger. His seat began to descend. 

“Will do Shiro,” Coran chimed as he gave a thumbs up and wide smile.

“Be safe Paladins,” Allura called as Shiro disappeared from view.  
\--  
The Lions flew in standard formation, Black Lion in the center as they were vastly coming upon Kymkor-Kadar, the sister planet of Revloe. Kymkor was large, twice the size of Jupiter and it was bathed in light from the sun that was in this system. 

“Do you think this is Galra territory?” Hunk asked with a slight quiver of his voice.

“I’d say so,” Pidge piped up. “Most of the universe is Galra territory. I wonder if the Galra come here to blow off steam?” Rhetorical question said aloud. 

“Do you think this is a trap, Shiro?” Keith asked as his face now came online on their consoles. 

“I wouldn’t rule it out, we should be alert like normal. We don’t know what we are walking into.” Shiro supplied as he sighed. 

“So stay attentive Lance,” Pidge teased with a smug look.

“Oh c’mon guys! I’m always on point,” Lance’s pout was now on screen. “I don’t need to be reminded.”

“Who’s babysitting him this time,” The Green Paladin teased with a small chuckle. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

“Whatever,” Lance murmured lowly; expression somber.

“Seriously?” The Black Paladin asked in his ‘dad tone’, expression so over it.

“Guys,” Keith called severely. “Revloe is coming in range.” He said as the dark outline of the planet was quickly coming into view as they banked around KymKor’s backside. 

Allura wasn’t lying the planet was bathed in darkness, but glowed as you could see the constellation of lights clustered about its surface, signifying that below was probably a metropolis of some sort. They flew towards the planet, as it grew bigger.

“Stay in tight formation.” Shiro began to narrow down where the distress signal was coming from. He began to speed up as the other Lions followed his lead, he was now front of the V-formation –.  
\--  
They landed outside of the city, it was bright even from the distance they were at. The sky was dark, no moon visible as the only thing that could be viewed in the night sky was Kymkor-Kadar as it loomed. It blocked out most of the stars above, it was almost being in an enclosed room with no light, pitch black. You couldn’t even make out your own hands before your face.

Team Voltron were getting into their speeders and readying to head into town as the signal was coming from there. Their Lions put up their barriers up and the group blazed off, eating up the earth as they went head long towards the distress call –.

It didn’t take them long, they arrived and stashed their speeders safely from view. They emerged from an alleyway and all of them halted as they took in their surroundings. Tall buildings, bright neon lights, lot of advertisement signs, jumbo screens showing different places to go and see, color everywhere while the streets were pack with the inhabitants and some off-worlders like them. Music was loud and bodies moving, dancing about as it looked to be a block party in the streets. Confetti like material rained constantly from the sky.

They had never seen so many, it was like every place seemed to bleed the Revloe populace in the streets and there was nothing but fun and no displeasure. It really did seem strange that a call for help came from this planet.

“Oh-kay,” Pidge said as they pulled up their wrist computer as it hovered digitally above the arm. “I’ll get to work on pinpointing the signal.”

“Thanks Pidge,” Shiro said, eyes looking about scanning for any danger. So far nothing was standing out, but his eyes eventually found Lance. The other was rocking subtly to the music, a slight grin on his face, a delicate shake of those hips. Shiro’s eyes linger, watching those slender hips and small ass, he bit his lip briefly before pulling himself from the trance.

His eyes went over and found that Keith was looking at the sway of Lance’s body too, this planet was totally made for their boyfriend in blue.

Blink his eyes, he returning to the situation at hand as Pidge seemed to pinpoint the call. “Ah ha! This way,” they waved as they began to lead the group. They had to start snaking through all the bodies, it was brushing pass and being jarred and tussled like a yo-yo.

Hunk nabbed Lance making sure he kept up. “C’mon man duty calls and all that jazz,” he smiled.

“Thanks man! This place is wild,” Lance was awestruck, head volleying back and forth trying to catch all the sights and sounds. 

“Maybe once we wrap up you can have some fun before we go back to the castle,” Hunk supplied and Lance gave a small smile and shake of his head.

“Naw man, though this place is awesome, we gotta get back to Earth first.” Lance said as his desire to get home trumped this. “Just seeing this place right now is enough for me,” he said as he gave a small nod of his head.

“Gotcha,” Hunk smiled as he was still guiding Lance through the throng of people as he followed behind Keith.

“God I hate being so short!! Grr!” The smallest growled as they were bumped once more by Revloe-Kadar resident. They were tall, long-limbed, thin, and looked graceful, as they moved with poise. They were pale, toneless skin and void colored eyes, with small almond shaped heads. They easily toward over all the paladins.

Pidge squeezed through and sighed in relief as they came to a clearing, shoulders slumped and annoyance evident on their face. A bot came speeding by, looking for trash to clean up. Its square structure paused before them studying the Green Paladin, trying to assess if they were clutter that needed to be hauled away. Then it beeped and barreled into the body and began to scuttle away with Pidge. The youngest cried out as they were carried away, disappearing into the crowd of aliens. “Ahhhh!”

Shiro eyes widen as he began to move, trying to get back into the horde of aliens as he was in the clearing now where the youngest once stood. “PIDGE!” 

“I GOT PIDGE,” Hunk called, as he was still in the thicket of bodies, he and Lance kept the rear. He went through easily. “WE’LL CATCH UP!” Going in the direction of where the robot had taken the Green Paladin, Hunk maneuvered easily, swiftly falling out of sight. 

Lance watched, frowning as he worried for his friends. He began to move as Keith and Shiro were in the clearing that Pidge was in a moment ago before they were swept away. He was sliding by bodies until the music stopped and an announcement was made in an alien language. The mob of aliens grew excited and a new song started as soon as the announcement was over, they began to surge and Lance was suddenly trapped. 

They all moved, like a herd of cattle and he was caught unable to push through as he went with them like a strong current of water. “AAH! GUYS!” He cried, powerless to stop what was happening as he reached out but quickly disappeared in the rush of the inhabitants. 

“LANCE!” Keith called about to jump towards the crowd, but was halted as Shiro grabbed his arm stopping him. 

“No! Wait!” A frown was on that scarred face and he looked torn wanting to go after their boyfriend, but reframing. “Doesn’t it seem strange that we’ve been separated suddenly?”

Keith stood straight, he was a bit taller than Shiro now as he was finding it hard to keep camouflaged with some of his natural features and physique, he continued to be flesh colored rather than purple that was one thing he continually maintained. “We’re probably being watched,” he finished with a scowl. “They’re trying to separate us?”

“More than likely,” his look showing his worry, before it turned to irritation. He lifted his head looking about. “Allura,” he said patching into the Castle of Lions. “Do you have a signal on the others we’ve been separated.”

“Just a moment Shiro,” she answered back. “Coran?”

“I’m on it Princess,” the older Altean male said as he was working at the helm. “Shiro, there seems to be some interference blocking their signals at the moment. You two stay together and don’t get separated. I’ll radio back, once I’ve my answers on where the other are.”

“Understood Coran, we’ll be on standby.” Shiro confirmed back but the frown deepened on his face as he let out an agitated breath. “Damn, this isn’t good.” He looked up to Keith, feeling powerless till Coran was able to locate the others.

A large spark erupted at their feet and smoke began to rise. Shiro dove along with Keith away as they let their helmets morph, the visor covering their whole face. The white smoke began to dissipate with both looking about, trying to spot where this gas came from. 

“There!” Keith pointed as his jet pack fired up and his Bayard was in hand forming his sword. A shadow figured was on top of a low building, taking note that both Red and Black had spotted them. They began to dash away. Keith wasted no time and began to rocket up, pursuing them. “Allura, we’re in pursuit of an attacker.”

“Keith, Shiro stay together. We’re still trying to locate the others.” She called back.

Shiro did the same, staying in stride with Keith in his reaction time. He landed beside the other and they were running, following the assailant that had attacked them. They were fast, legs looking like blurs as they were sprinting on the roof and then jumped towards a taller building. They easily caught the side of the wall scaling like a bug, little effort on their part. They came to the top of that roof and vaulted over, legs first.

Red and Black Paladin jumped, their packs lighting up with blue flames as they went sailing towards the building. Landing on the ledge they lost no time and were dashing once more, in pursuit –.

It was a game of cat and mouse, they had cleared several more building before things changed. 

The figure turned facing them, but still unable to see their face they pulled two laser pistols from their side. Aiming they began to fire at the two Voltron Paladins.

All shots were aimed at Keith, Shiro noted. The teen twisted around some and used his sword to block while Shiro dove and used his now glowing hand to deflect as well before he rolled and popped up still running. They worked together, tandem as they protected one another from being hit. Their unionism kept them safe, Shiro had picked up that the shadow was trying to take out Keith, why?

They continued to fire at the two as they ran backwards, not looking behind them as they maneuvered and then sprung back as they went over the ledge. Flipping over the side and landing between the two buildings, they ran down the alleyway. 

Keith and Shiro jumped down, landing without using their jet packs as they braced and went into a roll before they were on their feet from the momentum. The man they were following wasn’t too far ahead and they were closing the gap. If only they had the others there, they could use their long-range weapons to slow this guy down.

Rounding a corner, they came into a large lot, their assailant was stopped looking to a rather large wall as if assessing it or simply waiting for the two to catch up. Their hands were on their hips before they turned around and pulled off the hood they wore. There wasn’t a lot of light but enough to see and make out their face. 

It was a female alien, not a male like they had thought. She was dark pink with marron eyes that were sharp and blue lidded, purple hair spilling over their shoulder, one side of their head hairless. With full white colored lips pulled into a smirk. They slowly clapped, a sarcastic gesture.

“Well done you two,” she quipped mockingly. Eyes landing on Shiro before flicking over to Keith. “I’m Zaroc the mercenary,” she drew with a flare of her hand. “Looks like I’ll be taking both of you on, how unfair. I was trying to get rid of Red, but you two are so protective of each other.” She pouted sardonically.

“Why?! Why orchestrate all of this? Sending a distress call to lure us here!” Shiro growled. “Separating us!”

“Oh, you don’t know, okay.” Zaroc said with a roll of her eyes. “Well Champion or should I say Black Paladin. I’m simply after you. There’s a bounty on your head issued by the Galra when you initially escaped, but that bounty tripled because you’re a Paladin of Voltron now. The Galra want you back alive, or should I say Zarkon wants his plaything back.” Her tone was teasing as she crossed her arms under her armored chest, fingers touching her chin gingerly.

Shiro felt a chill, suddenly sicken, he couldn’t figure out why. It had been sometime since he felt this feeling, panic well up and he was losing focus. His eyes were wide, wild, and fearful as he was letting his anxieties getting the better of him.

Keith noticed the waver in Shiro’s stance and touched his shoulder, understanding his PTSD was kicking in. “Shiro?” He asked before his eyes cut over to Zaroc. Something this bounty hunter said triggering Shiro’s symptoms.

“Besides if I brought you in, I could get the bounty and possibly become part of the Galran ranks which would be cush’ for me.” She giggled at the thought.

“So, you’re a Galran enthusiast?!” Keith growled, keeping his hand on Shiro as his protectiveness was bombarding his instincts, especially if Shiro remained frozen. “You’re not getting your hands on Shiro!” He said possessively as he moved before his boyfriend. Standing between Shiro and Zaroc, hand out as if to barricade the mercenary from what was his.

“Oh! How interesting! What a development, no wonder you both were so protective earlier. You must enjoy playing with him as much as Zarkon did.” She licked her lips, blue tongue trailing suggestively. “Tell me Red, is his female part as good as his ass?”

“WHAT?!” Keith growled, bristling at what she was suggesting.

No! That didn’t happen and she was just trying to weaken them with lies. Shiro still felt weaken by her words, he didn’t have his usual clarity and he felt his eyes narrow in on this woman. His hand cracked with power as he went pivoting around Keith and began running towards Zaroc. “SHUT UP!!”

She raised a hidden blade, blocking with a laugh. “Did I say too much,” she sneered but the look changed to utter amusement. “Oh, you don’t want me talking about you being Lord Zarkon’s prized bitch? Did I strike a nerve, Shir~o?!”

Shiro’s eyes were wide with fury and panic. Lies! All untrue!

His mind reeling from her words. He braced against the dagger struggling as she bared down on his arm, Zaroc was strong and he gave a push up as he spun his body, heel kicking out. She blocked raising her shin, before quickly reaching for her side and removing something else. He didn’t have time to counter.

Zaroc slapped his Galran arm with a thick bangle which sent a pulse through his body, shocking Shiro and zapping the power from his arm, causing great pain. “AAAHN!!” He fell to his knees and his metal arm now a dead weight at his side, the rest of his body now unresponsive. He looked up realizing he shouldn’t have rushed in, she was smart and knew how to play her prey. He was immobilized, paralyzed by that weird cuff she put on him, her lies had paid off for her. 

Shiro was compromised. 

“Shiro!!” A hand braced his shoulder as Keith sprung over him and diving for the dark pink alien, sword aimed at her. She blocked with her dagger, their deadly dance began from there.

“Ooo you’re pretty, but too bad I don’t like males.” She jeered as they circled each other, both sizing their opponent up. “This is how it’s going to work, I’m gonna kick your ass and take your lady-man back to his owner.”

“Shut the hell up!! You talk to fuckin’ much!” Keith eyes narrowed, darting forward, using his speed as he charged at her. He swiped at her and she side stepped, he spun on one foot and swinging again. She leaned back and he spun once more doing a spin kick, before driving an elbow followed by a slash, all which missed their intended target as she easily kept out of reach. Zaroc ducked again another attack, but slammed her fist into his gut then kicked his legs out from under him, in one smooth display of skill.

She finally made her first offensive moves.

Keith went toppling and impacting the ground solidly, he rolled as she tried to heel kick him and he was back up on his feet getting some distance. The whitish haired teen coughed, trying to regain air but remain alert as she was simply fighting him unarmed. He knew that she was quick too, able to pull weapons in a single tick, her cloak hiding her arsenal. He was aware that she had a dagger, two laser pistols and who knows what else. 

Zaroc was bouncing from foot to foot, giggling before she rushed in. The Red Paladin leaned back as she punched, his face barely missed and he was on the defense now. He was hardly able to dodge her quick strikes, she was simply punching and moving with him, keeping close and not giving Keith any true space.

“Keith watch the enemy’s movements,” Shrio called from behind both as he was still kneeling on the ground, unable to do much but watch. Struggling to will his body to move, but remained nonresponsive.

“Got it!” He said as he ducked under another one of her punches, she read his move and grabbed him by the neck, flipping him over her shoulder. She didn’t let go and slammed Keith into the ground. The air once more knocked out of his lungs. He was panting, rolling quickly once more, before striking up towards her, she flipped back and out of the way avoiding the attack. 

Growling, he was up and used his jet pack as he began to fly at her before she could recover from her dodge. He used the power and spun as he swung, she blocked with her dagger once more. She brought her leg up trying to kick him and he used his hand, deflecting the blow. Zaroc feinted and jumped back, stance taken with blade in hand.

“Okay, so that’s all you have to offer, huh,” her breathing was hardly labored as Keith was drawing in deep ragged breaths. “I gotta wrap this up.”

“Yeah –, let’s wrap – this up,” he panted. The Red Paladin watched as the mercenary sheath her dagger once more, the playful expression melted from her face as her eyes sharpened. Keith frowned, banishing his sword and then dismissing his Bayard all together, taking a stance. His weapon was providing her too much of an opening in his attacks. He could react faster without it.

Slowly, she inched closer as they stood before each other, within arm’s reach. Zaroc sailed in, spinning on her heel as she spun kicked Keith’s helmet covered head and it went flying off, not breaking stride she used her other leg nailing him with her heel kick. Keith felt his world spin for a moment and pain igniting his sense, he tried to recover. She proceeded with a third kick and he blocked, then swung at her with a fist.

Deflecting, she pulled his arm towards her as she hopped and kicking a leg, then another over his shoulder wrapping around him. Using her body weight and momentum, flipping him, locking his head in a headlock along with one of his arms. They landed on the ground, with Keith taking the brunt of it. Zaroc began to punch repeatedly into his side, the air rushing out of Keith as he tried to struggle against her. Her fist felt like how he’d imagine Shiro’s Galra hand would be if he were to be punched by it. She didn’t let up, and continued striking him in his ribs as he couldn’t breathe.

After several hits, she stopped as she smirked at her handiwork and assessing the teen caught in her tight grapple-hold.

The Red Paladin knew he was in trouble, if she wanted she could easily snap his neck or strangle the life out of him with her strong thighs. His arm had been wrenched and was rendered unless, he couldn’t tell what damage was done to it from her quick grapple.

“Keith!” He heard Shiro shouting his name not too far away. “Damnit no!”

“You were never a challenge pretty boy,” Her thighs began to squeeze. “I’m guessing your lady-man would have put up a better fight.” She increased the pressure on Keith’s throat and began to restrict his airways as he began to choke, gagging loudly. The Red Paladin began to struggle once more and he felt the pressure increase, he could feel his vision blackening around the edges, ragged gasps leaving him –.

Keith could hear Shiro yelling, but it sounded muffled and his eyes were wide, yet unfocused as the blackness threaten everything. His body twitched and he could faintly hear Zaroc chuckle, it sounded so distant like Shiro –.

“Let him go lady!!” It was Hunk and Keith felt those thighs release him and then his vision instantly cleared as he felt air fill his starved lungs as he rolled away, gasping, but not able to stand yet as he was coughing violently on the ground. Looking over with his Altean eyes he was grateful to see Hunk and Pidge, the Yellow Paladin had his cannon trained on Zaroc, Pidge stood ready with their Grapple Blade.

“Ugh, I know when I’m beat. Okay you guys win,” she stood with her hands up, eyes rolling in displeasure as she pouted. 

“Don’t – Don’t trust her!” Keith yelled hoarsely as he was struggling to get back on his feet, his torso hurt something fierce and he cradled his side not putting any pressure as he wheezed. His arm was dislocated from the fall from her leg hold. “She’s trying to capture Shiro and take him back to the Galra!!” He was making his way over to Shiro, wanting to check on him.

“You are sooo annoying Red,” arms folding under her chest as she stood with her hip jutting out, trying to look put off as much as possible. She sighed rolling her eyes, tapping a foot as she seemed impatient. 

“Shiro,” Keith said in relief as he began to call his Bayard back as he summoned the blade and cutting the bangle from the Black Paladin’s wrist. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah fine, but you?” Grey eyes were concerned, feeling returning to his arm as he lifted his hand up softly touching Keith’s face, a bruise was forming on his cheek. He noticed that Keith’s arm was limp at his side and a deep frown mar his scarred face as he rounded on Zaroc. “Stay put,” he told Keith as his hand lit purple once more as he was advancing on the female mercenary. 

“Nope, not happening! So not dealing with you!” Zaroc eyes flicked to Shiro and she could tell he was beyond rationality, she had been in this line of work long enough to know when to retreat. Now was that time! Removing her cloak suddenly, tossing it aside, she instantly started up a jet pack and began to take off quickly. Her pack easily sailing her upwards with power and speed, careening her away from the Paladins.

Hunk took aim, but began to fret. “I-I can’t shoot a girl!” He panicked as he easily had her in his sights.

“I can!” Pidge growled, reaching over pulling the trigger themselves as Hunk still held his Energy Cannon still locked on to the mercenary. A loud boom erupted and the single shot went flying upwards in brilliant yellow, striking her jet pack, blowing a hole in it. Zaroc went spiraling out of control and a distant scream could be heard coming from her. “Shiro grab Keith! Let’s go get her!” Pidge gathered up what appeared to be Lance’s Paladin suit and began to sprint in the woman’s direction. “C’mon!”

Coming easily out of his shock, Shiro scooped his boyfriend up and chased after the Green and Yellow Paladin, catching up in no time as they went to go find the pink alien’s crash site –  
\--  
“Damnit, that cow got away,” Pidge pouted, arms crossed as they frowned. They looked at the smoking and sizzling remains of the discarded jet pack. 

“Well this mission is a bust,” Hunk sighed. 

“Why do you have Lance’s uniform?” Keith asked as he was supported by Shiro, no longer being carried. “Where is he?”

The bulky teen sighed once more. “Coran gave me coordinates for Pidge which wasn’t too far from the direction I was heading. Apparently, that bot that abducted Pidge was a city janitorial drone,” Hunk cupped his mouth trying to hold back a snicker. “It was reprogrammed by that lady and dumped our resident gremlin in the trash.” He laughed, but quieted as he was glared at by the youngest. “Sorry.”

“Okay,” Keith smiled, able to hold back his laugh. He knew if he busted a gut right now, it would hurt like hell after the beating he took. His look hardened at that thought, he was painfully aware that he still had a lot to learn about combat. Zaroc outclassed him without trying, that was a sobering thought. “Continue.”

“Anyway,” the Green Paladin cut in. “After Hunk found me, we were told that you two were pursuing that woman and we weren’t too far from Lance. When we pinpointed his signal, we found only his armor. Which was dumped in a trash receptacle. Long answer short, we don’t know where he is.” 

“Um, okay –. So, Lance is naked somewhere in this city?” Shiro surmised with a frown. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, the situation felt a bit ridiculous. Only Lance could be in a circumstance like this. “Jeez, okay – this is what we are going to do. We search, but we start where we first came into this city. We fan out, but do not separate as Zaroc could still be lurking nearby. First, we need to get Keith back to his speeder,” he paused as Keith drew away as he held his side, other arm remained limp.

“No! I’m staying till we find Lance, we need to make sure he’s back with us and safe.” Blue-pink eyes fixed stubbornly as he stared down Shiro. 

Not in the mood to argue this as he knew Keith could be just as stubborn as him, he nodded and sighed. “If there’s a fight you stay out of it, you don’t need to engage at all.” 

The alien hybrid shoulders slumped and he nodded his head begrudgingly. “Will do,” he breathed, hating to compromise but he knew he was too beat up to help if an enemy showed. It made him feel angry and inadequate. He frowned.

“Let’s move out,” Shiro ordered.  
\--  
They had been searching the crowded streets and establishments for a couple of hours. No luck whatsoever and it was wearing on the four. The group came together once more. “Damnit,” Shiro said when he noticed that both Pidge and Hunk came back without Lance. 

“How are you holding up man?” Hunk asked in concern, kind brown eyes focused on the white-haired teen.

“I’m fine!” Keith snapped, then growled feeling frustrated with himself. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean that Hunk,” he sighed, looking away remorsefully. Shiro had since popped his arm back into place but he kept it nursed to his side warily. 

“It’s okay Galtean Keith, I get it – it’s been a long night.” Hunk said, giving a large warm smile which made Keith feel even guiltier for snapping. “We’ll find Lance and go back to the castle before y’know it.”

“Alright! I know this mission has been tough in its own right, but we need to stay strong and attentive, or else we won’t find Lance. We have to figure out what happened to him.” Shiro said evenly.

“Uumm Shiro, you should look up dude.” Hunk pointed weakly, mouth opened wide as he stood beside Pidge as they also gaped as well, their glasses reflecting the jumbo screen they were watching. An announcement began as the music stopped and the street crowd seemed to pause in their merriment to take in the up and coming entertainment.

Both Shiro and Keith looked up, their own mouths falling open. On screen was a montage of Lance, looking dolled up and pretty, flirting with the camera that was recording him wearing skimpy alien clothing that show a lot of skin. He moved sensually as the message blared loudly off the speakers. If only they could understand it, but one thing they could make out was his name or what sounded close to it. 

Launcé blah, blah Launcé blah this and that! Launcé!

Shiro stared distractedly unable to tear his eyes away from the sultry sight. All that exposed warm skin, he could feel it affecting his lower half. This wasn’t what he needed right now, his mind traveling to a week or so ago when he had Lance.

“Oh, cheese and crackers, I wonder how this happen to Lance?” Pidge mused.

“He’s always wanted to try his hand at being an entertainer,” Shiro said absently, Keith arched a brow at the older man. Noting the other was obviously distracted.

“He seems different,” Keith said with a frown. “His eyes were never that light.” Though his own face was blushing at the sight above them.

The Black Paladin shifted his focus and studied the images of their boyfriend. Keith was right! His eyes were a pale blue instead of the dark oceanic color it usually was. “Something’s not right.”

“Yeah,” Keith supplied as his frown increased.

“At least we have a lead.” The commercial ended and Hunk looked about as the crowd began to surge once more. Obviously excited for the new entertainment. “We should follow some of the crowd, it may lead us to Lance or should I say Launcé.” He chuckled before looking to Shiro to see if he’d be okay with that course of action.

The two other teenagers did likewise, looking to their leader. “Screw it, why not,” Shiro shrugged and began to move with the flow of Revloe-Kadar residents.  
\--  
The four Paladins arrived to the venue, it was outdoors and a stage at the center. The crowd was pack in and the stage was dark. The group stood back, waiting for the concert to start seeing if Lance would be there, lo and behold a large boom sounded as fire shot up reminding the group of Earth’s music concerts. 

The stage lit up in golden light and the large screens that were floating about showed a close-up of Lance as he stood with two Revloe females. He stood in a wide stance and was dressed in effeminate clothing, he wore calf high boots that were open toed, the heel was solely in front of the boot, no back heel at all. How he stayed balance was a wonder, the shoes added a good four to six inches onto his height which made him look longer. He was still leagues shorter to both female aliens at his side.

He wore a long skirt, that went all the way to his ankles in the front. The color a sandstone to contrast with his golden-brown skin, the bottom of the skirt went transparent and glittered in the light. The back had a train trailing behind him. The skirt had long slits, going all the way to the waist, showing his long legs and some side ass. His stomach lay expose and was that belly button ring?

He wore a cropped top turtle neck with holes where his broad shoulders poked out. Long sleeved that belled out at his hands and was the same color as the skirt. Lance’s hands looked adorned with golden jewelry and long pointed claw like rings on his fingers. His body seemed to be dusted in golden glitter any skin that showed, sparkled and his hair even had it as well as it was tussled about on his head in flirtatious style. Jeweled cuffs adorn his cute ears.

The camera moved to be up close on his face, showing his lips were painted a metallic gold, they looked wet to the touch. His eyes were still pale blue and stood out more from the smoky brown eyeshadow with hints of golden shimmer around his eyes. 

He was gorgeous! 

Lance’s two boyfriends were frozen and slack jawed as they took in his appearance. The crowd was eating it up, cheering madly as they were waiting for the concert to go underway. They were calling Launcé, Launcé! 

“C’mon you two! We need to nab Lance!” Pidge yelled over the roars of cheers. They waved, and the four began to move. Though it took a bit for Shiro and Keith to awaken from the glorious trance that was Lance.

On screen Lance smiled almost bashfully, then the music began. His body began to move, his hands slapped to his knees and he leaned forward, moving his shoulders to the beat. The two aliens with him moved as well, but not able to move like him, though they still complimented his movements. 

Lance was upright, still rolling his shoulders before his hands were trailing up his body as he began to move his hips and stomach in rolling waves. Hands shooting out at his side in a loose fists as he began to pop and shake his whole form, chest jutting in and out rhythmically as he shook. Next, he let his clawed ringed hands grab his head, rolling it from side to side before letting the move go to his shoulders once more, he began to cross his legs, doing some intricate steps sequence in those super tall heels, graceful and energetic. Head whipping back and forth with a flirtatious and sassy expression.

God, he could roll his hips!

Lance was leaned back gyrating like no one should, but his control over those slender hips showed years of learning how to move his body to the beat. It was illegal how well he could move, one hand bracing his forehead as his eyes closed. 

Then he began to rotate his shoulder once more a couple of times before he went boneless and dropped flat on the ground, legs collapsed and folded, back and backside touching the stage, he continued to move snaking as his arms were raised above his folded body. He was sooo flexible! Arms waving gracefully above his body, body gyrating lewdly as the cameras captured this from different angles.

Then he was on all fours, transition flawless and like he had practiced this thousands of times, crawling and licking his lips. He then began to sing in an alien tongue, his voice going with the melody of the song.

Even in an unknown tongue, his voice was sensual and wanton. 

There was no way Lance could know the language of this planet from only being here for a number of hours. Something wasn’t right. The four advanced towards the stage, squeezing by and staying together as Lance performance continued on.

Keith was first to make it towards the stage, he powered up his jet pack and went straight towards Lance. Landing beside him and gently took hold, the music cut and Lance paused from sing and dancing further. He was panting, damp from sweat although the show had just started. Strange.

“Lance let’s get out of here,” Keith began but was quickly having the other struggle against him trying to pull away. The Red Paladin was shoved and winced as his bruised ribs were pressed on, a hiss left him. “Lance?!”

Shiro, along with Pidge and Hunk were on stage trying to get their teammate back. “Bro,” Hunk called in concern seeing how much he tried to free himself from Keith. Yelling at him in the alien dialect as he was fighting as hard as he could.

In that moment security or what they assumed was came out along with a short alien. The crowd began booing and jeering at the lack of music and entertainment. 

“No, no Launcé mine!” The small green-speckled skin alien yelled with a wave of his hands. “I buy Launcé! Mine!”

“He is not yours, he’s a Paladin of Voltron!” Shiro countered as he was at the forefront, his team behind him. Pidge and Hunk at his backside as Keith tried to keep hold of the younger teen.

“No care! Launcé mine.” The small squatty alien yelled. “Under control!”

“Control? Ah! Mind control, that’s what’s wrong with him!” Pidge said in understanding. “Keith remove some of that junk from Lance to see if the control can be broken.”

Doing just that, Keith reached out removing the intricate rings from Lance’s hands. The other continued to resist and push at his boyfriend, trying to get away from his firm hold. So far nothing, and then he went for the ear cuffs, carefully removing them. The moment both were removed, Lance paused his actions, eyes closing and brows forking as he went weak for a moment, legs almost giving out, Keith steadying him.

He looked up, his eyes were once more dark blue and he gave a pained smile. His brain was pound, feeling like it had been beaten into submission. He felt it behind his eyes the most. “Un thanks babe,” he embraced Keith tiredly. “Can we go to the castle now? I’ve been dancing for hours, show after show.” He said blearily as he rested his cheek on an armored shoulder.

Keith nuzzled that damp, glitter covered hair and sighed, relieved to have the Blue Paladin back in his arms and not yelling at him in an alien language. He was happy to have Lance close and not being shoved away. “Yeah,” he said softly. 

The crowd was furious, beginning to toss trash onto the stage as they yelled and booed. 

The small squatty alien was dodging the projectiles as Shiro smiled at the bit of luck. “Let’s go!” He waved as they began to rush off stage. Lance thought tired pulled his boots off, chunking them away as his feet throbbed. He began to follow almost effortlessly, a smile on his face as he was happy to be reunited once more with his team.

Lance took Keith’s hand in his and caught eyes with Shiro. His smile grew as Shiro happily stared back, a smile of relief was on his scarred face. 

The five Paladins quickly fled the auditorium, team Voltron was so over planet Revloe-Kadar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that Zaroc, she's the worst.  
> A true piece of work!  
> I'm sure that is not the last we'll see of her.  
> (੭ ･᷄﹏･᷅)੭ु⁾  
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though.)  
> __〆(°°*)


	17. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the song:  
> You Got Me - The Roots feat. Erykah Badu  
> ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫  
> |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|♪♪♫  
> ...and other songs!

Arriving back at the Castle of Lions, coming up to the bridge of the ship the five Paladin came in lack-lustered and low energy. Lance was still in his concert outfit and shoeless, he slumped a bit but would powered through, dropping his armor in his chair for now. He sighed as he felt his headache intensify, but he assumed the pain he felt was nothing compared to what Keith was feeling. The other toppled into his chair on the bridge, haphazardly as he had his leg kicked over one armrest and his head on the other. It was very un-Keith like.

Allura eyes landed on him as the rest of the Paladins converged towards his haggard body, making the castle-ship resume their lengthy route to Earth, Allura left the center command and came over. “Keith, we should get you in a capsule,” she began gently only to have him move his hand from over his eyes, glaring.

“No,” he said simply and went back to blocking his eyes from view.

“Don’t be stubborn, you need to be treated.” She began, frowning as her hands rested on her hips.

“Don’t wanna right now,” he sighed tiredly. “All I want is to be alone with my boyfriends, I’ll go in the pod tomorrow,” he said stubbornly which was so unlike him. Yes, Keith could be stubborn but not when it came to jeopardizing the team, and by jeopardizing not taking care of himself which could keep them from arising to unforeseen dangers. 

The Altean Princess’ mouth was opened but closed just as quickly, squashing her protest. She would let him have his way for now. “Very well Keith, but if you feel further discomfort please come seek Coran or myself out.” She sighed directing her gaze at Shiro and then Lance, brow quirking. “Please keep eyes on him,” she urged.

Giving a salute in his flashy outfit Lance gave a big cheesy grin. “Will do pretty lady!”

“Of course, Princess,” Shiro said seriously.

“Alright, since it’s been a long day let’s all retire. Tomorrow is a day of rest, use it wisely, but Keith I expect to see you **by** lunchtime. No later.” She warned with an arched brow. “We’ll have our briefing at some point tomorrow, possibly over breakfast. Until then gentlemen, Pidge goodnight.” She huffed stubbornly, a bit put out by Keith’s mood.

Everybody gave their goodnights, only the three stayed put. Shiro glanced down to Keith and then towards Lance as the others began to leave the bridge. “We should go clean up and then rest. Keith I need to sling that arm and get you some painkillers at least.” Shiro said as Keith stretched out in the chair wincing from the move. “Also, I should check your ribs to make sure nothing is fractured.” 

“Okay,” he resigned as he slowly and cautiously got up. Lance wondered what had happened to Keith, for him to be injured twice within a week was unheard of. First being shot, now this! It was surprising and he could tell that the older teen was none too happy about what had transpired during the night.

“Here let me help,” Lance rushed only to have Keith hold up his hand making his boyfriend yield. 

“I’m fine! I got this,” he snapped with a glare.

Bristling and narrowing back, Lance crossed his arms, planting his bare foot with a fleshy stomp. “I can see that –, what the hell happened out there?”

“A fight, can’t you tell?!” Keith countered back as he nursed his shoulder with his other hand. Carefully cradling it.

“I can see that as well, why do you always have to be such a dickhead! I’m just trying to be helpful, you stupid mullet!”

“Maybe you should stop trying to be helpful, you’re just getting in the goddamn way!” 

“Keith uncalled for! Lance, he didn’t mean it!” Shiro tried to counter, knowing he had interjected too late. The damage was done –.

Lance’s eyes were wide, staring at Keith and his lip thinned as hurt crossed his features. He felt his face heat and sharpened his eyes once more at his first boyfriend, blue eyes growing glossy. He raised his hand, flipping the bird wordlessly as he stormed out but pausing to gather his suit armor. Heading to the doors he paused once more and stuck his middle finger up and out as he left and holding it as he disappeared, still glaring with wet eyes. Doors swooshing shut behind him.

Shiro let out a long and loud sigh, hand on his hip while pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes remained closed. He took a few seconds and then straightened his stance. “Keith,” he began and noted the teen’s head hung, white hair hiding his face. The older male gave a patient smile. “Keith,” he said softer this time. 

The hybrid raised his head, eyes connecting with grey before looking away with his own huff of air. “I know,” he groaned as his hands open, fingers flexed wide. “You’re right and that shit I said was uncalled for,” he combed his hands through his whitish-grey hair. He rolled his blue-pink eyes. “I-I-I didn’t mean any of it.”

The Black Paladin crossed his large arms over his armored chest. “Then why’d you do it,” he asked gently keeping any sort of accusatory tone from his voice. 

Keith frowned, looking away once more. His white eyebrows pressed firmly to his eyes and he could feel Shiro simply stare in his direction. “I don’t know, he’s like some cute harmless animal. He’s so easy to stir up.”

“Uh huh,” now his voice was critical with the two syllables. “Any other time I would accept that, but not right now.” Thick brow arching as he regarded Keith. “Are you sure it’s not something else? Like Zaroc?” His voice went back to being cautious once more. “I think it’s more than baiting Lance into a spat, am I wrong?”

It was like lightning struck, the teen’s back went instantly straight at the mention of the mercenary’s name. Also, what Shiro was asking made Keith cradle his tender side. 

“Damnit Shiro,” his lip thinned and his look turned vulnerable, looking a decade younger. “It, it could be that,” he stuttered timidly. “She beat me, without trying and I couldn’t even slower her down. If Hunk and Pidge hadn’t shown up, I could have lost you.” Keith’s voice grew quiet as he spoke, dwindling down to a whisper. “I need to be stronger, to protect both of you.”

Shiro’s arms fell to his sides and he gave a small smile and went over hugging the taller body to his. “I understand,” he felt Keith’s wrap him up in a loose hold about his waist. Reaching up, his hands gently cupped Keith’s bruised face. “She worked us both, her lies compromised me and I left you alone because of that. I am so sorry for that! We are stronger together, period. I’m not saying that you are weak alone, you’re far from it but with each day we get better, Keith, and you will. Don’t let tonight hold you back, if you let it, it holds **us** back.”

The Altean-Galra hybrid, looked into those eyes and nodded his head wordlessly, forehead resting on Shiro’s. “I get it, I was letting what happen tonight affect me and took it out on Lance. Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” he stretched his neck and kissed Keith gently, lips nibbling tenderly. It was a short-lived kiss and he settle back but staying in the hold. “Besides, you’ll need to direct that sorry towards Lance.” He smiled brightly.

“Uhhhn!” Keith groaned eyes closing in tight displeasure. It made the blue Altean marks around his eyes crinkle. Shiro laughed finding it funny and cute. “Anything else?”

“Well,” he tipped his head thoughtfully, eyes a touch wider. “Be nicer to Allura, you’ve been snippy with her since you discovered you were – what does Hunk call it –,” he trailed off thoughtful as he tapped his chin in mock thought.

“Don’t say it!”

“Galtean!” He pointed one finger up, eureka pose. Another groan erupted from Keith as Shiro chuckled. “So be nicer, it could be far worse. She could have distanced herself from you for being half Galra, but she didn’t. I think she wants you to embrace your Altean side, she also wants you to come to her and Coran for guidance.”

“Okay,” he said flatly. “That’s it, right?”

“Yep, now let’s go find Lance.” His voice was cheery as a large smile was on his face.  
\--  
He was in the infirmary, rummaging around as he summoned the hidden floor cabinets. He tapped his barefoot on one circular panel as it let out air before rising with a spin, it rose coming to eye level as it hovered before Lance. He sniffled and worried his lip sadly. “Stupid jerk,” he mumbled.

The brunette, had long since dumped his Paladin armor in his room and was still parading around in the skirt and crop top, before coming to the infirmary, he had went running to Hunk’s room but paused figuring the other was already resting for the night. It had been a long day and for the mission to have happen towards the end of it, made the day stretch longer then it should’ve. He let out a breath as he began to scan the vials that were in the cylinder cabinet.

Being under the influence on Revloe-Kadar had given him a headache, mind control sucked ass!

His head was pounding, making a pit stop earlier, grabbing a water pouch from the kitchen and he was now trying to find Altean equivalent of aspirin. Lance was trying to recognize the funky label as he had swiped some almost a month ago for Shiro when he was having his time-of-the-month, Lance hummed in thought. “He should be having it soon –, maybe I should tell him to track his periods or I could be his super helpful boyfriend and do it myself,” he mused.

A smile graced his lips before Keith’s words echoed in his head and he felt his mood sink once more. “Right, I’m not helpful.” He blink back tears, he would not cry over this. Lance refused, his lip thinned and he located the headache medicine and swiped it angrily. “Fuck Keith! He’s grumpy as hell and I’m useful,” he said out loud trying to shift his emotions.

“I am – useful – and help~ful,” his voice cracked as he sniffled, shoulders sagging and a pout made home on his face, eyes watering once more as he was losing the battle with his insecurities. “I’m not a burden,” he whispered. He hadn’t confessed this, not even to his boyfriends nor Hunk but sometimes he felt like he shouldn’t be part of the team, he didn’t feel like he contributed much.

Shiro: Their cool-collected leader, who always had a plan to defeat the enemy! Also sexy as fuck!

Keith: Ace pilot and gung-ho combat specialist! Not to mention a smoking hot Galtean!

Hunk: Smart and lovable engineer with crazy culinary skills! He’s oh so cozy and warm too, a great cuddle buddy!

Pidge: The resident gremlin techie that could hack a rotary phone if dared! They were savage as fuck when annoyed or mad!

Not to mention, Allura and Coran who were rad in their own right! Allura the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and Coran the bright sunshine that he was. They were a dynamic Altean duo!

What did he have to offer? Nothing, he thought hollowly.

It made Lance’s chest physically hurt with a throbbing pain and he felt constricted, taking small breaths as he felt his negative thoughts mounting. He nibbled his lip as he felt his emotions cresting and his self-doubt a destructive whirlwind in his mind. “I don’t be–,” he began to mumble sadly before the infirmary doors open with gusty swooshes, looking towards, he spotted his boyfriends dressed down and in pajamas. His wounded expression too clear and unguarded, Lance looked away turning his back to both.

Shiro and Keith were surprised to see their boyfriend in the infirmary. They had been searching for him, checked his room, then Hunk’s, kitchen, and went to communal room, before lastly checking Blue’s hanger. No luck, they cleaned up and decided to treat Keith before resuming the search again. 

They could tell Lance was hurt, wounded deeper than he had initially let on when he had stormed off from the bridge. Both felt a deep ache seeing him curled almost timidly and keeping his back to them. 

Lance could feel them stare, so he cracked open the vial and drank the contents and gasped, needing a distraction. “Gross,” he said before taking a drink of his pouch of water trying to cleanse his palette, he kept drinking and began to walk towards the two. He gave a strained smile around the straw in his mouth, about to exit the infirmary. A gentle hand caught him and he looked over his shoulder expecting it to be Shiro nabbing him, but it was Keith.

“Lance,” his eyes were downcast and on the ground, he was ashamed for blowing up on his boyfriend earlier. “I’m sorry – for what I said, I didn’t mean it at all.” Keith’s eyes were full of embarrassment and shame, they were also apologetic as well. Lance simply stared, not moving, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes blank for once, he purely watched Keith. “I was pissed I got my ass kicked tonight and took it out on you, I-I didn’t mean it.”

“Okay,” pulling his arm away with a firm jerk, he turned his face from Keith.

At first Shiro was smiling, proud that Keith took the initiative trying to breach that gap, but his smile fell from Lance’s lukewarm reaction.

“Apology accepted,” he said softly. “I hope you get better,” he went towards the doors, movements somber as he left without another word.

The hybrid teen looked utterly confused and looked to Shiro. He wasn’t for sure where he had screwed up in his apology but he wanted some sort of guidance.

The older man lead Keith deeper in, looking thoughtful as they came to a medical table. It was quiet between both, contemplative.

Keith sat with a sigh and frowned. “Did I mess up? Did I say something wrong?” His eyes big and bewildered as he stared at Shiro.

His boyfriend shook his head no, he began to tap his foot on two panels and watching as the cylinder cabinets rose from the floor floating before him. He reached in grabbing some cooling strips for Keith. “You did everything right.” He placed one on Keith shoulder and second at the top of his arm. “Lift your arm for me,” he instructed. His human hand, trailed over Keith’s bruised side feeling his ribs, he felt the teen wince. “Sorry. Hmm – I don’t feel anything broken,” he said softly.

“It’s alright,” he said softly. “Gotta be sure everything is alright.”

“True. Keep your arm raised for me,” he said as he began to take more of the long hourglass shaped cooling strips. He placed them diagonally, over the large bruised area, placing three against his skin as they stuck. “Is it cooling?”

“Yeah, it’s weird.” He said amazed at technology and advancement of the Alteans, it was impressive for being ten-thousand years old. “Feels nice.”

“Good,” Shiro walked away and went over to the cabinet that Lance had left floating. He peered in and grabbed the liquid aspirin for Keith. Tapping the top of the cabinet gently with his hand he watched as it lowered and screwed back into the floor. Coming over he handed the small bottle to the other. “This will help, it’s not that great tasting but it will ease your soreness.” He smiled. 

“Thanks,” Keith took it and opened it, swallowing the couple of ounces with no reaction of disgust. “So if I didn’t do anything wrong, then why was he like that?” His brows raised making him seem younger in that moment.

Pausing from getting the bandages, Shiro turned reflective. “Lance seemed introspective – and not in a good way, I can’t say for certain what it is, but we should talk to him. I didn’t like the expression he had,” he mused before letting his eyes flick to Keith before he came over with the bandages.

“Yeah, I didn’t like it either.”

Nodding his head, the Black Paladin came over and began to wrap Keith’s torso gently. “Let me know if it’s too tight.”  
\--  
God, he should have been asleep a while ago, but his mind wouldn’t let him. At least his headache was gradually dissipating, that was a plus.

Lance was still in the cropped turtle neck and skirt, he needed to take this shit off but he couldn’t muster the will to. He laid curled up, balled as could be, and wallowing. Even though he had accepted Keith’s apology, he still wasn’t happy, his words had stabbed deep, playing on his insecurities as he had always tried not to think about the little he contributed to the overall team.

Outside of missing his family this was another issued that plagued him. He didn’t have too much going for him on the team, and had no special skills, feeling like he was being carried by everyone else, as they all shined like bright stars before him –.

Maybe he could go to Blue and hang out since sleep wouldn’t come to him. He groaned dejectedly and rolled gracelessly out of bed, feeling so depressed and worthless. Shoulders sagging and head hung going towards his door as it opened and he collided into a solid body. Arms reached out steadying him. “Hey,” Shiro greeted with a warm smile.

“Hey hon,” he said softly not meeting eyes as he couldn’t hide his mood. 

“Can we come in?” Shiro asked as he kept Lance in his arms as they stood in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He pulled away and went back into his room and plopped on his bed. Shiro gave a sympathetic look as Keith looked to be pouting as his torso and shoulder were wrapped up. His arm was put into a makeshift sling to keep it from further movement. “What’s up, I was on my way to Blue.” He said coolly, so unlike his normal warm and infectious tone. Both boyfriends took a seat on the bed, both seating on each side of Lance.

“Lance, what’s going on? You can tell us what’s on your mind or if you’re upset. Whatever it is, we’ll listen.” Shiro said compassionately. 

“It’s nothing and I’ll be fine,” he said softly looking at his lap. 

“Lance,” Shiro began softly only for Keith to cut in.

“What’s with you?! I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean any of that junk I said, I swear!” He was leaned in close to Lance’s face as he used his good hand to touch his leg, his voice sounded rougher than he wanted. “Snap out of it, please!”

“Your words still hurt ya dick!” Lance brushed that hand off of his bare knee and frowned. “Look, I’m not cool like you are, where I can shake shit off and not care,” he grabbed his knees with both hands as he sat straight glaring at Keith. Tears formed and began to track down his makeup covered face. “Even if you didn’t mean it, it’s still true! I **know** I’m not helpful, useful nor do I contribute to the team! Why am I even part of Voltron!?!”

Keith was shocked, wide eyed as Lance blew up at him while large fat tears were spilling out of his dark blue eyes. He didn’t know he had hurt Lance so deeply, seeing the Blue Paladin cry hurt worse than any injury he had ever had in his life. “Lance, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t know – I made you feel this way.”

Even Shiro was stunned at the outburst, he stayed quiet. They needed to resolve this, he just hope Keith could hang tough.

“You didn’t make me feel this way! The thoughts have always been there,” he sniffled and brought his hands up to hide his wet face as the tears wouldn’t stop. “Just your – words – hit home, they – they brought everything front and center!” He gasped, biting his lip trying to hold in the pitiful sounds that wanted to escape. “I don’t belong,” he hiccupped as he couldn’t say more. “I am a burden!”

“No you’re not!” Keith cut in, stopping Lance from tearing himself down further. The older teen reached out and gently removed those hands from his crying face, his look was one of concern and care, his blue-pink eyes bare before Lance. “Listen Lance. You belong to Voltron, you’re just as much a part of this team, as I am. Baby – you do so much for all of us, don’t doubt that because I was stupid. You may not see it but I do, I want to help you see your worth.” Keith spoke softly, holding Lance’s hand in his own pressing to his bare chest.

This wasn’t happening, he was stunned and he looked away from Keith as he couldn’t believe such words were coming from his first boyfriend. Thick arms wrapped around him and he felt Shiro lean in, gently embracing him. “Keith is right Lance, you do so much for us.” Leaning in he kissed the side of that long neck and then his cheek as he snuggled him, gentle smile on his face.

“On that ice planet, you were so amazing, your sharpshooter skills are phenomenal. You had my back the whole time, I was never worried.” The Red Paladin smiled before kissing those knuckles softly. “We’ve been a force since Balmera, I may rag on you but I don’t think lowly of you at all. I value you so much, you have no idea.”

“Besides Lance, if it wasn’t for your piloting us here we’d never be Paladins.” Shiro said softly as he nuzzled into that glitter speckled brown hair. “Hunk told me about how you formed a plan to save the Aindreans on the fly. You’re so smart and beautiful, you’re so emotionally intelligent and are kind even to strangers and go out of your way for us. You’ve been so good to me and took care of me after learning about my body.”

“We Paladins are family, you’re my family.” Keith admitted, flushing red. “I was worried when we first started out, I didn’t think you’d like me as much as I liked you. I didn’t want to be rejected, but when you agreed to be my boyfriend I felt so fortunate someone as sexy and nice as you would be with me. I know I can be difficult, but you put up with me pretty well.” His flush grew deeper and he smiled.

“I appreciate how open minded you are about everything, you approach every situation with no qualms, that’s refreshing. Not to mention how adventurous you are with everything.” Shiro said softly, as he kept Lance secure in his hold.

Lance had long since stopped crying, he felt bashful which was rare and he was flushed red from hearing such sweet words spilling from their lips. Even his ears were colored. 

It was too much, he felt so overwhelmed and shook his head in disbelief. “What?! Oh c’mon – you guys are weirdos,” he chuckled as he was overcome with new emotions and fought his tears of happiness? Relief? Doubt? A combination of **mostly** positive feelings, smiling and reaching his hands out pulling Keith close, their foreheads touching as his smile grew wider and dazzling. “You two made some of that stuff up? I didn’t do all that.” His voice was a small whisper.

“It’s all true,” Keith whispered, eyes looking into Lance’s as he return his own small smile. “Right Shiro?”

“Yep, all true.” His voice whispered softly as he squeezed that slender waist.

“No way.”

“Believe it,” Shiro countered, nuzzling his cheek against Lance’s face even as Keith forehead still rested against Lance’s own. 

“We wouldn’t lie to you,” leaning in Keith kissed Lance. This was different from their usual kissing, this was unhurriedly tender and heartfelt. Shiro moved his head out of the way as Keith’s good arm moved, hand coming up and cupping the side of Lance’s face.

Seeing them like this made the older man’s heart ease and a relieved smile came to his scarred face. 

Keith groaned, wishing he had his other hand, but would just enjoy this moment with Lance, happy he wasn’t being pushed away by his boyfriend. He deepened the kiss, his one hand cupping the side of his face as he laved his tongue inside that willing mouth. His fingers curled into that thick brown hair as he was losing himself into the gentle contact. Pulling back, he began to press full mouth kisses to Lance’s jawline.

“Uhn Keith,” Lance moaned softly as he leaned his head a bit so it could be easier for his boyfriend to trace his jaw. His eyes closed and he groaned feeling a tongue trace a spot on his neck, before his lips closed on it. He felt teeth nibble and he whimpered softly. “Bite me,” he moaned.

It had been sometime since he had bitten Lance or Shiro, he hadn’t since his discovery he was non-human. He had worried about injuring either, but hearing Lance moan overrode his mind and his instinct kicked in. A deep desire grew and he growled, opening his mouth, biting down. His two sets of canines sank in and blood burst onto his taste buds, coppery and tangy. He felt a deep satisfaction marking Lance and he hoped to do the same to Shiro soon.

“Nhyan, ohn! Ke-Keith!” He mewed, body arching as he felt his excitement suddenly boiling, he whimpered once more as he nibbled his lips as he felt the other suckling his neck. He could feel it all the way to his dick, he arched once more and widen his legs as he was growing aroused. It felt amazing, hardly any pain and he felt fulfilled being bitten by Keith. The skirt did little to hide his newly formed tent.

Shiro smirked, watching the two and noted the gold lipstick that Lance wore was now on Keith lips. He had trailed golden kiss marks over Lance’s bronzed glittered skin. Moving close once more, he leaned in, nuzzling that wild brown hair and let his hands taking life as he gripped Lance’s thighs, fingers dragging tightly upwards towards his hips.

Keith pulled back, licking the bit of blood from his lips and smiled at his boyfriends, though his eyes remained with Lance. “Baby you’re beautiful and ours,” he purred as he began to remove the sling from his arm and reached out trailing his hands up that exposed torso, squeezing sides randomly as he stroked that skin.

“Keith – mmn your arm!” The brunette began to worry but felt those hands cup his face.

“I’m alright, I want to touch you with both my hands. Can I?”

Looking into those Altean eyes, he nodded his head and leaned closer. Keith smiled happily and nuzzled that face as he pressed a tender kiss right under Lance’s eye. “Thanks baby, you’re too good to us.”

“Can we touch you Lance?” Shiro asked softly.

Lance nodded once more and moaned softly. “Please,” he begged softly.

The older teen looked to his second boyfriend as Shiro’s eyes connected with his. “Lance,” Shiro called as he let go of that slender body and moving back on the bed. Shiro was obviously turned on, but not worried about that as his eyes stayed focused on Lance as he used one finger and crooked it towards him. “I love you in that skirt but can you take it off and c’mere.”

The Blue Paladin flushed hearing that and became coy. “You do?” Surprised to hear that come from the older man.

“I do, though you’re always gorgeous and cute, tonight you were so sexy. It was hard to concentrate tonight while you were wearing that and dancing so provocatively. I feel a bit bad for thinking that as you were under mind control.” He gave a sideways look as his own face was bright red, embarrassed at his confession. “I know it isn’t right.”

“I’m enjoying the outfit too,” Keith confessed as well, his look mirroring Shiro’s.

“Really?” He chuckled and a bright smile stayed on his redden face. “Hmm, maybe we can role play later on with this outfit,” Lance suggested which made Shiro’s eyes widen and Keith looked away, both surprised and loving the idea. Lance was a wellspring of ideas when it came to anything remotely sexual.

“Maybe,” Shiro tipped his head before crooking his finger once more. “Now c’mere,” he smirked as he wanted the other close. “I want you to sit on my face,” he whispered softly as he tried not to sound nervous, he was met with two sets of wide eyes and his face darken in color. “Sorry too much?”

“Uh –,” Keith drew as his brain broke, overloaded by Shiro’s forwardness. Never would he imagined something so dirty come out his mouth. The other was supposed to be the wholesome one out of their relationship.

Lance’s eyes zeroed in and he pounced, skirt flying off as he came into those arms. “Oh, god yess!” He cried excitedly as he was naked under the skirt. “I’ve dreamed of this!” He was now in Shrio’s lap grinding, as he ran his ass over Shiro’s clothed hard cock. Lance pressing kisses, leaving golden marks over the other’s scarred blushing face. 

The scarred man was amazed to hear this and laughed as he held that small body in his arms. He bucked up and hummed as his clothed arousal ran between those small bare globes. “Let Keith and I take care of you tonight, we want to show you how much you mean to us.” Shiro leaned in kissing over the bite wound Keith had left before finding those lips and kissing Lance warmly.

“Yeah, let us.” Keith chimed in as he was pressed to Lance’s back now. He was snug against that willowy backside, his own clothed cock rocking against Shiro’s dick and Lance’s ass.

Their bodies rolling with one another, while Shiro and Lance kissed, the mood being set once more as they grew heated and moaned as they made out. Lance’s hands were cupping Shiro’s face, as he twisted his head slowly as his tongue glided in and feeling the other suckle it. He whined, Shiro’s large hands rested above the bubble of his ass as he pressed those small hips down grinding as he felt his cock pulse as he grew harder, Lance’s own cock was grinding into his covered abs. Keith’s cock was besides his as they both moved together.

Red Paladin’s hands were pushing up that clingy crop top that Lance wore, pushing towards his collarbone as he cupped the other’s slight chest as he rocked up. Hips moving in time with his two boyfriends. His breathing picked up as he felt good.

Breaking the kiss, Shiro pressed a small kiss to those moaning lips. “Will you, y’know – sit on my face?” He asked as his eyes were half lidded as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I want that.” Lance nodded and widen his legs. Shiro took that as his signal and scooted down as Keith moved quickly out of the way. Shiro laid on his back as he looked up, head propped on a pillow, supporting him.

“Face Keith,” he said softly as Lance licked his lip and nodded, the youngest moved and maneuvering, ass now facing Shiro. The Blue Paladin held himself up, hovering above Shiro’s head, hesitating on settling on that handsome face. “Don’t worry,” he assured and bit his lip in anticipation. “C’mere and don’t worry,” he repeated once more, as he used his hands and guided that cute ass down, he felt the weight settle on his chin and parted one cheek, opening his mouth, his tongue lapping out as he caressed that tight opening.

Lance bucked, jumping from the sudden licks and mewed as he was flushed. He had fantasied about this, but never imagine that this would ever happen. Nor the fact it would be Shiro! He gasped, mouth slacken as it felt so good and taboo, conflicting feelings but overall, a turn on. His hooded eyes flicked to Keith watching him as he reached for Shiro’s sweats.

Shiro’s mouth paused on Lance, even though the three of them had been messing around sexually for about a week now, Shiro was still self-conscious of his lower half. He reminded himself to relax as he trusted both Keith and Lance, there was no need to feel uncomfortable. He loved being touched by both of them.

Keith could see the stiffening of those strong legs and he kicked himself mentally. He knew better, he should have said/asked something before even touching the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants. “Shiro, I’m going to take off your sweats,” he whispered delicately. 

Lance reached a hand back caressing Shiro’s scarred arm, stroking the skin. “We got you,” voice comforting, his desire put at the backburner as he tried to soothe his boyfriend. He wanted to make sure Shiro was alright with this. “If it’s too much use the safe word,” he consoled gently, trying to look over his shoulder.

“Okay,” Shiro breathed quietly as he felt a bit embarrassed for reacting stiffly. After he had sex with Lance they had tried to mess around on a later date and he became uncomfortable when they wanted his pants off. He had reacted badly. So, Lance had decided a safe word was needed for him since he wasn’t comfortable with his body. The word was ‘black’, they didn’t want Shiro to be uncomfortable at all in this relationship. He came out of his thoughts and remembered that everything was on hold, they were waiting for him to respond. “It’s okay Keith,” he answered. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said as he began to tug those grey sweats down as Shiro lifted his waist. “Keep your hips up for me,” pausing on removing the pants, he had them around his knees. Grabbing a spare pillow, he wedged it under Shiro’s lower back to give him a bit of elevated support. Keith resumed pulling the grey bottoms off those long strong legs. He let his hands trail unhurriedly over those legs as they were now bare. “We got you, Shiro. Promise.”

Keith sat back, pulling his own pants off as Shiro was relaxing under his touch.

Crawling between those scarred legs, he settled as he pressed his crotch to Shiro’s as he wrapped his hand around the both of them. He rolled his hips and stroked out of sync as he moved, their cocks, gliding against each other. 

Shiro gasped, bucking involuntarily as he was stroked and feeling Keith’s cock grind into his, also his balls rolled against his vagina, teasing his lips and clit. He reminded himself that he needed to please Lance, he tipped his head forward and began to lap at his entrance once more as his two hands took residences on each of Lance’s cheeks, parting them as he groped softly.

Lance moaned and arched his chest upwards and sucked in a breath, biting his lip in pleasure. He groaned deeply. 

Keith growled and looked to Lance as he leaned forward, moving. Curving his back downward and took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, it was a bit of a tricky position but he’d maintain it, his other hand took hold of Lance’s hip. Keith began to bob his head, a bit clumsy on his end from how he was position as his hand continued to stroke his and Shiro’s cocks.

It was such a pleasant surprise to have Shiro want to do this, Lance would have never thought the other would be capable to do this. 

A loud whine erupted from Lance and he trembled, then hummed as he subtly shook his narrow hips. Having both mouths on him was too good, quickly overwhelming him. “Hahn!” He could feel Shiro’s metal thumb massage at his taint and he hummed once more. His other hand came down threading into Keith’s silky whitish hair, before cupping the back of his head as he rocked and gently took Keith’s mouth shallowly.

Shiro groaned as he twitching below Lance trying to concentrate on his mouth as he wanted to satisfy Lance, he wanted his boyfriend to know he was cherished and important, his tongue flicked in and lining his rim before sliding out and tracing the outside once more. He heard a shuddered gasp come from Lance and he mentally smiled before gasping himself as Keith continued to stroke his cock. He arched slightly before calming. 

This wasn’t the first time he had done this, in the past Shiro had done this for some of his ex-girlfriends and he figured that Lance would enjoy this even more then they had. He wasn’t wrong in his assumption –.

“Uhn fuck!” Lance tipped his head back and moved, ass working back into Shiro’s mouth and his pelvis jerking forward as he filled Keith’s mouth. He could hear the muffled groans of both of his boyfriends, his own voice was beginning to overtake his bedroom. He was panting and whimpering, as he gave small movements of his body. Lance knew he didn’t have his usual stamina tonight as it had been a long exhausting day. 

They hadn’t even been going at it that long, he could already taste release in the back of his throat. Lance was crying out now, both of his hands fixed tightly in Keith’s silky locks as he was curling around him, his ass pressed firmly to Shiro’s lapping mouth and damn, he heard a loud sigh leave his parted lips. 

Then a gasp as he jerked forward, his cock swelling fully as he began to shake. Unlike his usual babbling and crying out during his orgasm, Lance made choked desperate sounds as he pulled tightly at Keith’s hair, spilling hotly without warning into that mouth. This was a sneaky orgasm. “Uh – I’m – fuck, sorry!” He moaned brokenly. As he held those strands of hair and rutted into that mouth –.

Eventually, those hands let go, Keith flew off as he had choke-swallowed Lance’s seed. He coughed violently, cupping his mouth as he was fighting for air. “Kof, kof – kof! It’s okay,” he gasped as he was flushed and panting gulps of air. 

Lance reached out cupping that face and frowning, even as he was recovering himself, his own labored breaths. He had long since moved off Shiro’s face and currently sat on his broad chest. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to cum. I would’ve warned you, but it kinda snuck up on me.”

“I’ll be fine,” Keith smiled shyly. “As long as you felt good.”

“I did, really good. So amazing,” he cooed with a dreamy smile.

“That’s all we wanted,” Keith stroked that makeup covered face.

Shiro couldn’t sit up with Lance’s cute butt on his chest, he settled for stroking his bare sides and getting an eyeful. “We should rest,” he ignored his raging hard on as he didn’t really suffer from blue balls anymore since he didn’t have them.

“What about you two,” Lance asked as he noted both were still standing proud and eager. 

“We’ll be fine,” Keith said with a small smile. Though his eye twitched, and his jaw tighten for a moment. No doubt feeling the pains in his lower region. “It’s been a long day, we can pick this up later.”

“You two sure?” Lance asked once more, one brow arching up as he didn’t look so sure. He didn’t want to leave either of his boyfriends high and dry.

“We’re good, promise.” Shiro said from behind Lance.

Nodding Keith kissed Lance’s forehead and chuckled. “We won’t die from this,” he traced those smudge golden lips. “You should go clean up, your make up is all over your face.” He laughed and Lance pouted blushing. 

“Okay then,” he resigned before getting off Shiro’s chest. He reached for the skirt and pulled the top off as he was now completely naked. “B.R.B. boys,” he drew playfully as he sauntered away. 

Keith watched him go, feeling his stomach bottom out as he felt off now. His face didn’t hide his discomfort.

“You hurting?” Shiro asked as sat up. The shower fired up, behind the closed bathroom door where Lance had disappeared. 

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. I’m just happy he’s not hating me anymore.” 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to laugh. “Lance never hated you. You two are really cute,” he said as Keith moved to settle beside him. 

“I get that Lance is cute, but I’m not.” He frowned and arched a brow at the older Paladin. “Besides why would you say that?”

“Well –. I’ll tell you when you’re older,” he teased as he leaned into the longer body and nuzzled into Keith’s white hair and neck as he cuddled against that nude body.

“Not cool Takashi, I think Lance is rubbing off on you. You’ve been more – jokey lately.” His hand came up stroking the shaved part of his lover’s head, his arm now around that broad shoulder. His body was semi-calm now but he still felt the sharp pains in his pelvis and stomach. He could deal, he enjoyed his boyfriend cuddling up to him.

“I guess I have, I feel I need a bit more positivity and fun these days. It’s better to feel this way than the opposite,” his smile left his face and he looked off, eyes distant. “Considering how fortunate I’ve been with everything, I could be worse off.” His smile returned though it was a little strained, not quite reaching his eyes.

The news of the medical report having no information about him left a nasty taste in Shiro’s mouth. Not to mention he was self-conscious about his lower half and the fact that female mercenary, Zaroc, had struck a nerve, hitting a sensitive subject and lying about Shiro’s involvement with Zarkon. Keith hadn’t missed how the Black Paladin flew off the handle in a fear-fueled rage earlier in the night, but it seemed tonight was full of all sort of insecurities coming to the surface for the three of them. 

Keith: Feeling inadequate at protecting his family and loves, he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was.

Lance: Felt he had no worth on the team. Just there and taking up space, searching for approval and attention.

And Shiro –

Shiro: Plagued by a captivity he can’t quite remember clearly and his modified body a reminder of what had happened to him. Too many unknowns which kept him fractured.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Keith said after a stretch of silence. “Just remember the team, Allura and Coran included always got your back. You can fall back on us if things get too heavy. We got you.” His lips pressed firmly to Shiro’s forehead. “We got you.” He whispered. “Lance and I got you.”

Shiro let out a little sigh, for once he let his concealment fall from his face and curled around the taller male. Hugging him as he pressed his cheek into his lightly sculpted chest, eyes serious before closing. He felt Keith wrap his arms securely about his body. His heart sped up, not out of being close to his boyfriend but from anxiety as he tried to wrestle with himself. He let out another breath and said in the smallest voice which Keith barely heard.

“Yeah, you got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...feelings and things...  
> That darker chapters I was mentioning is starting to show...  
> Don't worry, things won't be all bad.  
> ლ(｀∀´ლ) Bwa hahaha!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though.)  
> σﾟﾛﾟ)σ


	18. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the warning.  
> This chapter contains **Rape/Non-con.**  
>  If you wish to avoid, please skip the **_italic section._**

Lance woke feeling so secure and warm, large scarred arms held him close and snug. Jeez, waking up every morning like this was so wonderful and something he was growing accustomed too. The Blue Paladin smiled, nestling his smaller body back as he was spooned against Shiro, his boyfriend was dressed wearing a muscle shirt and boxer briefs while he was stark naked along with Keith as he was probably holding Shiro firmly against his own body. 

They usually stayed sandwiched through the night.

Lance sighed quietly as Shiro was a light sleeper and usually woke before either teen. Yesterday, was a long and draining day, Shiro needed the rest as he slept the least, and it was good he was resting still.

When he had gotten out the shower last night he found Shiro fast asleep against Keith’s chest, holding on tightly, curled close. It was such an adorable sight that he had taken several pictures of it with his phone and made a wallpaper out of one of them with a cheesy heart frame, now he just needed to figure out how to send it to his control pad. Keith was at his mercy as Shiro had him snared and couldn’t stop Lance even if he wanted too. 

They didn’t stay up much longer after that and went to bed, after waking Shiro, he immediately got dressed in his pajamas before passing back out, exhausted –.

From dating Shiro, Lance confirmed somethings he had been pondering about before they dated. And since it was quiet with both his boyfriends asleep, he was having some much needed alone time (of sorts). He let his mind scroll through some thoughts about the Black Paladin, discoveries if you will:  
1\. Shiro was a snuggle bug when sleeping, he loved being nestled between Keith and Lance, it made him feel utterly comfortable.  
2\. Very affectionate, he loved touching and being near. A plus in Lance’s book.  
3\. He’s very sweet and vanilla when it came to intimate moments, but could throw a curve ball without warning like he did last night!  
4\. Was open to Keith and Lance’s bedroom shenanigans which was awesome!  
5\. Shiro relinquished being the leader and his control, allowing Lance and Keith to lead in most moments of their relationship, it showed his trust.  
6\. But he could switch to being authoritative if need be. Which made Lance swoon when he did, Shiro was super-hot when he was tossing out commands.  
7\. He was so attentive and he adjusted accordingly, very observant and liked spoiling his boyfriends.  
8\. Shiro was an amazing boyfriend, the best along with Keith. 

Lance sighed lowly once more, cheeks flushed but his mind did do a one-eighty as he knew that his lovers were not perfect. They both had their flaws, but who didn’t? Lance was painfully aware of his own shortcomings. A pout came to his face, bottom lip quirking up.

The biggest thing, Shiro wasn’t comfortable or accepting of his own body. 

Yes, he did trust Keith and Lance, but he rejected himself which made things hard, sometimes, especially if they wanted to progress in their relationship. The fact he tensed, if they got close to his pants was a dead giveaway and if Shiro could, he’d have sex clothed **only** and **not** have either of them touch and love all over his naked body.

Luckily, Shiro could get swept up in moments, forgetting about his body when he let go with his lovers. That was the ultimate trust when he got like that –.

He did understand why his boyfriend had a dark cloud above his head, Lance knew that Shiro didn’t want to be this way forever. He was striving to revert his body back to being a hundred percent male once again, though there had been setbacks, but it didn’t stop him.

Was it wrong that Lance loved Shiro’s body for the way it was? 

Seeing Shiro naked made his mouth water with hunger and an intensely deep desire always pitting low in him. It was carnal and vulgar, but what kept him from completely acting on it was Shiro being so vanilla and adorable, it was precious, had to be protected. Even from himself.

Even Keith kept his animalistic needs at bay, but how long could either keep this up? 

Now that they’ve had several tastes of Shiro.

A horny whine came pouring out of Lance unconsciously and he froze, knowing he had made a mistake. He felt that muscular body shift behind him, pulling him closer as he was flushed against that clothed body, his booty resting in the crook of Shiro’s lap. He waited, as Shiro let out a deep breath and settled. A soft snore erupted from the man, he stayed slumbering for now.

He didn’t want to wake him, sought for him to sleep in as it never happened. Apparently his body needed the extra rest.

That was a close call! He was mentally relieved but stayed mindful that he needed to be quiet. Maybe he should catch more zzzs himself? What time was it anyway? Who knows?!

Smiling he closed his eyes, deciding to drift back to sleep –.  
\--  
Damn his hon was cozy, Lance awoke again, but blearily this time around. He yawned silently as he was still nestled close, though Shiro’s hands had moved in their sleep. His metal hand was pressed to his chest and the – other – the other was near his pelvis. Shiro’s rough fingers curled slight, lightly cupping his inner thigh. That made Lance suddenly aware and alert.

Ignore it! Ignore it! He chanted mentally as he was trying to keep his state of arousal at zero. It would be near impossible, he was a teenager for heaven’s sakes. This would be mission impossible! He was screwed! It didn’t take much for him to get raring to go.

Shiro’s hand twitched, brushing faintly at his junk and Lance sucked in a breath, trying and so far, succeeding at staying calm –.

Minutes trickled by and he was able to distract himself with his own thoughts before he felt it. Lance’s face went red and he made an inaudible peep, against his ass he could feel the other’s huge dick firm and grow. Morning wood! And at Shiro’s age! Whaaatt?!

He was doomed, thoughts spinning out and headed into the gutter. The brunette tried not to wiggle his hips back and resist the urge to wake Shiro. He wanted to wake him and indulge in his body, but thought better of it. Be good Lance, he thought seriously. Even as his body was betraying him, cock swelling and becoming stiff. He let out a little exhale, then taking a long inhale.

“Mmm,” he heard by his ear as his boyfriend pulled him closer, which seemed unimaginable but it happened. A slow breath was taken and he felt more movement, which wasn’t helping matters. “Nn.”

“Hon?” He whispered as quietly as he could.

“Hmm?” He heard back, Shiro was somewhat aware. Probably groggy but now conscious. “Mornin’,” he groused, voice thick sounding as he was half in the pillow and Lance’s hair. 

“Morning,” he greeted back louder since Shiro was awake.

“Mm up long?” 

“Kinda, woke up earlier and then fell back to sleep. I’ve been up for maybe ten to fifteen.”

“M’kay,” he shifted their bodies which Lance felt that thick column rubbing into one of his cheeks. “That feels niice,” he murmured sleepily.

Lance chuckled and let out a little dramatic sigh. “I’m trying to be good here,” he said aloud, not directly at Shiro but more as a reminder to himself.

“Hmm?” Nuzzling his face into brown hair as he was confused at what the other meant. He was still hazy from sleep. Shiro could function off of little sleep just fine, when he fully rested he felt foggy for a good while. 

“Y’know you’re – that right now,” the Blue Paladin was dancing around the subject and was feeling a bit coy at the moment. 

“I’m what?” Shiro didn’t follow and was now further confused.

“Hard – you have wood,” he said softly. 

“Ooh.” He drew, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Laance,” he purred in his ear as he began to roll his hips, grinding as there was no space between his lap and Lance’s backside. The teen let out a little sound, as if his soul was leaving his body. Shiro gave a sexy little laugh as he kept his boyfriend trapped within his arms. “Don’t be good,” he whispered darkly into that ear before nibbling it. 

“Huhn! You’re awful hon.”

“Sometimes, be bad with me.” His voice was still thick with sleep but he seemed to be a bit more alert. “Even Keith’s being bad,” he purred, hips still gyrating against his ass.

Lance’s eyes widen at that and he tried to look over his shoulder but could only see Shiro’s broad body. “Baby?” He question not able to have eyes on Keith.

“I’m up in more ways than one and it’s not my fault,” he heard Keith grump from behind. “You’re moving too much Shiro, I only have so much space between you and the wall.” 

“We could pick up where we left off from last night? How ‘bout it?” He queried both his boyfriends as he felt Keith giving subtle shift against him and Lance wigging back as he continued to move. 

“So much for being good. I’m down, Keith how about you buddy?”

“Sure, but I’m not in top form I can only do so much, my body hates me right now.” Keith frowned, now regretting some of his life choices, not going into the healing pod or finishing what they had started last night. His body was now locked up and tender, from being still for so long from sleep. “We’ll need to be creative.”

“Okay, Shiro ideas?” Lance asked as he felt those large hands stroke over his bare skin. He felt Shiro’s human hand take him into a loose hold and began to stroke his eager cock. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as he moaned.

“You decide Lance, you’re the creative one.” Again relinquishing his control which Lance loved and felt like Shiro was caressing something dirty in him. 

“Okay, um how about this?” He took a collective lungful. “Ohn damn, Shiro!” He moaned distractedly. “Um okay, Keith you sit at the head of the bed, with Shiro’s head resting in your lap. Shiro that gives you a chance to be face to face with Keith’s monster, you okay with that?” He asked as he always made sure that Shiro was comfortable with everything they did.

“Sounds fun, I’ll be fine.” He guaranteed as he paused on touching Lance further. “What else?”

“I’ll finally get to taste you, while I jerk off.” 

“Wait you already blew me – oh you mean that,” Shiro mind connected the dots and he flushed brightly. Earlier in the week Lance had sucked his cock, but now Lance was referring to eating him out. His mind was knocked from his lust for a moment and he began to straighten out, body stiff. 

The Blue Paladin felt the shifting behind, no longer being spooned and he reacted, turning and finally facing his boyfriend. His hands came up, cupping that handsome face and he bore into those grey eyes with his own. “Shiro,” he said gently. “I will have to remove your briefs, is that okay to do?” 

The older man’s eyes lowered in thought, face grimacing before he looked up once more into blue eyes. He swallowed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. “You two got me?” There was uncertainty.

“We do, we got you.” He assured with a caring smile. 

Keith and Lance had started saying this to Shiro anytime he was ill at ease during any cumbersome situation. 

“We got you,” Keith chimed in as his hand rubbed circles on the scarred man’s clothed hip. He pressed soft kisses to the nape of his neck, little hairs tickling his pale lips.

There was an incident earlier in the week! Both Keith and Lance knew there was a likelihood for such, but they didn’t know it was this bad.

There first indication that Shiro was weary having his bottom half expose was when Lance had first tried to go down on Shiro, he had reached for his pants and the Black Paladin blocked Lance, staring wide-eyed at him. At that point both teens went into overtime, being delicate and careful, assuring Shiro that everything was fine and they didn’t have to do anything. Would move at his pace, whatever he wanted. 

Both teens knew that their boyfriend was self-conscious and knew it was something seeded deep in Shiro’s mind, whether it be conscious or sub-conscious.

Shiro calmed and apologized, unsure why he reacted like that. He didn’t understand as the previous times he had no issue. They spoke after that point –.

Keith mentioned that the **first time** they’d messed around Shiro was already naked and wanted them to touch him. Shiro was already carried away by his lust.

The **second time** the Black Paladin stayed clothed, Shiro only lowering his pants enough for his cock (keeping his female half hidden) so he could do Lance. 

The Red Paladin had noticed that Shiro was most comfortable when dressed, and would be weary when he was naked. Keith pointed out bluntly, observing that Shiro was insecure with himself.

Shiro was shocked to hear this, but conceded knowing it to be true at that point, the oldest had assured he trusted both, they then proceeded in being intimate during that time–.

Lance came back to the current moment. “We got you, Shiro.” He assured once more and the other’s scarred face flushed, nodding once, leaning in, and kissing as he needed the contact. There was hesitation in the kiss, the teen could tell and began to lead in the damp caress. Letting his hands fall from that face, he let one hand dig under Shiro’s side, coming round to cup a shoulder blade and the other took firm hold of his hip. He deepened the kiss, letting his assurance shine through as he wanted to ease and coddle the other.

Keith hugged that wider body from behind, he continued to press butterfly kisses on marked skin, his hands were moving in unhurried circles over those hard abs. He heard a soft moan, not from Lance but Shiro as he could feel him yielding as he made small breathy noises as his hands came up cupping Lance’s face.

Keith watched, for a moment head lifted up as he simply observed the two. He could see their mouths part briefly as Lance was losing himself, dominating the kiss as he (tried to) pulled that larger body close. He licked into that mouth, as he controlled the tempo. The Black Paladin was submitting as his hands brushed up, raking through brown bedhead.

It was exciting, Keith could feel the pull between his legs and groaned as he rutted his hips into Shiro’s thick ass. 

Breaking the kiss, Shiro tipped his head back as he leaned in, attempting to capture Keith’s lips. The Red Paladin ducked down as he felt a kiss to his chin, he growled softly and nipped those searching lips, he covered them with his own mouth, as he poured himself in as he wanted Shiro to be relaxed enough to drift away on the pleasure they were willing to offer.

Galra metal hand came up tangling in messy white hair as he whined ever so softly into the kiss, both Keith and Lance had never heard a sound like that come from Shiro. They felt a fire light in them, but tried to maintain keeping their base instincts in-check. 

Lance was pressing kisses over the exposed collar bone before tracing with his tongue and then nipping, his hands were firmly planted on those hips as he rocked against Shiro. He could feel Keith shifting in the bed, grinding into Shiro like he was. Backing off some the younger teen arched his brows as he look at his two kissing boyfriends. “Shiro can I taste you?” Voice low and husky.

Pulling back the older teen nuzzled the man in question. The oldest made a small sound before his brain turned over the question, he was breathing heatedly from his mouth and nodded his head. “Please,” he said softly.

“I’m going to remove these,” Lance touched at the waistband of his underwear and his eyes darted up, blue connecting with grey. “I got you,” he added. 

“Yeah, you do. You got me,” he confirmed back which, was signal enough for Lance. 

Tossing the covers back towards the foot of the bed, Lance was the first to change from laying down. He was sitting on his legs and began to slowly pull that tight underwear down, Shiro’s cock came springing out, slapping against his hip and Lance licked his lips. His eyes hungrily trailing down those thick strong legs, he removed the briefs and placed them down.

Crawling he was now between those legs, his eyes looking to Shiro now and making sure he was alright with what he was doing. 

So far, he was watching Lance and he flushed deeply as he opened his legs and propped them. Smiling the brunette sat between those legs, reaching out he began to push up Shiro’s muscle shirt as he exposed his taut stomach and sculpted chest. He left the shirt rolled up by his collar bone. “Is this okay?”

“It is,” he promised as he was a little frazzled but nothing he couldn’t handle. His eyes darted to Keith and he bit his lip. “Do you want to sit up?” He asked expectantly as he traced one of Keith’s Altean marks.

“Sure,” he said brushing white forelock before pecking his boyfriend’s forehead. “Sit up for me,” he urged as he began to sit up himself –.

Lance watched as his boyfriends shifted about. Shiro looked like he was doing a stomach crunch as Keith moved the pillows off to the side, he braced his back against the head of the bed and sat crossed leg. Slowly, Shiro leaned back, head resting on Keith’s naked thigh and he flushed bright as he tilted his neck. He was face to face to Keith’s dick, his gray eyes shifted up as he caught eyes with Keith.

“Take your time Shiro, if you’re not comfortable let us know. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Keith said softly as he brushed those white bangs from that face that stared up at him. 

“Keith’s right,” Lance supplied as he was sitting between those powerful legs. 

“No, I’m alright. I just never y’know,” he gave a shrug of his shoulders. “If I’m horrible let me know Keith, tell me what you like. I want you to cum from my mouth.” His voice had dropped octaves and he husked this, Keith’s blue-pink eyes widen and a bright red flush covered his cheeks as he was shocked once more from his boyfriend’s words. Keith’s dick throbbed and a large clear dollop of pre-cum beaded at the flushed tip.

Shiro let out a puff of air, eyes hooded as he leaned in and latched his mouth on the shaft, his tongue trailing along it as he used his hand to brace it into his mouth. 

A started sound left the Galtean teen as he gripped the bed and growled, he fought jerking his hips as his eyes stayed glued to that mouth. He never dreamt Shiro would ever do something like this and it was too much, overwhelming. 

He lined it wetly with his tongue from the base up before finally getting to the flushed head and devouring the drooling tip, he hummed softly as his eyes closed and he took what he could into his mouth, the angle of his head a bit skewed, but doable. 

Keith made a short sound before he panted, his mind unable to process what was happening as he was worked in that wet mouth, tongue flicking over his leaking slit. Shiro began to bob slowly, using his Galra hand to help manage the cock in his mouth.

Even Lance seemed stunned, seeing this was almost knowing what dreams were made of. His mouth was parted and eyes big as he was flushed, watching as Shiro took Keith further in his mouth. He looked so good, cheeks full and flushed, his eyes closed with his long lashes. He wished Shiro was sucking him and would have to see about making this happen in the near future for himself. 

The Black Paladin had no clue what state he was putting his two boyfriends in, his eyes remained closed. Shiro was simply trying to get used to this, it was different then eating ass or pussy. For one, opening his mouth that wide and feeling full-cheeked and taking something so solid, it was stifling. He groaned, feeling like he couldn’t go too far without gagging, but wanted to go further than the last bob. He tried to keep his throat relaxed as he worked his mouth, moving up and down slowly as he grew used to the feel of it all. He could feel drool escape his mouth and trail down his face in deliberately lazy streams.

This was a turn on, which was surprising and he groaned once more feeling pleasure burst across his senses. It was a euphorically ethereal sensation, and he felt high from it. Shiro always loved being able to please his lovers, it just stroked something within him. He easily got pleasure from that alone, it always made him feel good even if he got nothing out of it. 

He could feel a throbbing between his legs and wanted to be touched, but he could wait. He cracked his eyes open, looking like they were barely parted as his long lashes clouded his view a bit. He saw Lance stroking himself as he watched, he felt a smirk come to his face even though his mouth was full of dick, he swallowed around Keith before closing his eyes once more. Metal hand, drifting from the base of thickness and dropped, gather those full balls in hand as he began to knead and roll.

“Ahn! Shiroo!” Keith groaned and tipped his head back, his lean body still stiff as he fisted the bed. The alien hybrid didn’t trust himself as he kept his hands affixed on the sheets, he didn’t want to temp himself by touching Shiro’s hair. That usually lead to him face fucking and he didn’t think his boyfriend was ready for that. “Ahn hahn, shit Shiro!” He panted rather loudly as he was so aroused. 

Keith’s chest heaved with exertion as he felt like he wouldn’t be able to last, too overwhelm by the sight before him and the slow thoroughness of Shiro’s mouth. Even though he wasn’t taking him fully down his throat it was still good like he had practice this before. His bandaged body shuddered. “Fuck!!”

Flicking one eye open, he gazed up sensually, look hooded as he hummed. “Mm?” He questioned, as he drew back and lapping at that glistening cockhead before taking it back in, sucking as much of Keith as he could into his mouth as his head still rested on the other’s thigh. Keith sucked in a hissed breath as he twitched from Shiro’s ministrations. 

Lance mewed softly still in a daze as he stroked himself, slow and even as he didn’t want to get too worked up and finish before either were satisfied. He shook his head, lapping his lips, blue eyes looking down as he sat between Shiro’s thick thighs. He was so exposed before the Blue Paladin and he had clear view of Shiro’s lower half. 

His eyes swept down that solid body, he took in how that massive arousal, though not at its hardest, was still large and resting on Shiro’s hip, making a small mess on his skin and below that was his womanhood. Lance stared at it for a long moment, admiring it as it was just so pristine looking and smooth, no ounce of hair anywhere. Bright pink and flushed, it was cute and moist looking. Lance nibbled his lip, tongue darting out as he felt his mouth water. It really was a pretty pussy. 

Arching his back, Lance leaned down and widen his legs as he lowered. Using his hand, he parted the outer labia as his face got closer he lapped from bottom to top, getting his first taste. He hummed and began to leisurely trail his tongue back and forth, teasing Shiro. 

“Mm!” Shiro hummed against the cock in his mouth as he was surprised Lance now had his mouth on his pussy. He made small sounds and tried to ignore the sensations as he wanted to get Keith off. He began to suck harder, cheeks hollowing as he was suckling the weeping tip, his tongue circling the rosined head, he groaned and closed his eyes concentrated solely on Keith. His metal hand kept rolling those full balls, one finger extended out and touched Keith’s taint, rubbing lightly.

The hybrid made a small noise, head tipping back as his mouth open wide and he made a strangled sound. He wanted to yank Shiro off but couldn’t bring himself to treat the older paladin roughly like he would do sometimes to Lance. “Sh-Shiroo! Gonna cum!” He sucked in a breath and gripped the bed tightly in a white-knuckle fist. He clenched his teeth and then arched further, chest jutting out. “Uuuhn! Ohn!” He groaned deeply, fighting to keep still as he was shooting hotly into that mouth that cradled him.

Shiro’s eyes widen, feeling the pulses hit the back of his throat even as he had the tip only in his mouth. He relaxed and swallowed what he could, it was bitter and salty. He moaned and began to bob once more, milking Keith as he felt the body shudder. His tongue lazily swiped as the flow slowed to drops, he hummed. 

“Uh uhn fuck, Shiro!” Keith panted as he looked down breathless as he brushed the white forelock from Shiro’s eyes as he looked at that flushed face and full cheeks. “Sensitive,” he purred as that mouth understood, letting the captive cock go. Keith was soft and his manhood, wetly dragged against his boyfriend’s cheek as it was freed. “Damn, that was – fuck,” he groan smartly.

Shiro gave a short-lived smile, before he felt Lance suckle his clit. He gasped, eyes open wide as his back arched and he trembled.

The brunette was tired of being ignored, his mouth began to work over that vagina as he wanted Shiro’s full attention now. His hand that had been stroking his cock moved and he began to place Shiro’s sturdy legs onto shoulder and his hands parted the outer labia as he began to trace all of Shiro, exposing his clit and opening to his tongue. His tongue pointed, wagging over the bead of nerves as he heard another gasp and noticed that body arch.

“Ahn Lance!” He moaned, biting his lip as he twitched his hips, as he moved to those swipes against his clitoris. Shiro groaned as his eyes closed, lips still pinched between his teeth. 

Keith smiled, hand reaching down as he stroked that short two-toned hair as he enjoyed watching Shiro feeling good. Brushing his white bangs back as he moaned and panted softly, the cutest of sounds escaping from his mouth. The Galtean leaned down, even as his ribs complained and kissed that warm forehead. “Shiro,” he murmured softly. 

Using both hands as he parted Shiro’s outer labia as he was lapping at his boyfriend’s clit. He loved the sounds he was hearing, could tell Shiro was trying to hold them back. It was so hot! He decided to up his tongue game a bit, he moved down his lips latched onto that opening and began to dip in, tongue wiggling inside as far as he could.

“Haahn!” Loud gasping cry came out of Shiro’s mouth, surprising him as his eyes widen. “L-Laance! Mm, ohn!” He rolled his hips up, grinding against Lance’s mouth. He felt himself drawing quickly to an orgasm, he knew it was from the excitement of the situation and feeling something wet, slippery rubbing the most intimate of parts and hot puffs of air as Lance breathed. 

Shiro’s hips jerked as he couldn’t keep still, Lance’s licking and suckling felt too intense, making him buck. Pulling his mouth off Shiro’s pussy the Blue Paladin looked up lapping up the taste on his lips. “You okay? Does it hurt?”

“No. It just feels really good, I’ll try to keep still.” He panted softly as he looked down the planes of his body at his boyfriend, eyes connecting as Lance smiled. He leaned into the touch of Keith’s hand as his other boyfriend gently petted his hair. He could tell the whitish haired teen was enjoying watching both.

“Keep going Lance,” Keith encouraged gently.

“Alrighty,” voice tender as he smiled and leaned back down, his hands parting those lips. He let the flat of his tongue trail over the bead of Shiro’s clit as he began to please him. He closed his deep blue eyes as he immersed himself in the task of pleasing his boyfriend. He moved his hand, thumb above the beginnings of his labia as he gently pressed it up and back, exposing the clit more to his tongue.

“Uhnn!” A deep staggered groan came from Shiro as his eyes widen. He whined and bit his lip, eyes closing as his body trembled and his legs moved as they closed around Lance’s head, not crushing but still a secure hold. “Sorry,” he gushed softly as he parted his thighs from restraining Lance’s head, continued to thrashed and rolled his hips up, rubbing his wet lips against that mouth. “Feels ah~amazing.”

The brunette chuckled as he looked up, his eyes smiling in response as he ran his hand over one of those powerful thighs as his other hand stayed planted above those intimate area, he didn’t pull his mouth off as he continued his ministration. He circled that bead with his tongue as that spot seemed to make Shiro react the most. 

“Just go with it Shiro,” Keith soothed as he continued to run his hand through that short-cropped hair as he was enjoying this so much. He could feel his body warming once again.

Back arching as he sucked in a loud breath as he tried to keep his body from responding so drastically, but his hips rocked as if trying to ride that mouth. “Hmm – ohn Lance gonna,” he keened loudly. His hands flew down and he pressed that head down without realizing as he bit his lip, hips rocking in circular motions. “Oh – umn! Too much, huhn!!” Shiro became motionless for a few seconds and then began to shake uncontrollable as his body raised further. He gasped loudly and then cried out softly as he orgasmed.

His vagina sent strong sensation through his body and began to contract rhythmically as he was riding through his orgasm.

Shiro’s eyes were squeezed tight as he felt overwhelmed in that moment, but an image of Zarkon between his thighs flashed across his mind. Glowing purples eyes bright and evil, maw open as a tongue was seen –. 

His eyes snapped open in alarm and Shiro felt his release muted in that moment, trying to desperately banish the pictures in his mind. Putting the crook of his arm over his eyes as he fought to breath. Why did something like that come to mind, was he still bothered by what Zaroc said? 

His hand released the back of Lance’s head and he could feel the hum of pleasure still pulsing in his body. “P-put it in,” he breathed suddenly.

Lance looked up his lips glistening as he licked them, unsure he had heard right. “What did you say hon?”

“Put it in,” Shiro repeated as he moved his metal arm from over his eyes a bit. Glancing down at the bewildered face between his large thighs.

“Um are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Lance’s blue eyes flicked up to Keith and even the older teen seemed to be shocked. The hybrid closed his slightly slacked jaw and nodded at Lance, telling him it was okay if Shiro wanted it. His clear blue-pink eyes conveyed this.

“Alright Shiro, let me get you ready.” He moved those legs off his shoulders as he sat up once more reaching down to his glistening pussy.

“No! Um just put it in. I’ll be fine,” he said moving his metal arm from his eyes again as he laid them both on each side of his body. “Jus’ don’t rush it,” he flushed hotly, biting his lip as he looked away. He was bashful and cute, Lance felt his cock harden once more.

“Understood and don’t worry I’ll go easy –, I got you, Shiro.” He assured softly as he let his hand wrap around his own cock, stroking it so he could be ready. “I’ll be sure to pull out too, don’t want to run the risk of y’know – yeah, I’ll stop right there.” Lance flushed as Shiro stared at him, brow arched at his words. “It may hurt since this is your first time.”

“I know,” Shiro smiled, he parted his legs further. Silently inviting Lance in.

Lance scooted forward, sat with his legs folded but spread. “Pillow me babe,” he told Keith.

The Galtean grabbed one and passed it. “Here.” He couldn’t believe this was happening, but was happy he could witness it.

“Thanks, now lift up for me hon.” He watched as Shiro did just that and he wedge the pillow under Shiro’s lower back as he gave him a bit higher elevation. “Thanks, Shiro. Okay, here goes.” He whispered softly, eyes flicking up as he moved forward, getting closer. He began to line his cock up, rubbing his brownish-red head against that fleshy wet opening as he teased the both of them. His tip was covered in clear juices and he smiled. “You’re so wet.”

“Hm Lance,” Shiro keened softly and feeling that spongey head gliding like velvety silk against his lips. He wiggled a bit, then felt the barest hint nudge him a bit more open, then slowly Lance moved forward. At first there was resistance with his walls, but then slowly he was pierced and he felt that cock slide in, his channel expanding then clamping down on that length and girth. Shiro’s eyes widen and he inhaled sharply, mouth shaped in an ‘o’ as he was filled, no sound leaving him. He felt a hint of pain, but it was clouded over with overwhelming intensity. It wasn’t pleasure, just an extreme sensation. 

This was so different!

Grey eyes took focus again, first landing on Keith as he was flushed and looking between his two boyfriends, he was panting and obviously turned on for a second time. Then his eyes traveled to Lance as he was amazed to see him with his mouth parted and eyes closed, expression of strong concentration. Slowly they opened, looking so true blue in that moment as they narrowed in on him. He gave a small shaky smile.

“Wow,” he said as he was pressed flushed, pelvis resting against Shiro’s lower half. “God, you feel so good around me, shit – I’m not gonna be able to last too long with you feeling like this.” He gave a strained laugh. “I’ll try my best though,” he conceded. 

Laughing as well, Shiro reached out as Lance leaned forward, coming to him. “That’s okay,” his metal hand resting on a shoulder and his human hand cupping that long face. “That’s all you can do, is do your best.” He breathed as he licked his suddenly dry lips, face flushed a bright red as his eyes were hooded. “It didn’t hurt, so you can move.”

Lance nodded and licking his own lips in response, he turned his head kissing into Shiro’s palm. Planting his knees firmly in their spread position, the teen fixed both hands near Shiro’s shoulders and neck. He drew back as far as he could, the slow drag felt so good, he let out a small sigh and then glided forward and began a tender pace. He continued to move, starting a rhythm as it had been so long since he had topped. “Shiro,” he whispered. “Huhn Shiro!”

“Ahn Lance,” he groaned softly as he closed his eyes, body gently rocked as he was already feeling so good. He bit his lip as he made small deep sounds and breathy groans. His eyes parted slightly looking up as Lance was watching him intently. “Ah ahn,” did sex like this always feel so good? So, tense? It was like his sensitivity was dialed up to a ten. “Hmm!” 

The teen smiled as he lowered down and pressed his lips to Shiro’s, kissing him, groaning as that mouth came latching onto his as he opened up and let his tongue grind with his boyfriend’s. His hips continued to move in gentle rolls, as he pressed close, chest on chest. Breaking the kiss with a moan he continued to move as he began to kiss the underside of Shiro’s jaw.

The Black Paladin was gasping and making desperate sounds, body flushed as he felt like he was already on the verge. “Lance, ahn – ohn fu~ah!” He panted as he took hold of the bed in a death grip. “Gonna cum, sorry!”

“Uhn! Don’t be sorry, want you to feel good.” Lance cooed softly. “Cum Shiro,” he leaned in kissing his temple. “Cum for me.”

Shiro whimpered softly as he felt the pleasure bubbling up and overtake him. He gasped, body arching under Lance as he pulled at the bedding and began to tremble as he came. His cock throbbed, spurting out in white streaks as it striped his and his boyfriend’s stomach. His vagina clamped around and grew wetter as he released.

Lance moved slowly, still thrusting as he prolonged Shiro’s orgasm the man beneath him, eyes closed tightly as he cried quietly as he continued to arch and wither. Lifting up from Shiro for a moment he looked down to where they were joined, he was surprised to see a ring of white at the base of his cock. Well this was new! He had never been with a creampie, it was such a turn on, the ring of foamy white come around his dick. The brunette leaned down with a please smile.

“Fuck,” Lance husked in surprise as he was panting as he continued to rock gently as he watched. Damn the other looked so good while he was coming and felt amazing. 

Keith was flushed, his redden face standing out on his pale skin and hair as he watched transfixed. His hand had wrapped around his cock a while ago as he stroked matching the pace of his two boyfriends. His other hand reached down and stroked Shiro’s white bang from his damp face. 

“Lance! Lan~ce,” he drew out quietly as he was blissed out, but enduring as Lance continued the maddeningly slow gentle pace. Shiro’s dick was soft between them but his vagina was still pulsing as it held his boyfriend’s cock in a vice like grip. He bit his lip, before they parted and he moaned. “Feels good – oh so good! Mmn,” he hummed as he bit his lip and began to move, body rocking with Lance, meeting his thrusts.

“Hon, can you move your legs onto my shoulders?” He asked with a small labored smile as he sounded breathless. “I’ll slide deeper in,” he cooed softly before a soft please noise left his lips. Lance leaned back, standing upright on his knees, sticky wet stomach glistening with Shiro’s seed. 

Giving a small nod, he began to unfold his legs and bring them up as the Blue Paladin helped him. Those sturdy legs settled on his shoulder as it changed the angle and Lance could tell that Shiro noticed. His grey eyes widen and a low moan slipped out of him as he jerked out of reaction. “That’s it,” the teen murmured softly.

“Huhn!” Shiro braced his thighs, making sure to help Lance with the weight of his legs. He found he was squeezing his own skin as he was exposed to the onslaught of Lance’s fucking into him. He felt the other speeding up, a subtle slapping began to fill the room along with Keith’s slick sounds as he was jerking off.

Shiro opened his eyes as he looked at his other boyfriend, his eyes meeting alien blue-pink as he thought Keith looked utterly erotic, face flushed, mouth open in soft gasps and his eyes intently staring down. He felt the Red Paladin brush his forelock from his eyes once more as his hair was starting to stick to his sweaty brow.

Lance smirked, leaning down as a startle noise came from Shiro as the angle changed once more. “L-Lance!” He cried as he was striking deep and the fact his knees now touched his strong chest. 

“C’mere,” he purred as he kissed those bitten lips. His mouth opened lapping gently before plunging in like his cock did. Shiro was so wet, dripping and creamy as Lance’s lap felt soaked and he loved it! Not only that Shiro’s pussy was A+ and felt like it had several tiny pockets kissing and caressing every aspect of his length, but squeezing tightly. If only he could come in him.

Lance let his hands trail into that hair, though it was a bit hard with Shiro’s head resting on Keith’s thigh but it didn’t detour Lance any as his hands traced shaved and short cropped hair. He could hear delighted moans from Shiro as he indulged in the demanding and sloppy kiss. He felt Shiro groan deeply and the Blue Paladin cracked an eye open as the most uninhibited look crossed that handsome face. 

Lance sped up faster, hips now slapping against pussy and ass. 

“Omph!” Shiro pulled back and cried out. “Ah! Ohn! Uhn – damn,” he cursed as he squeezed his eyes shut forcefully as he leaned his head back and clenched his jaw. “Fuck! Lance gonna cum!” He warned to the surprise of both his boyfriends.

Lance gave a little chuckle. “Alright!” He said triumphantly. “You really know how to stroke a man’s ego Shiro,” he rasped as he was standing upright again and moving Shiro’s legs from off his shoulders and planting his feet back on the bed, knees propped. Lance was moving vigorously now, his hands reaching out and taking hold of those frim pecks and clasping them between his hands. He used them as leverage as he took Shiro.

Deep gasping moans fell from Shiro’s parted lips, he was unaware that such sounds were leaving him as he felt like a tangled-up mess. His body felt so tight and stressed that he’d break at any moment, but he wanted it and needed it desperately. Oh, he wanted to come so bad, it was strange to be able to do this, one after another and all it took was a cock to be inside to getting him to feel this deliriously good. His thighs were wet, squishy sounds were audible with each thrust as his body somehow grew wetter.

Shit even Lance’s tight grip on his chest felt wonderful and he felt his body moving without his consent as he drove his hips towards that crashing pelvis. He was so close, he could taste release on his tongue. He wanted Lance to rip it out of him, it would feel so good. “Please, please – uhn Lance please,” he begged softly between breathy noises. The brunette’s own sounds were now mingling with his boyfriend’s. 

“You have it Shiro, just let go,” he purred as he leaned in nipping and kissing a path up that thick neck. “I’m gonna cum too, can I finish on your stomach?” He felt Shiro hold onto him now, keeping him in a secure embrace.

“Ye~s!” 

“Thanks hon,” he purred, before kissing his lips. 

Shiro whimpered into the kiss as his body began to orgasm a third time, he froze and went slack against his lover as his body finally exploded in pleasure. His vagina clamped like a vice and he fought to remember how to breath. He jerked his head away as he gave incoherent noises, as his womanhood quivered around that cock as it was starting to gain a bit more girth and length as it grew harder.

Lance swore that Shiro grew wetter and he hummed at the feel, his cock felt choked like it was being sucked deeper in. He was surprised he had held out so well as he did. His narrow hips began to move erratically as he took his second boyfriend shallowly, moaned softly as he fought to keep his eyes open as he mewed Shiro’s name.

The oldest felt like he was going to sob, his body wouldn’t ease up and he still felt like he was caught up in his third orgasm. He felt his fingers digging into bronzed skin, his body not listening to his mind, but then again, his mind was muddled and inoperable at the moment. 

“Lance! Lance – I can’t, oh god I can’t! Fuck please cum, oh please! Ahn cum!” He begged desperately which was shocking, but something he would ponder about later. He began to chant ‘please cum Lance’ over and over, a personal mantra, as he had never felt anything like this before in his twenty-five years. It was too much! He was too overstimulated!

Shiro felt another pleasure bomb go off in his body and small whimpers leaked out of him as he bit his lip and closed his eyes tight enough he saw stars and sparks flash across the darkness of his eyelids. Another orgasm crept over him even as he hadn’t recovered from the last, still riding the coattails of that one. He let out a pathetic sound as he felt a new gush of slickness between his thick thighs.

“I am, I ohhhn am fuck! Your pussy is gonna make me uhn blow my~ah load!” Lance groaned and drug that sentence out as he was flushed and panting. The teen gave several uncontrolled thrusts, graceless and unbalanced, before he pulled out jerkily and began to come, his cock throbbing and sounding slick as it was covered in Shiro’s juices, beating the hell out of his dick as he was shooting over that muscled stomach in white streaks. He mewed as his head tipped back and his body jerked back and forth as if he was being shaken by an invisible force.

Shiro barely noticed the searing heat blanketing his stomach as he was still riding high on the waves of his intense release. His body quaked as his walls contracted and pleasure was licking him all over. 

Keith’s head hung as his breathing hitched and a strangled growl came from him. He cupped his flushed head, as his seed came shooting into his palm. He didn’t want to paint Shiro’s face with his release as he could tell that the man wasn’t in this current reality. His boyfriend was in Lalaland, not in touch with what was going on. He bared his teeth as he flicked his cockhead and collected the milky pool in the palm of his hand. “Jeez,” he panted after a moment, body steadily calming.

“Uhn ohn my fuck,” Shiro barely could lift his hand to brace his forehead as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to move or do anything, he wanted to lay and bask in the afterglow still.

Lance sat back, half laying on the bed and holding himself up with his elbows. “Yeah, that’s accurate my man.” He said still sounding winded. “Give me a moment – I’ll get us some towels and junk so we can wipe up.” He whined as he flopped back unable to hold his own weight anymore. “You’ll need to get up and pee soon Shiro, don’t want you to get any infections.”

“Will do, since I have to clean up anyways, I’ll grab you both towels. I’ll be out in a second,” he smiled as he slowly got up. Standing up he felt how weak his legs felt and slight displaced feeling in his hips. He chalked it up to the sex and smiled despite himself. Leaning down he snatched his boxers and sweatpants, but he grimaced as he felt leakage slather his inside thighs. He briefly wondered if this is how Lance felt after being topped –.  
\--  
Eventually the trio left Lance’s quarters and joined the greater group. Pidge was and as always leering at the three as if knowing they had been up to no good.

Of course, Lance was a dead giveaway, a triumphant air seemed to emanate from him. He was all smirks and flirtatious winks at his two boyfriends. Keith seemed happier than the day before which was a good thing. No one wanted to deal with a repeat of a grumpy Red Paladin from yesterday –.

Then there was Shiro who seemed practically like his normal self, no tale-tell signs from his demeanor, well almost. He was glowing, but it wasn’t something that was apparently obvious.

Pidge noted this and elbowed Hunk as they whispered to the older teen. Arching a brow as the Yellow Paladin flushed hotly.

The coupling (trio?) ate as the others had already had breakfast, during their meal Shiro was documenting what was discussed as they were going over yesterday’s disastrous mission. 

They covered the encounter with Zaroc which made all cringe hearing about the mercenary. 

“Wow she sounds like a piece of work,” Lance said pointing his space spork at Keith as the older teen frown.

“Yeah, she was awful.”

Lance disclosed what happened after he was separated. He was found by an Revloe-Kadar female and was taken to the squatty alien they had encounter on stage. Unknowingly, he was sold as a slave, they then quickly stripped him down and dolled him up, then putting him under their mind control. He was forced to preform show after show, tirelessly, as he was a hit sensation within a couple of hours.

“I wish there was a way to understand some of the residence of that planet. It made it hard understanding them, maybe if I knew what was going on then I could’ve escaped.” Lance sighed. “Like a translator or something.”

“What are you talking about?” Allura question with a quirked brow. “Your suits come with translators in your helmets and also it can adjust your spoken words to any you encounter so they can understand you.” 

All eyes blinked at her minus Coran.

“I guess we may have forgotten to mention to you, Paladins.” She chuckled shyly.

“Well good to know,” Pidge nodded crossing their arms. 

“Yes!” The Princess agreed before looking to the teen hybrid. “After you’re done eating would you like to go into the pod?” 

Keith nodded and gave a small smile. “Yes, it should only be for a couple of hours, right?” 

“Oh yes, you’ll be in and out before you know it.”

“Good!” Keith said with a smile. 

“One more thing Keith,” Allura began with a hopeful look in her eyes. “Coran and I have discussed and thought that maybe you would like to learn about being Altean, just learn the ways of your heritage. Whenever you are ready, of course, I know you still must be adjusting to it all.” 

“Yes Keith, we would love to if you let us, so how ‘bout it?” Coran added.

The Paladin of fire eyes were wide and he began to mull it over before he gave a nod. “Um sure? It would be good to learn y’know, the more I know the better, right?”

“Yep, it is!” Coran smirked back as Allura positively beamed.  
\--  
Time kept moving, the day progressed further. Keith got into the healing pod and came out a few hours later. 

As they were traveling, a distress call was hailed into the castle-ship. They found that it was a family stranded in space, the Paladins were deployed and helped repair their battered shuttle. It didn’t take long to repair and eventually sent them on their way.

Good deed done for the day!

Late lunch rolled around and Shiro felt his back cramping and hips ache. He rolled his eyes and knew he was starting his period. Within the hour he did, which Lance talk to him about it, telling him he needed to track them through his control pad and if Shiro forgot he would keep track of it for him as a backup. Shiro thanked his boyfriend with a sweet kiss. 

The remainder of the day was theirs again, they ate dinner together, and even fit in one of Pidge’s movies before the group parted ways. The trio wound up heading to Keith’s room for the night to rest.

Keith gave Shiro a back massage trying to ease the aches of his menstrual cycle as they conversed quietly between the three of them. It was nice and soothing, being like this and being comfortable. The night couldn’t have ended so well.

They laid down, Lance in front, then Shiro, and behind him Keith, who rubbed small circles on Shiro’s defined stomach. The three of them spooned close and were down for the count, easily falling into a restful slumber –.  
\--  
_It was too warm, his body didn’t feel right or feel like his own. Limbs heavy, his eyes felt sealed shut and just a dull ache all over, except one area. It took true effort to pry his eyes open, they felt crusty and he felt parched like he hadn’t been given water in weeks._

_Last thing he remember were the Druids putting him under so they could work on him for the umpteenth time and that was it. Everything went black after that –._

_His grey eyes looked at the ceiling, it was an unfamiliar space tall high vaulted ceilings which were alien in designed, typical Galran colors of purples, greys, and blacks, but instead of the barren and sterile feel of most areas he had seen this felt – grand? Was that the right word?_

_Shiro felt his body hitch from a sensation that came from between his legs. Again it took effort to lift his head and look down, what he viewed was the most horrifying thing he had ever witness. Emperor of the known Universe, Zarkon between his thighs tongue laved out and licking – something that felt foreign and strange._

_Shiro gasped, the noise caught the attention of the other as those glowing purple eyes looked up. Their eyes connected in that moment. “Ah Champion, finally awake I see.” He mock with a lick and twist of his maw. Zarkon slowly sat up regal and fluid, all at once as power seemed to ooze from him and his strong bulking form. He was outside of his armor body muscular and thick, a few flesh colored scars on his purple chest. A tuff of fur at the base of his collar bone and between his pecks, all other visible skin seemed hairless._

_The captive took this all in, speechless as he observed the half-dressed state of his captor and his own nudity. He looked down past his flaccidness and notice that something was missing. He brought his unbound legs up, closing and curling them._

_Everything felt wrong! Why did his actions feel slowed, sluggish and felt like he was weighed down? Lead and steel in his limbs. He must still have the drugs in his system from being worked on by the druids or they gave him something so he could be docile for their emperor._

_“Zarkon,” he growled out, finally finding his voice though it sounded dry, raspy as he felt his lips were chapped and split. “What the hell – is going on?!” More bite came to his voice, but his throat still felt parched and raw, an odd sensation. “What did the Druids do?!”_

_“How charming, my cute pet Champion,” once again using the mocking tone as he appeared amused. It was strange to hear charming, cute and pet slip from that lipless face. It sent a chill down Shiro’s spine as he tried to keep his brave front. “I merely had you made in the image I desired, though further modifications are needed.” He parted those strong legs with little effort as Shiro felt weak. He couldn’t fight him and close them once more. “This,” his hand closed around the human’s dick, squeezing crudely. “Is in the way, I’ll have the Druid removed this during the next modification in exchange for something else. They couldn’t remove all your male genitals this last session as your body was weaken due to the changes they had already made. Humans – so fragile.” He mused thoughtfully letting the flaccid flesh go, as it shrunk away further in pain._

_Gasping, Shiro rolled onto his side bring his legs up as he tried to recover as he felt sick and weaken. His stomach bottom out, as he bit his lips hard causing it to bleed as he kept any pain he felt buried deep inside himself._

_His mind was trying to follow what was said, this was impossible, insane! This couldn’t be happening, and wasn’t true! Pain was still burning across the surface of his being as he was choking on the words the Galran leader utter towards him._

_Those void purple eyes watched for a moment, a small amused chortle spilled out for a split second before it was quieted again. Crawling over that small body, Zarkon placed his mouth above that ugly human ear and spoke lowly. “You are now my female.”_

_His eyes widen, pain instantly overridden as his hand flew between his legs and he touched, fingers cupping as he felt something that shouldn’t be there. It was there, part of him and damp, openness that was not present before. A vagina! His hand further investigated and found he was missing his scrotum. His eyes shifted in shock looking to that damned face above._

_Anger, blind rage filled him and he growled as his hands went for that face but his wrist were caught and forced back onto the bed they were on. He tried to fight, struggle, but Zarkon’s grip was strong and indisputable, they began to apply more pressure to his one human hand, making his bones creak under the pressure. It made Shiro gasp as his flesh began to grind with bone, it was painful!_

_“How arousing, I find you most alluring in the arena fighting for your life or when angered. Now is no exception Shiro,” he purred as the human below snarled, ignoring pain and tried to fight against the stronger male._

_“Keep my name out your filthy mouth,” he barked angrily as he bared his teeth at his supposed master. Fury drawn on his face tightly._

_A small amused ‘hmph’ came from Zarkon, he pressed his hips forward and grinding into Shiro’s backside as he still held his arms above his head. “You will undeniably keep me interested, just as my old mate did.”_

_Letting his arms go, he watched as Shiro slowly and warily brought his wrist in, cradling it to his chest as he glared murder at the Galra standing above. The emperor didn’t seem to heed the glare instead reached for something towards the foot of the bed and held it before him. It was a black orb, smooth, glossy and reminding Shiro of the stone onxy. “We shall begin,” his hand closed around the ball and opened to show that the object was now three._

_Shiro watched feelings of dread settling in his chest as Zarkon flicked one towards him as he massaged his wrist with his metal hand. It was like slow motion as he watched, the ball air born but rapidly descending before it made an audible pop and tentacles came out. They closed around his wrist bounding both._

_“What the hell?!” He growled out trying to break them but the drugs in his system made him feel sluggish and weak._

_“Do not worry yourself pet,” he murmured as he flicked another one with his thumb as it came at him and made the same pressurized pop, before the squirming black tentacles latched onto his groin, wrapping around and wiggling._

_“Stop!” He cried, knowing it would do no good as Zarkon smirked, showing his razor sharp teeth. Rolling, he tried to crawl, using his elbows trying to get away. He cursed mentally as his body refused to cooperate with his frantic mind. He felt a solid hand grip his hip, pulling him back even though he hadn’t made any true headway._

_“Ah, how helpful. I forgot to ask the Druid and medical staff if they made your back entrance self-lubricating. We shall see dear Champion, won’t we?”_

_Grey eyes widen at the implications and he began to squirm away once more, but felt suddenly woozy as if the drugs in his system unexpectedly intensified. The human groaned, and went face first into the bedding, ass up. He felt Zarkon take hold, spreading his cheeks as he press the smooth orb to his opening. His body tighten, the pucker trying to keep the object out, but the Galra didn’t give up easily. He applied pressure and stayed persistent, using his thumb to drive it inside as it pressed against the ring of muscle, it slowly gave way._

_“No! No-no-no! No!” The word came spilling out over and over as he felt pain and pressure. “It won’t fit, stop! No!” He cried desperately, body trying to jerk away. “Argh! Ahah!” He cried feeling it prying his muscle open, feeling like his backside was tearing and splitting. He gripped the sheets with his bound hands as he gritted his teeth and felt tears touch his eyes._

_“There now,” Zarkon purred darkly. “That was not so bad, I didn’t even push it all inside. Only half of it is in, it’s almost like a plug.”_

_“Sh-Shut UP!” Shiro growled breathlessly which earned him a hard spank and he gasped, neck outstretched before he face-planted into the bed. He fought to breathe as his ass stung and he clenched around that orb that was half nested in his hole._

_“You disrespectful so-and-so,” no true bite to Zarkon’s voice as Shiro knew the man half expected him to rebel. Another pop landed on the opposite cheek and the human jerked from the force, skin feeling on fire._

_Panting, his body was confused on what to do and then his eyes widen feeling the orb shift, knowing it was going to change to those tentacles. He braced, biting his lip hard reopening the cuts on his lip as blood sprang onto his tongue. Pop! He groaned against his lips, body shifting as he felt them fill his passage, even some spilling out of his parted hole and trailing down to his new addition. They parted his womanhood open displaying it to Zarkon._

_Whimpering he gripped the bed as his eyes closed tightly in shame and pain as it forcefully opened his ass up. “Fu~argh stop!” He howled his body tensed from the foreign onslaught._

_An ominous chuckle floated from behind him and he felt something brush his new opening. He snapped his head over his shoulder and noted Zarkon looming over him and his pants were now gone! Those tendrils still held his lips parted as he felt Zarkon teasingly stroke the cockhead against it. His glowing eyes connected to Shiro’s and a smirk came to that maw, before he rammed forward, filling him in one violent thrust._

_Shiro screamed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was good and all right in the world till the end.  
> Sorry guys, but this was planned since the beginning.  
> This will be the only graphic scene like this. Nothing else will happen of this nature.  
> Shiro may remember things from time to time, but nothing in great detail.
> 
> -Cardigan Carm


	19. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, sorry. Got a bit sidetracked! (ಠ.ಠ)  
> So, let's see what goes down in this chapter!  
> See you at the bottom for more notes!

It had been a week and half, they had made up time traveling towards Earth pushing the castle-ship to limits as they were hurling through space, and the journey was wearing on them along with other issues. They were a few galaxies away from entering their home system.

Lance had noticed a shift in their newly formed relationship, after he had sex with Shiro the older Paladin had withdrawn completely. Lance had been milling over what he had done wrong, maybe he shouldn’t have done it at all as he was unable to pinpoint the issue or it could be several for all he knew.

At the time, Shiro had seemed to enjoy it thoroughly and seemed fine, happy afterwards. The day carried on, Keith went into the cryopod for healing, came out a few hours later. They went on a rescue mission, saving some stranded aliens needing help with repairs. 

All in all, a normal day.

They even went to bed together, though that was the last time they all slept together. The brunette frowned, feeling his posture sink at his thoughts. It was a normal night, but Shiro woke in a panic and was hysterical, flinching when touched and scrambled out of bed. He was unaware he was crying and didn’t tell Keith and Lance what he had dreamt, but they assumed it was something to do with his captivity. He shortly left after that, saying he needed to be alone to sort his head out.

They gave him his space, a few days’ worth, but it didn’t seem to help.

Whatever it was, it spooked Shiro and it was a rift, causing their relationship to be on the rocks already.

Keith and Lance had tried to approach Shiro about this as they noted how tired he looked, dark bags under his eyes and how he regarded all with wariness. It was worse than before they discovered the secret about his body, he was always on guard and he kept his distance now, only responded with orders and not the friendly banter they were used to. He brushed aside their concern, as he nowadays kept to himself when he was free.

He hardly spoke to either of his boyfriends, this is what killed Lance the most! He missed Shiro!

The Black Paladin would give harden looks and keeping conversation minimal. When he felt the discussion was over or he would deem it over, Shiro would excuse himself quickly and flee to be alone.

It was so awful, horrible, terrible!!

Lance tried to talk to Keith about the recent absences of their lover, but Keith seemed to think Shiro needed time to figure it out on his own. Keith backed off from their boyfriend, but Lance felt like Shiro needed help and shouldn’t be alone to deal with his issues. He couldn’t shake the feeling, the brunette felt like he was facing this alone and not having Keith have his back was a gut punch. He didn’t feel strong, he was weakened from this.

It didn’t help matters that Keith was spending less time with him as well these days, he was distracted with his own things. The Red Paladin was trying to learn what he could about his Altean heritage, he spent ample time with both Allura and Coran as they took him under their wings. They were educating him, teaching him the ways of their race.

He was really embracing his Altean side, especially when he learned of Allura’s combat prowess. That was the main driving force as she took Keith as her pupil, teaching him personally. It was Keith’s heritage, but Lance felt left behind by both Shiro and Keith. It stung deeply and hurt, it made their pretty words from before seem empty. 

Hell, Lance even missed his one on one trainings he had with Keith. Lance found himself honing his marksmen skills and trying out blue’s flight simulator capabilities, he was perfecting his shot with her as well. Sadly, it didn’t completely take his mind off of missing both boyfriends –.

He couldn’t help Shiro.

He couldn’t be part of Keith’s growth.

Lance felt so useless –  
\--  
“Lord Zarkon wishes to see you now mercenary,” Zaroc had been waiting to see him for hours and had grown rather impatient, she made sure to keep her usual annoyance at bay. It wouldn’t be good to start things on a bad foot with the known emperor of the universe, she needed him and would not botch this.

“Thank you,” she said formally, giving a slight bow of her head as purple curls spilled over one shoulder. The masked Galra waved her on and she followed, keeping a few paces behind. It had taken a lot of strings to be pulled and favors to get here. She felt empowered in that moment as the grand doors open before them and the long stretch of the throne in the distance.

Her and the Galran soldier kept a metered pace, before they came in front of the emperor. Both immediately bowed before him as his eyes seemed to sharpen, studying her. She felt coldness seep into her and bent her head as well, eyes fixed on the floor, as Zarkon emanated so much power! To his right, the Druid Haggar standing vigilant beside her king and she gave off just as powerful presence. It was crushing for Zaroc, it almost made her want to turn tail and run, **almost**. 

“Lord Zarkon the mercenary you wanted to see.” The soldier said before standing. 

“Dismissed,” he said to the soldier, voice deep and commanding. 

The armored body gave a bow once more saying ‘Vrepit Sa’ and began to briskly leave. The dark pink alien female felt her lifeline was now gone, she swallowed and took a breath readying to speak. 

“Mercenary you’ve requested an audience with me as it pertains to the whereabouts of Voltron. Tell me! Why I should entertain listening to you?”

Zaroc’s rehearsed introduction flew out the window the moment he began to speak. She looked up and slowly stood. “Lord Zarkon, I have recently engaged team Voltron, I know they are weak and can be defeated. I came close to capturing the Black Paladin.” She paused as his eyes narrowed on her as he leaned forward, it was menacing gesture hands before his face. Haggar remained still, simply staring though the young female.

“Close?” He question. “Close,” he echoed once more. “Why would we settle for close dear child? I only care about victory, mercenary. My soldiers know if victory is unattainable then death is certain, you ran to live another day. That weakness is unneeded in the Galra Empire.” He leaned back, arms resting on his chair.

“Lord Zarkon!” She exclaimed, she had to reroute this and do some damage control before she was dismissed or worst yet killed. “I know their whereabouts! I have a drone following their ship,” she blurted out quickly. “They’re headed to a desolate system, one I think the Paladins come from. Same planet the Champion escaped to and where the Blue Lion was found.”

“What makes you think that I don’t know that already?” He countered sounding bored as he kept eye contact with her.

Zaroc felt her wits waning and gave a bow. “You would have acted already,” she ventured. “You have the men and resources.”

“Child,” he stood up and Zaroc felt her spirits sink. “They are headed to a backwater planet called Earth, in quadrant X-9-Y, I know of it. If you wish to be of use to my empire and reap the benefits, you will fall in line. Your assumption that you’d be an assets will do you no good here. Haggar!” He thundered and she finally moved, head turning in his direction as if waking from deep contemplation. 

“Yes sire,” her wiry voice bellowed out. 

“See to it that Zaroc gets her just rewards,” he purred with a slight curl of his maw.

“As you wish sire,” she returned her own smirk before glowing yellow fixed on the young mercenary. “Druids.”

Zaroc had never known a fear like this and two long bodies appeared next to her, some of Haggar’s fellow Druids. They were masked and had long limbs and were robed similar to the witch. “Uh,” Zaroc was wide eyed as she looked from side to side.

“Escort her to the labs,” Haggar ordered with a dismissal of a frail looking hand.

“No wait!” They took hold of an arm each and vanished with the pink mercenary. 

It was now just the two in the throne room. Zarkon began to scale down the stairs with Haggar a few paces behind. “I think it’s time we started to lay claim, don’t you?”

“Yes milord, will you be connecting to the Black Lion now?” She asked.

“No, I can wait a little longer. I’ve already waited ten-thousand years. My patience will reward me, ready that mercenary she’ll be of use to us yet.” He purred. “Soon I’ll have the Black Lion and the Champion back in my possession.”

“I think that is a wise decision lord.” 

“I know it to be,” he conferred confidently. “Have you found out who the traitor is among us, Haggar?” Her master asked, looking back over his shoulder. 

“We have narrowed it down, it’s best to be subtle in these matters. I will report once I have solid identification of the saboteur.” Haggar gave a slight bow before vanishing from her lord’s side.  
\--  
Springing up, he flipped over the gladiator as he was battling it and another in the Training Deck, Shiro was alone which was preferable nowadays. He needed to be stronger, that way he could defeat Zarkon and overcome his personal demons.

After being with Lance, it had inadvertently triggered more memories of his captivity to resurface, he couldn’t sleep now, but that was a small sacrifice. The fact he now knew he had been raped by Zarkon made him feel angry, powerless, and weak, something he hadn’t felt in sometime. Not since his mom had passed away, it was comparable to that. It explained why he felt alarmed anytime Keith and Lance wanted to take off his pants. 

The memories kept resurfacing at night and were bleeding into the day, it made it hard to focus. Though the details weren’t clear with some of the memories, he knew what happened, he was sedated heavily in the beginning and then he wasn’t, those memories were hyper imaginative and too much at times, but he recalled nonetheless. Why was his mind replaying this? He just wish he could shut down that part of his brain.

He couldn’t function or focus like this!

A pole caught him in the stomach knocking the air out of him as the Gladiator spun the staff around itself before delivering the final blow, Shiro didn’t have time to react as he felt that solid weight crack across his head and back, in one staggering strike. It knocked him down with force and he went flat against the ground with the power of it, limbs sprawled out. He was dazed even in full Paladin armor, air further knocked out of his lungs as he had drool coming from his mouth.

“Damnit,” he said slowly, as both Gladiators were before him. He heard the power leave the two as their joints sagged like dolls. Standby mode.

The Black Paladin was sweating, panting as he rolled onto his back staring up at the white blinding glow of the ceiling lights. “Damn,” he cursed again as he closed his eyes, blocking the light. “Damnit,” he cursed feeling his powerlessness eating at him, he couldn’t even fight two Gladiators! Rolling onto his front once more he slammed his fist down, anger overcoming him again. He pushed up and scowled. “Start training!” He yelled at the room, he wasn’t ready to call the quits.  
\--  
Keith was amazed, the Castle of Lions really was huge! 

It had more places he didn’t know existed, hidden nooks and crannies, it seemed like Coran and Allura kept showing him different spots that were new and unexplored. He would have to show the others sometime. Currently they were sitting in a small garden, there were trees, grass, and flowers. Vegetation galore! It was amazing and peaceful, Keith loved being among nature, he swore he heard water cascading in the distance from where he and Allura sat. 

This place was calming, a place he could escape to if need be.

“So,” he started as he sat cross legged in the grass, hands resting on his ankles. Allura sat on a simple stone carved bench. “What am I learning today? I have to say I like this classroom the most.” 

She nodded, wearing her typical space suit as she sat with legs crossed, hands planted on one knee. “Yes, this is the castle’s courtyard. I’m just glad it kept for the thousands of years Coran and I were asleep, it has an amazing ecosystem to be able to maintain for so long.” Her blue-pink eyes looking about in wonder before they zeroed in on the teen. “Actually, we will not be learning at the moment.” Her look changed, the gentle expression altered to a troubled one. “Is everything – alright?”

The younger teen seemed blindsided by the question, he blinked and gave a quizzical look, eyes wide as he quirked his lips. “Um – everything is good?” He question back as he was confused. “What do you mean?”

Now she looked concern, looking away as her shoulder raises and she seemed to shift back and forth with her shoulders. Her own lip quirking in a similar fashion to Keith’s. “Well, you know – what do you paladins call it –? Oh yes of course! Is everything okay with you and your _boyfriends_? Especially Shiro?”

“Huh?! We’re fine,” he began only to get piercing eyes and puffy-cheeked frown from Allura, her white eyebrows turned down. “Okay maybe not a hundred percent. Lance is worried about Shiro –, I am too. He just needs time to work it out, he likes to dwell on things. Whatever it is that’s eating at him,” he sighed as he deflated a bit, his own worry showing.

The princess nodded in understanding and moved from the bench to sit next to the Red Paladin. “Has he said, what it is that’s bothering him?” 

“No.”

Allura tilted her head with a sigh. “That’s troubling.”

At first it was weird talking to Allura outside of their normal conversation about strategy, plans, Voltron and fighting the Galra; he never thought he could talk to her like a – friend. She didn’t seem like the regal princess in moments like these, if anything she seem like a normal teenage girl. Which sometimes, Keith would forget she was practically the same age as the rest of them. “Yeah.”

“Well you better get on it as they say.” She offered a hopeful giddy smile.

“What?” He quirked a brow and look at her strangely before he broke into a small smile. “Okay,” he said with a little embarrassed grimace. 

“I’m surprised, Lance hasn’t said anything about talking to Shiro. Or has he?” Allura leaned back hands bracing her weight as she sat next to Keith. 

“Um, he has,” Keith said guiltily as he hunched over his legs. He scratched at his white hair as he let out a loud sigh. “I’ll never hear the end of this, he was right all along! I hate when he’s right, ugh.” He growled feeling flustered.

The Altean Princess laughed out loud, head tipped back as she found Keith rather amusing. “Poor you,” she teased. “I’m sure you’ll makeup with your – _boyfriends_ and you’ll, you know copulate to commemorate the makeup.”

“Cop-u-wha?” 

“Oh yes, you struggle sometimes with things or more like words.” She murmured to herself before giving him a knowing look. She began to carefully nudge him with an elbow and wagging an eyebrow. “You understand right,” when she got a head shake of ‘no’, she let out a little breath and her dark cheeks flushed a deep red. “Oh my, you know! What you and your _boyfriends_ do behind closed doors – at night,” she added quickly.

The younger teen stared at her for a moment before the lights came on and his pale face turned as red as his jacket. “Oh c’mon Allura! If Coran heard you right now,” he trailed off, mortified, cupping his face in hand. She began to giggle madly. “Hey! Were you calling me dumb a moment ago?!”

“Of course not! You just sometimes get tripped up over big words,” she hid a smile behind her hand trying to fight another laugh. 

“Super funny Princess,” he smirked fondly at her as he rested his chin on his hands. His enjoyment reaching his Altean eyes as he rolled them. 

It took a moment for her majesty to calm and she let out a little sigh as she looked away, glancing about the garden. It was quiet. 

“Keith,” she said sounding severe. He turned looking at her, his own expression mirroring hers. “Seriously, I am worried. I’m really concerned for Shiro, he’s seems so – distant, angry, and hurt. We need to let him know that we are there for him.” She pulled her knees to her chest, chin resting. “If we don’t, then I fear he may drift further. I don’t want our connections to each other to weaken. You paladins are like family, like brothers to be truly honest.”

The hybrid blink as he was shocked, slowly he nodded agreeing with her. “We are family. Besides, if we stay like this then we couldn’t possibly form Voltron. We’ve been lucky so far since Shiro’s been in this funk that we haven’t needed the big guy. I’m sure that luck won’t last forever.”

“Yes, you’re right.” She seemed to ponder hard on this, nibbling a thumbnail. “Quiznak.” They were in quite the predicament.  
\--  
A few days later – 

He had nothing better to do, Keith was of course busy with Allura and Coran, they were on the bridge doing whatever it is Alteans do when humans weren’t around. Shiro was probably lurking in the shadows somewhere not wanting to be bother.

Lance had hung out with Pidge and Hunk for a bit, but his moping was bring down the fun they were having tinkering around with new tech. He didn’t want to bring them down so he left. He was on his way towards Blue’s hanger passing the Training Deck when a loud thud caught his attention. Lance scrambled and went towards the doors as they opened for him. There he saw Shiro struggling to get up as two Gladiators were advancing on him.

“Stop training,” he order and they halted mid step before going into rest state. Scampering over, he began to gather Shiro, helping him up when his boyfriend jerked away and rolled onto his feet facing him.

“I’m good,” Shiro barked defensively before realizing his tone. “I’m fine,” he said softer looking away. “You can go, I’m still training.” He turned his back readying himself once more, body racked with shudders as he was trying to catch his breath.

“You shouldn’t train anymore, you’re tired,” Lance said frowning defiantly. “Dude you’re so exhausted, I’ve never seen you look so beat. You’re not sleeping are you, Shiro? Not since that nightmare you had.”

Shiro’s body stiffen at the mention of the nightmare, the teen noticed. “I’m fine.” Dad tone was in use now. Normally, that would make Lance act accordingly, but not right now. The Blue Paladin was determine, wanting to know what was going on. 

“Look, if I messed up, please tell me! You’ve given Keith and me the cold shoulder, if we did something let us know! If it’s something else we want to be there for you. Remember **we got you** ,” he felt his emotions getting the better of him, feeling so desperate to have Shiro acknowledge him. 

Shiro didn’t have it in him right now to deal, he hated the fact he was currently hurting Lance but couldn’t find it in himself to breach the damage that was done.

He was too broken to ease that or be with him and Keith, he didn’t want to flinch each time his boyfriends went in for a simple touch. Shiro didn’t want that!

“Lance.” The Black Paladin hung his head, silence hanging in the air. He turned his own head back, looking wounded as he finally met eyes with Lance. He shook his head. “You **don’t** have me,” he simply said.

Lance felt like his heart was ripped in half and his lip thin. “Oh – okay,” he said in a tiny voice. His blue eyes volleying back and forth as if he was trying to locate an invisible answer, but he simply closed his eyes and nodded his head. “Are you already done with Keith and me?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro said automatically. “I’ll let you both know soon.”

The lanky brunette turned leaving the Training Deck wordlessly, wetness spilling from his eyes as he silently cried. 

Shiro felt shame settle on his shoulders as he caught Lance’s tear tracked face as he rushed off. His look harden and he tried to shift his focused back to the two bots that were on standby. He sighed, shaking his head at himself and the situation. He couldn’t do this now, training was out of the question. In a way Lance was successful in getting him to stop for now. Shiro pulled his helmet off and cupped his eyes and sweaty forehead. “Training application over,” he told the room as he turned to leave.  
\--  
Hours later –

All of them were on the bridge, as the castle-ship was docking at a space station as they were outside of the Paladin’s solar system. They were so close now, not far as Allura said they were day and a half away, but they needed to stop for some supplies first.

Lance was getting up, putting his helmet on as he was abnormally silent. Keith watched him from across the room, noticing his eyes were red-rimmed and he looked crushed as if he was heartbroken. The Red Paladin eyes shifted over to Shiro, noticing that he still sat in his chair on the bridge like normal.

Did something happen?

Scratching at his whitish-grey hair he combed it with his gloved hands before putting on his own helmet. After they restocked the castle he was going to approach Shiro, the conversation he had with Allura had been on repeat in his mind for the last two days. Keith had procrastinated enough, given Shiro ample time to sort out whatever was going on. 

“Alright Paladins, let’s get a move on!” Coran the ever present happiness tried to lighten the atmosphere as it was heavy, almost omnipresent depression. “Follow me, we’re on a tight time table.”

Keith stood and he frowned, not liking the mood of his teammates. His eyes shifted and he looked to Allura and she gave him a small strained smile as he was passing, she could sense the sourness as well. He reached out touching her shoulder as he gave a small nod of his head and smiled reassuringly. They had a conversation with their eyes before Keith looked forward as they were exiting the bridge.

“I’ve supplied the space station with what we needed beforehand, they should have it already rounded up for us. All we have to do is load it into the castle.” Coran informed as he lead them out.

“How much is it?” Hunk asked breaking the silence.

“Not much atall, a weeeee bit” he drew out.

Turned out it was a ton of supplies and the restock was painful as no one said anything after that. It was a couple of hours of silent working –.  
\--  
The group was back on the ship sitting at their respective stations as they navigated through space, it was eerily quiet, and not the usual chatter as it was still uncomfortable among all. Lance stayed hushed, his expression pinched in concentration as he made sure to keep a read on his systems. 

Shiro remained focus, not saying anything unless he was directly spoken to. His face was set in a stern expression.

It had been this way for hours, no pleasant chatter at all. Just the hum of the castle-ship’s crystal and the melody of machines. 

It was unbearably nerve racking!

Keith was annoyed, he couldn’t find the opportunity to talk to Shiro at all! The other wasn’t still enough to speak to and the fact Lance was moping didn’t help. There was no doubt in the hybrid’s mind, something had happened between his two boyfriends. Keith knew he had been putting his first boyfriend on the backburner for too long and his second boyfriend was obviously stewing too long over whatever ailed him. This needed to be resolved, ice broken!

“Uuugh! I can’t stand this!!” Hunk said out loud as he slouched, sliding down in his seat. “Why the heck aren’t we talking?! This is dumb guys!! What wrong with everyone?!”

“Whoa man,” Pidge said wide eyed as they adjusted their glasses peering at the bulky teen. 

“Gah! Hunk’s right!” Keith growled feeling the Yellow Paladin’s frustration adding to his annoyance. “This is stupid! We’re a team damnit, we should be talking and getting along! Not acting like strangers! We’re family!” Keith was up on his feet.

“Why do you suddenly care,” Lance shot snippily as he glared at Keith.

“Lance!” Allura interjected with a frown. “Hunk and Keith are correct. Whatever is going on needs to be resolved or else it co –,” the Princess paused as the castle’s alarms began blaring. Her screens pulled up before her and she began to punch in commands. “Paladins! There’s an intruder,” she informed. 

All five stood, looking to her expectantly, the issue put aside for now. 

“Pulling up on the main screen,” Allura casted the image out with a spread of her arms, the screens before her merged and expanded showing the image of the intruder. “They’re on the move, looks like they’re heading towards the lower levels. We must intercept this person.” She said as the camera zoomed in and it was Zaroc!

Shiro’s eyes widen as flashes of Zarkon entered his mind, he let out a soft gasp and felt his limbs weaken. He was frozen and couldn’t move, his ears filled with static as he couldn’t hear what was said in the room. His mind was going in tumbles, images and moments playing over and over from his captivity. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he reacted, fist balled as it flew. It was caught and luckily it wasn’t aglow, he blinked noticing it was Keith. The Red Paladin gave a tight expression, a sigh leaving him. “We’re moving out,” he told him cautiously. “I – I think you should hang back,” he added.

Shiro shook his head, as if clearing it of his thoughts and dismissing Keith’s suggestion. “I’m good,” he said before frowning. “Sorry,” he said moving away from the teen as the room watched the two, shocked that Shiro had almost slugged Keith. Shiro began to move away from his boyfriend, heading out towards the exist.

The Black Paladin leading the group wordlessly off the bridge.

Allura worried her brow as she looked to Coran, it was now just the two of them, alone. “Coran,” she looked towards the bridge entrance. “Shiro isn’t in his right mind, they need me. Please be our eyes,” she began to race away before her retainer could say anything to stop her –  
\--  
The group was running together down the halls. “What’s the plan?” Pidge asked they were at the center, flanked on all sides by the guys.

“We take Zaroc down,” Keith said simply.

“Brilliant, but seriously what’s the plan?” The Green Paladin reiterated again.

“We take her down,” Keith supplied again. “This is the mercenary we told you guys about.”

“Okay, so we make sure she doesn’t get to Shiro. Got it,” Lance huffed as he ran with his Pulse Rifle in hand, he kept his eyes forward, not sparing a glance at either of his boyfriends. “Anything else leader?” The sarcasm was dripping from Lance’s voice. 

“Damnit Lance, this isn’t the time or place,” Keith said briskly.

Shiro had remained quiet, but looking over his shoulders at the two, then suddenly he was knocked back air and spit rushing out of his mouth. He shouldn’t have taken his eyes off of the hallway before them. He collided into Pidge as they went rolling over each other, haphazardly crashing into the metal flooring. 

Keith readied his sword as Lance began firing at the mercenary as they came in view. She was quick, body moving wily as she weaved around the blue energy bolts he was shooting at her. Lance’s shots were spot on, but she had swift reflexes, maneuvering and blocking, as she closed the distance between the five.

The Red Paladin went at her swinging, their blades clashed as they met and he fought against her strength. He was staring into her face and noticed the wide blank stare she had, like her personality was gone. Zaroc pushed up, making Keith’s arms fly above his head, leaving him wide open, she drew her blade back readying to strike, but was struck by a single energy shot. She recoiled as Keith moved away.

“You okay?!” Lance called as he began to fire at her once more as Keith was now clear. 

“I’m fine, thanks for the save.”

The Blue Paladin gave a nod as he still fired at her, she was once more easily evading the shots. Hunk was now joining in as he fired at her. “Oh man, she’s so fast!” Hunk said, as she even weaved through his rapid fire. 

“So what, we gotta keep cover fire till we recover! Pidge how’s Shiro?!” Lance yelled as he continued while Zaroc was inching closer still.

“Not good! What’s wrong with him?!” The Green Paladin supplied back sounding rather frantic which was unusual. Shiro eyes were wide and his mouth parted, as if he could see something no one else could, face pallid with fear. His body trembled, due to his own distress and Pidge having hold of him, trying their best to rouse their leader with a shake.

“Don’t know, figure it out!” Keith yelled as he watched the dark pink alien suddenly spring up and began to scale on the ceiling as they approached. Imitating a bug as they did so.

“OH CRUD!!! That’s creepy!” Hunk squawked, brown eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Lance spun taking a step back as he aimed up. “Big guy back me up!” He began to fire once more as he was trying to slow her down

Zaroc dove at them before the Yellow Paladin could counter, which made both gun totting teens baulk as she came flying at them. Her arm latched onto Hunk and she used him as an anchor as she swung around barreling into Lance with both feet as he went sailing into the far wall. He collided solidly and fell like a sack of bricks.

The mercenary, landed effortlessly on her feet, arm still around Hunk as she began to bend him back. She planted a leg behind him as she grabbed him by the chin and flipped his larger body over her knee with force and little effort. 

“Whoa!” He cried as he went spinning and then rolling down the hall. 

Keith growled as he swiped at her as she leaned back and then duck, she swept at his feet and punch at him as he evaded her strikes as well. The Red Paladin was fairing better this time around versus their first encounter.

Pidge shook Shiro trying to get him out of his stupor. Making a displeased noise she called her Bayard and gently touched the tip to him giving him a shock only for a second.

The pain jarred Shiro as he went straight and he hissed against clenched teeth. He toppled forward, but his arms bracing him before he looked to the youngest on his team. “Pidge?”

“Yeah man, get your ass in gear! Our team is getting thrashed right now and we need you! That Zaroc chick just kicked the ever loving fuck out of Lance and tossed Hunk like a sack of shit! We need our Black Paladin, our leader!!” Pidge yelled in his face, frowning. Obviously, frustrated as they were dropping dirty birds left and right trying to get Shiro up and moving. “C’mon!! Get that ass moving!!”

Not waiting any further, the Green Paladin was up as Keith’s Bayard was knocked from his hand and their enemy grabbed him by the arm wrenching it up above his head, twist his wrist and punching him three times in the underarm before backhanding him and flipping him over her shoulder into the closest wall. 

A shot fired off as Lance was up once more, Pidge slung their green blade at the woman. Zaroc kicked a leg up, letting the cable twist around it, before stomping her foot down as she pulled with one arm. The smallest teen was jerked forward, but not fighting against it, going with the pull. The Green Paladin activated the electro pulse function as she began to shock the mercenary.

It jolted the female alien, but only stalled her for a moment, her body jerked in shakes but no obvious pain showed on her face. Yanking the cord towards her, made Pidge fly at her through the air. When the Green Paladin was in range she nailed them in the face with a fierce punch. The small teen yelled and went flying back, as Hunk caught them easily. Pidge was out cold from the one blow, blood coming from their nose and mouth, the visor cracked from the sheer power of the punch-.

Lance began to fire again, his shots coming in faster secessions. 

Zaroc drew from her sides, pulling out her own small laser pistols, firing once then twice as she holstered them just as quickly before the blast hit her target. 

Lance felt pain rip into his side and he gasped, but the second shot hit his chest plate which luckily took the brunt of the blast. It did knock him back as he fell on his hunches. He grasped his side with one hand, gritting his teeth. “Fuck!” The blast instantly cauterized the wound but it still hurt like a bitch!

Keith was staggering, his blue-pink eyes surveying the damage done to his friends and he growled, teeth gritted. A hand landed on his shoulder and he whipped around expecting it to be Zaroc, but instead it was his leader. “Shiro!”

Those grey eyes looked down at him, mouth in a slight frown. He looked calmer, still tension in his eyes but he was more collected. Reaching his hand down towards the teen.

Keith gave a smile and nod, taking that hand gratefully. 

He was suddenly yanked up forcefully as Shiro reacted, as Zaroc broke up the moment as she landed where Keith was with a knee as it crushed the metal floor where he just was. 

Shiro let his boyfriend go as he lowered and drew his hand back as it ignited with purple power as Keith was next to him taking a stance as well with his sword drawn and resting against his arm. 

The woman slowly stood, turned smoothly as she let her lifeless eyes sized them up. Her expression blank as she rushed at them, swiping at Shiro with an open palm and then blocked Keith as he kicked at her. Shiro ducked and kicked at her ankle which she lifted the foot up, evading. Before kicking that same leg out. 

Keith blocked the strike with his sword as she hit the blunt part of his weapon, she stumbled from the block as Shiro’s glowing hand swung at her as she leaned back and they continued moving quickly the three of them. The Black Paladin began to speed up his movements as he began to punch at her as she blocked with her arms then catching his wrist and jerking up. Her foot connected in a straight kick, hitting his ribs before she pulled back and kicked him in the chin.

Shiro was lifted off his feet from the sheer power from her, his teeth chatter from the blow. Keith came in with a roundhouse which she caught and hoisted his leg up higher before kicking his other leg out from under him. It wrenched him painfully between his legs before he kissed the ground, air knocked from his lungs.

Keith didn’t have time to react as, he felt that hand tighten, almost crushing his ankle before another hand took residence on his leg. He felt his body leave the ground and he was tossed like a rag doll, his body colliding solidly with another. 

It was Lance, she had thrown him down the hall!

Both men grunted as they crashed in a tangle of limbs, dazed as they slowly recovered. “Fuck this chick,” Lance groaned.

“Yeah I know, she’s the worst,” Keith bemoaned. “We need to get to Shiro,” he said even as his body complained. 

“Shit I know!” Lance growled as he braced his Pulse Rifle on the ground as he used it as a makeshift crutch as he got up. “How’s Pidge?!”

Hunk was brace them against the wall, as the Green Paladin was still coming too but apparently still a little out of it. “Um to be perfectly honest – Pidge is fucked!” The two slightly older teens had no time to be shocked by Hunk's colorful language as they had other pressing matters to deal with.

“Whatever, we need to get to Shiro!” The youngest teen growled, even as their sight was spinning. “That cunt hits like a freight train goddamn,” slowly they braced the wall and began to scale up as they wobbled.

“Alright team we have a mission, let’s go get her!” Lance said as he hoisted his gun up at eye level once more as he took aim as Zaroc was distracted as she engaged her target –.

Shiro was slammed hard against the wall, his left hand braced the wrist that squeezed his windpipe. He gagged loudly and hacking trying to fight for air, his right hand lit up and he brought it forward. One striking punch, then another and from the three quick and powerful hits he was dropped. 

Zaroc recoiled back from the blows, the body felt pain but there was no outright response. Her body moved from a hunched position to an upright one, face bloodied with blue blood as she stared at the Black Paladin as he was still recovering.

A burst of laser hit her in the side twice making her tumble back and away. The four teens ran up coming to the aid of their leader. 

“Shiro how you holding up man?” Hunk asked as spared a look as the group watched that still body lying on the ground in the distance.

“Better now,” he gasped as he hissed in pain as his throat was now tender and sore. “We should take her on all at once, that’s the only way we’ll make it out of this. Everyone ready?”

“Yes!” A resounding affirmative from all as Zaroc got up. Side burned and exposed by Lance’s shots.

“She’s like a zombie or something,” Lance said as he raised his Pulse Rifle. 

Zaroc hunched her back, leaning forward as her arms outstretched on both side. Her legs were crooked and locked as she readied herself. She was still for a moment and then sprung forward as she began to charge towards the five. She moved quickly, Hunk and Lance began to fire at her. Praying one of their shots would hit home, but didn’t.

Shiro and Keith met her head on as the firing dissipated, they moved in tandem. The Black Paladin swung, which Zaroc spun around as she place a foot out tripping him as he stumble a step or two before he used his off balance to kick, hitting her in the back. The dark pink alien lurched forward and as Keith swung, Zaroc side stepped but blocked his elbow.

Pidge came in with a small yell swiping quick and fast, first two vertical slashes followed by a horizontal one. Zaroc evaded, but blocked a punch as Shiro was on the other side of her. The alien was hard pressed with the three on each side attacking at her.

“She’s slowing down!” Keith yelled happily noticing she was becoming fatigued. 

As if picking up on what was said the mercenary growled and blocked all three, she took hold of Pidge’s wrist and twisted, the Green Paladin yip going with the move as the small teen was maneuvered. Keith swiped with his sword as Zaroc simply ducked her head. He executed a kick, which she pulled Pidge in as a shield. 

The youngest caught the hit and curled around the Red Paladin’s foot. Jerking that small body back, she used Pidge as weighted point and jumped. Legs locking around Keith’s neck, pulling she flipped both teens. They took the brunt of the fall as she was back up from doing a grapple flip, snarling at Shiro as she rushed him and shoulder checked him into the nearest wall. 

He impacted hard, his own body curled around her as he felt spit and air leave him once more in the fight. 

Lance and Hunk watched helplessly, they didn’t have a clear shot!

Keith was scrambling up as Pidge was slow to recover. He came zooming at her with his sword drawn as she kicked back without looking knocking it from his hand. Reaching back, taking hold she pulled him into a wide arc and he went slamming into Shiro as he was on the verge of recovery.

Both slide down in a heap as Zaroc loomed over them –.

A swoosh and a resounding smack was heard as the mercenary went flying away from both. Now before Keith and Shiro was Allura. She stood poised and ready, bow staff in hand as she twirled it expertly. “Paladins are you alright?!”

“Yes, but Princess – what are you?” Shiro began as the Altean Princess stood alert as Zaroc rose up once more. Pulling a large dagger from her side. 

“I came to help, sorry for the delay. All of you have done well, the Ashmia are truly tough opponents, take a moment. I will deal with this.” Her back was to both as she spoke, hand gently conveying she wanted both to stay back. Her blue-pink eyes narrowed as she calmly began to close the distance between her and the castle’s intruder. Allura kept the bow behind her back as she went –.  
\--  
Four of the five Paladins were shocked at what they saw, Keith knew she was capable as he was being trained by her. The others knew Allura was a bad ass but not like this!

At the moment, she was wrestling with Zaroc as the mercenary was struggling to take the staff from her hands. Allura pulled and Zaroc did likewise, it was a stalemate, both even in strength as they played tug-o-war with the pole. The Princess made an indignant ‘hmph’ and pulled her head back, ramming it forward as she head-butted her enemy, stunning them. Leaning back, Allura brought her leg up and back before kicking the other dead in the gut, freeing her staff. Not wasting time, she spun it, gaining momentum as she batted the pink alien away.

Zaroc violently tumbled away, but using the force to clamber onto her feet as she began to run away.

Allura looked startled before her blue-pink eyes narrowed. “Oh! No, you don’t!” She began to run after the other woman, the Paladins blinked and began to follow, not wanting to lose sight on either. 

Taking mighty leaps, Allura jumped on the wall and springing off, flying at the mercenary. She swung the staff as she landed beside her, Zaroc dove and rolled evading the blow and struck out as Allura effortlessly blocked with her staff. 

Turning a corner, the alien ran and passing into the Training Deck. Zaroc turned facing Allura in a stance. The Princess slowed, eyeing her enemy as she casually held her bow in hand as she came into the room, her eyes stayed trained on the woman before her. Unhurriedly she began to circle, analyzing the other’s stance.

Zaroc remained unmoving, no longer armed as the Altean Princess had disarmed her earlier in their fight. The pink alien was roughed up, body showing further signs of exhaustion. This fight was now drawing to a close.

Moving in she began to swing her staff around her body as Zaroc tried to block, dodge and counter if possible. Anytime she would try Allura would catch her with the staff or her body. Her majesty remained alert, not letting any harm come to herself as she fought the other. 

She struck her side, then leg and twirled it about as she hit Zaroc’s neck and lastly on top of the head as the woman succumbed to her knees. Zaroc’s eyes rolled back and she toppled, finally defeated. 

Smiling brightly as she let her staff retract to its smaller size, she placed it on her back before turn around and looking happily at all. “Alright, mission accomplished! Now let’s get her detained and you five treated,” Allura looked to the Paladins as they gawked, looking worse for wear.

“Holy crow! You got some moves pretty lady! Why are you not a Paladin?” Lance exclaimed holding his shot side.

“Well, I can’t pilot the castle and a lion at once – I don’t think,” she said as she quirked her lip and tapped her chin thoughtfully looking utterly cute and adorable. Her eyes big in thought.

“Good work Princess,” Keith congratulated with a small smile which she returned herself with a little nod. 

“Of course, Paladins,” she turned looking at the body behind her, Zaroc incapacitated on the ground. “Now to deal with you.”

From there, the group decided to detain Zaroc so they could question her. For now they would put her in an inescapable room, they carried her body but the ship shuddered and then began to quake violently and made all of them brace and try to stay upright. 

“What the hell?!” Keith yelled, as the quivering subsided some but was still making everything rock. 

“Detour! We should go to the bridge!” Pidge yelled and they began to quickly make haste for the bridge. 

While on their way, the castle-ship rocked, then began to tremble as if it was losing control. It made all them stumble about before regaining their footing. “We must hurry!” Allura waved for them to follow as they began to run now.

The shuddering continued, the turbulence growing more violent as it felt like the Castle of Lions was volleying around and spiraling out of control –.

The castle crew made their way back to the bridge hastily, prisoner in tow, to find out what was causing the violent sheering throughout the ship. As the doors open they see the last trace of blue Altean energy leave the room as it now filled with a vibrant violet. Coran lay still, face down on the floor, leg and arm sprawled out. A lone figure stood by the once light-blue virtual panels, inputting information from a service pad it held in its hand that linked directly to the ship's mainframe. It turns around, yellow eyes greeting theirs.

“Paladins of Voltron. We need to talk,” the Galran spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a possibility I may come in and edit somethings. We'll see.  
> I may take a bit longer to post the next five chapters, I'm putting a lot of care and thought in how things will go down.  
> I'll let you know if I don't make my post on time via this site and tumblr.  
> I want to put out the best chapters and not rush this since we're almost at the finish line.  
> My BF is helping me with these final chapters (19 thru 25).  
> Thanks! (눈_눈;) Carm!
> 
> PS: Pidge and Allura are the best!!꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡


	20. Schism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're picking up where we left off!  
> The fight is on! (งಠ_ಠ)ง

Shiro was instantly triggered by those eerie yellow eyes as flashes of his captivity emblazed the very fire of his fury, he let go of the limp body of Zaroc. Within a moments pass, he was already on top of the intruder, slamming the Galran spy into Coran’s control panel, striking him several times in the face so fast his fist hadn’t even powered up.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING,” his voice bellowing with the overflow of rage. Before the intruder could even answer, the Black Paladin struck him in the face, twice more, hand warming to a magenta hue after the last strike. “YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?! YOU THINK WE WOULDN’T CATCH YOU?! YOU THNK WE’RE THAT HELPLESS!?!”

The Black Paladin was so into pressing him for information that he did not notice the bleeding trespasser’s right hand slowly come up. Before it could get any further, Keith dashed in, finally catching up to Shiro’s uncanny reaction time, and stopping the hand before it could complete its motion. He wrenched it, aggressively, as if being fueled by Shiro’s sudden overflowing wrath. The loud snap of Galran bone breaking, was the sound of their resolve. The captive grunted in pain dropping the contents in its hand as it’s wrist fell limp.

Shiro was about to kill the intruder until the pleas of Hunk, Pidge, Lance and surprisingly, Allura, though as she struggled with herself, with what’s right and what would feel right. They all pleading to spare the intruder nonetheless.

His hand pressed tightly on the Galra’s throat, cutting off air and applying a crushing grip. The others cry for mercy slowly reaching his ears, after much internal deliberating, he conceded and rendering the intruder unconscious instead.

Keith being the nearest meeting eyes with Shiro, those grey orbs wilder than he had ever seen and filled with hatred and for a moment he felt that intensity was directed at him. Keith’s eyes lower as if understanding for the first time, that he is half-Galran, the very thing that held Shiro captive for a year and put him through countless augmentations.

The Red Paladin entertained the thought that Shiro could possibly group him together with the rest of the Galran Empire. The Black Paladin let’s go, the body falls limply to the ground and his body swollen up, looking ready to strike out. It’s quiet for a moment before the group notices the ship’s turbulence has stopped completely.

“It stopped,” Allura said in wonder before frowning at the Galran magenta that now highlighted her ship. Allura began fretting about, mumbling and cursing under her breath but it’s short lived as an explosion rocked the ship causing it to bobble with the people aboard falling.

They scramble upright as a Robeats glides by before them. “Isn’t that –?” Hunk asked with a point before looking about. No Zaroc to be found on the bridge. 

“Damnit, when the hell did she Houdini us!?!” Pidge growled already making way to their hanger. 

“See! This is exactly why we need a detention wing!” Lance put his own helmet on.

The rest of the Paladins following suit as they needed to settle this matter before they got destroyed by the Robeast. They knew that Allura could deal with their new intruder.  
\--  
Shifting the controls, Shiro threw them forward as Black Lion went rocketing out entering into open space. The other four meeting up with their leader as they waited for instruction. “Alright team! Let’s form Voltron!”

They began to fly in tight formation and began the process of forming Voltron –.

The process of form the universe’s mightiest weapon never stopped amazing the five, the Lions connecting and coming together as one. They were now ready to fight as they piloted Voltron, they were ready to defend as singular unit.

“Alright team let’s be ready to fight! I know we barely scraped by when we were facing Zaroc, but now we gotta dig deep and muster up enough in us to finish this!” Shiro readjusted his grip on his controls as he ready as the Robeast came around the curvature of the planet. Their leader sounding like his former self, it was reassuring to his crew.

“Oh man, that beast resembles that lady we just fought,” Hunk announced as his look of worry showed on all digital dashboards.

“Stay strong man, we gotta power through this.” Lance said, face turned into a determined scowl.

“That explains what happened to her body – well somewhat,” Pidge chimed in.

“Shiro and Lance are right, we need to get through this. Ready up guys,” Keith growled. “Time for some payback,” the Zaroc Robeast was closing in quickly, boosters propelling them towards Voltron.

“Shield!” Shiro yelled.

“On it!” Pidge was already entering the command, using the side control panel to punch in the order as the black shield on Green Lion hovered and connected, forming the shield, just in time to! The body of the large robot they were now facing shoulder rammed in. They braced using thrusters as they worked together. 

“Watch out! They’re pulling a weapon!” Shiro called out.

Keith reacted as he moved the right arm back, and then thrusted his controls forward as Pidge continued to brace against Zaroc. Punching straight and nailing them in the face as they went flipping back from the blow. Voltron stood ready as the adversary they were engaging stopped their retraction. 

The Robeast held the circular blade before them, before it ignited in pure energy. 

“I’m guessing we don’t want that thing to touch us!” Lance face popped up on screen as he said this. 

“Duh,” Pidge supplied. “Zaroc’s tossing it!”

“Move! Move,” Shiro commanded as both Lance and Hunk responded. Providing thrusters as they sailed out of harm’s way, the round chakra like weapon came hurtling by, right then they blocked with the shield as Zaroc came at them once more.

They defended until they were hit from behind as pulse of power struck Voltron. Zaroc hand reached up catching the weapon as the defender of the universe was temporary immobilized. The Robeast was now on the offensive as they swiped, quick and wild as Voltron blocked a few before the shield busted on them splitting apart and now out of their possession. 

Now the mighty bot had to maneuver trying not to be touched by the blade as the electro shock was messing with their systems. It put their piloting to the test as they tried to stay out of reach of the robot mercenary’s strikes.

“On my signal, we get some distance. Lance,” Shiro called out as he was on screen for all. “Be ready to kick that thing on my mark,” he instructed.

Lance smirked doing a small head nod. “Got it!” He confirmed back as he readjusted his grip on his controls. “Hunk back me up buddy,” he said.

Voltron kept out of reach before the beast did a strike, diagonal cut of the blade in hand. 

“NOW!”

Lance went into action when he heard Shiro’s command and used his thrusters, as the right legs went flying straight up with force, hitting Zaroc’s jaw with a loud metallic clang. From the move, Voltron’s body went floating into a flip then Shiro went to work activating the back jets and began to zoom away. 

“What’s the plan?!” Keith asked.

“We make some distance then get our sword and finish this!”

“Oh no she’s throwing that circle blade – thing!” Hunk yelled as he used his boosters and made Voltron move at the last second as they were flying right side up now.

“Sword now!”

“Yes sir!” Keith said as he locked his Bayard in the side console and clicked it in, activating the mechanism as Red and Green Lion’s met in a metallic slam as power ignited between their jaws and drew back and away. The sword materialized from raw power. 

Steering Voltron into a standing position, the robot cut at the circular disc that Zaroc had thrown at them cutting the energized blade in half. It broke and zoomed passed each side of the robot as it went towards the beast heading to them. 

One piece of the blade struck Zaroc’s shoulder embedding and jolting their form. 

“Now!” Shiro ordered as they lit up all boosters and went flying towards the stopped enemy. Sword drawn back and at their side as they charged forward, closing the distance between them. Once upon them, they plunged the blade forward impaling Zaroc’s Robeast form in the chest. 

The five cheered as they drew the blade back and dismissed it.

Suddenly the robotic body began to malfunction, before they could pull back large tendril like appendages came out of the gaping wound, it was like a horror movie. They latched, bounding Voltron swiftly in a strong grip. It tied up the arms, legs and torso, drawing closer as it began to leech energy.

“Shiro what do we do?!” Keith called, as his screen popped up on Shiro’s dash. His eyes landed on his leader and found that his mouth was agape, eyes widen in fear. His breathing was speeding up and he looked pale.”Shiro! Shiro!”

“What’s wrong with him?!” Lance asked as he came on screen under the Red Paladin, he was surprised by the state of the Black Paladin. “Hon! Snap out of it! We need you!”

“Everyone try everything,” Keith suggested before he looked on screen again. “Shiro,” he called once more trying to rouse the other out of his traumatic episode.

“Damnit, those tentacles are drawing our quintessence! We better do something quick!” Pidge was busily entering commands from their Lion.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!!” The teens called over and over again, with no luck.

Shiro felt panic as the tendrils kept hold around Voltron as they emerged from Zaroc’s punctured chest and tangling up all their limbs and torso, it triggered memories.

He saw Zarkon clear in his mind and remembered what that monster did to his body. He didn’t see what was happening to Voltron or hear his teams’ calls for instruction. He only heard that deadly voice of Zarkon whispering in his ear, mocking sweet nothings as he couldn’t fight him. He was ensnared, helpless and at the emperor’s mercy. The appendages wound tighter –. 

The mighty robot Voltron glowed and the Lions broke apart shooting in different directions, scattering, that jarred Shiro from his dark memories, he grunted coming to as they were now free. “Wha –,” he shook his head as the Robeast was still floating and motionless, but the tentacles coming from its wound were slowly repairing its form. He shook the cold chills from him, ignoring how he felt, the current situation demanding focus.

“Team let’s form up,” Shiro order as he now came fully back to the mission, mind still a bit rattled. “We need to finish this up!” His voice wasn’t its usual firm sureness instead it was panicked sounding, an edge was there.

Lance could tell and felt determination fill him up. “I got this!” He said as he stayed out of formation and began to ready up Blue Lion for an attack. The jaw opened up and the Blue Paladin took a collective breath. “We got this blue,” his blue eyes sharpen, he knew he could make the shot. The countless hours he spent training alone since he was ignored by both his boyfriends as of late, he had honed his skills. His aim spot on in and out of his Lion now.

“Lance come into formation!” Shiro growled. “Lance!” He sputtered, the insubordination not missed. “We need to form Voltron again!”

“I got this, let me do this!!” Frowned and focused, blocking out all as the deep stab wound they made in that thick armor was almost reconstructed back. Firing the blast, hitting spot on as it tore into the hole and widen. The tentacles shriveled up from the blast, curling up like dying leaves of a plant, before Zaroc’s form sizzled with electricity before they blew up in a large fiery explosion. “Whoooo!!” Lance cried happily. The other teens gave cheers of their own, congratulating their teammate. 

“Let’s head back,” Their Leader’s voice came over the coms system, sounding displeased and looking equally peeved on screen.  
\--  
The group came onto the bridge once more and noted the new prisoner they had looked to be sitting on the ground calmly, regarding them. “He hasn’t moved since coming too.” Allura explained, staff still strapped to her back just in case. “Now that we’re out of danger.” The Princess said coming over with the rest of the Paladins. 

Coran still lay unconscious sitting in one of the Paladin’s chairs for now.

“Talk,” Keith barked, arms crossing as he glared at the Galra.

The intruder nodded, cradling his wrist as he looked at all of them. “I meant no harm to any of you.” He began. “I was trying to prevent any destruction from befalling you.”

“What were you doing when we came in?” Pidge asked with a frown.

“The device I was using,” he pointed as it lay near Coran’s workstation. “It’s an uplink disrupter. I was using it to weaken the creature you fought, waning its connection to the Galra. That’s why you were able to take it down so easily.” The Galra explained calm, though he looked slightly uncomfortable due to his busted wrist.

Lance puffed up hearing that, feeling annoyed. “You call that easy!!” Arms out as he exclaimed this.

“I call that reckless,” Shiro said flatly, arms crossing and look dark. 

The Green Paladin went over picking up the gadget, turning it over in their hands as they examined it, ignoring both Shiro and Lance. 

“I know you’re mad because I actually did something back there, but you need to chill.” The Blue Paladin frowned as he pulled his helmet off. He was still not happy with either, Keith and Shiro, they were currently his least favorite teammates right now.

“Enough you two!” Allura chopped the air at her side, silencing both from taking the argument any further. “Why would you help us?” She asked skeptically.

“You are the only ones that can save the universe,” he answered simply.

“Well if you’re here to help, then why not contact us beforehand? Why betray the Galra?” Keith asked, his look a tight expression.

“There was no time, besides I was trailing Zaroc. Once she slipped aboard, I had to notify your group as she would have slipped passed your ship’s sensors and alerted the fleet to your exact location. I had to act, as she had begun accessing your systems.” The Galra informed.

“Wouldn’t we have noticed someone tip-toeing through our system?” Lance asked aloud.

“Not necessarily.” Pidge said from a distance. “Okay – er,” Pidge was settled at their stationed, opening their digital computer while working at their chair and working off of the holographic. Checking the device that the Galra used and cross reference all that was being said to see if it was indeed the truth.

“Thace,” he supplied.

“Right, Thace. If you were preventing her from sabotaging us, then why mess with our ship?” Pidge inquired from afar.

“I only cloaked the Altean energy and made it appear Galran. That way the empire will not be able to track you as easily. Surprisingly, Altean energy is compatible with Galran. I thought the task would prove difficult to do, but it wasn’t.” He explained from his imprisonment. 

“What’d you do to Coran?” Lance demanded cutting Allura off before she could ask the same thing. 

“Sadly, he has fallen victim to Zaroc’s tampering. I tried to do what I could for him.” 

“I’m not buying any of this,” Shiro had been frowning the whole time, arms crossed as he kept his cold stare on their intruder.

“It actually does check out though,” Pidge said popping up and joining the group once more. They began to show a display before them. 

“So, he’s a good liar, this doesn’t change a thing.” Keith added siding quickly with Shiro.

“Listen,” the youngest says, fixing all with a look. “What Thace is saying is true, I’ve ran statistics models, based on what he’s said and the quick diagnostics on the uplink disrupter and found that it did weaken Zaroc for us and is also cloaking the Altean energy like he said. We should be invisible to the Galra, it has two dual functionalities.” 

“Oh man, I wish Hunk was here to explain what you just said.” Lance said as everyone else finally noticed the Yellow Paladin was gone from the bridge. Before more could be questioned, Pidge cleared their throat.

“I know we have a bad taste in our mouths from the crystal venom, but I assure you that the ship is fine and under Allura’s control still. I know it’s purple, but it’s safe. Princess will you try to connect with the castle? I want to ensure my hypotonus is right.”

The Altean Princess shot a questioning look to the youngest before giving a hesitant nod. “Alright Pidge,” she concedes as she trusted her Paladins. Slowly raising a hand up she brings up a map of the universe, nothing feels different and her connection is unhindered. She gives a small shaky smile before looking to the Green Paladin.

“See,” Pidge said with a smug grin.

“Obviously, it’s some type of trap! Just another Galra trick to get us to lower our defenses.” Shiro’s eyes harden before he looked to the smallest. “Pidge, get on finding out ways to return the ship back to normal!” 

Big brown eyes stared at him in shock, before those brows raised. “Shiro, it is normal!” There arms gesturing towards the data they had compiled. 

“NOW PIDGE!” He raised his voice, not leaving any room for debate as the petite paladin was stunned and then the look melted.

Pidge’s eyes harden, glaring at Shiro. Then began to scuttle away as they were letting Shiro-centric obscenities fly freely from their mouth and hoping he heard, they plopped down and began working frantically with anger, still mouthing off. “Fuckin’ Shiro,” grumbles. “– my foot – ass.”

“Excuse me.” Thace began, calm as ever as he sat on the floor. “I assure you, that would be unwise.” He frowned delicately as he looked directly at Shiro. “If you were found once, you can and will be found again. This would indeterminately bode ill for your trip back to the place you call home.”

All Paladin’s eyes widen in shock hearing that, how did he know they were heading to Earth? 

Taking the opportunity to continue from their silent shock, Thace looked at them all patiently. “I am trying to help, I would implore that you do not undo what I’ve done. I want to help you along,” he was quickly cut off as Shiro came barreling over, Allura had enough forethought to construct an invisible maze wall to keep Thace safe from the Black Paladin’s sudden rage. A fist struck the unseen wall and Shiro’s hands flex wide, dragging down making speaking sounds as if he was touching glass, his eyes promised he get his hands on the Galra at some point.

“No! No more of your lies!” A growl left him as he gripped the clear wall, form shaking with unchecked rage, forehead pressed to the surface.

“Black Paladin, your world will be destroyed if you do not listen to reason. Please –,” he began only to be cut off again.

“Just stop! No one here believes anything out of your lying mouth!! You’re just another Galra trying to take advantage of us for your empire!” he spat vehemently, he was letting his rage flow freely now.

“Hold on Shiro, let Thace talk.” Lance interjected only to have his boyfriend round on him the older man swelling with unchecked emotions. “We need to hear him out.” Lance didn’t deflate from the other trying to intimidate him. “Seriously, he could be telling the truth.”

A look of disbelief entering his eyes, before his expression twists. “Really?! You want to entertain **that**?!” He pointed behind him at the Galra.

“Yeah, I do, what he’s saying could be true! Hell, we won’t know unless we let him speak! You need to back off some,” he said trying to keep his voice even and calm even as the other grew furious as he continued. 

“Lance!” Shiro came over, thick brows fixed in an angry scowl as he marched over and Keith moved the moment his second boyfriend closed the gap between he and Lance. Right now, Shiro was hard to read and unpredictable. “You deliberately disobeyed a direct command out there when we were fighting that Robeast and now you’re defending that – that – Galra!! What the hell?!” 

Lance had never thought he would ever make Shiro angry enough to yell at him. He felt taken aback and stared wide eyed at him for a moment, feeling hurt and wanting to apologies, but he could not with the way things were and how Shiro was being so different lately. It was like he was different person, a shadow of the man he knew.

His lip thinned to a line and he straighten his stance, trying to show he wasn’t going to back down either. His own blue eyes narrowed. “What the hell, is right.” His own voice lowered, sounding deeper and tight in his throat. “You froze out there! We were dead in the water and you checked out on us! We can’t afford that Shiro! So, I took matters into my own hands! Besides, I think Thace is telling the truth!” His voice was high now, from his own swells of emotions.

It was Shiro’s turn to look shocked, eyes big as he never expected Lance rail back against him. He was always so easy-going, seeing this side stunned the older man for a moment.

Lance’s eyes water while he worried his lip trying not to cry. The bridge was quiet and Keith stood next to them. 

“Guys, made we should take a moment to calm down.” The teen hybrid tried to placating the exchange between both boyfriends. Angry blue eyes then turned on him and a toothy sneer aimed at him.

“Screw you Keith!” Lance growled, thrusting his helmet into Keith’s armored chest, the solid material clacking, his furious eyes stayed on him before rounding on the Black Paladin once more. “Shiro’s been shitty – and Keith, you’ve flat out ignored all the shit that’s been going on the past couple of weeks!! You didn’t have my back at all! I’m tired of this, both of you have been fucking awful! If you guys don’t want **us** to work out, then fucking say so, this not talking bullshit is so damn dumb, I’m over this!!” He growled, Lance gritted his teeth and turned his back on both, moving away as he didn’t want to be near either –.

It was silent, the group unsure what to do or say, temporary forgetting about Thace as the dramatics between the poly-couple caused a rift between the team. The atmosphere was thick, tension coiling around all like a restrictive rope. No one knew where to go from there, not with Shiro a raging inferno and Lance a wounded creature lashing back –.

A soft groan was heard in the quiet as Coran was coming to, Allura rushed over and knelt by the chair he was resting in. “Coran, thank goodness you’re alright.” She fretted over him, taking his hand in hers. The whole room’s focus now shifting on the Alteans.

“Sorry Princess, I fell under a spell for a bit.” He looked about as he touched the side of his head gingerly before his Altean eyes landed on Thace. “Oh!” He points. “He tried to save me! He’s a nice fellow that one. After you left the bridge Princess, I ran into a spot of trouble.” He explained as he slowly got up, with her support. “At first, I was trying to override the virus that had been loaded when this Galra gentlemen appeared. He gave me such a shock, I wibbled a bit, till I realized he was trying ta help us.” Coran described as he was on his feet with Allura’s help, before assuring her wordlessly he was alright on his own.

Strolling, over Coran knelt before Thace, touching the see-through wall and offering a smile. “Thank you,” before looking at group. “So, while we were working together, I got zip-zap by the system and it looks like he saved the day.”

Removing the barrier, Allura had decided to trust Thace, Coran almost toppled into the injured Galran catching himself in the last minute. “You are our ally, sorry for the mistreatment. We will look over your wounds, please accept our sincerest of apologies.” Allura said as she looked repentantly to Thace. “I appreciate anybody who helps Coran or my Paladins,” she informed with a gracious smile.

“Princ –!” Shiro began heatedly once more.

“NO SHIRO!” Allura voice booms with authority which silences him instantly, cutting him off before he could continue. “I’ve had enough! You are relieved of your command!” Tone giving no room for swaying or argument. 

All of them are stunned, the room quietly facing towards Voltron’s team leader, watching him. Shiro’s expression is one of reservations, he stood there, taking in what was said to him, absorbing it. His body goes lax, all his bluster gone and his arms hang, mouth slightly parted before he quickly registers it all and thins his lips. Eyes looking away from everyone as he wordlessly makes his exit. Head hung slightly, face hidden from all as the door part for him.

Pidge watches, lifting their hands up and issuing the finger as he left. Arms held high as they wordlessly gave an unforgiving ‘Fuck You’ to that retreating form. That wasn’t the leader they knew and loved, he just looked like him. A shell of the man.

The doors swoosh closed behind him.

It was silent, the mood unreal in that moment until the doors part once more, minutes after Shiro’s departure. Hunk walking in, food in his arms as he munching on something. He stopped, looking at all the tense face and swallows. “What’d I miss?”  
\--  
Shiro couldn’t believe he had been dismissed in such a way. The fact, Allura had alleviated him from his command, for now, but for how long? He was unsure. It could be permeant or temporary, this was humiliating. Plus, on top of all that, the other pain he was going through, added insult to injury. 

Then coupled with that as well was his altercation with Lance –.

The fact his team trusted **Thace** , how could they?! That Galra obviously had a ploy, why couldn’t they see it, like he could?

He felt so angry, had his helmet in hand ready to chunk it across the Black Lion’s hanger, when the giant robot beast came to, as if sensing the turmoil in its Paladin. It growled and then lower before Shiro, mouth opening. Beckoning the other to come aboard.

His grey eyes blinked and then he looked about unsure, already putting his helmet on. The ramp extended to him and he began to climb up and heading into the cockpit of his Lion. He easily settled into his seat and let out a sigh, as if releasing the frustration, he felt a moment ago. He took hold of the controls. “Hey boy, what is it?” He asked gently, as his eyes closed and he began to open up and connect to Black. “I know last time, I messed up.” He spoke aloud, acknowledging some of his failures. Freezing during the Robeast battle with Zaroc, was his freshest misstep.

There was a feeling flowing into him from the Lion, almost coming from the inside-out, he felt the vibrations of a purr, though Black was silent. Slowly he felt the sentient being shift and get on all fours, the hanger doors opened and Shiro’s eyes snapped opened in shock as he was not prepared for this. His Lion roared and then fired up the rockets and shot through the open space.

Shiro’s first instinct was to gain control over his Lion, he felt his grip tighten, but paused. His hands lost the grip, loosened and then fell away, relinquishing his control. He trusted Black Lion, maybe it knew what he needed, better then he knew. If not, it could possibly show him the path, he still could hope.

Hope was better than feeling, anger, powerlessness, and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some actual news:  
> I will post the next chapter in two weeks.  
> Sorry, I need a bit of time. I've had buffers  
> I would be sitting on 5 to 10 chapters at a time before posting.  
> I ran out, as I'm really trying to piece these last chapters together.  
> I want them to be the best they can be.  
> So I need some times, I'll be back with chapter 21 on 04.07.17.  
> In the meantime you can check out my other fics, if you like and as always Thanks!  
> ┻┳|･ω･)ﾉ Carm
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: Chapter edited on 04.01.17**  
>  _(Gosh, it was such a rough read before, but now it's fixed. Apologies!)_


	21. Homebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit, I'm two days late!! ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ  
> Forgive my late ass! I'm horrible! Sorry!  
> I will make the next deadline, promise.  
> I swear to god, I wrote this chapter like 2 to 3 times!!!

It was a little strange now on the bridge, weird because Shiro had been dismissed for his unruly behavior, but it was something that should have been expected, he was on a downward spiral of sorts. Though it was out of per usual for his typical demeanor, whatever was going on with him was huge, if only they knew what it was.

They had no clue what plagued him and could only wait for him to trust them enough to divulge or till he worked it out. Whichever, came first, it was quiet on the bridge as the tension was still there. Lance still looked peeved, arms cross and eyebrows arched down, he glared everywhere except where Keith stood, avoiding to look in his direction.

They couldn’t focus on that right now, Allura sighed, troubled, but feeling like she had done the right thing. “I know it’s hard,” she began to speak as her eyes were a bit unfocused, obviously thinking as she spoke. “I know it’s currently perilous, but Shiro’s mind is disquieted, it leaves us exposed. Correspondingly, makes the team unstable, right now is the best time for him to reflect, hopefully, with the time given he will open up to us again.” She took a moment, accessing the overall group. She could see a bit of the tension leave them all, lastly her eyes connected with Keith’s. “I only relieved him for now, it isn’t a permeant removal.” She added for the Red Paladin’s benefit of mind.

The Altean-hybrid gave her a small smile, there were still troubles among the group and she knew it to be from Lance’s present state. The Blue Paladin had every right to be mad, though she hoped it didn’t linger, she prayed he would forgive his two lovers.

“Come now, let’s get you patched up.” Coran instructed with an energetic wave of his hand. He began to lead the way towards the infirmary, Allura at his side. Thace seemed to hesitate, but the Princess and her ‘Cranic’ as he called himself smiled at him, open and friendly. Coran offered a hand to Thace, wanting him off the floor –. 

The group along with their Galran guest were in the sick bay, starting to attend to their wounds.

In the infirmary Coran was bandaging Hunk, taking care of his cuts and scrapes and attending to his bruises as well. Allura did the same thing for Pidge, placing a bandage across the bridge of their nose along with wrapping their torso as they had the top part of their armor and bodysuit off, exposing the binder they wore.

“Lance!” Coran said as he finished up with Hunk as he came over chipper as ever. “Now let me have a look-see, hmm? Goodness, Lance you’ve been shot – again!”

The brunette shrugged with a smirk, having Coran and Hunk around made him temporarily forget his anger. “Once you’ve been shot the first time anything after that is no big deal.”

“Really, so if I touch it?” Hunk began to lean over, pointer finger extended out. His hand was quickly slapped away.

“Mind yours,” Lance yelled with an over-the-top frown, lip poked out and eyes daring his bestie to try something like that again, his hand hiding the exposed wound. His eyes went to the patiently waiting Altean man. “Okay, pod time, right?”

“Of course, it would be crazy not to do so Lancey-boy,” he said cheerfully as he tipped his head. “Let’s get you out of your Paladin armor.” The two worked quickly removing the armor before Lance leaned back laying on the table. The black material of his bodysuit changed, taking on the off-white color of the medical suit, the material moved like it was alive showing his hands and neck now as it crawled back, hiding the gnarly cauterized laceration between his hip and torso. The material rippled before settling against the teen once more.

Lance sat up and smiled, before he felt Coran’s eyes study him strangely. The ginger gently reached out and took hold of his cheeks pinch them and making the Blue Paladin’s lips pucker as he was firmly gripped. Coran’s eyes were focused below his face on his neck, his eyes squinted, deepening the crow’s feet by his alien blue eyes. He hummed thoughtfully as he noted the bite mark on the brunette’s neck. He let go of that long face.

“What is it Coran,” Lance began to look over himself, touching over his body before touching the scarring mark on his neck. “Oh that,” he flushed and began to fidget under the man’s gaze, he had gotten that bite two weeks ago from Keith.

Leaning back, Coran expression relaxed as he tucked arms behind his back as he hummed and rocked on his heels. “It’s nothing –, nothing atall. Alright son let’s get you in the pod, that way you take a small nap.” A look of relief washed over Lance, as he was ushered to the tube Coran’s large hand landing on his shoulder, it gave him a bit of comfort –.

Allura had finished with Pidge now bandaging Thace’s wrist, binding it gently as Keith kept close by. His eyes watching Lance from the distance, pining for the other. It was almost sad to see, she let out a little sigh and that made the Galra she attended to perk up, his yellow eyes widening.

“Princess Allura,” he began gently. “I wanted to say thank you, I know I still have a long way to go in earning your trust, but I do appreciate you taking a chance on believing in me. I promise to do all I can to help the cause.”

Coming to attention, blinking her big blue-pink eyes. “Oh – well, it no problem. It was the right thing to do, no need to thank me Thace.” She gave a smile. “It’s what my father would have wanted.”

A look came to his face hearing that, almost a faraway glimmer in his yellow eyes, he was silent for a moment. “Yes, I’m sure.” He confirmed quietly.

Keith was pulled away from his longing of Lance, listening to the exchange between the two. If Allura could be the bigger person, going out on a limb to accept Thace’s help, then that meant he could too. This proved that not all Galra were evil, besides he was half himself. That should mean something as he wasn’t a bad person, right?

Maybe he could learn about this half of his heritage as well, instead of ignoring it like he had been doing. Thace proved that there were good aspects of the Galran race. He just hoped that this man wouldn’t betray them in the end, which went against his usual judgement of others. Taking a breath, he stepped closer to the two, face displaying his guilt clearly and he kept his eyes down, on the ground. “Sorry about – your wrist, didn’t know if you were hostile.”

“It’s understandable, you did what you needed to.” The older Galra brushed aside. “Takes character to apologies, I accept.” He smiled at Keith.

Keith gave a shallow nod of his head, before he began to step back and away once more. He deemed the other okay, for now, but still kept an eye on him. Thought his guard began to relax, the other gave off very non-threatening vibes, but then again, the Red Paladin knew he wasn’t always the best reader on people (human or alien).

“So, how long do we have till we reach Earth?” Hunk asked, the atmosphere was still heavy, but better than it had been. It was only hefty because of Shiro’s dismissal. It still weighed heavily on all, but it created an openness between them, they were able to talk once more, thought it was sad it took for Shiro to be gone to do so. Though conversation was a bit broken, but better than the silence they were experiencing beforehand.

“A full cycle,” Allura supplied.

“How are we going to do this? What’s the plan?” Hunk asked.

“Once we get in range of your home planet we will deploy a signal, to keep your primitive technology from being able to sense the castle.” Coran looked back with a smile. “M’kay, we’ll land near Keith’s home and go from there since he lives in such a desolate area.”

“Yes” Princess Allura agreed with what her retainer relayed. “Once we land each of you will set out to see your families, you will have two cycles. Coran and I will perform maintenance on the ship, making sure Zaroc’s tampering wasn’t too damaging. Also, you will be taking your speeders as they’ll hopefully draw less attention to you.” She informed, leaving out they would depart as soon as they returned to the Castle of Lions.

“Allura,” Keith looked a little embarrassed and he seemed suddenly coltish which was strange as he was usually aloof and metered (unless Lance was goading him).

She looked towards the younger Altean hybrid. “Yes Keith,” she said good-naturedly, she had just finished securing the Galra’s hand, Thace was now fully bandaged.

He stood before her, arms crossed and he flitted from foot to foot before her. He flushed and looked away from her. “So, what am I going to do during that time? I know I got to get my dad’s journal, but outside of that –?” He let the question hang as he didn’t want to be idle during that time.

“Did you have something in mind?”

Keith’s eyes flickered to Lance, seeing the Blue Paladin as he looked peaceful resting in the healing pod. He frowned, and shook his head, eyes troubled. “Not really, but it’ll be nice to see home.” He supplied with a forced smile.

A contemplation glimmered across her face, she knew he longed to be near Lance and make up with him, but she also knew well enough that Keith tended to back off from others when they were sour especially towards him. This would be no exception. “If you insist, but if you want you can assist Coran and I during that time.”

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” Voice sounding distracted once more, as he looked passed her and at his boyfriend.

“Allura,” Pidge called as they pulled their suit back up onto small shoulders, the Princess now regarding them. “Shouldn’t we tell Shiro about all this, even though he’s being a major jerk ass as of late, he deserves to know. You’re not going to ground him, are you?” All eyes were on the two, that was a crucial factor, Shiro. 

The Princess sighed. “Well, I would inform him if he were still in the castle,” her look ponderous. “He left a while ago, I’m afraid.”

“What?!” Keith exclaimed, shocked. “Why didn’t you say anything, we should go get him!”

“Hold up man, I’m sure there’s a good reason. Right?” Hunk cocked a thick brow at the Altean Princess.

“He needs this time, he’s with Black Lion. They’ll be alright, I know.” A confident smile came to her face, trying to reassure the group.

“Should we wait for him?” Coran asked Allura.

“Sorry, but we cannot afford to. We will not wait, we will travel onward towards Earth. He’ll catch up.”

“Maybe he’ll be back before we get to Earth, it will take us a day to get there.” Hunk figured aloud to his comrades, giving a shrug of shoulders.  
\--  
He had fallen asleep, when that happen and where was he? 

Shiro groaned, eyes slowly blinking open as he looked from side to side, before his grey orbs focused on the screen. He didn’t recognize anything, it looked like they were floating in space, no planets or anything just stars in the distance. It was calming, the quiet and not to mention he had woken peacefully, no nightmares or traumatizing memories that made up dreams. He had dreamed of nothing.

Nothing was better then what he saw when he closed his eyes to rest. He could live with that.

Standing up, he began to move about the cockpit, keeping his head ducked as he maneuvered. He needed to stretch his legs and then figure out why Black Lion flew him so far out that there was nothing around. 

He planted his legs then did a few lunges before stretching his back and twisting from side to side, a pop was heard and a satisfied groan poured out of Shiro, pulling off his helmet he placed it on the side of his chair, on the ground. 

He finished limbering up and felt better for it, judging by his body he had been asleep for some time. He wondered how long and as this was the fullest rest he had, had in weeks. Moving around in his chair and getting back in it, he sat and looked about. “Aright Black, what are we doing? Are you here to guide me, show me the way?”

Silence.

Shiro waited quietly for a moment or two before he spoke again. “Black Lion, buddy – why are we here?”

Silence.

Time stretched by and he got no answer. “Okay, give me something to go by, please.” He could feel a desperation enter his voice. “C’mon please, you drug me out here for a reason. It’s gotta be legitimate, right?”

Silence.

Still the sentient being kept silent.

“BLACK! Why are we here?! I know I messed up, but you usually don’t shut me out! Respond, do something! Please!” He roared and felt his emotions getting the better of him. He was a mess lately, losing his cool and lashing out. “Okay, okay – I’m screwing up and I’m being a pain and because of my –,” the Paladin trailed off misplacing his words.

Silence.

Panic was blooming into him, he reached out grabbing the controls and his fingers moving in a blur across the console as he tried to get the Lion to respond to inputted commands, but nothing happened.

“I don’t know what I’m doing lately, just everything is hitting me from all sides. Some Black Paladin I am, your previous one was strong –,” but evil. He thought as he knew Zarkon was the previous one from their last encounter when they were fighting to get Allura back. He didn’t have the heart to confront the Princess about it, he figured she had a reason not to speak of it and the fact he was too preoccupied with everything else that’s happen in the last three to five months was another factor. 

The Paladin lifestyle was a hectic one.

He felt a growl reverberate through his body, the first response he had gotten since waking. He could sense that his Lion was in disagreement with him and he gave a small chuckle. It was weird, but he could sense the Lion trying to convey he was strong and compassionate which were needed in a Black Paladin. It was humbling to know his partner of sorts felt that way, the dread ebbing away now since he got a response.

“Is that how you feel about me? But our connection has weakened. Or maybe it’s just me?”

There was a roar and Shiro felt a surge of power, he felt like he crashed into a vat of ice water, jarring and overbearing. His inner self being removed from his living body and he didn’t know what was going on!

Astral body transported to another plane, a subspace reality. It was metaphysical and he was floating in dreamlike cosmos and raising his hands before his eyes, waving them, they were hyper-colored with an afterimage as if his movements were delayed by time. His booted feet softly landed on the space, as if it was firm ground.

He was everywhere yet also nowhere, a strange concept and he looked around trying to wrap his head around it.

He looked about the vibrant colored space in awe, then he heard the roar of Black Lion as the large lion landed with an earthshaking authority a good distance away. Then it calmly walked towards Shiro, shrinking with each step, the human watched and soon the form began to change.

Molding to a humanlike form but the afterimage showed the Black Lion’s form with each step or movement.

“Obaachan?” He questioned as the small wizen woman now stood before him a good distance between them, smiling but shaking her head, dissuading the conclusion he drew. “Black?” He questioned again and already knew the question before the form before him could nod in response. “Why this form?”

“It makes one think of home and face you know of,” it wasn’t a roar, but the voice of his grandma. Shiro felt his face pinch and he let out a shaky breath. His Obaachan was his only family left.

“Why did you ignore me before?” 

“Not important.” They shook their head. “Not at all. Must focus on important matters,” they answered. “This one wants you strong, bond with I, you must,” they implored as they are touching over their chest as they spoke.

“Okay, how?”

“You question everything! Stop! Not always in control and do not need all answers!”

Shiro’s hands went up in a nonthreatening motion. “Okay, okay.”

It was quiet for a moment and it stretched as Shiro stared at the Black Lion in guise as his grandma. They stared back, looking a bit impatient but also understanding at once. It was strange.

“Clear mind, still holding onto control. Cannot always control everything, let go and accept. Let all go, too bound by everything.” Now their voice was gentle, soothing, though the speech was broken it reminded Shiro of when his grandma would console him as a child, the voice at least not the speech. He nodded closing his eyes. “Takashi, you are not alone,” he was surprised but felt a warmth flow into him, it was like a caress.

His mind open and he felt the flood pour over him, it was moments, images, memories of all his life and he let it come over him crashing and he accepted, not fighting it like he had always done. 

Deep down, he was angry at himself, due to his powerlessness: The losses he faced, what had been forced onto him and even the good in his life he tried to fight, feeling it could be yanked away at any moment –.

The negative from his life he exclusively witnessing, then it changed to the positive in his life as he reviewed that now. It showed his triumphs and the people around to share those moments. It was the love of family and friendship, it was enveloping him like a warm breeze and the images changed then faded.

Shiro opened his eyes and before him wasn’t the Black Lion but now stood astrals of Keith and Lance, they smiled lovingly at him and he felt shame wash over him, before he peered at them a second time. The smiles remained and he felt the beginning of his own smile as they pulled it out of him –.

“On right path, Takashi.” He heard the whispers of Black Lion. “We continue with bonding –.”  
\--  
They had landed on earth and went their separate ways, Keith wanted to go with Lance, but the Blue Paladin didn’t speak to him for the rest of their journey towards Earth. Lance had kept his distance and Keith was willing to give it. He had messed up by not having his back while Shiro was going through his shit.

He deserved this –.

Shiro was still missing, gone out there in the universe somewhere, it had been over twenty-four hours. He felt worry pit deep in his stomach and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Lance had felt for weeks, if so, only this taste of it was enough to make Keith realize that he should have never ignored what was going on. A rude awakening for him, bitter taste in his mouth. 

It was dark in his home, the shack seemed undisturbed, though a fine layer of dust had settled over everything, he was touching over everything, fondly as if to find comfort, but he was still troubled. The windows were providing the only light in the shack, he needed to get the generator going so he could have energy and turn on the lights. He could clean up and organize the house, since he had left on a space odyssey suddenly all those months ago.

Dusting his hands, he then patted his thighs to get any dirt off his clothing. 

Keith wondered if Allura was translating the journal now, he hoped there was something of use in it, but he wouldn’t know till she translated it. For now, he wouldn’t waste brainpower on pondering over the alien notebook, so he’d tidy his home. It was something to do, keep his mind busy and not think about the state of his love life and his boyfriends. 

He needed some light so he could clean, the generator was outside his tiny house in the back of it.

Putting on his boots he began to gingerly walk to his door and opening it, there before him was Shiro looking about ready to knock. Keith blinked and gaped for a moment. “Shiro,” his voice went high as he said the name. “Shiro?”

“H-hey, I figured you'd be here – well since this is your home and all. Means something to you,” he explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. It seemed like he was back to his old self, how did this happen? “Can I come in?” 

Keith was knocked from his thoughts, hearing the question.

Nodding rapidly, he moved out of the way, letting his boyfriend in as he was shocked to see him back. It had been a full day since he had seen him, he felt worry laid to rest but wanted to ask where he went and why he left. The only thing that came out was a safe question. “How long have you been back?”

“Not long, landed a while ago.” He said as he came in and looking about. “Were you about to head out?”

“No – well yes, kinda. I was going to start up the generator so I could have light. I wanted to clean, there’s dust everywhere.” Keith turned away as he began to reach for the door, but arms wrapped around and he felt heat, his back pressed to Shiro’s chest. “Shiro?”

“Sorry I just,” he began, but trailed off as he squeezed the teen closer and planted his lips on Keith’s neck, pecking softly. He loosens his hold, keeping his arms around. Keith turned in the hold and looked down fingerless gloved hands cupping that strong jaw.

Wordlessly, the Red Paladin ducking his head down, kissing his boyfriend as he wanted to show how much he missed Shiro and that he didn’t want him to disappear again. It was worrisome having the other leave in the mental state he was in, it made him feel he wasn’t going to come back. Now that Shiro was here and back, seeking him out made all sorts of feelings filter through, he pressed close and his kiss was desperation, hands clinging as he didn’t want to let the other go. The thought that he was coming on strong, did cross some portion of his mind but it was dashed away as he felt those strong arms pull him tightly against that larger body.

Shiro kissed back, though his desperation was different from Keith’s it meshed well with the others. They kissed, feverish and anxious, not willing to part, unless it was to take breaths between the pressing of their damp lips. Keith’s hands stayed planted on Shiro’s face, tracing and moving, going over the shaved sides of his head, tangling in hair only to trail down to touch his face. 

The Black Paladin own hands were moving, touching over that slightly curved back as his lover arched up and back, his fingertips feeling the definition of his spine, his fingers moved slow methodical as if he was memorizing the musculature of Keith’s back. He broke the kiss, leaning in and kissing over his eyelids before kissing his cheek. His movements changed, going from heated kisses, to slow loving butterfly kisses. It made Keith shudder and lean into the touches.

Normally Keith would dissuade this type of affection, but currently he couldn’t. He’d take anything Shiro would give. “I got you.” The teen whispered.

“I know, you’ve always had me.” The older man confirmed back, no hesitation for once.

They paused, Shiro’s hands landing on Keith’s slender waist as he peered into those blue-pink eyes and they looked into his own grey. They were close, breathing in each other’s air as they conversed with their eyes. The outside world melted away and time seemed to bubble around them, nothing else existed and they slowly moved. Staying in each other’s arms. Keith’s hands resting on those broad shoulders as he felt those large hands grip his hips, giving spasmodic squeezes.

Feeling the couch bump the back of his knees, the older one fell back and sat on the cushions as he looked up and his mouth parted in wonder, his hand took life once more and slipping under Keith’s own shirt touching his heated skin. Guiding the body closer he began to litter kisses on that pale skin, worshipping his taut stomach. 

“Shiro,” he breathed looking down, his gloved hands dancing in that hair, pushing white forelock back before it fell into place once more into Shiro’s closed eyes. Keith let out a soft sound, feeling good and needed, not being rejected like he had by Lance. He needed this, they needed this. If only to ease the pain they had felt being apart.

The red jacket came off first and then he was pulling his shirt off. The teen saw Shiro pull back, looking up questioning, but not voicing anything. He could only smile back as he took hold of those hands and guided them to his pants, both worked to free Keith out of his cloth prison. Shiro tugged down the slacks, and Keith began to touch himself, gloves still on. He groaned and bit his lip, eyes closing for an instant before looking down at Shiro. He stepped out of his pants.

He watched, gray eyes glued and his hands resting on the other’s strong thighs. A look of longing entered his eyes and he let out a soft pant. Widening his own legs, it was obvious Shiro was aroused, that thought alone made Keith’s half-hard arousal raise to full mast. His stroking paused, then stopped completely as he began to remove his gloves. Slowly Keith sank into that lap, straddling Shiro’s waist and rolled his hips, grinding on the other’s trapped dick.

He kept one hand planted on one broad shoulder and the other buried in the couch cushions and he slide his hand around, feeling between till his fingers closed around the bottle of lube. When he had lived alone, the couch had acted as a bed before he became a Paladin of Voltron. It folded out to a bed. There was surprise on Shiro’s face as he recognized the brand, but again nothing was said. It was better that way.

Popping the top, Keith got his fingers oiled in the lubricant and reached behind, lifting his hips up a bit and aiming his ass out. He had only done this a few times before and again this was before being caught up in a space war. This time he would know what he was doing, since he had fingered Lance plenty of times, the Blue Paladin really did teach him a lot. 

He pushed those thoughts aside, instead looking down at Shiro. The other eyes were surprised once more, but then his look sober and a new expression replaced the shock, it was reverent. His hands took life and began to touch, explore over all the naked skin before him and it made Keith’s slightly flagging cock, twitch and perk into being hard. 

Shiro found those nipples, tracing around the nubs –.

God, why was he so tight! He was trying to work himself open quickly, quicker then he would Lance and he bit his lip, head rolling from side to side, white hair falling into face, hiding his Altean markings. His body began to bounce, Keith felt little to no pleasure as he hadn’t found his own prostate yet, he wondered briefly if he had one, though he was humanoid in appearance there had to be differences between Galra, Human and Altean. Maybe?

The though was shattered as he stretched his two fingers, then crooked them, and he saw white for a moment, a shout and he bucked and then sagged into Shiro. Forehead resting on that strong shoulder, oh fuck – he had one, that was it! No doubt in his mind now. “Keith,” Shiro whispered and he picked up his head, panting as he continued to toy with that pleasure button buried deep in his ass, he moaned and felt that metal hand touch his face, gripping some white hair as he was pulled in, kissed with eagerness from his lover.

He groaned and let go, letting this kiss drag him to an unknown he had never experience before. He’d let Shiro dominate this, deep down he knew Shiro needed this more than he did. Though nothing in Shiro actions conveyed this, but Keith knew without words and actions, this would benefit his boyfriend in some unknown way.

The third finger went in and his grunt was devoured in those lips. He didn’t give himself the courtesy, he moved his fingers in and out, almost briskly before he pulled them out with a grunt. Breaking the kiss, he licked his wet lips and peered in those eyes once more. “Shiro,” he breathed as it seemed they were only capable of saying each other’s names and nothing more, anything outside of that was just noises due to sensation.

He understood, so they both worked together, unfastening Shiro’s pants and then freeing his straining cock into the dusty air. It was intimidating, but Keith wouldn’t back down. Grabbing the lube poured a pool into his hands, rubbing them together as he tried to warm the water-based liquid and then coating that flushed length, the feeling, the girth he knew he’d be stretched out, fucked open by it, feel it for days maybe. 

How did Lance take this monster, how was he going to take it?

Thoughts pushed aside once more as he used the extra lube and traced his opening and then plunged two finger in, trying to coat his insides a bit more. Keith made a grunt, accessing he had done all he could and lifted, Shiro’s hands flew to his ass, kneading the bubble as he parted those cheeks slightly as Keith took hold of his cock, guiding him. Their bodies met.

First resistance, then the give which he knew was coming, he felt a sting at his rim and his eyes closed and a hiss passed through him. He felt a pause, hesitation below and he cracked an eye open, breath let out from himself before he gave a shaky smile and nod. They continued, maintaining eye contact as Keith lowered with Shiro’s guidance and a small sound left the Altean hybrid as he sheathed the other’s cock, he dropped down without hesitation as he quickly took every inch.

It hurt, but he’d savor this as he had always wanted Shiro in this way. Since their Garrison days, maybe all along he had been saving himself for him. A sound spilled out of Shiro, he felt those fingers dig into his ass as the other was bottomed out, embedded deep in Keith’s ass. A moan left Shiro and he bit his lip as he rolled his hips, gently.

Damn he would feel this for days, he grunted and pulled his legs in, feet planting in the cushions, his knees bracing Shiro’s sides as he wrapped his arms around and hid his face into his neck. At least like this he could control the tempo.

Stillness settle, Shiro didn’t mind and brought his hands up from that round backside up to stroke skin and then finally hug Keith in return. There was so much going on in his head, this added to it. He was better now, but not fixed. Black Lion had help and their bond stronger because of it, but he hadn’t figured out everything. If anything, he had a burning need to see both Keith and Lance, when he finally came back he found that everyone had went their separate ways. This was communicated, of sorts from his Lion.

When he landed in the castle, he hadn’t run into anybody which was fine by him. He quickly cleaned up and went to seek Keith out knowing he’d be at the shack as it was significant to him –.

The fresh memory fleeting as Keith picked up his head and looked down at him, his eyes heavy looking and he leaned in, still keeping his arms wrapped round his neck. Their lips met for the umpteenth time, and they plunged head first into it, giving all. It was subtle, but a rhythm was started, rocking of hips and he let his hands trail down and take hold of them as he helps guide. Keith hadn’t raised up yet, but Shiro wasn’t in any sort of rush.

The kiss broke, and Keith panted softly as he rested his forehead with Shiro. Eyes staying connected as they gently moved with each other. It felt good, Keith was tight and he felt different then how Lance felt the first and only time he had taken the Blue Paladin. 

Keith’s arms moved from around his neck and his hands fixed to the back of his shaved head. Slowly he moved up then shimmy his hips down, giving small rotation of his hips and pelvis, Shiro grunted and let his hands move up once more, bracing that back so he could give Keith unrestrictive movement of his lower half. Biting his lip, he allowed Keith to move how he wanted.

Keith began to lift then gyrate down, he could feel the tension lessening as his body grew used to the intrusion, Shiro filled every ounce and then some, he was shocked his body took him to the hilt. He could tell Shiro was enjoying this, lip bitten between his teeth, a sign of pleasure for the Black Paladin and his breathing was changing gradually. That alone made him continue to move, pleasing Shiro.

They stayed embraced to each other, not willing to let go or part.

His hand snaked around, ghosting over a hip then arriving at the junction between Keith’s legs. His human hand wrapped around, glove still on and he wondered if he should take it off. He heard a soft surprise sound spill from the teen and kept his hand planted where it was. He could tell that Keith wasn’t into the sex yet, not finding pleasure and his nonexistent erection was also a tale-tell sign as well. Shiro needed to provide him something, he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy this if he couldn’t please his lover. His hand continued to stroke and caress the wet tip as he could feel the flesh twitch and grow, firming. His gloved hand gathered the pre-come dribbling out and then stroke the rest of that large length, trying to make it harden.

A smile came to that scarred face, as the length filled out and changed.

“Uhn Shiro,” he moaned as he continued to move, but with more enthusiasm, his hips rocked up as he fucked into that large hand and he groaned. Then he cried out, the sound surprising him as his nerves were finally struck deep inside and he felt pleasure blossom throughout. “Ohn – Shiroo!” He couldn’t stop as the sounds were bubbling out of him, he tried to hold them back but with that hot hand wrapped around his dick and that cock ramrodding his prostate, he was losing the battle. “Ahhn!”

“Hahn Keith!” An open mouth smile came to Shiro’s face as he was happy to make Keith finally feel good. He began to stroke faster different from the pace of Keith’s riding. He moaned himself now, as he began to rock his hips up and meeting that grinding, it felt good to move now as he had been worried beforehand, he didn’t want to hurt him, but now he felt encouraged. “Keith, feels good!” He growled softly.

“So, good,” he purred back, Keith’s hands cup that face as he kept the eye contact. Panting and moaning as he moved, hips faster now as he kept hitting that spot that made him sing. He could feel his legs burn and his stomach along with his back feeling strained, this was turning out to be a workout, sweat prickling along his skin as he could feel the swell of orgasm approching. It was coming to him quicker than it normally did, he figured it was because he was being pleased from both ends.

The two men moved, Keith leaned in and capturing those parted lips and darted his tongue in as he devoured that mouth, nipping and suckling as he kissed. He felt that metal hand grip his side, making his hip roll in pronounced swivels. One hand left Shiro’s scarred face and he felt Keith unzip his vest and then pushing it open, shirt hoisted up resting above his pecs. Scarred skin exposed.

Keith was dripping, his hand a mess, glove ruined but he didn’t mind and he felt his lips attacked once more, that was the best way to describe Keith’s kissing technique. He felt his moans pouring into that mouth, along with his boyfriend’s spilling out in return. An even exchange.

The air was hot between them, Keith hugged Shiro to his damp chest burying his face into the cleft and gasped loudly, white hair clinging to his face and neck. He stilled, growling low as he hugged Shiro’s head tightly as he began to release, dick squirting his sex into that gloved hand and painting that ripped stomach and the beginnings of that large chest. 

Unexpectedly, Shiro was pulled into his own orgasm and as he gripped that ass and fucked up as he ground deeply in, with each spurt of his cock, a small whine came tumbling from his lips as he stayed planted against Keith’s chest. He whimpered feeling the space between his thighs contract, it made his release linger and he hummed, lip bitten between teeth.

It was virtually quiet, the sound of their breathing the only sound in the room, though Shiro’s was muffled against moist skin, Keith released him and looked down, a small smile on his face and he leaned in pressing nips and kisses, before he pressed a loving kiss to those lips. That metal hand came up, tangling in damp white strains, feeling mutual.  
\--  
Lance sat at the bar of his favorite hangout spot back home, it was simply called the Sundae Shoppe, it was a hip place to go and hang out. It was full of teenagers as there were all sorts of activities. There was bowling, skating, skateboarding, an arcade and of course the sundae parlor. He was there drinking a coke float as he sat alone at the bar. He had stepped out after spending all day with his family, he needed to think or distract himself. He couldn’t tell which one he wanted to do more –.

God, it was good seeing them again, his family and he felt better for it, he had been away too long, but the atmosphere wasn’t as joyous as he thought it would be. Maybe because Shiro and Keith left a sour taste in his mouth with their stupidity, that was a factor in the back of his mind. Keith’s pining and lingering looks echoed in his mind before he got into his speeder and left for home, not even telling his boyfriend bye. That repeated over and over in his mind.

Also, the fight they had kept replaying and each time he remembered, anger and disappointment filled him. Shiro was a dickhead and Keith a jerk face!

Did he want to continue this anymore? This three-way dating, he was doing, it was a lot of work, which he was fine doing but the other two didn’t seem to be where he was. They weren’t meeting him halfway like they were supposed to. He couldn’t be the only one fighting to keep things glued together.

If they were going to be that way, so be it! Lance was fine calling the quits and looking elsewhere. He could/would move on and find someone who would appreciate him.

He brushed his brown hair back and frowned, looking at the float he hardly touched, that was a waste of money as the ice cream had melted and created a foamy head on his soda. He sighed, he needed to cheer the hell up – he was home, would be single soon, maybe he could hook up with some alien chicks –, but did sex work the same way with alien girls? Fuck it, who cares, he thought. For now, he could hookup with earth girls before he left.

What better way to cheer up than to have a hook up, he thought. Straightening his shoulders, he brushed his hair, trying to fix it and make it look presentable. Blue eyes scanned and he looked about seeing if there were any cute girls. Maybe finding one that was alone, but by the looks of it there were groups abound. 

He tried to keep his searching elusive, playing it off as stretching of the arms. Lance frown, no girls that caught his eyes and he let out a displeased sigh. He was about to get up and search the other spaces within the Sundae Shoppe, but paused as a lone girl walked in. Dark curly hair, big green eyes and fair skin, she was adorable and cute, just his type. She looked about till her eyes landed on him and she smiled flirtatiously, yet a coyness about it.

Lance smirked, finger guns blazing as he flashed teeth. She smiled and then came over towards the bar, he watched her and she came to the end of the counter, down some ways from him. “Can I get a coke,” she orders, voice deep sounding which was pleasant on Lance’s ears, sultry sounding. The man behind the counter nodded as he began to fix her a glass. 

“Hey Joey, put it on my tab,” he said as he came sliding up, elbows resting on the counter as he tipped his head to the side and smiled down at her. “Hell~o, the name’s Lance,” arched a brow and his best smile present.

She smiled and pushed from the counter. “Aubrey,” she said. “Hi and thanks Lance –, you here with anyone?” The raven haired girl’s body language spoke of her instant interest in him, she faced him and her own posture relaxed.

It didn’t happen often but when he did luck out with his flirting he was always awestruck and it took him a moment to respond, though it was a simple shake of his head before he found his words again. “No, came alone. I haven’t been here in a while, this used to be my watering hole.”

“Oh, why’d you stop? Ran out of new faces to pick up?”

That made him blush and he waved his hands before him shaking his head. “No, no! Nothing like that, I was just – going to school abroad –. I was enrolled at the Garrison,” he explained as he was easily disarmed by this girl, he found it oddly refreshing and easy to flirt with her since she was receptive. 

He felt a bit guilty about flirting when he hadn’t broken up with either of his boyfriends, but whatever.

“So, you’re a flyboy? That’s cool, Lance.” Oh goodness, the way she made his name roll off the tongue. He was already swooning, goofy grin on his face.

“Yeah, I totally am.” His blue eyes twinkled as he pushed all thoughts of his boyfriends out of his mind. His focus on Aubrey, the cute girl before him who showed interest.  
\--  
Lance walked out, arm slung over Aubrey’s shoulder as they laughed, fingers tangled up as they went down the street. “Oh, god you’re ridiculous, like super funny.” She giggled into her hand before looking up at him.

“Not only that, I’m awesome and handsome,” he said rubbing his chin smirking at her as she laughed again. This was what Lance needed, this eased him so much as he could forget he was a Paladin and made him feel good. His thoughts were interrupted as the small girl pulled away. Her hands fixed in his shirt, fisting the material and she grinned.

“Wanna come with me, that was super sweet of you, offering to walk me to my car, but we could take this a little further if you like? Maybe some kissing,” before he could say anything she leaned up pressing her lips to his and Lance was still, not kissing back as shock filtered over his senses. She pulled back and smiled. “Catch ya off guard?” She arched a fine black brow, green eyes glittering with promise towards him.

“Totes!” Voice cracking before he cleared his throat. “Can we like try that again?” He asked and was rewarded as she leaned up and in, kissing him, this time he responded and meshed his lips with her’s. It wasn’t the best kiss he had, but would do and he poured himself into it before pulling back. She licked her lips and gave a toothy smile. 

“Damn,” she said astound, then dragging him along and he chuckled following her eager steps –.

It would have been a short journey to her car, but they paused kissing here and there, as that slowed their progress. 

Coming to her car, Lance came around following her to the driver side. Watching as she unlocked the door and he opened it for her, being a gentleman as she got in. His momma had raised him to get the door for girls and women alike. Aubrey flushed and thanked him. Closing the door, he jogged around to the passenger side and tried to open the door but it was locked.

“Oops, sorry!” She laughed and turned away to press the lock button to open. She faced around and looked only to see a shadow descend on the other in that moment. Glowing purple was the only warning she saw. “Lance!”

Lance turned at the last second, head whipping over his shoulder only to get clocked on his head hard, from solid metal. The force made him instantly tumble, but before the world completely left him he heard Aubrey scream and the breaking of glass –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, plot, plot!!（ ಠωಠ）  
> This is getting out of hand, right?  
> Well at least Shiro is somewhat coming around, though he's still a bit mixed-up on somethings.  
> Our boys will work it out, I'm sure.
> 
> Next update will be 04.21.17, unless I can get my ass in gear and finish before then. No promises for early post.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> ☆*~ﾟ⌒(‘-‘*)⌒ﾟ~*☆  
> More to come!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	22. Quandary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRGGHH! Late again, but at least not by days.  
> This time by hours!! If only I didn't go to happy hour.  
> Next time, I'll be on time! Haha!! (๑❛ꇳ❛๑)

_He woke feeling sick and weaken, at least the drugs had worn off by now, but his head was killing him. Shiro kept his eyes closed, hearing the rustling about in the room as he could hear shifting. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, a sliver, as he took in his surrounds. Relief settle in his chest and he slowly pushed himself up as he looked about. There were three non-Galran slaves cleaning the room._

_No Zarkon to be found._

_It felt like he had been locked up for weeks in Zarkon’s quarters, but he knew better. Time passed differently while he was being held captive and not to mention how many times Zarkon had fucked him since he arrived in this bedroom. He felt a chill work through him as he felt a dull ache between his legs from both entrances. Slowly muscling his way upright, arms shaking with exertion as he felt gross, wanting to jump out of his skin if he could. Slowly, Shiro kicked his scarred legs over the side of the bed as he sat upright, he braced his forehead and groaned. His head pounding as he felt dizzy._

_One of the slaves looked to him, scuttling over with their two sets of legs. “Child, are you in need of sustenance?”_

_This one was kind, a rarity among a lot of the captives (which was understandable) and she would dote on Shiro when she could which was often. She would take care of him every day she was tidying up the emperor’s quarters, if she was assigned there. She reminded Shiro of his grandma which made his heartache to see home and family. He grabbed a blanket covering his lap, nodding he gave a small smile. “Yes please,” his voice sounded so tired, even though he had just woken a few minutes ago. “Thank you.”_

_The nameless old alien woman huffed. “Those Galra – bah! They need to remember you are not like Zarkon’s previous mate, you need nourishment.” That got his attention, he held his hand up making her stop from scurrying off to get him food._

_“What happened to his previous mate?”_

_The old alien’s face wrinkled further, a look crossed her face. “He escaped, but the poor thing was with child when he fled. I hope he made it as far as he could, but I’m sure he didn’t make it too far.” Sadness evident with her humanoid face._

_“If he got away, why – why would you say that?”_

_“Zarkon had his old mate’s body alter so much that he could live exclusively off quintessence. From him fleeing he was knowingly dooming himself to die, starving his body of its very life source. He was already weak before he escaped, the baby was eating a vast amount of his energy.” She let out a small sad smile. “He was so kind.”_

_Shiro felt his spirits sink, would he have the same fate? Doomed to have his body altered to the point of living off this energy, this quintessence. He didn’t know and felt hopelessness seeping into his being. The doors opened and they both jumped along with the other two slaves that were still cleaning up, a group of guards poured into the room. All looking in his direction, there had to be eight Galran soldiers. It was obvious they were here to collect him, several blasters pointed at him as he had grown used to this sight –._

_His memory shifted and he was now elsewhere, a long way from the main Galran fleet as he had been transported and exchanged onto one and then another ship, he had heard whispers they were going to work on him again, he felt dread and unease cloud him as he was escorted down the hall, his arms before him shackled as he had entourage of soldiers on all sides of him. They were taking no chances with him._

_It was good for them, bad for Shiro._

_His head stayed down as he was escorted in, entering a room. He surveyed, no Druids simply two sentries and a Galran technician. They put him on the table, he pushed thoughts aside readying for them to do whatever they were going to do to his body. His brow lowered and lip thinned._

_Little did Shiro know, his luck was about to change. A chance encounter with Ulaz would set the course of his destiny from there on in –._  
\--  
Shiro awoke with a snort and eyes calmly opening which was nice as he had usually woke in a panic and the fact his dream ended with him crash landing on Earth. This memory was new, something he hadn’t remembered, this was important and could be vital for Allura to know. He hugged the slimmer body closer to his and kissed the back of Keith’s exposed neck, his white hair falling away to reveal that slender nape. 

He would need to tell Allura of this new memory as it could point them in the right direction of some allies as all Galra were not aligned with Zarkon like he thought. Ulaz was an example of that and this Blade of Marmora could turn things around for them. Also there was Thace –. He owed him an apology and a frown came onto his face as a sense of shame washed over him. He had been cruel to the man, everyone else saw the good and truth in his words. He didn’t.

Shiro was blinded by his bigotry and hate for Zarkon to know better. The difference between allied Galra and foe.

He felt the nude body in his arms shift and his thoughts were pushed away for later, the body kept moving, rolling over to face him and slowly Keith opened his eyes, a sleepy uninhibited smile painted that face. It was so blinding that Shiro smiled back leaning in and kissing those upturned lips. He could wake like this for the rest of his life, the only thing that would make it better was Lance.

His happiness fell, thinking of his other boyfriend as he knew he had messed up, but he hoped it wasn’t irreversible. He didn’t want to jeopardize losing the brunette because he was blinded by his trauma. Lance meant so much to him, just as much to him as Keith. 

“Shiro?” He was pulled from those musing as the sleepy state cleared from those two-toned eyes and he focused.

“Sorry, I was think of Lance,” he admitted and Keith gave a little nod.

“We need to speak to him, he’s mad at us.” Keith sighed loudly, lip quirking in thought.

“Why would he be mad at you, you didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah –. That’s the problem, I didn’t do anything.” His brows curved against his eyes as he looked to Shiro, a loud sigh left him as he rolled his eyes at himself. “I back off from you and in doing so back off from him, I was ignoring what was going on and thinking you needed time to work through everything on your own. Instead I should have been there for you and not leaving him to approach you alone.” He closed his eyes briefly as if accepting what he did. “I was shitty for that.”

Shiro understood, now knowing why Lance had lashed out at both of them. They had really put the Blue Paladin through the emotional ringer, both realized how terrible they were to him. “Then we’ll talk to him together,” he said softly.

The couple gave each other small smiles as they laid on the couch, in each other’s arms, cuddling. Shiro nuzzles his face into Keith’s and the teen presses full lipped kisses to that jaw. Those grey eyes closed, head tipping back in enjoyment as he let those lips graze over his jaw, making the smallest of pleased noises, keening softly as he bit his lip.

Feeling encouraged, Keith continued to plant his mouth on Shiro’s jaw and then trailed down, and scraping his teeth against that bared neck. The urge to bite filled him in that second and he fought it as he settled for nibbles and kisses. Maneuvering them, he had the older man on his back and he loomed over, his hands clasping Shiro’s waist, hands tracing the material of his pants. They were press to each other, Keith on top and naked, Shiro below halfway naked, their bare chests, pressing to one another.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered as the Galtean planted his hands on each side of his shaved head. He was looking up to Keith and the teen down at him. It was a hushed moment, reading one another and gauging if they should go further. The moment was ripe, good to continue onward.

Smiling down Keith leaned in slowly capturing those lips as he took his time tasting Shiro’s mouth, he groaned and felt his spirits lift as the other was receptive. His tongue dipped in leisurely as he gave a thorough kiss, at first. A deep desire in wanting to claim Shiro and mark him, made his mouth grow wet and hot at the thought of biting him. His kiss turned hungrier and he growled. He felt those hands reach for him, touching in his bed mused whitish hair and one on his back, he was guided closer.

More encouragement, he deepened the kiss as the other grew compliant –.

Breaking the wet lip lock, he groaned as he assessed his boyfriend below. Shiro was heavy lidded and flushed red, mouth parted and redden. His grey eyes connected conveying and wanton, Keith had never seen Shiro like this. It was longing in those eyes and full consent from what he could tell. He wasn’t going to take chances, it was good to communicate so he would do that.

“Shiro,” he licked his lips and leaned a little closer, shrinking the distance between them once again. The air grew hot. “Can I bite you?” Keith couldn’t help himself, that needed to come before anything else, even though he was already semi hard and trying not to hump Shiro meaty thigh.

A soft chuckle filtered from the Black Paladin and his eyes lower further as he slowly rolls his head to the side, exposing his neck to Keith as he beckons him without words. His Galran hand combs through that hair, messing up the mullet further as he takes hold of those silky strands and tugs.

Taking that as enough initiative, Keith swoops in and presses full kisses to that skin, mapping and trying to find the best spot. He finds it as the flesh hums, pulsing and warm, his mouth opens wide, clamping down and his fangs sink in, marking Shiro. The man groans low, hisses as his eyes close and he feels pain for a moment, but melts away and moans. His sense shifting from pain to pleasure in a tic.

“Ohn god Keith,” he could feel the ecstasy, like it was entering his bloodstream and turning all his senses up. He bucked his hips and hugs tight to that sleeker body. 

In that moment, Keith felt heady, as if drunk off of Shiro and he let out a deep growl before letting his fangs slip out of the wound and lapping gently. He suckles and purrs as Shiro taste so different from when he marked Lance, both were tasty in their own ways. Licking his lips, his mouth found Shiro’s ear. 

“Can I have you like Lance did?” He whispered softly, he lifted his head blue-pink eyes staring down. “I got you.”

Shiro was surprised, he quickly thought it over, but before more could be said a loud knock sounded on the door, making the couple jump. They were quiet, staring at the door before another knock sounded.

“Keith! Shiro! You there?!” 

It was Coran, both gave a chuckle and sigh before Shiro rolled them over with the Red Paladin under him. Getting up, he grabbed his discarded vest and pulled it over his chest and was thankful his pants were still on. “Coming Coran,” he called as he cleared the small space, but paused as he looked back over his shoulder as Keith was pulling his pants up his bare hips. Once they were fastened, he opened the door for the Altean ginger. “Morning.” He greeted.

“Good morning! I – uh! Shiro you’re bleeding,” he pointed noting the neck and then his eyes looked past that broad shoulder singling out Keith as he was pulling a shirt on. Coran blushed and gave the two a shy look. “D-did I come at a bad time?” Currently, he was derailed, by the two as he forgot temporarily why he came down to Keith’s home.

“No,” Shiro bashfully touched over his neck, hiding the wound. “What’s going on?” Subject changed.

“Right!” A thought came to the older man and he let his eyes shift once more, going beyond Shiro as he looked at Keith as the teen came to the doorway. “Ah yes,” he said losing a bit of his cheeriness as he spoke, voice holding a tinge of something that was foreign sounding to the two pilots’ ears. “Keith you’re needed, Allura would like to see you.” He sounded formal in that moment.

“Oh! Okay, be there in a bit.” Keith said as he was surprised the Princess wanted to see him. Usually the Alteans would summon Shiro, but he briefly wondered if things would be awkward between Allura and his boyfriend. He looked down to Shiro in thought. 

“Okay then, see you in a bit –. Unless you two need to have a moment,” the ginger man flushed as he twirled the end of his mustache, eyes large and questioning. 

“Coran! Like no! We’ll be there,” Keith said flustered as he shot the other a look.

Shiro was speechless and red, unable to say anything.

“Okay, okay, don’t be a feisty yelmore.” He smiled as he held up his hands. “Well I’m going head back to the castle, see you two in a tic.” Coran waved as he began to leave. 

Shiro shut the door and blushed letting out a little chuckle. “Raincheck?”

“Raincheck,” Keith confirmed with a smile, not before he pressed his forehead to Shiro’s.  
\--  
They came onto the bridge together, Allura looked up and gave a nervous smile as she saw the couple enter. She looked weary, shadows under her usually bright eyes as if she hadn’t slept. Shiro slowed his approach wondering if he had caused this distress within her. Both Coran and Thace were next to her.

She smiled at both, instantly vanquishing the thought in his mind. She came around and took hold of him and hugged the Black Paladin.

“I am so glad you are back,” she moved back but still holding him within her arm’s length. “I am sorry for being so harsh on you.”

“No Princess,” a bemusement came onto his scarred face. “I should be apologizing, I was letting everything get the better of me. I’m still not a hundred percent but I’m much better, Black Lion helped. Gave me the guidance I needed.” He confessed before she gave a nod. “I apologies for my behavior. I was irrational.” His eyes looked remorsefully at Thace.

“Very well,” she smiled, hands folded before her. “I accept –, will you tell us what was going on?” She asked patiently and he looked troubled instantly.

“Can it wait till everyone returns?”

Allura could feel his uneasiness and gave a short nod. “Yes that’s fine, it would be most efficient to tell everyone at once.” She said before her eyes shifted to Keith, her expression turning distressed and she grimaced, before moving back around to where she stood previously, putting distance. Coran looked concern and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you want me to tell him, Princess,” he asked gently.

She shook her head, eyes looking glassy for a moment before she tried to compose herself once more. In that second, both Paladins noticed the red lining of her eyes and that they were puffy from more than sleep deficiency, had Allura been crying?! “No, I will speak to him.” She assured with a smile. “I just need a moment to collect,” she looked lost as she gazed at Keith.

Keith blinked, he had never had Allura look at him in such away. There was pain, sadness and yet at the same time marvel, she looked to be enduring her emotions and he frowned. “Allura?” He was concerned for his friend as he and Princess had recently grown close.

“Sorry Keith, I read the journal -, but I need time to ponder on it. I’m regretful for being selfish, really, but it was so much to absorb.” Her lip thinned, trembling slightly before she casted her eyes away from him looking shamefaced. 

“That bad huh?” He asked with a smile, trying to cheer her up, keeping things laid back. “Don’t worry about it, I can wait a little longer to hear what’s in there. It’s fine.” Their Altean blue-pink eyes connect, Allura’s expression becoming awash in wonder, but guilt remained, contrasting façade.

“I thank you, Keith.” Her guilty expression soften, then melted into gratitude. “Sorry, I’ve called you all this way for it to be nothing atall, I’m sure you were relaxing in your home with Shiro.”

“It’s fine, really.” He waved her off, giving a smile. 

It fell quiet, Allura looked between Keith and Thace. Eyes darting back and forth, it was like seeing the gears turning as she view both, as if assessing something. Shiro was aware of this before he thought of his dream as he watched her.

“Princess,” Shiro began recollecting his memory from this morning. “I remember my escape from the Galra.” He began as he pulled her from the observation, her eyes landed on him. “I was helped by Galra named Ulaz, he helped me escape and told me to go after Blue Lion. Also there are coordinates implanted in my arm, he put them there. I’m not sure where they lead but –.”

Recognition dawned on Thace’s face as he heard this as Allura absorbed the information. “Ulaz –, he’s a friend.” The galra said as he looked to Shiro. 

“He mentioned the Blade of Marmora, does that mean anything to you?” He asked, he got the impression the Lieutenant knew more than he let on.

A contemplative look came to Thace’s face and he grimaced before giving a nod. “It does, I am also a member of the Blade. We are an organization of Galra that wish to remove power from Zarkon, we’ve existed for many centuries.” He explained as he reached and pulled out a dagger.

Keith’s eyes widen, his eyes landing on the symbol glowing on the hilt, watching as the blade changed and morphing from dagger to sword. Thace presented with both hands showing them all. 

“Every member has one, shows that they are part of our cause. Only those with Galran blood can activate the blade,” he said a fond smile on his face. 

“I have one,” Keith whispered quietly. “Allura,” he said looking to her as she came out of her unreadable expression and awoken, face hiding her thoughts. She moved going over to where the journal lay and the dagger wrapped in cloth, beside it. 

Thace was shocked, then watched as Keith was given the blade and unwrapped it showing him the blade. “I’ve always had it, figured it belong to one of my parents.” He said softly. “I’m Galra –, or – well at least half.” He said softly as he looked up to the taller man, so many questions in his eyes. 

Thace’s mouth hung open, regarding the white haired teen before him and he quickly closed his mouth. Thoughts swirling, before his gaze seemed to settle on something. “Yes possibly, we’ve had several infiltrate Zarkon’s forces outside of myself and Ulaz, but with your parentage –,” he trailed off as realization dawned on his face. His yellow eyes darted to Allura.

The Princess eyes connect and they had a voiceless conversation, no words exchanged. 

It was still, only the hum of Altean energy filled the silence between the five. The Princess broke up the quiet as she cleared her throat. “We should check out the coordinates in your arm, Thace will you help as you would know what to look for?”

“Of course,” he said as he gave a shallow dip of his head. “I’m curious as to what Ulaz put there. I was unaware, but then again he had to flee in a hurry since he helped Shiro escape.” 

“Alright, this way Shiro.” Coran waved, all smiles –.  
\--  
They hooked his metal arm to the system, running diagnostics to locate these coordinates. Thace easily located the code as he was used to Blade members hiding codes in randomized sequences, began to pinpoint the location of the communication base. Thace then gave a crooked smile. “This is one of our hidden communications base,” he said as he knew of the area but hadn’t visited. “I may be able to relay a message to Ulaz if you like?” He asked.

“Wonderful,” Allura said in delight, hands clasped together.

“Once we finish up on Earth, we should go.” Shiro said as he removed the plugs from his arm since they were now done. 

“Agreed,” Coran said as he smiled. “Shiro,” he called with a kind smile.

“Yes Coran?”

“Don’t you want to go visit your family before we depart from Earth, you still got time lad.” 

“Oh yes, you should go see them.” Allura encouraged with a bright smile as she stood next to the ginger haired Altean.

A look crossed Shiro’s face, it was sad. “I guess I could go see Obaachan’s grave. Find out where she was laid to rest.” He gave a small pained smile. 

Keith was shocked and took Shiro’s hand in his and frowned. “I thought she was alive?”

“She was, while I was bonding with Black Lion, I got this feeling and just knew she was gone now. I didn’t make it home in time to see her one last time,” his voice was soft and somber. Then he gave a small nod of his head. “It’s okay, she’s watching over me. If I can go to her grave then, I’ll be happy.” He said with a cheerful smile.

It struck Keith as strange, how was Shiro so calm that his only family died while he was away. Wouldn’t most loose it? It confused him and he frowned. “You sure you’re okay?”

He gave another nod, looking up at his boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m good. I can’t change that she’s gone, but I can remember her, she’ll live in my memory. All she’s ever wanted of me was to be strong, be patient and endure when times were tough and to know I am loved.” He could hear the echoes of his grandmother even still. “If I can fall back on that, then I can be okay.”

The Red Paladin was stunned, he was shocked and he gave his own little acknowledgement as he brought Shiro’s hand to his face, delivering a small kiss to those fingers. “Alright –. Can I go with you? To pay respect?”

“I would like that very much.” Keith’s face lit up and he smiled hearing that, he squeezed Shiro’s hand in his. Keith wanted to be there for both his boyfriends if he could. He was happy Shiro was allowing him to go.

Shiro returned the smile and leaned in kissing softly at the other’s lips as he felt nothing, but warmth in his chest. “I should research where she’s at,” he said as he began to head to his station as he went over and sat down. Keith followed behind, then standing at the back of his chair, hand resting on it as he watched Shiro.

Shiro’s mind began to travel, thinking back of his best laid plans he had before he left for his mission, all previously premeditated as he never thought he’d be a Paladin of Voltron –.

Before he had gone to Kerberos his obaachan, had given up her home and had moved to senior living, it broke his heart yet she didn’t mind it. She had assured him that she would be fine. Back then Shiro was determined that when he came back from his mission he would move her out of senior living and they’d live together once more and he’d take care of her. He would have been promoted once more for a job well done after returning to Earth and he’d be granted leeway to where he could live off the base with her.

Those plans had gone up in smoke the moment he was capture by the Galra.

His fingers moved, typing in his obaachan’s name. “Hisa – Kurogane,” he said out loud to himself. The digital screen shifted, showing hundreds of search results. He chuckled and began to enter in more information. “Okay, let’s see what I get,” he pressed the command button waiting on results. The screen shifted once more and changed from hundreds to five.

Shiro’s grey eyes widen at the first result and he paled, mouth slacken slightly. His metal hand trembled as he selected the link. The article open and his eyes scanned back and forth, as he scrolled and digested the information. It was a short article, to summarize, it spoke about his failed mission, due to the shock of the outcome his grandma died. 

He existed the article and then found her obituary online and found where she was laid to rest, he sat stunned for minutes just staring at the screen before him. Letting it all sink in, then it hit him and the reality set in. He felt his world warp, vision swimming as he could feel the emotion welling up in him and he felt on the boarder of faltering. Hands fell on his shoulders, gripping and showing reassurance. It was Keith, a solid presence he needed in that moment.

His hand came up, laying on one of them and he leaned into the arm, cheek pressing into it as he closed his eyes –.

Allura, Thace and Coran watched both Paladin’s from afar. Allura felt a twist in her heart and felt sorrow dampen her further, she really needed to confess what was found in the notebook. It was hard, unexpected knowledge and she hugged herself before looking to the Galra. She worried her lip watching as Thace didn’t pull his eyes off the two or more like Keith.

“You realize, don’t you?” She asked gently and those large fluffy ears perked and twitched at her words. “That Keith could be –,” question open-ended.

A nod, turning to face her. “The possibility is there. We were unsure back then, I’m still unsure now. I can pray and hope.” He said in wonder before a barely there smile stretches. “I pray he’s my son and not Zarkon’s, I think Alfor hoped for that too. We didn’t have enough time to confirm it. Your father had sensed the Blue Lion years before Ulaz had sent the Black Paladin to this planet. I was unaware where your father went, it was safer that way for Keith and him.” 

Allura let out a sigh as Thace’s words confirmed what she read –.

Alfor had been cloned over and over for ten-thousand years. 

The Alfor clone was always Zarkon’s mate, what better way to defeat your ultimate adversary than make him your courtesan.

The last clone met and fell in love with Thace.

They became pregnant with Keith, unsure of who the father was and wanting to give this child a chance they fled.

Keith was her younger brother and her father once again perished. Unable to say goodbye to him.

She would need to speak about this in detail with Keith, but how to breach the subject alluded her currently. Made her heart plummet and throb painfully in her breast, she placed her hands over it trying to ease her turmoil. It was so much to bear.

“I wasn’t expecting such a gift,” he let his eyes drift to Keith as the teen was leaned over being affectionate with Shiro, comforting him. Allura looked to him hanging on the Galra male’s words. “Fate and destiny are mysterious things sometimes, but they do yield rewards. C-Can you tell me about him?”

Allura gave a pleased nod, wiping at her eyes as some wetness seeped from them. “Oh yes, of course!” She gave a chuckle. “He’s brave and fiery, but also understanding. He tries to keep things simple an –,” her voice cuts off as the ship’s systems blare for a moment as foreign signal comes through, overriding the communications. Everyone searching about before springing to action.

Before Allura could reach center command a large screen appears taking up the view screen and it’s Zarkon. “Allura!” The voice says gravely, purple eyes narrowing as she freezes as if being caught. “Surrender the Lions and the **Black Paladin** -," His eye shift lingering on Shiro for a second, then cutting back to Allura. "Or I will destroy your Blue Paladin,” he ordered as he easily lifts Lance by the nape of his neck as he hangs limply in the hold, unconscious as he looked to be roughed up. Non-responsive as he’s held in that large hand, firmly gripped displayed for all to see.

Keith is growling and swollen with rage while Shiro is white and trembling, throat closing up on him. Seeing Zarkon so soon made him feel weak, resolve crumbling.

Zarkon drops Lance like he was made of filth as he continues to look at the Princess. “I will also drain this world of its quintessence as well, if my demands are not met. You have limited time,” he says about to turn away from the device recording him. The Galra pauses, keeping his gaze fixed. “Your little ploy on trying to mask your energy didn’t work so don’t think about running, I can find you no matter what you do.” He drew as his maw curled to a toothy grin, showing razor sharp teeth. Those purple eyes narrow for a moment before the screen shifts and a timer begins.

“Zarkon’s here.” Shiro barely breathes.

The timer lowers to a smaller screen as the Castle of Lion’s shows the entire Galran fleet appear, looming in space above Earth’s atmosphere. The fight was now brought to them –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a dickhead huh? Another cliffhanger, I'm the worst.  
> But it'll be worth it, swear! (≧ω≦)ゞ  
> Next update will be: 05.05.17 till then!  
> 〆(´ω`●)ゞ
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	23. Seducement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty or so minutes late, is that a win?  
> Maybe! I'll take it! FTW!  
> ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

“– iro – Shiro!” He came from his trance, eyes enlarged as he slowly focused on Keith’s concerned face. It was like being doused in cold water, he could feel sweat prickling his skin and feel blood rushing in his veins, as if to restore the color to his skin. The older man began to breathe again, lungs burning from denial.

“K-Keith,” he choked out before he shook off the trepidations, letting out another breath, trying to refocus and gain a sense of himself. He took a step, but wobbled, legs feeling weak and wanting to buckle, Keith braced him looking concern. “I’ll be fine –, we need to come up with a game plan.” He said as he had to push his anxieties aside. Saving Lance is top priority. He came over to Allura and the others. “We need to save Lance.”

Allura nodded, a frown coming onto her face. “Yes, but without the rest of the Paladins how will we?” 

“We infiltrate,” Keith said seriously as he looked at each of them. “We sneak on-board, some way and somehow.” 

“Thace, do you know your way around Zarkon’s ship?” Shiro asked.

“I do,” he said softly.

“Can you guide Keith and I, if we get aboard?”

“I could, but it would be best if I went with you.” Thace suggested, his eyes falling on the Red Paladin as he would hate to lose this young man before finding out if this really was his son or not. “Also I can handicap their systems.”

“Yes,” Allura agreed before scowling thoughtfully. “Shiro, please hear me out.” She began carefully, those grey eyes fell to her and he nodded, giving his full attention to the Princess. “I want you to remain behind.” He was about to protest when she held up a quieting hand. “Please,” voice soft. “Zarkon wants you and I am unsure of the reasons, but I do feel you know the why. I won’t press the matter, but it would be best if I went along with Keith and Thace, instead.”

“Princess, no!” Coran began to protest but she looked pleadingly at him.

“I have to, this task would be hard for two people to carry out. Three makes sense, please Coran understand. We have limited time and we need to move.” She pointed above at the timer as it ticked away. “We’ve already wasted enough time deliberating on the matter. I am going, that’s final.” Her blue-pink eyes darted to the four men in the room.

Both Coran and Shiro gazed at one another, unable to argue with the Princess. They hoped this was the best course of action, but how were they going to sneak in undetected?

Right then a blip of the communications came on. “Hello?” It was Pidge. “Guys what the fuck?! The Galra are here!! I can see them in the sky!!” They yelled as they leaned into the camera of their speeder, face large and out of focus. “I’m on my way, is there anything I should know.”

“They got Lance, Pidge.” Keith said as the Green Paladin looked to be steering the vehicle as they had leaned back from the camera.

“Shit!” They breathed softly. “Well – okay,” they spared a glance. “So is there a plan or what?”

“Keith, Thace, and myself, we’ll be infiltrating the main fleet to get Lance out. That’s as far as we’ve gotten with our planning. We need to devise a way to get onboard,” she let out a tired sigh.

“I think I may have one,” Pidge said with a grin. “About a week or so ago, Hunk and I were upgrading the ships. Don’t worry Coran no boosters were added, instead stealth tech was added for just such an occasion. I was thinking if I can get more materials I was going to upgrade the Lions as well.” Pidge finished. 

“Oh Pidge! You are absolutely wonderful! We shall use one of the shuttles, thank you!” The Princess beamed happily as she looked at the screen. 

The youngest Paladin smiled as they continued on. “I should be there soon maybe within the hour. Have you heard from Hunk, I know he lives further out.”

“No word from him yet, but the Galra have us pressed for time.” Coran said viewing the clock that was issued. 

“How much time do we have,” they asked.

“We are unsure what it would translate to your Earth measurements. I can send to you, can you convert it?” Coran asked as he went over to his workstation and began to transfer the data to Pidge.

“Is my name Pidge?” They asked smugly.

“Um no – it’s Katie I believe number five,” the ginger Altean said as he got an eye roll in response.

“Whatever, I’ll see if I can get a hold of Hunk.” Pidge supplied, as they drove, beginning working simultaneously as they began to convert the time. “Okay so we have two hours. Fuck! Well I’ll talk to you guys later,” Pidge said before their screen went blank.

“Alright we have a way onboard. Let us get suited up,” Keith said as he left and Shiro went with him, once they were off the bridge Keith looked at his boyfriend. He wanted to ask Shiro why he had blanked out, back there, he knew it had to do with Zarkon. He wasn’t sure if this was the right time or not? Then again, when would be the right time? Their lives weren’t exactly predictable, they didn’t always have time to themselves, especially since they were involved in a war.

Keith thought better to shelve it later, maybe discuss once they saved Lance and figure out how to get out of this predicament.

“Keith,” getting the teen’s attention as they got closer to the room where their suits were held. “Do you think you and Allura will be alright with Thace? Can w-we trust him,” he asked, voice low and hesitant as he scratched his head. Shiro felt guilty, he still couldn’t trust the other fully, he knew it had to do with his ordeal.

“I,” he looked sideways as if reviewing his thoughts. “I think he’s a good man, though I’m merely basing this on the vibes he gives off. I just hope to hell I’m not wrong,” he let his eyes connect with Shiro’s. Reaching out he took hold of that hand in his and squeezed. “We’ll be fine, I’ll come back with Lance and then we can spend time kissing his ass and apologizing, how does that sound?” A grin touched his face.

Shiro gave a snort and shook his head. “Sounds fun,” he wagged a brow and gave his own silly smile before he gave a chuckle. They came into the room and went towards their Paladin armor. It was quiet as they got changed, they dressed with practice and efficacy. Shiro finished first, coming over to the Red Paladin he took hold of his shoulder and spun the taller man around. Taking hold, he cupped that face, pulling him close as their foreheads pressed. “Come back safe and sound with Lance,” his lips were turned down, making fine lines on his face as he wanted to go, it killed him he couldn’t go. His grey eyes showing his worry so crystal clear.

Shiro understood Allura’s reasoning and wouldn’t question or fight it. He trusted her judgement, but it still plagued him.

He wasn’t ready to face Zarkon. 

Simple as that, he felt like a coward. He didn’t understand why Black Lion believed in him. He wasn’t strong enough.

“I will, don’t worry.” Keith assured as he braced the back of Shiro’s head, leaning forward and planting a kiss above his brow trying rid the concern away.

Nodding he smiled. “Okay,” he nodded before kissing Keith, lips meshing unhurriedly as their mouths caressed, sharing such intimacy with one another before breaking it up. “Let’s go.” He whispered gently.

“Yeah,” they went out hand in hand, going back to the bridge. 

When the couple entered, Allura smiled and beamed at the two, tiredness put aside for now. “Alright we should get going,” Allura said as she finished preparing the castle so Shiro and Coran could defend if need be without her –.

The group went down to the ships’ hanger and Shiro took strides to be next to the Galra. “Thace,” he called and the other looked down at him questioning. “I wanted to apologies for mistreating you,” he began sheepishly as he was ashamed. He continued. “Can you please be sure that they get back?” The blame was evident in his voice. 

Nodding he smiled. “I will be sure to have the Princess and your mate come back in one piece. I promise it,” he clasped his hand on the Black Paladin’s shoulder. “I will keep them safe.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, but his face burned from the term ‘mate’ being used.

“No need to thank me,” he gave a bow of his head and smiled back. 

The trio got onboard the ship, Allura squeezed in as she stood behind both seats as Thace was in the passenger and Keith in the pilot seat. The Galtean hybrid gave a nod to both Coran and Shiro as the Princess waved.

Slowly, the ship lifted from the ground and hovered, Keith began to activate the stealth tech and the ship went invisible, zooming out of the hanger as they went sailing towards the Galran fleet –.  
\--  
The three snuck onto the ship easily enough, they moved swiftly and kept silent as they dipped behind walls and hid from the pacing sentries, not wanting to alert the enemy that they were infiltrated. 

“Which way?” Allura asked.

“Your friend –, your mate,” he glanced at Keith and cocked his head before giving a smile. “You have two?” He questioned sounding proud which made the Red Paladin blush.

“Uh Thace, we need to focus.” 

“Apologies, I can smell your protective scent.” He explained. “Galra emit that when a mate or an offspring is involved in a dangerous situation.” He said before getting back on track. “Sorry Princess, we’re going on the right path. Hopefully he’s in the holding cell where they keep the captives. If we do not locate him he could be anywhere,” he said softly as he looked thoughtfully.

Keith gave a nod, but couldn’t help but wonder if being half Altean kept him from being able to pick up on scents. Okay now he needed to focus, so he pushed the thought aside and began to follow as Thace moved from the wall and began to rush, closing the distance towards the containment wing.

They came running into the hallway, Allura charged forward as she growled and rammed her fist into the sentry’s head and made it collide into the wall, smashing it.

Kicking, Keith delivered a backheel strike making the bot off balance, then using the dagger as he punctured the top of the robot’s head. He decided his Bayard was not needed now, he watched the metal body crumple before his feet.

Thace waved as he began to peer, looking back and forth, trying to spy the Blue Paladin. He went down the hall, not seeing him and went to the nearest wall console, he began to type as he started looking into the database. “Apologies, it seems like they may have your mate elsewhere.”

“Um, could you like – not call Lance my mate,” he flushed as he pouted. 

The Galran male cocked his head, but gave a small nod and smile. “Of course,” he said before looking back to the screen as he tried to locate their missing teammate. “Hmm,” he hummed in interest. “What is this?” He questioned, but he couldn’t help but wonder and frowned delicately.

“What is it?” Allura peered at the screen as she smoothed hair from her face. 

“A secret room, I know the layout of this ship thoroughly and have never ran across this.” He began to explain as he pulled it up on screen. He frowned further, the lines showing in his face. “The fact it is appearing now leaves me to believe this is a trap,” Thace began to type in several commands before studying the screen. “– unless this is Haggar’s secret lab. I’ve been trying to find this for years,” he said in awe. “This has to be a trap, I am sure of it, but they have your ma – fellow Paladin located there. They must know we would try to save him.”

“Quiznak!” Allura pouted as she nibbled a nail, arms tucked to her body. “We’ll just need to go in and retrieve Lance, if they already expected us then there’s no element of surprise.” She let out a displeased noise.

Thace continued to work, typing in various things and commands, as the screen would blink and change windows rapidly before Allura or Keith could fully see what was coming up on display. “What are you doing,” Keith asked as he was curious wondering why they weren’t charging in yet to save Lance. 

“I’m making a contingency plan, I’m sending an encrypted transmission to my brothers. Though I am doubtful they will be able to aid since we tend to remain in the shadows, but I can hope.” He gave a small toothy smile. Typing a bit more, he gave a nod before letting the screen shift before hacking into the cameras of the ship. “There,” he pointed towards the screen with his clawed hand. “Your friend.” The view only trained on Lance’s unconscious form. 

The white-haired teen’s blue-pink eyes widen and he leaned in, Thace zooming in as he drug the corners of the image with both hands. “Lance.” He murmured and felt ever instinct scream at him to go get what was his. He bared his teeth and his eyes narrowed, a growl came vibrating out of him.

“He looks to be alone,” the Princess said as she put a hand on her hip. “We should investigate, we’ll need to be on alert.”

“Of course,” dismissing the screens Thace moved away from the computer. “Follow me,” he gestured with his head, leading the two towards Lance.  
\--  
Back at the Castle of Lions, the door parted as Pidge entered and looked about. “Are they already on the ship?” Suited up as they came and instantly getting into their station’s chair, pulling up their digital computer.

“Yes,” Shiro let out a sigh, worry evident on his brow. “They’ve been in there for under an hour. No word, but then again we can’t contact them.”

“It’s best to have radio silence, we don’t want the Galra to pick up any transmissions as they could use it to their advantage.” Coran explained as he stood at his station, looking over his shoulder at the youngest.

“Oh really, I’ll see what I can do. Maybe we can patch in with a secure line so we can know their status. It would suck if we didn’t know if they got captured.” The Green Paladin brushed their fluffy hair from their eyes and began to work. “Hunk’s on his way,” they said offhandedly. “He should make it soon, maybe cutting it to the wire but he’ll be here.”

“Good work Pidge, thanks for going above and beyond.” Shiro congratulated. 

Giving a shrug, the small brunette continued to work. “Well, when your part of a universal war against an oppressive alien dictator, you gotta bring your A-game.”  
\--  
Standing outside of the hidden room, Thace used his small computer as he hacked the door. Allura and Keith kept eyes out, as the Blade of Marmora soldier worked diligently. He hummed, the door opening as he put the computer away in a pouch he wore, he got up and pulled his Luxite blade from the scabbard, the blade morphed and changed to his curved sword.

Keith called his Bayard and let it change to his own sword then pulled out the untransformed Luxite blade keeping his in hand in case he needed to strike quick if an enemy closed the distance on him. Allura pulled her bow staff from her back as it grew to its full length. They slowly moved down the narrow hallway, Keith kept the rear as he went, eventually the came to the mouth of the hallway as it lead into the lab.

A shudder worked through the teen hybrid, he felt something very wrong setting in and felt his gut twist. What was this? He never felt this, as if dread saturated all his pores. An icy grip over his whole being –.

Coming out and entering the room, they all looked about absorbing it all. The room was dark, the usual Galran purple kept to a minimum as the room was mainly bathed in black, well almost. The single light source in the room came from a cylinder tube and Allura felt her eyes instantly drawn to it. It gave the usual soft blue glow of Altea, she ventured further and slowly walked, stance relaxing as her eyes focused in the dark as a single mangled body existed in the watery chamber. Various instruments, tubes, and other devices hooked to the wizen body, it was weakened due to the stress of being the old witch’s test subject. 

It was a painful sight and she whimper, hand coming up and cupping. A wail left her even as she tried to contain it. Slowly she sank and the tears spilled freely as she began to lean forward hand bracing the floor as her fist clenched. 

Thace mouth hung as he walked closer, hand out reached as he touched the cold glass as the liquid bubbled and the aged body was suspended. Only half remaining, the mangled torn form made the Galra drop his blade and was devastated, he had no clue and if he had in previous years he would have done something about this, regardless if it compromised his position or not.

How did he miss this, did they change the security feed for this room so they wouldn’t know what they would find? How cruel!

Staying focused, Keith ran over and off to the side, Lance laid on a table. He touched his neck, pressing fingers and felt a pulse, it read normal and he let out a sigh. He began to examine, but sparing glances at the two as they had broken down. The Red Paladin glanced up, feeling a chill and sickness in that moment, ashamed he was half Galra for what he witnessed in this room. How could they keep someone in a comatose state in a tube, it was inhumane and despicable. 

Even though Keith had seen the man once when Allura was bewitched by crystal venom, it made his soul run cold and even his own heart hurt, painful throbs and he place a hand over it to try and soothe. Why would he feel this way? Why, well the situation was cruel, but it was more than that. It was something else much deeper. He could feel it resonate within.

If only he understood, a groan caught his attention and he gave a sadden smile, eyes darting down. Lance was coming too, but the dour feeling overrode the relief and happiness.

Allura’s sobbing filling the room, Keith was unable to circumvent the sound. It would remain with him always, haunt him as it was painful to hear.

Before all of them, floating in the tube was Alfor. Or what remained, the Altean King only existed from the torso up and he looked like some sort of reserved science experiment. Body looked like it was slowly deteriorating as if they were trying to keep it from decomposing, the Galra – or the witch Haggar kept the man alive in an oblivion like state. 

There was no question in any mind, this was the original Alfor. Not a clone, they could all sense it –.

The environment of the room shifted as masked Druids appeared, power hummed about as all eyes looked about scanning and taking in the enemies’ numbers.

“K-Keith,” Lance was coming out of his spell, but not fully aware. Without the Blue Paladin, he was a burden like this as he seemed sluggish.

This was a trap, a perfect trap –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short!  
> Sorry homies! ＜(。_。)＞  
> This one could have been super long, but I decided to save it for next chapter.  
> At least there were more discoveries! Yay for crazy twists and turns.  
> Next post will be 05.19.17, see you then!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	24. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay somethings, first and foremost, I'm sorry for the late post.  
> I've struggled with time these past two to three weeks, I usually work on my fanfics while at my 9 to 5.  
> I know, I'mma terrible employee, anyways, work has been busy and I've been coming home thrashed and tired.  
> So, needless to say I didn't work on it when at home. Between that, I've gotten a new job that I'll start in a few weeks or less.  
> Hopefully I will finish this before I start as I don't know how my workflow will be once I start.  
> Also another happy hour happened last night and I got home super late, I was unable to work this chapter. :(
> 
> Well that's all, again sorry!!  
> ･ﾟ･δояяу･ﾟ･(○ﾉдﾉ)

_It had been days since Telv had been found, he knew it was coming and he had become hasty, work sloppy as the Galra Empire had traced the sabotage back to him, his plot at marooning the evil regime had backfired. So, Telv had entrusted his blade to Thace. He knew, they would be coming for him, but he had to hide some of his tracks, the path that would implicate the Blade of Marmora, so the veteran member gave over his Luxite blade to his fellow comrade, a newer member, Thace._

_The young Galra held onto the blade, looking at it as he rested in his small chambers as he compared his blade to Telv’s. They were slightly different from each other, he sneered as he thought of the now deceased Telv, the older Galra man had been interrogated, but they found nothing and used him as fodder for the Gladiator games, his brother hadn’t lasted long in the competition. They gave him no weapons and he died, massacred for the Empire’s enjoyment._

_This was why Zarkon needed to be stopped! To free the people of the universe and his love._

_Thace’s thoughts shifted, thinking of Alfor, his secret lover._

_He knew he was playing with fire, a dangerous game, that could burn him, especially now as the former Altean King was now with child and was used regularly by Zarkon. He was unsure if the child was his or the Emperor, but that didn’t matter. All that matter was Alfor and the unborn child._

_He hadn’t seen his exotically beautiful lover in weeks, it was hard. He was low-ranking, a grunt, a foot solider, and Alfor was Zarkon’s courtesan, a prize possession as he was a reward from a long-ago war. Everyone in the Galran ranks knew the story, Alfor was the King of the vast Altean Kingdom, after the final battles Alfor surrendered himself, but hid his castle-ship and daughter, but they all figured everything was destroyed._

_Everything Altean ruined and lost to the ravages of war._

_After his admission of defeat, Alfor was surrendered to tortures and experimentations, it was epochs ago, way before Thace was born. When he reappeared, he was renewed and young, not old like he should have been old. The reasoning –_

_He was cloned._

_Reproduced countless times and now was the fourth Alfor clone, just like his predecessors, he remembered all his lifetimes beforehand. He remembered waking for the first time, everything in-between and the final time he closed his eyes. He never shared the horrors, only smiling, recording his life in the secret journal he kept, and keeping faith, knowing that fate would restore things properly. He always spoke of this to Thace._

_It was one of the many reasons why Thace fell for the Altean, it was fate and he was being drawn into the belief of chance encounters, the grandness of things. It made him push hard as a blade member and to bide his time, not wanting to endanger himself, Alfor, and now the baby._

_He jolted as the alarm sounded, he got up scrambling as he put on his chest plate and sheathing the two Luxite daggers in each piece of thigh armor. He usually kept these weapons on his persons as randomized checks would happen to low level soldiers, the optimum time for them to do a search was when the soldier was on duty. That way they could ambush the individual when they came back from assignment._

_Once you were a high ranking officer the room searching stopped as you were thought to be loyal enough not to cross Zarkon._

_He was dressed coming out of his room as he began to scramble down the hall, he passed a dark spot and felt a firm grab as he was yanked into the shadows. He was going to retaliate, till he noticed the whitish-gray strands and piercing blue-pink eyes. It was Alfor!_

_“Love?” He questioned and glanced out of the nook, the barracks were deserted. “Why are you here?”_

_“I need your help, I’m escaping.” His hand smoothed over his large belly. “They were going to destroy me and our little one, they took me to Haggar’s hidden lab. I couldn’t let them hurt our son, Lotor.” He breathed softly. “I – I need to escape, it’s the only way for our son. I know where to go, my original showed me the way.” The Galran spy was unsure what his lover meant with the term **original** , but there was no time for questions._

_Thace nodded and leaned in, kissing the worry from that brow. He may compromise himself now, but it didn’t matter. Alfor and the baby matter more than his life. “Follow me,” he took that hand and they began to sprint, the former King cupping under his large belly as he kept pace with the tall Galra._  
*~*~  
_While they made strides towards the escape pods, Alfor had explained that his original had informed him where to go, he had communed with one of the Lions of Voltron, after he freed his original which Thace didn’t know what that meant, Alfor then destroyed the samples of DNA they had on hand to create more clones. There would be no more clones created._

_“It isn’t my original Lion as I previously piloted the Red Lion, but it’s a Lion nonetheless. If I can get to it, do a secondary bond, I can try to locate the others and my castle. Then the tide will be more in our favor, I just hope I can find the Blue Lion in time before my body gives out.” He said softly as he held the blaster in hand._

_Frowning, Thace paused, pulling them into a nook so he could fix his glowing yellow eyes on the smaller man. “Al,” he breathed, the nickname he had for his love. “You are gambling a lot, you know if you venture too far your body breaks down and starts to attack itself if you are not near Zarkon for your quintessence dosage.”_

_“I know,” he leaned against the other, as he let out a sigh, eyes closing as he enjoyed Thace’s nearness, it had been weeks since he had seen his love. The moment he found out they were going to terminate him and the baby, to make a new clone for Zarkon, he rebelled, the fatherly instinct kicked in without thought. Apparently, it worked in his favor as he had taken the Druids by surprise, he still remembered his combat training from a previous life._

_A smile grace his face. “Lotor is all that matters. If I do not survive, he will.”_

_The anguish came onto Thace’s face and he closed his eyes, head resting onto that crown of whitish hair. One hand took Alfor’s brown-honeyed hand in his squeezing, with his other hand he pulled his blade from his leg and putting it in Alfor’s hand. “Please give this to our boy, this is the only thing I can give him.” He would keep Telv’s blade for himself._

_“Yes, he’ll have it.” Those blue-pink eyes looked up and gave a small sad smile. “Will you,” he reached for the collar of his tunic and bared his neck. “Mark me as your mate, I want to be yours for my remaining days.” A beautiful smile touched that gentle face._

_“Yes,” he whispered tenderly, and lowered as he marked the other, his fangs sinking into supple skin. Alfor was his forever, for all eternity._

_Both would get to the escape pod bays and he’d load his love in, covering up the tracks of the escape, he orchestrated on his end that this was part of the deceased Telv’s plan. Making sure Alfor couldn’t be found along with their son and his treachery wouldn’t be discovered._

_He prayed, thanking Telv for his sacrifice as it was the perfect ruse. The Galra would never know of his deception –_  
\--  
Thace came back to himself then and slowly turned, after almost twenty years since his mate’s departure, he now understood the meaning of **original** , his Alfor had tried to lay his originator to rest all those years ago, but wasn’t successful, it seemed like the Druids had preserved the half-life of the King, keeping him suspended in the tube and non-functioning. Bending at the knees, he picked up his blade, sneering as he stood ready.

Princess Allura used her staff, bracing it on the ground as she moved onto her feet, her eyes looked dark, almost black in that moment as no kindness or happiness touched those pools. She turned, facing their enemy as well.

Keith had scooped up Lance and moved, the Druids hadn’t move only stood as if sheets draped over furniture, gentle flutters of their robes, hovering before the four. Getting to the others he laid his boyfriend down and against the tube where the skin and bones body was held captive. He glanced back, his eyes connecting for a moment, he felt like the man inside stare back. 

It was strange, he felt a familiarity. 

Keith had felt the same when he laid eyes on him during the crystal venom siege, but then it was clouded by survival and getting Allura to come to her senses before they were burned to oblivion. Now, the feeling was stronger. He didn’t understand it and he came closer to the Princess and he readied his sword and the dagger. “Why haven’t they moved?”

“They’re gauging us,” Thace chimed in as he was ready. 

“We’d knew you’d come back traitor, you turned tail and ran when we got too close to sniffing you out!” Came the voice of one of them, it was hard to tell who spoke as they wore masks. “You had powered down the solar barrier and had allow Voltron to escape with Princess Allura!” They accused.

Both, Keith and Allura looked to the Galra beside them, learning he had been helping them before they had even met. They were astonished, feeling thankful that Thace was on their side, the man showed cunning and willfulness toward the Galra, always trying to be steps ahead. He was a valued ally in their eyes.

“Who else is conspiring with you?!” There were five Druids before them, this was an unfair fight already, but they wouldn’t give in. 

Fate was in their corner or so Thace believed. He smirked and rested the blunt end of his blade on his shoulder. “Just myself,” he informed which, wasn’t an untruth, he did the sabotaging against the orders of the Blade and was acting alone, even now. The Blade of Marmora tended to lay in wait, never acting rashly. Now that he was an older man, he now understood why Telv acted all those years ago, they passed up too many opportunities. 

“Lies!” One hissed and the specter like beings began to move forward, advancing, robes flapping as they closed the distance on the four.

“Lance stay back,” Keith barked as he sprung forward jet pack propelling him along.

The Blue Paladin was trying to gather himself, but he felt off and disjointed, almost like he wasn’t fully seated in his skin. His head felt heavy and body felt prickly and cool, but numb at the same time. Whatever drug they gave him made him feel woozy and sick, he stayed slumped even though he wanted to help and move. All he could do was watch them engage the enemy, his body limp and barely responding. 

Using energy, one Druid fired at Keith, he rolled and tossed the dagger at it, causing a distraction, anticipating the dodge, he dove forward. He felt his pack light up as he went barreling up towards it and he nailed it in the mask, the creature’s head knocked back. His knee glided against its polished surface of the mask. 

Letting gravity take over, Keith began to ready his legs for landing, but not before taking hold of that mask in his free hand and he came down with the force as he made that head hit solidly in the metal ground, the teen thanked gravity in that moment as he moved going to the next opponent, he crouched, grabbing the small dagger in hand as he sprinted –.

Allura was fighting two, one swiped at her with glowing hands and she blocked before swatting at their hands. She spun the staff around her gaining momentum as she twisted it behind her and swiping at the floating form, ducking, she continued to weave, moving as fluid as water, every changing like the wind and showing no strain as she pressed the Druids, as they couldn’t gain time to use magic as she wasn’t giving them the opportunity. 

Thace was fighting two as well, he dove out the way as they fired at him, he hid behind the table Keith’s mate had been on, the metal of the examining table took the brunt. He peered over the top as one of them was about to fire, taking aim he threw his sword with precision and nailed one of the sorcerers in the head, blade sunk in with a crack as it pierced and splintered the mask. 

The body went lifeless, toppling beside it fellow Druid, they turned looking at the body.

Thace sprung over the table closing the distance, the willowy figure took notice and began to fire the pure energy at the Galran Lieutenant as he pivoted, dipped, and dodge as he spun, but never lost footing or speed, as he sprinted, getting low while he pumped his legs as he closed the distance. A blast caught him making him spin, but didn’t break his stride as the Druid began to float back trying to keep distance.

He felt the pain, but it was distant to Thace as it was his shoulder, a simple singe and nothing more. He grabbed his sword, plucking it from the head of the dead body as the energy blasts continued to come at him. 

The Galran man smirked.

Keith drove his blade into the distracted Druid’s back as it gave a shrilly cry as it arched on the blade. Hands curled as it felt its life leave instantly, Keith kicked it from his sword and let the Bayard morph back to it’s circlet form. 

The Red Paladin smiled, before looking to Allura as she batted one of the bodies away and smacked one’s hands aside. 

Thace and Keith, began to close the gap –.

The Princess gave three strong, solid hits to the one Druid as she knocked it out as it flew back and away, landing with dull thud as it rolled limply. All eyes turned on the last one she had smacked away a moment ago, they paused eyes wide.

The last Druid had taken Lance hostage. 

“I’ll kill this one!!” Its finger glowed and drew a clawed nail down Lance’s face and cut into it, the corrupted quintessence and the slow drag of sharpness made Lance’s once dull senses sing and he gritted his teeth, giving a muffled cry, its hold was strong and secure on his neck as it drew from his inner cheek down to his jaw, blood beaded and seeped. “Surrender!!”

The three looked at each other and slowly began to lower weapons, placing them on the ground, they didn’t want to endanger Lance as the claw drew away and he panted, as he felt pain light his nerves. Hot blood running down his face as he was held against that slight body, the hand moved from his neck to bracing his shoulder painfully.

“Fools!” The Druid said as it brought one hand back then thrusting forward as a blast hit and enveloped Keith, his body covered in the bright energy as a cry tore out of him, when the stream of raw power ended, Keith was unsteady and his eyes rolled back, shifting from white sclera to yellow, and his form shifted from flesh tone to purple as he wobbled and fell in a heap.

Lance’s eyes were wide and he sucked in a breath, biting his lip as he tried not to break into tears.

Thace and Allura were wide eyed, staring at the body that was between them. 

No! Not Keith! All three thought in unison. 

Both collapsed at his side, worrying over the teen as he was hot to the touch, rivulets of white smoke still rising from his body. Allura had him on his back, began to check over him as she let out a whimper, she couldn’t lose him. She just discovered that they were bound by blood, her brother!

“He – he’s not breathing!” She began to scramble taking the armor off, removing his chest plate.

The Druid gave a laugh, masked head bobbling with the cackling as Lance was trying not to panic as he saw Allura frantically work and Thace slowly turned, glaring, but not moving as he watched the mystic that held him. He needed to get to his boyfriend, wanted to be near Keith! Grabbing that arm, he brought the hand up and bit hard, he tasted the putrid blood splash across his tongue as the grip loosened and he fell to his feet.

Lance turned and jumped, tackling the long-robed creature as he took hold of its arm, legs wrapping around and pulled as a snap happened, he had learned this move from Keith.

He didn’t waste time as he was straddling its chest as he took hold of its masked head and began to slam it into the ground, he did this repeatedly as one the Druid’s hands came up glowing, it pressed, latching on to his shoulder, searing and burning his skin. He gave a cry and continued to knock its head against the ground, and didn’t let up till the glowing hand fell limp and powerless.

The Blue Paladin knocked it out and huffed, before scrambling over as Allura pumped Keith’s lungs and blew air into his lungs. Lance scrambled over, tears in his eyes, crawling over to be next to Keith. His pain nonexistent as he watched his alien boyfriend, waiting for a sign of life.

“Please Allura, oh please!” He took that hand in his whimpering and pressing his lips to the backhand. Time felt slow in those moments as Allura breathed breath into Keith’s lungs –.

Suddenly a deep and painful gasping breath was taken as Keith sat up, nearly head butting the princess, his alien eyes wide and he looked about, as the last thing he remembered was being zapped. He inhaled and then coughed, his gloved hand squeezing Lance’s as he doubled over.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and the Blue Paladin tackled the Red, hugging tightly, nearly choking air off from his now purple skinned lover. 

“Baby!” Keith croaked, before Lance realized and loosened his hold.

“Sorry babe,” he cried as he was overjoyed, touching Keith’s skin as he was in his Altean-Galra form, he gave a teary smile. “You scared the tar outta me, shit.” He laughed, eyes squeezed and crinkling as the last of his tears spilled.

“My bad,” he grinned back before frowning at the nasty scratch on Lance’s face as it bled lethargically. Ignoring how his body sang with hurt, he took in Lance’s beaten form and frown, then looked at his shoulder. “Sorry,” he breathed as leaned in nuzzling the other softly. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

The brunette gave his own nod, sighing as he stayed close. His eyes drifted to the blue glow, looking at the mangled form. He recognized the person, a weaken version of Allura’s dad.

Keith’s eyes did the same and he frowned delicately. “What do we do?” He asked in reference to the Altean King, he felt a hollowness settle in his chest again as he looked at the floating and near lifeless form. 

“W-we get him out of there, he does not deserve to spend his life like this. I refuse it!” Allura said angrily as she worried her lip, looking ready to cry once more. She didn’t and began to rise up. “Keith take a moment to recover,” she looked to Thace and gave a pleading smile. “Will you – help me get –,” her voice failed her and she cupped her mouth. Eyes growing watery as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

The Galra gave a silent nod, reaching out and placing his large hand on her slight shoulder and giving a squeeze. “I will,” he stated softly and moved, going to the tube. Circling it for a moment, he paused and then knelt as he began to open up the control panel, typing commands.

The group watched, as the liquid began to drain and the body slowly lowered to the bottom of the cylinder, gradually all the fluid vacated and the glass began to rise into the ceiling and Thace moved, scooping up the lighter than air body in one arm and carefully removing the tubes and things from the frail body. A weak wheeze left the form, the damp prunny skin, covered with age and wrinkles slowly came to life. Alfor opened his eyes, they weren’t the vibrant blue-pink that they used to be, now clouded and dull as he looked about, trying to adjust and focus as he looked up into that concerned handsome face, he knew that face –. 

It was an older Thace.

His Thace.

Alfor remembered him from the last clone and he felt a sweetness bloom, love in his heart. He recalled all his clones’ lives and shared their memories, just like they recollected his life before he had forfeited himself to the Galra.

“Thace,” his voice was nothing, but a joyful whispered, he brought his hand up, struggling as he hadn’t move his limbs freely in so long. The Galra captured the hand and smiled as he unhurriedly lowered coming over to Allura and the two Paladins.

“Al,” he said softly and kissed those brittle knuckles. 

Alfor gave a watery smile, before his eyes moved and fell on the three teens, his wrinkled face creased further and a smile touched his face. “Daughter –.” His near colorless eyes rolled then landed on Keith. “Son,” he breathed. “My children,” he soothed softly as he took a shuddered breath.

Allura wanted to hug him tightly, but feared causing him bodily harm. She settled for taking his hand in both of hers and gave a gentle squeeze, tears making home in her eyes, yet not shedding. A breathless gasp escaped her as she smiled. “Father.”

Alfor was resting between the four and he was the happiest he had been in millenniums.

Keith’s eyes were wide, he was confused as he had been addressed as son and then grouped in as children. He blinked, then looked between Thace and Alfor, it was comfortable and open, it reminded him of how he was with both his boyfriends. The realization gradually dawned on him as he stared at the two men. He felt something touch his face and he frowned, confusion further deepening. 

Lance’s hand touched his cheek and wiped away the wetness and he moved closer, wiping the stray tear away. “Keith, babe you okay?” He never thought to see the day, when Keith cried.

“Yea – yeah,” he stared at the two older men and his mind began to whirl and the dots began to connect, as his thoughts were the joining lines. He felt an overwhelming sense and he looked to Allura, Thace and then Alfor, eyes lingering and he grimaced as he felt his emotions expanding, this feeling. He reached over, touching over his heart as his chest plate was gone, he clenched the fabric. “D-dad?” He couldn’t explain why tears fell, he hadn’t cried since he was a child.

The single word question made both look to their son, their gaze loving and adoring in that moment. 

“Yes son?” Both Thace and Alfor intoned in unison. 

It was the confirmation he needed, had searched all his life for and it bottomed him out. The realization, brought everything in focus and he simply stared at the three before him. His family, blood relatives and he had them, unknowingly, they existed and he had no clue. It was radiant in that moment, the Red Paladin didn’t know what to do, say, or how to react. 

Simply overwhelmed and staring wordlessly, water pooling in his eyes.

“Babe, these are your parents?!” Lance broke the moment, calling Keith from his lapse of astonishment. “Oh, my gosh!” 

“Yeah, they are –, I guess,” he gave a little shrug and then looked to Allura, blinking as the last of his silent tears fell, wiping at his eyes hastily. “And she’s my older sister,” he alluded conciliatorily. It was strange to say it out loud, the elephant in the room was being addressed, but not at the same time.

“Lotor,” Alfor began weakly. 

Keith didn’t have the heart to correct him and simply looked at his ancient father. He gave a half nod, wanting him to continue.

“I am sorry,” he began and the Galtean teen’s bewilderment showed in that moment, not understanding the sudden apology. “I am sorry, I left you all those years alone and wondering. I ask not that you forgive me, but know that I always loved and thought of you –, my son.” He let go of Thace’s hand and reached out weakly for Keith’s.

He took it and it was like electricity passing through him, jolting, but harmless, a tender caress, indescribable and he was wide eyed for a moment as if seeing the threads of the universe before it left him just as quickly. Had he imagined that feeling and the flash of – whatever it was? He let out the air he didn’t know he was holding, his blue-pink eyes darted to Allura before looking to his father. 

“D-dad, there’s nothing to forgive. You did all you could, in the time you had. I’m not hurt or resentful, I was okay. I found family and everything turned out fine,” he gave a small smile as he looked away coyly. “I have a good life, so there’s nothing to forgive. Okay?”

The King gave a nod and relief filtered across his face before looking to Allura. “Daughter, I am sorry as well.”

“No father,” she kissed his hand gently in hers. “I’m happy,” she said. “Happy to see you again.”

“No children,” his partially blind eyes toggled back and forth. “I am leaving again, I can’t stay, my body is beginning to fade and I will not remain. This is goodbye, I apologize for the short-lived reunion,” he whispered softly with a contrite smile.

Allura wanted to protest this, say they could save him and he could stay with them, but she knew it was futile and impossible. Since this was her father from ten-thousand years ago, he should have died a long time ago. His life was extended unnaturally, tortured and broken down, pieces taken from him. 

Used. 

He wouldn’t be able to survive due to what the Galra and Druids had done, this was fact. He was a damp husk of himself.

“F-father,” she gushed weakly. A small sob left her and those bone-thin fingers curled against her hand. She pressed her hot tear streaked cheek to the back of his skinny hand.

Keith’s expression dampened and he stared at the hand in his, he felt the loss and it hurt, physically hurt his chest and he let out a breath. A hand touched his back and rubbing circles, an attempt at comfort as Lance leaned, head resting on Keith’s shoulder. The brunette sniffled sadly as he fought his own tears, wanting to be strong for Keith.

“Please take care of one another, that’s all I ask.” Alfor gave a waning smile at his two offspring before looking to his love and slowly his eyes began to grow further fuzzy before they calmly shut and his body went still, everything quieted and the world began to shrink away. Slowly his breath began to grow faint, till he paused and there was no movement.

Thace moved and kissed that forehead gently, face painted in grief just like the Princess and the two Paladins.

“Goodbye father,” Allura lamented softly through her tears and kissed his cheek. 

Keith worried his brow and lip, giving that small hand a squeeze in his as he gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement of his head. He couldn’t find the words. It hurt this would be his only memory of his biological father.

The body before them changed, glowing blue before breaking down into particles and being floated on a nonexistent wind. The half body between them slowly disappeared before their eyes and Alfor was no more.

“We – we should move out,” Keith’s voice was syrupy. “We’ve lingered too long.” He hung his head, his whitish bangs fell into his eyes.  
\--  
Shiro was on the bridge when Pidge made a sound of triumphant. “Yes! Fuck yes!” 

“What is it?”

“I secured a link. Guys can you hear us?” Pidge began and smiled brightly as they could hear the group panting as if running. 

“Yeah, loud and clear Pidge,” it was Keith.

“Any luck on finding Lance,” Shiro interjected and he was pleased to hear the Red Paladin. 

“Yes, we’ve got him,” Allura supplied back. “We’re trying to make it back to the ship, I’m sure the Galra will try and stop us. Can you provide a distraction of sorts?” 

“Of course, Pidge and I will load up in our Lions. Coran can provide backup from the castle and we’ll engage, that should create a big enough window for you to fly back. Keith, once you and Lance are in the castle get to your Lions, we’re going to take the fight to Zarkon.” Allura and Keith could almost hear the determined smile in Shiro’s voice, it was a comfort after witnessing their father passing away before their eyes. “Be safe and get back.”

“Yes sir!” Keith grinned before the line went quiet.

Shiro moved getting up from his chair for a moment as he was crossing over, wanting to help set up defenses, he decided to make Keith and Lance’s stations operable, working autonomously without him or anyone else having to man the stations. He got both up and running before heading to Hunk’s.

He put Hunk’s station online as well and punched in commands. He smiled as he got it up and running, looking over his shoulders he looked to Coran and Pidge. “Okay Coran we’ve got everything set up an –,” he trailed off as he felt something and looked toward the exit of the bridge. He saw his Obaachan, it was ephemeral image of her and it faded just as quickly.

Was Black Lion calling to him? Had to be!

Shiro turned back looking at his crew. “Before we get started, give me a moment. Be right back,” waving over his shoulder he left before Coran and Pidge could respond. He went out the double doors, the bridge closed behind him in a resounding swoosh as he looked about and saw the image down the corridor.

“Black?!” He questioned and saw the image turn began to walk and he gave chase, following hurriedly as the image kept fading and reappearing further ahead. He wondered what Black Lion wanted to show him or speak to him about. It was all very nerve wrack as they were about to face off against the Galra as they loomed in Earth’s atmosphere. No doubt the people of Earth had noticed a giant alien invasion just hanging out.

It was a trivial thought, but it still crossed his mind nonetheless. 

Coming into the entry hall, he looked about as it was dark. The castle didn’t illuminate where he stood, strange, but the flickering of his Obaachan stood and he came slowly closer, reaching out. “Black Lion, why did you call me?”

The head cocked, before a smile twisted it’s face and it was an ill-fitting expression. No kindness, but a ruthless turn of those lips, it was so very wrong to see the image of his grandma like this. Their hand came up and then struck forward, latching onto Shiro’s robotic arm and zapping him. He let out a strangled cry, body going ridged as he was jolted straight.

One shock made his body fly and he felt air rush around him as he was lifted off his feet he flew back. He felt his senses turned down, but before he could react, let alone land, he felt the air shift and then a shadow loom over him. 

It happened in a blink, a large solid hand gripped him around the throat and chin, hoisting him up before he could even hit the ground. Shiro’s grey eyes widen and mouth choking out a shout of surprise, he was face to face with his very tormentor. In his midst was Zarkon, daunting and looming, oozing menace as he held Shiro effortlessly in his grip as the Black Paladin tried to contest the hold he was in.

“I came to collect what is mine,” he brought their faces closer. “I grew impatient and decided to act before the allotted time was up,” he held Shiro before him and gave the other a good shake as if he was a rag doll. “I want you back at my side before victory was at hand, my woman.” He purred, nipping his cheek with his sharp teeth, pinching skin, leaving welts in the wake.

The fake Obaachan came over and began to distort the space around them, the reality continued to waver, looking like circular ripples on the air. Shiro couldn’t tell if it was due to his senses being messed up or if this was really happening. The woman faded before them and the distortions continued.

Nevertheless, Shiro had played right into Zarkon’s hand again.

He barely heard the chuckle at his ear, and then the space swirled around him, growing black and he knew it wasn’t his awareness fading and he felt panic welling up as the space around him shifted further.

In a wink of space-time distortion, Zarkon and Shiro vanished, both left the Castle of Lions –.  
\--  
They appeared, he was haphazardly dumped to the ground with little ceremony. His mind was still swimming, murky, but he fought to stay awake, he’d be damned to pass out and have his body compromised and taken advantage of. Shiro tried to squirm away, crawling and trying to scrabble, needing to create distance, but he felt a hand take hold of his armor and he was drug, his chin hitting the floor before he was lifted a touch higher. 

A sentry had taken hold of him by the back of his armor.

“I want him modified immediately,” Zarkon barked, before turning to face Haggar. “The snaring spell worked accordingly, you and your Druids did well. Now prepare my pet for operation and Haggar release the Robeast as soon as it is ready. We will finish off the Alteans once and for all, along with those children pretending to be paladins.”

“We’ll finally claim all the Lions, without this one they cannot hope to form Voltron.” Haggar’s yellow eyes dart to Shiro as he dangled in the hold.

The Black Paladin finally gathered himself enough and his arm lit as he punched the ankle of the sentry that held him and it crumpled, his fist hit its leg again as it dropped him. He landed and rolled away, crouching and ready to fight. He wouldn’t let Zarkon or anyone do anymore to his body, he’d stop them or die!

A chuckle sounded as Zarkon tipped his head, a malicious smirk making home on his maw. “Interesting,” he purred as he squared his shoulder, showing how wide and impending his form was. “Haggar, do as I say, ready our ultimate Robeast. I will put my pet into submission myself –. Remember I told you pet, I find you most alluring when fighting for your life or angry, as always this is no exception.” 

Shiro felt the rolling nausea, the memory springing forth at the front of his mind as he recalled the memory crystal clear now. He bared his teeth and jetted forward, off one leg as he went rushing towards Zarkon, arm ignited in hot magenta –.  
\--  
“Where in the flying hell is Shiro?” Pidge complained, Coran looked concern from where he stood. It had been a fair amount of time, he began to use the ship’s computer trying to locate the Voltron team leader, he hummed softly as he was unable to locate the man which was odd to begin with.

“Peculiar,” he mused and that made Pidge awaken and look at Coran’s back. “He’s not anywhere to be found in the castle.”

“WHAT?!” 

“Well, this complicates things.” He began to use the homing beacon to track Shiro. He was surprised to find him now on the main ship of the Galra fleet, Zarkon’s floating battle fortress. “It appears he’s now on Zarkon’s ship, not with the others mind you.” Coran informed.

“WHAT?! How the fuck?! You don’t think he went rogue, do you?” Pidge asked as they got up and came over.

“No, he seemed put together again. Not quite up to normal, but better then he has been of late. No, I think something happened to him. Unfortunately, I’m unsure what with so much interference going on. Can you try to reach Princess Allura and the others, let them know the situation has changed.” Coran worried his lip as he looked to the youngest.

“I should be able to,” Pidge went scurrying over to their chair and settled, fingers working on the holographic buttons trying to connect with the rescue party. Only a moment passed before an exasperated grunt escaped the Green Paladin. “I can’t break through, damnit!” Pigde leaned back in their chair as they pulled their hair while kicking legs. “They somehow jammed my private line! I can’t reach Keith or Allura and let them know what’s happened!” Coran crossed the space coming over to the small brunette.

Coran sighed, touching the youngest shoulder gently. “I know this is bad, but ya haveta stay calm number five. The situation is dire and we’re down again, but have faith. We’ll pull through,” he gave a smile, though it looked tense and not quite reaching his eyes. 

The bridge doors swooshed open as Hunk scrambled in. “So, what’s the situation?! Where is everybody?! Do they have Lance back yet?!” The questions came at rapid fire before he stood before the two.

“Uhm – Shiro is somehow now on Zakron’s ship.” Pidge briefed their friend guiltily, feeling like it was their fault Shiro was taken.

The Yellow Paladin frowned, look showing concern as he then glanced at Coran. “What else is going on,” he asked as he remained calm. He couldn’t panic, not if the others were going to depend on the three of them. 

“Well it seems like Allura, Keith, and Thace have located Lance, but we lost communique with them, right now they are unaware what’s happened to Shiro.” Coran explained as he began to walk to his command station. “It seems like the Galra have blocked the transmission Pidge sent, I’m guess the Galra anticipated we’d try to infiltrate their ship and communicate off the grid.”

“Okay,” Hunk mused thoughtfully as he frowned and began to think. “Do we know if their group has run into any trouble?”

“Not sure, they didn’t say.” The youngest said. “I’m sure they have since they located Lance.”

“Hmm –, I think I have an idea,” Hunk snapped his fingers as he smiled brightly. “We’ll need to record a message,” he grinned as he went over to his console and began to input the information. “Pidge can you get Lance, Keith, and Shiro’s drones to response to our stations?”

The small brunette quirked a brow and tilted their head in confusion. “Yeah sure, wanna let me know what the plan is.” 

“Will do, it will take the three of us. We better bring our best for this or else we’ll be in serious trouble.” Hunk grinned, showing a confidence like never before. He shined like a beacon of hope, he was the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....  
> One more chapter left...  
> See you amazing folks then...  
> Bye! ：*：°・☆ヾ(δ_δ。)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	25. Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry this took so long. (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> A lot has happened since the last post. Life seriously got in the way but in a good way.  
> Had a job change (promotion of sort).  
> Anyway! Another reason why this took so long was because I was agonizing on what to write.  
> I was overthinking it and struggling, because of the struggle I ended up writing other fics and things.  
> I know bad Carm... Sorry about that. ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
> So without further adieu...

“Alright, we ready to do this?” Hunk asked as he sat at his station and was punching in commands before the joysticks manifested before him and his hands wrapped around the control sticks. 

“Yeah man,” Pidge took their own and they looked to the front as Coran had his own, readying to fly Keith’s drone. 

“I’m ready,” Coran called over his shoulder as the screen came before him. 

“Okay since we’ve made the recording, we need to have at least one of these drones make it to Allura and company.” Hunk instructed from the back of the bridge. He began testing out the sensitivity of the holographic controls and smirked. “Alright guys let’s get this operation going,” he began to fly the drone, existing the castle as they crossed the distance, making it toward the Galra’s main fleet.

As the distance closed for the three oval pods, the small fighter aircrafts were deployed by the empire. The three had a fight before them trying to get towards the ship –.  
\--  
Allura leapt into the air, giving a cry as she slammed her staff down on the head of a sentry as it fired at her. She concaved its head from the blow with a whip of her bow, she struck it out of her way as she spun and took cover as she was fired upon. 

Lance had obtained a blaster rolling and getting behind an outcropping of wall as he peered around and blasted back. Taking out two with three shots, he panted as his face and shoulder hurt fiercely. He’d power through and take out as many as he could so they could escape and regroup with the rest of their team. 

Keith was back to back with Thace as they worked together, slicing down sentry droids while they kept coming. The blade member cut the wrist off one, before nabbing the blaster and firing as he took out three easily. 

The Red Paladin ducked, as one tried to hit him with the bunt end of their laser rifle as he was within striking distance. He swiped at the middle with the Luxite dagger, slashing through the metal before he used his Bayard sword to finish it off. “Thace! We almost there?!” He asked as he pressed his back into his father’s. He was impressed with how well Thace fought and he wondered briefly as he dove and rolled, kicking, sweeping the legs from under the sentry as he drove his dagger deep in its metal body. Did fighting come to him naturally due to his fathers’ being fighters to some extent? He knew Alteans were peaceful and only resorted to violence when it came to defense or if they had no choice. Galra were natural warriors, the Red Paladin always found it easy to fight, he never really put much thought to it till now.

“We are not far, another hallway away!” The older male answered as he twisted one of the robot’s arms breaking and pulling before he fired through its back with the blaster he had pilfered. 

“Good,” Keith growled, before he tossed the dagger nailing an enemy in the forehead as Lance fired and shot, taking out two more as Allura kicked one into the wall, the body impacted and created a crater with the force of her blow.

It was quiet, the group panting as they finished off this round of Galra sentries. They had faced three groups previously and began to run once more, making quickly for their shuttle waiting for them. 

Lance hissed as he carried the weapon, his shoulder hurt worse than when he had been shot. The magic the Druid used on him felt like fire, burning and not letting up. He imagined this is how Shiro had felt after he had faced off with Haggar and getting scratched by the space witch. He remembered that Shiro had refused the pod, Allura and Coran had to work and fix him up using other methods to heal.

His wounds looked no different, glowing that hot Galra magenta as he could feel heat emanating off it.

Unlike his stubborn boyfriend, he was undeniably going into the healing chamber once he was back in the Castle of Lions, once everything was squared and settled. Nevertheless, they needed to save Earth by either defeating the Galra or have them chase them into deep space. Whichever way, saving their home world anyway possible was the mission now, but damnit he felt every fiber burn. Lance’s steps faltered and he tumbled to his knees as sweat pooled as he panted. 

Keith knelt and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back. “Lance?”

“I’m fine,” he sounded breathless as he assured and gave a strained grin. “Help me up and then we can keep going. Please and thank you.” His voice was playful, but the pain laced his words. 

“Do I need to carry you?”

“Naw, I’m good. Just gotta keep pushing, helps with the pain. Y’know diverting the focus and all.” He laughed again, but let out an exasperated sigh, leaning in he kissed Keith’s chin. “C’mon we need to keep moving,” he said as he was helped up by the other.

“Alright, but if it hurts worse let us know, especially Allura.” 

He let out a little amused sound and nodded as he heeded Keith’s instruction. “Will do, but you could always kiss it and make it better.” He was met with a snort as they kept moving, beginning to sprint towards their ship.

Eventually, the Blue Paladin pulled away and began to run on his own as he kept his thoughts on making it out, needing to escape as they were in enemy territory. Survival a great motivator to forget his injuries. 

They came into the hallway that lead towards their ship, spying around, searching for opposition. None were around, instead they found one of the pods from the Castle landed along with a platoon of sentries lying in waste as they had been shot down by the drone. They came running up and Keith blinked at it, it had his red highlights on it and he wondered if this was controlled or piloted.

Sounds of explosions reached their ears as another drone flew by firing and blasting some of the fighter ships down, protecting the dock their ship was on.

“What the heck?!” Lance asked wide eyed as it was his that zoomed by a moment ago, the blue trim unmistakable. 

“This is the diversion I had asked for,” Allura exclaimed happily, she felt hope warm her chest. Getting closer the drone began to come online, the single lens illuminated and casted light as an image came to life it was Hunk. “Oh, this is – different.” This was smart, using the drone as a messenger and the thought had never crossed the Princess’ mind.

“Hunk,” Lance whispered as he braced his throbbing shoulder.

 **“Guys, this is a recording! Just thought I should say that,”** it was a very Hunk like response. **“The Galra are jamming us once again, with that said Shiro is on Zarkon’s ship –.”** He paused scratching his dark hair looking thoughtful. **“Um we don’t know how he got there. He just was suddenly gone. I’m sure the Galra were using Lance as a distraction knowing we would try something and snatched Shiro up with our attention elsewhere. So, needless to say; the game has changed. Well that’s all I have, so see you soon? Be safe!”** The Yellow Paladin concerned showed even as he waved farewell, the hologram vanished shortly after that. 

“Shit, what do we do?” Lance asked as they all looked at one another, standing in a circle before their ship and the drone. 

“We have to get Shiro, I mean Zarkon wants him for some reason.” Keith growled and bared his teeth, fangs gleaming. 

Thace sighed putting his hand on his son’s shoulder as he looked down at the young hybrid. “Shiro was Zarkon’s courtesan.” Both Blue and Red Paladin’s eyes grew hearing this. Keith could hear Zaroc’s mocking words come back, haunting him and he paled. “Keith your mate caught Zarkon’s attention while he was the Champion and from there Zarkon had your mate’s body altered before his escape, now he wants to show his dominance over him because he’s a Voltron Paladin. What better way to humiliate his successor than to make him a pleasure slave.”

It explained so much, the truth surrounded them and made all the pieces fall into place. 

Why Shiro had been so guarded and irrational at times. 

Now they understood, why he had pulled away. The horrified look crossed the three teen’s faces, they knew that Zarkon had probably violated Shiro. That thought alone made both boyfriends’ feelings a swirling mess of emotions, Keith raged, and Lance became overwhelmed with concern.

He wanted to ask more, but this wasn’t the time to ask what possibly could have been done. He knew that his current anger would make him loose focus. He didn’t need that so he shifted, letting his mind linger on another tidbit that Thace had said. “His successor?” Keith questioned tightly and looked to Allura. “Was Zarkon a paladin?”

“Yes.” The Princess nodded and looked away ashamed. “He was the former Black Paladin.” She confessed before her eyes harden looking to her younger brother. “I can only assume Shiro has experience the same vile treatment as our father, how wretched can Zarkon be –, such a foul creature!” She huffed, letting her emotions show through. “We’ve no time to dwell on this, we need to save Shiro!” She spat, feeling fury as another she cared for was taken advantage of.

“Yeah we do!” Lance chimed in, glaring after learning such news about his boyfriend. “I don’t want him to touch Shiro any more than he already has, we need to backtrack.” He felt the desire to see Shiro more than ever and apologize, he was so petty towards him, if only he knew.

“Lance is right,” Keith growled ready to stalk back the way they came. The anger from Allura and Lance stirring up his aggression again.

“Hold on son,” Thace took hold of the Red Paladin’s shoulder, making him face towards him. “I’ll retrieve your mate, you three go back to the castle.” He could see the protest in those eyes, it reminded him of Alfor and he shook his head. “I will get Shiro and you will need to ready for a fight. It will be easier for me to infiltrate on my own. I’ll draw less attention that way.”

The flaxen haired teen frowned, looking away and down at the ground as he thought this over before looking to Lance. The brunette met his eyes and looked equally as troubled, he gave a single nod as he knew Thace had a point. Keith’s eyes darted to Allura and she seemed unsure as well, before nodding. “Fine, we’ll go ahead and ready our Lions. We’ll extract you two that way, it may take all of us to get both of you out, I fought Zarkon before while I was piloting my Lion –. I didn’t do so hot.” Keith confessed with shame.

“I’ll find him and then we can escape.” Thace supplied as he turned to leave, but grinning over his shoulder. “I will see you Keith, Allura, and Lance. Please take care.” He went sprinting back the way they came, turning and disappearing from sight.

The Galtean teen watched his father go, feeling like he was letting go in that moment. It wasn’t abandonment, but the feeling he had when watching Alfor disappear before him. Keith pressed his hands together in that moment, eyes closing for the briefest of seconds as he gave a little prayer and then it was over. He asked whoever was listen now, pleading that they not take this last parent away from him. 

Opening his eyes, blue-pink sharpened as he began to move with the others as they came aboard. 

They needed to get to the Castle of Lions –.  
\--  
“Uuhhgnnn!” He could feel the wind whistling in his ears before he came impacting into the hard metal floor, tumbling over himself with feet flying over shoulders. He rolled painfully several times before coming to a solid stop, his back slamming into a console with his legs above his head. Shiro groaned, feeling his body hurt all over and trembling as he tried to right himself to stand. He hadn’t felt this much pain in a long time. It was a phantom thought, but his body remember the feeling, slowly the Black Paladin was up, knees pointed in as he staggered onto his feet. 

Arms swinging back as he puffed out his armored chest and regain his balance, he was still reeling, feeling the world tip and dip, wobbling as that last hit really rattled his vision and brain. Whatever! Shiro would die before giving up and he’d rather fight his demons here and now which was Zarkon, his literal monster.

Zarkon stood in a lax stance as Shiro took one, readying for another go-around with the emperor. His grey eyes darted to the side as he watched as Haggar stood on a platform, a far distance away as she gained power as her underlings, other Druids, donated power as if charging her up. She let out hellish howls and cries, taking on the power, the black energy surrounding her, Shiro had never seen anything like it. This was a ritual in its purest form, he was sure about this, his gut told him so just like his eyes were witnessing.

A flare of a cloak filled his vision before that twisted visage of Zarkon came in focus, the Galra punched Shiro making the human’s head snap from the blow and his vision whiten for a moment before color and image returned. He swung, but missed as Shiro duck, rolling away and coming onto his feet as he got a good distance between them, the large alien rounded on him menacingly and he felt his courage tremble in that instant –.  
\--  
Keith was piloting, diving down as they had two enemy ships tailing, he spiraled as they flew as Lance cried out and Allura held onto the chair with closed eyes. The Red Paladin blocked out the fearful commotion and concentrated, he began to gain further speed as the below earth was growing in detail. At the last second, he routed power, and pulled up making the ship right itself, before nosediving into the dry earth, tossing his sister as she stood, holding the chairs that both Paladins were in. 

He flew close to the ground, creating a dust trail and the two ships trailing didn’t pull up in time blinded by the sand clouds. They crashed headlong and fire erupted as Keith kept low to the land as he flew, most of the fighting above them as they raced to the castle. Only two circular drones remained, his was destroyed the moment they left the Galran hanger, it got them safely out and did the necessary job. It was sad to see it go as Keith only had used the drone a handful of times.

Pushing aside such thoughts he came upon the Castle of Lions, feeling thankful as the two drones above were doing well considering they were smaller than the fighter crafts and it was two versus hundreds. It was buying them considerable time and they were thankful for it, the castle acting as backup as it fired at various ships and avoiding ion cannon blasts. Keith was so very thankful.

“We’ve made it! Thank goodness!” Allura clasped her hands kissing the knuckles in good fortune as she exhaled. “Lance, how are you?”

“I’ll be fine Princess, just need a band-aid and everything will be A-Okay. Then I’ll get out there and fight the good fight.” He gave a strained smile, his skin long since clammy and damp as he had droplets of sweat pricking his skin. 

“I think you’ll need more than that Lance.” Keith spare a small glance before refocusing on his flight path. “Baby go with Allura, she could probably give you something and then you can regroup with us.”

“But Keith –.”

“Listen,” he said firmly as he guided the ship. “We can’t have you blacking out while in Blue, we need you baby. I need you, who’s gonna back me up?”

“Alright, but save some for me. Okay?” He grinned as they came into the bay, landing the shuttle. Keith gave a firm nod and a cocky grin. The three got out as they quickly ran. Allura and Lance splitting from Keith as the Red Paladin went towards the bridge. 

It took him no time as the doors parted and he came onboard as the three turned towards him, before anybody could rattle off question the Galtean began. “Allura is patching up Lance and Thace is going after Shiro. We’ll need to get in our Lions now and battle back Zarkon’s forces. Coran can you set the last two drones to autopilot and then be our backup, we’ll need all the firepower we can get. Alright guys, let’s put a move on.” He went towards his elevator, wasting no time as there wasn’t any to give with every second being precious. Taking a breather was a luxury they couldn’t afford.

They had a battle to fight and possibly stop the war from going any further.

Pidge and Hunk moved as well, going toward their own designated area as they entered. “You got this Coran!” Pidge yelled as they vanished, the Altean issuing a thumbs up as he began to switch the last two drones to autopilot and the Castle of Lions began to move, lifting higher in the atmosphere.  
\--  
The scene below was harrowing to watch, Zarkon had his son’s mate by his prosthetic arm while being back fisted, his head went from one side to the other with each strike, he was limp as he was strung up by the arm. It appeared the human was teetering on the edge of consciousness and had been going several rounds with Zarkon for a time. Shiro was at the end of his rope, exhausted and beaten, he had tried hard. The emperor had ten-thousand years of combat prowess on his side, it was a slanted faceoff. 

He was up high in the rafters of the bridge, needing to act before Shiro was indisposed. Thace tucked his blade into a small dagger sheath and readied the blaster as he took aim. He wouldn’t have the element of surprise for long, he just needed enough to get Keith’s mate away and free, trying to even dream of defeating Zarkon was suicide.

Jumping, air rushed as he took aim and fired three fast bursts, the pure energy sailed and collided with Zarkon taking him by surprise. He quickly descended down towards the flooring.

Shiro was let go, falling in a heap as Thace landed next to the fallen human. He strapped the blaster onto his back and pulled out his Luxite blade, as it morphed from dagger to sword and he sneered, standing before the Black Paladin as he was a lump of agony and blood. Zarkon matched his look, his own scorn on his face.

“ _Commander_ Thace,” he mocked as he regarded the smaller Galra. “You dare stand before me traitor?” His voice calm, smooth, yet holding the accusatory tone and threat. “You will regret these last moments of your worthless life, cur,” he issues as he slowly stalks forward.

Shiro shook as he wobbled onto his hands and knees, body swaying back and forth as he tried to rise once more. He knew he needed to back up Thace, but his vision was swimming and he hurt all over, feeling blood dribbling in various places, his chest plate may have been cracked or shattered, he didn’t know. He remembered feeling Zarkon kicking him as hard as a horse, he felt some of the pieces cut into his skin from the blow. The outcroppings of his vision were blackening, but he’d power through, slowly getting up, with legs feeling like weak rubber and top half feeling heavy. 

It hurt to breathe.

Zarkon not one for waiting, rushing in and shrank the distance. Both men were unprepared as he was upon both, he knew most men would have fallen long ago against him. The emperor had been toying with Shiro since the start of their bout, but now with the traitor here, he needed to wrap this up and claim his whore along with Voltron.

Thace pivots, impressed by how quickly the evil tyrant moved, he knew without a doubt it was due to the Druids casting forbidden magics on Zarkon. Shiro had clumsily dodge as the other was pushed beyond exhaustion, only his will keeping him on his feet. Zarkon paid him little to no mind, only advancing towards Thace, watching as he readied his blade before him, gliding towards him with a short burst of speed as he aimed, nailing a punch at him. The man blocked with his Luxite blade, the metal durable and able to absorb the blow with little vibrations. 

From blocking the strike, Thace slid back, baffled by the sheer strength of his adversary. The Blade member parried, flinging Zarkon arm up, he quickly deflecting another hit and barely able to match his speed and power, Zarkon was a force that couldn’t be taken lightly, he was king for a reason. 

Thace was on the defense, unable to make an offensive strike. He had to wait for an open – a mistake from Zarkon.

A glow from the left corner caught his eyes as Shiro came sailing in with his arm, missing his mark as their enemy moved, feinting and that hot glowing hand cutting the cloak off the other as it tumbled to the ground.

Sighing, Zarkon’s glowing purple eyes regard his fallen mantle, his gaze shifting to Shiro as he kicked, knocking Thace back and away. No attention given to the Galran traitor, the Marmora member had blocked, but the force made him skid backward. Shiro knew he had gotten his former master’s attention, swallowing as he’s blinking while Zakron is upon him again, moving unnaturally fast, poised to strike –.  
\--  
Haggar wasn’t worried or concern for her master as she knew the two he faced were no match. She was the acting vessel, containing the energies from her fellow Druids as they poured all their quintessence into her, it would power their ultimate weapon. A Robeast unparalleled by any. The deadliest of weapons to combat Voltron and the Alteans, ridding the universe of their interference. 

This one creature would ensure the rule of the empire for millennia to come. 

The Galra had dumped all their resources into this one creature, it was all or nothing now and Haggar knew they needed to win this once and for all.

The leader of the Druids body hummed with power, her followers all collapsing, possibly dying from depleting themselves of their own quintessence. She’d be weak after this transfer of power, but not enough to where she’d be defenseless. Haggar floated, levitating and waiting. “Release his _Majesty_ ,” she roared mockingly as a wicked gleam came to her yellow eyes and a sharp smirk painted her face. 

The soldiers did as commanded and began to enter the sequence to release the newest beast –.  
\--  
Four of the five Lions were among the stars flying about. Taking out ships left and right with the one remaining drone flying in the air and Allura along with Coran piloting the castle-ship. They hadn’t gotten close to Zarkon’s main warship, too many ships had deployed and kept them away. They hadn’t taken a true beating yet, but they were desperate wanting to rescue Thace and Shiro. They had no clue how either were doing, they could barely communicate between themselves as their transmissions were crackly and static-filled, images were hazier with static stripes painting the screens as they tried communicating.

“Guys,” Pidge yelled as they came onscreen for all the Lions and the castle. “Do – zzz see that – beast!” It was enough information to make team Voltron look as an armored body being lowered from Zarkon’s vessel.

“Shit – Robea –!” Lance yelled as he shot another ship out of his way. “Th – we c – fight it wi – out Volt –?!”

Keith grounded his teeth as the broken messaging was making their usual team cohesion tougher, there was so much riding on this fight. The beast looked to be offline as it floated limply as it exited the ship. “C’mon guys,” he yelled as he began to make Red Lion barrel through and cut down all ships in his way with his jaw blade, trying to make it towards the knight looking Robeast. “If we destroy it now we can get to Shiro!” He yelled, even though he knew his voice was probably broken and spotty in the receivers.

Regardless, team Voltron followed his lead, cutting through all the enemies as they trailed, keeping stride as they caused the sky to light up in bright orange-red-yellow explosions as they took out numerous ships in their wake. It looked like a firework show, the Castle of Lions staying in the back of the four Lions, shooting and giving support. 

They closed in, coming toward the Knight Robeast as the monster remained still and lifeless as they weren’t faraway. The Paladins began to open fire, using laser tails and mouth cannons as they shot the armored form, the dark shell taking the brunt of the blast, but no damage done as it shifted, body unmoving. 

“Damnit!” Keith recalled his jaw blades as he came swiping at the sturdy metal only to recoil from the strength of the material, having no effect. He growled, trying to regain control and become upright once more as he stopped the spin of his Lion. “Okay what to do? What would Shiro do?” He asked himself.

Before he could contemplate on it further, energy began arcing out from the main battleship like blackish-purple lighting. Zapping out as bolts of raw power began to encompass the statuesque figure, casting a bright glow about its form, spaces between the armor’s plating igniting. Illuminating with an Altean glow of blue as the power slowly surged and filled the gaps, once powered the limbs began to twitch and jerk, curling in fetal positions then extending limps out as a surge of power came, knocking back all four Lions.

The new Robeast was activated. The blue glow replaced with the magenta glow of Galra.

The giant Knight reached behind, drawing the large broadsword from the back of its armor as they watched in horror. “Guys!” Keith cried as he wasn’t sure what this new foe was capable of.

The four Lions were away from the new enemy as they were lined together. They observed the armor-clad beast, present its sword before its body as if accepting a challenge, then it moved, boosters going, flaring behind as it came at them, distance minimizing. 

The colorful Lions moved scattering about as they got on the defense with their new enemy flying at them. The Robeast removed one hand off the hilt of its large alien broadsword and tossing one hand forward. The gauntlet broke off launching forward, moving at a faster rate than the rest of the body. The hand’s fingers flexed out, wide spaces between as it began to draw in black lines as it formed a pulsing orb, then pushed it out.

The sphere sailed, looking dark against the stars which was menacing and odd. The Paladins watch, readying to defend as the energy came and even before it made contact an invisible force drew them in. 

“What’s happening?!” Keith roared as he began to hear warning sound going off in Red Lion he noticed being drawn in slowly, he used all thrusters to keep from inching close to the negative looking space. 

“Oh fuck!” Pidge had been analyzing the energy, already working on figuring out what the dark matter was, though discovering what it was a little too late. “Guys this knight or whatever is using pressurized gravitational pull, it’s like it can create a blackhole at its own convenience and weaponize it. The Robeast is able to use the gravity in a focused attack!” The Green Paladin was unsure if the others heard their explanation, but it was worth a shot nevertheless. 

“What do we do,” Lance asked as he used all his thrusters to keep from flying head first just like the rest of his team.

“We don’t get sucked in,” Hunk supplied before noticing the rest of the Knight’s body grew closer. “Team!!” He cried and for a moment they were freed, but the Knight swung the massively wicked sword at the Lions.

It batted Blue, Yellow and Green away with the blunt side, skillfully knocking them a great distance. The Knight lowered its head and the eyes flashed, as if narrowing in on Red Lion. It readied its weapon once more as it singled out the one –.  
\--  
Allura watched feeling helpless even as castle-ship’s defense railed back against the small fighter crafts and warships blowing them away like flies, flying nimbly around the enemy fleet. The Paladin’s were hard pressed and struggling, what could she do to help? They could fire on the Robeast draw its attention, but she knew she’d be more of a handicap than helpful. 

Also, she felt a familiarity as she looked at the armor. 

Allura had seen similar before, but where? Colors different and the style more tranquil, no sharp points and spikes. Even as she studied the creature, she still piloted the castle with precision and grace, able to split her attention. Her blue-pink eyes turning to slits as she analyzed the design –.

The Princess gasped, realizing what it was and began to enter commands as she felt her anger rise once more. “Quiznak!! Horrible Zarkon!” She cursed on the verge of spitting. “Coran, take command of the Castle! I must go help the Paladins!”

“Princess! But how –, how can you help them?!” His head whipping over his shoulder as he stared at her wide eyed.

“I must do something Coran. I cannot standby,” moving from her station she began to sprint, leaving her retainer as she existed the bridge. “Hopefully I can do something.” She mumbled to herself moreso than to her chamberlain.

Running, her lungs protested as she had never crossed the castle that quickly and came to the doors, sliding to a stop as she slammed her palm to the panel, it read her hand and opened, she came swiftly in as she let her eyes look up to the looming figure.

“Black Lion,” she uttered breathlessly coming before it, feeling so small. “I come to you for help, your Paladin –, your partner Shiro is in trouble! Your fellow Lions and their Paladins are in need of you, we must rally to their aid. I know I am not Shiro, but we both cannot standby and do nothing! Please I beseech you,” she finished hand laying over her heart as she needed the Lion to lend her the power to help and defend. “I ask that you grant me the opportunity to step in.”

A moment passed, the large robot before her stood motionless in those seconds, she felt helplessness and unworthy growing within –.  
\--  
Keith evaded once more jerking his controls hard as the Robeast was trying so desperately take him out, it was a concentrated effort. Typically, he could elude most attacks from any enemies they faced while he piloted Red, but this actually tested his skills, he was hard-pressed and trying not to sustain further damages. 

The three other Lions would intervene using all the attacks they knew and combing their powers, but the Robeast simply batted them away as if they were flies. He could tell the creature was growing impatient the strikes grew deadlier and the precision upped, Keith growled as his purple lip curled baring his fangs. “Fuck me,” he growled as he dove, heading towards the Earth as he tried to get some distance.

The armored Knight followed, boosters ignited as it gave chase and quickly catching up with the fastest Lion as it flew downwards. 

“Shit, shit!” Keith growled again, trying not to let anger or any emotion for that matter cloud his judgement as Shiro’s words vibrated in his brain ‘patience yields focus’. He shifted the controls and Red Lion rolled as he was still diving, legs up and the mouth open, red-orange heat made the mechanical maw glow and white-hot heat came shooting out. The blast went and the Knight paused its chase, blocking the majority with sword as flecks of wet molten splashed and coated the armor creating divots and holey imperfection in the dark armor.

Speeding away he began to fly up and away trying to regroup with the others. It was the break he needed.

“Keith!!” Lance cried as he noticed the Knight recovering quickly as it shot its armored hand again as it went sailing at the retreating Lion’s back and Lance flew down, as he noted buttons glowing on his dash, he smashed the holographic buttons, barely registering his Lion was telling him something as he needed to swoop in and get Keith’s back. 

Blue Lion stopped hard which made Lance panic as he looked at his controls but noted a new digital screen had appeared by his left hand. It looked like cyclone pictured on the display. Not questioning it his finger slammed the center of it and the image highlighted with power as it began to activate. A large contraption materialized on its back, looking like a non-symmetrical tuning fork as Blue’s back arched. The gauntlet launched the ball of negative space, the black hole deployed. 

“C’mon Blue,” he said and the prongs on his Lion glowed and began to emit a wave of sound, resonating as it matched the force and frequency of the black hole attack, rendering it useless for now and saving his fellow pilot. The new Sonic Cannon combated the energy.

“Thanks baby,” Keith came over to the others, expression grateful and proud as he gazed at his boyfriend onscreen. 

That communication actually came through clear and he was surprised, what had changed?

“Holy damn Lance, how?” Pidge asked as they came on and smiled. “Whatever you and Blue are doing is awesome, we can communicate, and the sound waves your emitting are at such frequency level its able to void that Knight’s gravity attacks. You have him trapped!”

It was the first spot of good news and he kept the attack going as the Knight seemed immobilized for now. “That’s good, but this won’t last. We need to think of something fast since we can’t form Voltron to finish it.”

“You were saying?!” A new voice entered and Allura face came onscreen. “I’ve came to help.” All the Paladins took note as Black Lion came zooming towards the four smaller Lions. “Alright team we need to form up now!” She said hearing the growl of Black Lion in her mind, it was comforting as she was gently guided.

“If we do that tin can will be free.” Lance warned.

“That’s just a chance we will have to take, we must act fast and finish this battle quickly.” The Princess said firmly before her blue-pink eyes drifted to Keith. “Keith,” Allura called as his eyes met hers. “Stay safe,” she urged gently.

“I will,” he could hear an underlying tone and he wanted to ask about it, but now wasn’t the time. They needed to stay alert and be ready to attack.

The Knight broke free with visible power, energy quaking off its form as it began to zoom up and away from its enemies, the discarded hand following and catching up as it connected once more as it closed in on Zarkon’s main ship. The beast’s hands reared back before hurling forward, clamping into the metal of the hull, it’s clawed armored hands latching and taking hold, tearing metal as if made from warmed butter.

It began to siphon power draining Zarkon’s main ship, stealing quintessence. 

“Whoa it’s up to something!!” Lance yelled as he disengaged Blue Lion from its new attack.

“Big guy! BIG GUY,” cried Hunk as he leaned into his dash, his face growing large and out of focus.

“Do you even know how?” Lance asked, voice cracking a bit with worry.

“Who cares! We need to do something,” Keith barked. He was trying to get the Blue and Yellow Paladin’s to focus. 

“Doesn’t matter if I can or cannot, this encounter could very well shift the focus of the war we’ve been fighting. It’s time to concentrate and battle!” The Princess’ eyes were drawn hard, brows pointed down and a strong determination was painted on her face. “Let’s form Voltron!!”

“RIGHT!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In actuality this was supposed to be only 25 chapters long.  
> The last chapter was becoming too long and it's not even complete. (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑)  
> I'm working on the last half still, but it should be complete by next weekend at the latest.  
> Unless if something crops up. So getting back to the chapter 25 thing, Trifecta is now 26 chapters long.  
> Oops! Sorry! ॽ̥(૦்૦)ˀ̣ Last chapter coming soon. σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	26. Aftereffect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This is been a long time coming, OMG!  
> I will warn you that any mistake you find are my own and will be corrected later.  
> I just wanted to post this bad boy for y'all. Surprise at the bottom.  
> Can't believe I finished this...(മ̈ ̥̆ മ̈)

Alarms sounded as Zarkon turned his head, look curious as he took a step back as Shiro flew by and then pivoted punching and swiping, before spinning and doing a back blade-kick. With his head still turned he weaved and dodge, grabbing his pet’s fist before the hit could connect. Zarkon drew him into a solid knee as the wind was punched out of his lungs. “Haggar! What is the status?!” He inquired before tossing the human aside like nothing. 

Thace was recovering, panting and trying to shake the pain that rattled his body as Shiro went sliding passed.

Appearing next to her lord, the witch looked up at him and frowned delicately. “The beast is draining the essence of our fleet and interfering with our communication jammer. I should halt it,” she murmured thoughtfully only to have a hand present itself before her face.

“No,” the emperor said evenly. “If it needs the power to crush those children then let it, it will not stop us from claiming what is ours Haggar.” She grimaced, but said nothing, bowing her head and then her eyes fell on the two interlopers. 

“Do you wish me to dispose of them milord?”

“I have this, monitor the fight between the beast and Voltron. If the beast ends up going beyond your control then destroy it, by that point Voltron will be weaken and we will have what we came for. We won’t have further use of Alfor.” Zarkon smirked and the woman mirrored his look, returning it. 

“I will do as you command my emperor,” she gave a deep bow before turning away, robes billowing out in a swirl of show as she took a few steps and faded from sight. 

“Now where were we,” Zarkon purred as he flashed sharp teeth and then rushed the two –.

Shiro rolled away and using his hands to spring onto his feet, doing a kepup as he looked to Thace briefly, the man blocked and kicked at Zarkon as the larger Galra darted away.

Thace moved, swinging his blade behind him in a twirl as he swiped and thrusted, pressing an attack as Zarkon continued to evade and avoid their strikes. Shiro dove in, wanting to support his ally.  
\--  
It wasn’t easy or graceful, but Allura felt the pull of Black Lion as she relinquished command and let the sentient being initiate the formation sequence, she marveled, taking in how space-time seemed to distort around them as the five Lions became one entity and were now Voltron, the strongest of weapons. Awakening from her stupor, she took hold of the controls and let her eyes scan about, it was overwhelming. She now understood why the Paladins had struggled so in the beginning, she owed them an apology, but that was for a later time.

Her blue-pink eyes closed, concentration etched onto her face and she prayed, hoping something would hear her wish. That they would prevail and come out on top, it would be awful if they stumbled and faltered now of all times. They could not with so much at stake, not when she just discovered having a sibling. No, they had to win, they couldn’t afford failure, so she let that thought ride high in her mind, eyes snapping open as a fine determined scowl etched onto her face. 

They had to win.

“Alright team,” she began and her face popped up on all consoles. “We must defeat this Robeast at all cost, we do this for ourselves and the universe –, Keith we do this for our father.” She finished softly. That made the burning look melt from the Red Paladin’s face, a quizzical look upon his face before it became fierce once more. “Most importantly we must get to our friends, Shiro and Thace. They’re counting on us. We best work quickly so we can extract them from Zarkon’s clutches.” Allura delivered a grin. “So, what say you?!”

“YEAH!” The four voices gave a resounding confirmation.

“That’s right, please guide me Paladins. I know I am not Shiro, but I shall try my damnedest.” 

“We got you Allura,” Keith reassured as he watched as the beast let go of the ship and began to fly at them, Keith wasted no time as he slammed his Bayard into the slot of his console, watching as Voltron shifted, the mouths of both Red and Green Lions came together as they materialized the sword in bright showy light, controlling the movements of his Lion. Keith slammed his controls blocking, as the knight swung down. “Hunk knee,” he yelled.

Yellow Lion came up as requested, bent as the knee was delivered with strength and accuracy –.  
\--  
Shiro was huffing lungs burning as he was exhausted and by the looks of it so was Thace. Their energy was waning, depleting with each movement, damage taken and failed attacks. Zarkon was too much for them and they were outclassed, outmatched and they knew it couldn’t end like this. Fighting the emperor head on like this was so slanted, a suicide mission, he had been toying with them the whole time. He wasn’t even strained as they kept going new rounds, even with two-on-one he was still taking it easy.

Shiro’s metallic eyes darted over to Thace and he began to pull out of the crouch he was in as he readied for another try. His ally got ready as well, Zarkon simply watched the two tired forms as he folded his arms behind his back as he regarded them, face stony and expressionless.

Both zoomed in, closing the distance. Shiro came swiftly towards, letting his hand light up as he readied a swipe, he read Zarkon’s movements, the man tensing as he got ready to dodge. The Black Paladin, saw the lean back, but as he flew in for the slash, he dove down and took hold of the other’s knees as he pushed with all his strength. The result was getting the Galra ruler off balance. Thace moved in, as the human felt clawed armored hands dig into his scalp as he was yanked back by his forelock. He gasped, but the pain was short-lived as the Marmora member swiped upwards with his Luxite blade, cutting deeply into Zarkon’s chest plate.

Thrown back, Shiro felt air rushing yet his storm colored eyes stayed trained on Thace as the smaller Galra thrusted his sword forward catching Zarkon’s shoulder. It was a mighty blow, one they needed.

The Black Paladin was up after crashing into the floor for the umpteenth time, springing onto his feet and sprinting as his arm was emblazoned. Energy renewed as this was the first spot of luck they had gained in this fight. 

Maybe they could win this –.  
\--  
“This monster keeps going after Keith’s Lion! Everything we chuck at it, it counters! We’re barely holding our own,” Hunk yelled as they maneuvered away. 

“Anybody have any ideas?” Lance was almost as frantic as his best buddy.

“Well we can’t keep attacking it head on, that’s suicide.” Pidge supplied as they began checking over Voltron’s overall vitals. “We can’t take this pounding much longer. I mean this thing has beaten us like no other beast we’ve faced.”

“Shit hold on!” Keith growled as the Red Lion was gripped and alarms began blasting as Voltron was swung around, several times before it was lunched, the mighty defender went sailing as it crashed into a few fleets as the Paladins tried to regain control and staying in their seats.

“Guys!” The Yellow Paladin face came back onscreen. “I have an idea about how to stop this Robeast!”

“Oh my god man, what is it?!” Lance hollered as Voltron began to right itself again as they tried to gain distance. Zooming away so they could devise. 

“Please tell us Hunk, we are in desperate need of strategy or else we’ll be vanquished.” Allura imploring face appearing on the dashboard as she made sure to help pilot Voltron. 

“Well you know how a frozen burrito is cooked in the microwave?” All the others blinked, but didn’t question it as they wondered where he was going with this. “Y’know when the burrito heats and the inside warmed up with the middle exploding out?” It was quiet for a moment as everybody was turning this over in their heads, though Allura was confused about what exactly a burrito was. “Zarkon’s ship is the burrito and we’re the microwave. If we make the burrito explode from the inside-out maybe it will stop the Robeast.”

“It could be possible,” Pidge began to use the scanners aboard Green Lion, running schematics.

“Allura do you wanna run with this?” Keith queried, yet he was ready to actually do some damage now that they had a plan of sorts.

“Yes lets! Paladins we must hurry, this possibly could be the only chance we have to stopping the beast.” Allura face twisted into a determined grimace as she began to enter commands as she kept herself open with Black Lion, the sentient being guiding her and giving purrs at the back of her mind. 

“You’ve done it again Hunk!” Pidge grinned at her fellow genius. 

All thrusters came online as they made the mighty robot zoom with the Knight Robeast hot on their heels and Keith felt a niggling feeling as the monster had been so focused on him the whole encounter. For some reason it wanted Red Lion the most and he couldn’t imagine why. 

“Kitten why?” He asked aloud as he pushed everything out of his mind, dumping the situation and ridding the muck so he could connect with his partner. “Do you know why girl?”

A roar sounded within the cockpit melting away. Keith floated as images flooded around him, large in size. It was images of Alfor and it confused him for a moment. He turned this over in his mind, blue-pink eyes darting about as he took in what he saw. Then an image of the Alfor dressed as the Red Paladin, sitting in the pilot’s chair. It clicked now. 

“Dad?” He asked, and a resounding growl translated to an affirmation and the teen snapped back, reality assaulted his conscious once more. He gasped, eyes wide and hands trembling on the controls. “A-Allura,” he called frantically, and she appeared. “That’s – that’s our father, that monster? How?!”

Resignation filtered across her features. “I-I do not know, we need to free him. I knew it was father, I just knew. Zarkon will not be forgiven for these transgressions he’s committed –,” her voice was soft but thick and her eyes appeared glassy in that instant, yet no tears fell. “As his children we must do our duty to help him.”

Looking away from the view of his sister, he gave one solitary nod and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah.”

Voltron zipped through, cutting down all ships in its path as they exploded behind their wake. It provided some distance as the blasts slowed their pursuer down –.

Arriving at Zarkon’s main fleet they began the assault. Taking the sword in hand, Voltron began lay waste, making quick cuts to the outside as the ship wasn’t running at optimum output due to the earlier draining the Robeast had conducted. They zipped about to and fro, causing extensive damage in short time. It looked like they were a zooming beam of light that shined and moved like a child’s firework sparkler. 

“Pidge can you locate Shiro since our sensors aren’t jammed anymore?” Lance question as Blue Lion’s mouth opened and shot, creating a hole where a defense cannon was located. 

“Sure!” Pidge began to type on a side console as they began to make quick work and locate the whereabouts of their leader. The Green Paladin’s face pinched in concentration, multitasking while keeping up defense and offense with the team. “Found him! Sending location now.” Coordinates appeared, a schematic of the bridge and a dot signifying Shiro’s location. 

“Thank you Pidge,” Allura’s eyes narrowed as she began to maneuver the mighty robot towards the ship, they dipped down as they flew below. Keith took aim as he fired along with Pidge as the energy hit the hull, blasting and creating an opening for them. Quickly flying they came up to the gaping hole as debris came tumbling out from the suction. 

Entering, the group had eyes on Shiro, he laid slumped and beaten, his leg bent at an odd angle. Thace was alone and trying his hardest to defend against Zarkon. Keith felt his heart drop and a yell on the tip of his tongue. Before they could react, they were jerked from the hole they created as they lost sight of their leader. They came face to face with the Knight Robeast again. The beast went directly towards the Red Lion. 

Green came in knocking into the metal armor as Pidge cried loudly. “Guys – I don’t know what’s happening. Green Lion reacted before I could,” the youngest shouted. 

“Same here,” came Hunk and Lance’s response in almost perfect unison.

Keith blinked as his console came alive, red light suddenly flooded and he let his eyes whip about before letting them focus on his screens as the Knight – no his father loomed before Voltron once more. What the hell was going on, he regripped his controls and tried to maneuver or attack before their enemy could. No response, the controls weren’t giving his commands. Keith’s mouth dropped open and then closed quickly as he growled.

“Red what the hell?!” He asked aloud to his Lion as he knew that they were more than metal and were self-aware when they wanted to be. “Kitten,” he called, and he waited for a sign, not trying to force one as he waited. It was like time distorted around him and the cockpit disappeared around him once more. 

He could feel a purr vibrating through him and sensing the feeling that was being conveyed, it confused him. Keith eyes grew in wonderment as the emotions and feeling swirled within him. It was wrapping around and enveloping him, feeling warmth, a showering of affections, the first he had ever felt. It was like he was being protected, an instinct from his Lion. This was the strongest of feeling he had ever felt from Red, more so than any other bondings they had in the past. 

Eyes snapping open, a gasp left, and he took in what was happening. Time had resumed, and Voltron acted on its own even as the Paladins tried to get the controls to respond. Keith felt surreal in that moment, he wanted to make his Lion heed his commands, but it didn’t work like that and he let his hand trail over the console in a caress. “I guess you’re sure about this.” His look damped and he frowned delicately. “You want to help him and this is the only way,” he said aloud. “I understand and thank you girl.”

Voltron seem to hum with power as the Paladin could only witness the awesomeness what laid within. The Lions worked in sync as wings sprouted from the back as a boost was added as it zoomed from an oncoming strike it moved, response faster than any commands they could give and the unity between all the Lions was something of wonder to watch as the large warrior spun. He blasted at the armor, stunning the Alfor Robeast before the small distance could be closed.

A bright flash suddenly erupted blinding all and Voltron was no more, now the five Lions were broken up and four of the five were hovering back as Red Lion zoomed forward, zipping across the openness of space and combusting in flames as Keith was rattled within his chair as he had never felt his Lion go so fast it had caught fire. This was new and he growled as the force was baring down on him. 

They were flying towards his father and he watched as the armor grew in size, gaining mass as the distance shrank. 

Keith’s blue-pink eyes watch before they rounded, and he gripped the seat of his chair as best as he could. Were they going to collide? Or – he wasn’t sure and could only be a bystander as the grazed the armor and caused damage cutting into it and melting it all at once. They came around, banking wide as they came in for another glancing blow and it was a sight to see. Yet he was wondering why the other Lion’s didn’t assist, was there some unspoken thing between the five.

He wasn’t sure but only could speculate at the moment. All he could do was watch as they kept the fiery pace up of taking on the Knight. 

Red Lion flew as the Robeast gave chase as they got closer to Zarkon’s ship and Keith hoped they could settle this quickly, so he could get to Shiro and Thace, it didn’t seem like the two were holding out very well. Time was critical, and he heard a resounding purr, just knowing his Lion was trying to reassure him gave some comfort, but he still worried for his lover and newly discovered father.

As they got closer he could see the hole they created come into sight. He wanted to be there, if only he could. Suddenly their flight abruptly halted and he watched as an armored arm enclosed around the flaming body of his Lion as the armor began to melt almost instantly. Keith’s eyes widen and he felt alarm as they were captured. “Guys,” he called and he looked to the console before more could be said, he heard a roar mentally rattle through his mind before it settled into a purr and he felt confused again even though comfort washed over him.

As if soothing and consoling him. It was strange to have Red make him feel this way during a battle of survival. 

Before he could decipher the new feelings, it all happened so fast and sudden, launched out from the cockpit his helmet fully formed before he was propelled through space. He was gone from Red in that instant and he watched as his partner for several months was being entangled by the Robeast. There was a struggle between the monster Alfor and Red Lion, his partner tried to do what it could, and he could feel the roar in the other in his head. It was a combination of strength and soothing as if telling him ‘it alright and everything is okay’.

His blue-pink eyes watched in horror, hurtling away as Red was ripped in two, Keith screamed, hand outstretching as he witnessed the metal carnage as Red Lion’s eyes flickered and then dimmed as a bass sound flooded the area and then a light sparked from between the ripped torso of his partner. The spark ignited into a blast, ripping through as both were engulfed. He could see a ripple of power as that propelled him away from the two and he was volleyed away, careening in a haphazard fashion as he was rag-dolled away in a spin-cycle. 

Keith sailed further out as he went rolling, tumbling through the stars.

Continuing to jettison away from the explosion site, growing closer to Zarkon’s ship as he zoomed passed pieces of debris. His world spun as he was panting, feeling panic as his eyes darted about as he still twisted out. His pack fired up and he stopped his out-of-control spin as he righted, and he felt the loss as the fire and smoke slowly dispelled, only fragments existed, and nothing could be salvage of either and he felt his eyes water as the wreckage slowly drifted apart.

“Red,” he whimpered weakly. “D-dad.”

He blinked back the molten heat of his eyes and began to focus, he could grieve later. Now was the time to get to Shiro and Thace. He needed to stay motivated, Keith sniffled and grunted as he began to spring from different pieces of debris to another as he was on his way to the hole they created earlier. He hoped he wasn’t too late. He couldn’t take anymore loses today. 

If he lost either Shiro and his long-lost dad –, he didn’t finish the thought.

“Guys, I’m making my way to Zarkon’s ship to get Thace and Shiro.” He relayed as he moved, his voice didn’t betray how shook he was and he was thankful for that.

“Copy that,” Lance barely whispered back.

“We’re on our way,” Pidge followed sounding a bit numb.  
\--  
Thace was barely able to keep from Zarkon’s clutches, the other Galra was so fast and Shiro was currently out of commission. Being knocked out and his leg broken, Thace couldn’t afford to really worry about that as he ducked and swiped, retaliating as he tried to injury the emperor once more. 

The man reached his side pulling out a circlet as Thace eyes widen. He had heard of Zarkon’s wicked looking Bayard and knew that the man coupled with that had gone up in deadliness. The larger Galra lunched himself as if he glided through the air as a thick broadsword materialized and he came down with a mighty swing. Thace blocked, buckling under the pressure as he braced and went to a knee.

“You cannot hope to win commander Thace, our battle has already been decided. I will claim everything that is mine and you will die.” He drowned as his voice and visage were cold. He began to press down further, strength intensifying as he tried to direct the blade at the smaller Galra. 

“Regardless –,” Thace huffed defiantly as he glared up. “If I die you will not prevail, you will be stopped by the Paladins of Voltron. My life means little in the greater good, if I am a footnote then so be it.”

“You will not be remembered cur. I shall be sure of that.” He raised his Bayard to strike.

The blade morphed before Thace’s eyes as it changed, shortening to a long dagger in white light. Zarkon changed the direction of it, the point aimed at the Blade member’s throat. Thace gasped, struggling as he tried to challenge the other’s incredible strength. It seemed futile. 

An explosion sounded and commotion erupted as the Red Paladin came zooming upwards as his jet pack highlighted his flight. He fired rapidly with a Galra blaster. The sudden attack gave Thace a chanced to thrust and roll away as he was in a crouch, able to get away in the split second. 

Keith landed, rolling and tossing the blaster aside as he began to weave through the various enemies as he began to dual wield as he had his Bayard and his Luxite dagger as he cut down Galra, sentries, and Druids that got in his way. He laid waste to all as he came darting by, spinning and showing precision and grace as he moved. His eyes stayed fixed as he made his way towards his comrades. 

Jet pack firing up once more as he slid on his knees and swiped before he took to the air and came sailing up as he landed on the platform of where Zarkon and Thace were.

“Are you guys okay?!” The Galtean’s eyes fixed and twisted with anger.

“We’re fine,” Thace said as he gave a smirk. “He’s tough, he downed your mate but Shiro is only unconscious.”

A twitch in Zarkon’s expression showed he had heard the conversation and he narrowed his eyes, his glowing purple gaze fixating on the hybrid. A sneer made home on his face as he came rushing in at the father and son duo, he would kill both –.

Haggar watched her emperor while he battled the new Paladin and Thace, this had drug on too long. She should intervene and put a stop to this, her lord had lost sight as he seemed to only concern himself with taking out the traitor and claiming his whore back. He seemed unaware or indifferent about the fact that one of the Lions were lost and their Robeast was no more. 

Sometimes he would lose himself and concentrate on the wrong things. It was her duty to keep him on path when this happened. Now were those times, the Druid witch vanished in a wink.

Haggar appeared by Emperor Zarkon’s side before he could re-engaged the two adversaries. “Mi’lord I have a status update.” She interrupted, and he straighten as he regarded her, giving a stiff nod to continue. “Alfor has been destroyed along with the Red Lion. Our ship hasn’t regained full power yet from the siphoning that happened earlier. It will take some time to regain the power we’ve lost unless –,” she paused thoughtfully.

“Unless?” Zarkon arched a thoughtful brow as he looked to his most trusted follower.

“Lest we drain this planet of its quintessence.”

“Do it. I shall finish this quickly as I want to witness the capture of the remaining Lions.” He barely spared her a glance as she gave a bow of her head and vanished from his side to go do just that. Zarkon moved as if he teleported but instead he moved quickly for a Galra of his size. He was in the air, taking a giant leap as he changed the Bayard with a quick glow and it came snapping at them, chain-linked as it struck the ground where Keith and Thace stood.

Landing with a solid thud, Zarkon swung the broken blade around him like a whip. It snaked around and then he was flinging it at Thace as the Marmora member moved out the way, then had the backlash strike at Keith. The teen barely deflected with his sword and then he charged as he came at Zarkon as the sword shrank, connecting in metallic clangs as he blocked the blows.  
\--  
Lance made Blue Lion dive, spiraling as he was trying to make way toward the main Galra ship, he needed to know if the others were okay. After seeing Red Lion blown up and everything else, he was rattled, trying to keep it together. He used his ice beam as he froze a couple of ships, before he zoomed and used a blast of his laser beam taking out more ships. They were starting to punch through the enemy’s defense and making a brake for Zarkon’s ship.

They were still going with Hunk’s plan and knocking the stuffing out of his ship so to say.

It was difficult to do without being able to form the big guy, they had sustained a crippling blow. Heedlessly, they would press on and manage.

Yellow Lion flew before Blue as it barreled into three fighter ships, smashing them as they turned to space debris. Lance gave quick thanks before shooting two down with his lighting fast reflexes as they were chasing Green Lion. 

The group was working in perfect tandem even without Red Lion, they were fired up and as they had so much to lose in this fight. 

“Team! I’m gonna try Blue’s new move again and see if that can open us a path so we can burrito Zarkon’s ship!” He began to touch over some of the digital paneling above his head as he tried to figure out how to summon that command. His blue eyes darted back and forth, see if the small hologram would appear again. After his third try it popped up, blinking at him and he gasped before grinning. “Team be ready on my mark,” his finger smashed on the symbol. “Now!” 

The Sonic Cannon reappeared and instantly activating as waves of visible vibrations quaked forth, as each circlet of power touched the enemy the ships would stop before blowing up from the output. The dark sky lit with fire and all enemy ships were decimated and the four Lions flew, hurrying towards Zarkon’s ship.

They flew in tight formation going towards the makeshift entrance they made. In seconds they were flying in.

“Paladins, we need to secure our people and get out of here,” Allura commanded as she was the rear guard as they came piling in. “I will get Shiro and the others, everyone do your worst in crippling Zarkon and his forces.” Allura began to fire, as she began to take out the different command post where Galra stood inputting and controlling aspects of the ship. She needed to at least do that before she went down to help take on Zarkon.

“Let’s trash this place,” Lance yelled.

“Yeah!!!” Hunk agreed as they began to fan out and ripped into the ship, blasting and clawing as they flew about the ship and tearing into the structure and branching out as they destroyed everything in their path. 

Allura was about to swoop down and assist her Lion-less comrades when a blast of dark energy arched at her and the other Lions. She let her eyes quickly focus on the various Druid as they blasted energy at the Lions. She evaded along with the others. “Paladins watch it!”

Green Lion sprung from the wall as they dented it with their weight. Blue Lion fired back and then opening its mouth while shooting an icy wave at their foes. The artic chill washing over them and freezing them in place instantly. 

Yellow clumsily maneuvered as the area they were in was cramped for the four remaining Lions to dodge. Hunk had Yellow spiral out of the way, only to smash and puncture deeply into one area of the ship. Alarms began to drown out all other sounds except the sounds of battle. The pilots began to pluck the Druids one by one, Allura keeping her eyes out for that witch Haggar as she could be lurking anywhere. 

Seeing the opposition dwindling, Allura eyes scanned before the fell upon Keith and Thace, watching at they fought with Zarkon –.

Keith grinned before ducking a swipe, all he could really do was dodge as Zarkon was hard pressing him and his father. They were barely able to stay out of his reach. Thace charged ahead, moving in for a strike and his sword clashed with Zarkon’s. They both swung, repeatedly metal struck metal as the clangs resounded and mixed with the background sounds of the Lions wreaking havoc on the interiors of the ship.

Thace did a downward strike, but the blade was blocked, met with Zarkon’s own. The blade member raised his free hand to punched out, but the attack was quickly caught. Before he could do anything to counter or breakaway, he was met with blinding white and blazing pain. His forehead throbbing and his head snapped back from the blow, Zarkon had headbutted him. Then his hands were released and then he was kicked hard, the air knocked out of him and spit flying from his mouth.

He went sailing passed his son as the Red Paladin came swiftly at their enemy, his Bayard held in a tight grip as he went. Thace landed hard as he was a good distance away, landing next to Shiro as he jostled his unconscious form. The Marmora member gasped, needing to regain his breath as he fought to get air in and out. He heard the soft moan of Shiro as the man was starting to come out of his spell of unconsciousness, that was a good sign –.

The sovereign was deadly with his Bayard as it constantly transformed from one weapon to another. It was hard to predict as the other could switch it with just a simple whim of thought. Keith flipped over as Zarkon’s blade broke into pieces and whizzed at him striking like a whip. Rolling, he was deflecting with his own Bayard, the sword wrapping around his own. He struggled, the other Galra’s might too much for him and he felt his kneeling position being drug towards his enemy. 

He wasn’t stronger than Zarkon and he wished he knew how to tap into that Altean strength that he had seen Allura display during countless situations. 

A jerk sent him sailing and Keith cried out as he was rapidly approaching the large Galra as he made a sound of distress, his teeth clenched in a growl. Flying towards Zarkon the Red Paladin let his Bayard morph, turning into a circlet as he pulled his Luxite dagger out, arm going above his head as he was upon the Emperor. His fist came down swift and with all his power, slamming the blade in as it pierced the armor as if it was nothing. He could see it chip and crack away as the point and razor-sharp sides skink in. He gave a yell as the blade morphed and changed from dagger to sword with a glow, his grew in astonishment as Zarkon’s own illuminated eyes rounded in disbelief. 

Pulling the sword out with a twist he tried to make for a fast retreat before the shock and surprised could wear off Zarkon’s face. With a shove accompanied by a shout and feet planted on Zarkon’s chest plate he began to spring off and away, making for an escape as he heard a cough as dark blood seeped from the Emperor’s mouth. The world tipped, going into a flip but before he could land his twirl stopped as a large meaty hand caught his ankle.

He was hanging upside down, caught as Zarkon’s eyes narrowed on him. “You wretched half-breed,” it was a slow, menacing draw. “You dare defy me and mate with my pet,” he growled and then Keith felt the world move, swirl of air and then pain as he was slammed on the ground by his ankle and he felt pain light his senses as he lost his breath. He had never been slung like that and he gasped, unable to move or take in new breath. He was stunned.

His Altean eyes were large as Zarkon stood above him, weapon drawn to give him a final blow. “You will die!” His death sentence was given. It was like slow motion, time delaying greatly, and Keith turned his head away eyes closing as a grimace twisted his pale purple lip in defiance –.

The sound that caught his ears wasn’t his own pain, slowly his eyes cracked open and he peered passed his lashes. What stared back at him made his eyes fly fully open and his mouth part. “T-Thace!” Above him, shielding his body was the older Galra and he smirked. 

“Made it,” he grinned. He was on hand and knee, one of his hands held the blade of the sword that had punctured his middle as he kept the blade from sinking further. 

He could only stare stupidly as he let his eyes travel back to the protruding blade up to the strained face of the man who he wanted to get to know and maybe one day call him dad, feeling frozen to the spot. Lip trembling as he felt the heat of his emotions. He wanted to call him an idiot and curse him, but nothing came out of his shaking mouth. Instead the other made a sound as the blade was forced deeper, pushing further out of Thace’s front. 

The Galra above coughed, speckles of his blood painted Keith’s helmet and he let his eyes drift passed Thace to glare murder at Zarkon. He began to devise a plan and he needed to act fast, so he could save everyone. Before more could happen a sound of caught his ears as Zarkon turned away and Shiro was weakly having his Galra hand melting through, but Zarkon snatched that arm and crushed the metal before yanking as he ripped the metal arm, removing it as Shiro screamed.

Zarkon slung him and Shiro went tumbling and sliding off towards the edge and he tried to grab with his human hand, but disappeared over the edge as he fell to lower levels with a shout, panic in his eyes.

Keith blinked, and his heart dropped, Thace toppled to the side of him as Zarkon’s Bayard was still stuck through him. 

“ZARKON!!” A voice boomed from beyond and then slowly rising up the Black Lion appeared as Allura piloted the mighty robot. The mouth of Black Lion cradled Shiro and Keith felt thankful in that moment, he could only watch on as the tail moved, coming above the back of the giant cat, aimed. Keith rolled moving and tossing himself over Thace. The tip of the Lion’s tail glowed and then a blast of pure energy came shooting out and hitting Zarkon and knocking him away through several walls.

There was no way anybody could survive a direct shot such as that. The Black Lion came closer and Allura came from the mouth as she looked towards her brother as she helped Shiro. “Bring Thace – we need to go! The Galra are about to depart this quadrant! They’re about to do a jump!”

“C’mon Thace,” he began to help the wounded up as the other made a pained groan as the Bayard was still embedded into his body. “We should remove that.”

“No, it will agitate the wound. We need to move, before we’re transported with the empire.” 

“Okay then, just hang on and we’ll get you to the castle and fix you up.” Keith carefully helped Thace towards the awaiting Lion. 

“We did it,” he smiled as they carefully entered the mouth of the Lion and smiled at the teen as they came into the cock pit.

“Yeah we did it,” he said with his own smile. Slowly they could feel Black Lion move as the mouth closed and began to fly. Keith saw that Allura had set Shiro down against one of the walls of the cockpit. He guided Thace over and laid the man on his side and he stood over the man, frowning. An explosion sounded and Allura groaned as she avoided it, Keith looked over his shoulder.

“Go to your sister,” Thace waved him on. “I’m not going anywhere, she could use your experience.”

Keith frowned, but gave a small hesitant nod. “Okay,” he took the few steps over and placed his hand on Allura’s chair as he stood next to her seated position. He began to talk to her as they began to fly out of the main ship as they navigated, trying to put distance between the Galra and themselves, safety was priority. 

Thace shuddered, eyes closing as he looked to Shiro and smiled. The Black Paladin smiled back as one of his eyes was swollen shut and he was feeling all of his pain, but he knew he couldn’t be hurting as bad as Thace. The Blade touched the hilt of the Bayard and it reacted, morphing and changing into a circlet. He handed it over to Shiro. “Here,” he whispered softly. “I believe this belongs to you now.” The wicked shape changed, looking similar to the other Paladin’s. Shiro smiled as his one remaining hand landed on it. 

“Thank you for everything.” Shiro murmured softly.

“No need to thank me, I should thank you.” He blinked slowly and then opening his eyes partway as his hands cradled his wound. “I have a favor to ask of you.” Shiro gave a smile nodding and a bright smile came to that purple face as he let his hand move, resting on Shiro’s as the Bayard was enclosed in his fist. “I appreciate it. Watch over him, please. I won’t be able to –, he’s already a fine man. Take care of each other, you three, I’m sure are good together.” Slowly his eyes drooped as he spoke, and he gave a soft hiss and hacked, blood spewing. “Tell Keith I’m sorry,” the smile remained even as Shiro struggled to move closer to him. “Shiro, this is where my journey ends, but, as a member of Voltron your group have a bigger mission. It was an honor to meet you all –. Especially Keith.”

His smile grew bigger as his lingering thought that it was a blessing to meet his son and see his love one last time. Also meeting the Paladins had breathed new hope into him, the universe was in the best of hands. He let out a slow exhale as he felt nothingness envelope him. 

Shiro reached out and gasped, throat closed up as his eyes darted up as Keith and Allura were talking amongst themselves. Tears tricked hotly from his metallic eyes and he croaked his lover’s name softly. “K-Keith – I’m s-sorry. K-Keith.”

 

 

~*~*  
_**Four years later…**_

_“Keith Hahn!!” Shiro bayed under his lover as Keith was taking him quickly now, his hair was gripped in a slightly tight hold and the side of his face pressed into the mattress as he was partially on his side. They had to be careful, couldn’t get to crazy as he wasn’t his typical sturdiness._

_The reason –_

_His round belly or rounding belly as he wasn’t as big as he could be currently as he was with child and still had months to go. Right now, he had been struck with a mood and whisked Keith away before he could make it to a council meeting, the Red Paladin was thankful for it and would never pass up time with Shiro._

_“Uhn you feel good, so so good – wet and soft too,” he murmured and leaned down, hand moving from that sweaty hair to plant on each side next to Shiro’s head and he leaned down, careful with his weight even if the Black Paladin had more mass than him. He didn’t want to harm his mate and child. “You’re gonna cum for me,” he smirked as he leaned down nuzzling and inhaling his mate’s earthy scent. Keith let one hand move, stroking over Shiro’s stomach as he felt the budding roundness._

_“I am,” he bit his lip and gasped, his eyes opening partway looking black, long lashes fanned out from his eyes as he was on the verge of orgasm. He could feel it in the back of his throat and keened as Keith’s hips continued to deep-thrust, ramming and hitting his back walls. He was slack jawed, wetness seeping from his swollen lips as he was far gone and moaning, unbroken and strung together as he was almost in nirvana, the bliss was upon him._

_Shiro’s breathing hitched and he grunted, then sighing long as it grew to another moan, though ragged as he came in a slick gush of wetness from his pussy as he squeezed his eyes shut and his hands clenched the bedding. His love continued to move, gentler, but making sure to prolong his release._

_The older man gasped and whimpered as he remained tight, body locked and his teeth bared. “K-Keith! Please cum! Don’t make me cum anymore!” He half growled and begged, voice stressed as he was still feeling the waves of his orgasm lapping over his body as his release trickled out. He could feel the mess between his thighs and ass cheeks as he had come countless times, losing track as they crashed over him suddenly and unexpectedly. It was due to the years of being with both Keith and Lance, they knew his body as if it was their own. Causing him to grow sensitive throughout the years._

_“Alright Takashi,” the other purred as he grinned, his purple fingers traced the curve of Shiro’s face before he planted his hand once more on the bed. The younger man began to plow in, mindful still, but quickly loosing himself as he concentrated and closed his blue-pink eyes, white hair falling into his face. “Mm Taka~shi,” he moaned brokenly before exclaiming a loud gasp and forfeited his grace as he rutted. Keith came with a slight toss of his head and a wide-mouth gasp. “Aaahn!”_

_It was too much, he could feel the flood already coating his soaked walls and passage, he hummed, cracking open glassy grey eyes, as he gave a shaky smile. The wetness in his eyes made Keith’s frame dance and waver above him._

_The Galtean opened his eyes, smiling as he sat back on his knees as he no longer hovered above his pregnant mate. “That was – wow,” Keith rasped smartly as he was still winded, voice showing the stain as he heaved deep breaths._

_Giving a small nod, Shiro agreed as he slowly pushed up and moving, feeling his mate dislodge from his body. He was ready for a nap, he thought about it, but knew he needed to get up. He had responsibilities and – his thoughts stopped as his chin was gripped and guided towards Keith, he was kissed gently, brush of lips before the other pulled back._

_“Get some rest, I know you’re tired. The baby is taking it out of you,” Keith said, letting that chin go as a silver band on his hand caught light._

_A nod was issued back in response as he sat up and moved to a dry spot of the bed. “Okay,” he conceded as he laid down, deciding to clean up later to get maximum amounts of sleep. “I wish you could rest with me.” Shiro tucked an arm under his head._

_“I would, but Allura would kill me. I’m already in the doghouse since somebody snatched me away before I could make that council meeting.” Keith moved from the bed, smirking as he went and gathered his discarded clothing. “I’m not complaining mind you,” he held his hands up and giving a playful half shrug. “Be back,” he said as he smiled, seeing how his husband’s eyes closed. Keith disappeared behind the bathroom door to freshen and dress._

_Minutes passed before the bedroom door open and a small blur ran in, jumping towards the foot of the bed (thankfully the clean side) and clamoring up. It was a young toddler as he came crawling over, but slowed his speed, coming to Shiro with big open arms hugging him. The man had almost dozed off, but was renewed with energy as he hugged the tot in his arms. “Daddy,” the child gushed happily as he cuddled the Black Paladin._

_The two-toned haired man smiled, holding his first born close. It was good he and Keith had wrapped up their lovemaking when they did._

_“Knox, have you napped yet?”_

_A small indignant frown came to his face, reminding Shiro of when Lance pouted. “No.” He pouted, cheeks filling with air as he sighed softly._

_Speaking of the sharpshooter, he looked over his shoulder and peered at the doorway as it remained open. The person in question came in seconds later, surveying their bed and noting Shiro in it. “Looks like Papa missed the party,” the brunette said as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway, the evidence clearly on the sheets. He came strolling over and kissed Shiro’s lips lovingly, his hand combing through black and white hair as his ring finger glinted with a black band, made of alien stone. The stubble tickling Shiro's blushing face as he kept close, lips resting on a temple. “How are you doing hon, good I assume? Where’s Keef,” he asked, knowing if Keith heard the dreaded nickname he’d complain at his other husband. The Blue Paladin still found ways to get under the Red Paladin’s skin long since their marriage._

_“Cleaning up,” he cuddled their two-year-old closer as he stayed in Shiro’s arms and snuggling, it wouldn’t be long for their son to pass out. It was beyond his nap time anyways. “He’ll be done soon.”_

_“I was sent by the Queen, she’s wondering where her brother has disappeared to. She’s mad, but once she saw Knox, the anger died a bit. She’ll give you a pass since y’know you’re carrying her future niece or nephew.” He snorted as he scooted off the bed, but knelt by the side of it as he looked to his son and husband._

_The small boy was curled around Shiro’s slightly round stomach and fighting sleep, his grey eyes heavy and he gave a big yawn. Lance reached out brushing white bangs from toffee colored skin, his own hand slightly contrasted and darker, he leaned in kissing a round cheek, right under his son’s Altean marks._

_“Papa,” Knox whined and settled, Lance’s facial hair scratching at his smooth skin. The door of the bathroom cracked open, Keith came out long hair pulled back as he was now dressed and presentable. “Dad,” the small boy cooed._

_The Red Paladin came over and kissed the crown of white hair lovingly. “Get some rest buddy, keep daddy company.”_

_“Okay,” the body nestled closer and sighed, Shiro stroked his hair absently._

_“Well hon’ we gotta go,” Lance said with a grin, the scar on his cheek crinkled. “Love you Shiro.”_

_“Yeah, get some shut eye too.” Keith smiled. “Love you.”_

_“Love you too,” he said to both his husbands. “I will –, we will,” Shiro whispered as their son was already gone, Shiro had lulled him to sleep as he fought his own yawn. “Give me the highlight from the meeting later, alright?”_

_Both nodded, before departing, they awarded their mate with a kiss each as he looked utterly comfortable in their grand bed with their son. Shiro closed his eyes, no longer fighting his own tiredness._

_“C’mon Keef we still got a universe to unite.” He beckoned over his shoulder as he was ahead of the Red Paladin._

_“You say that as if I didn’t know that!” Keith shot back. “Don’t call me that,” he groused as an afterthought. The door closing behind Shiro’s two bickering husbands and he smiled, life was wonderful. His eyes closed and he drifted off even as his thoughts slowed, cuddling his son. His last lingering thoughts –._

_Knox, the small toddler the symbol of their union and their other unborn child as well, they signified so much._

_The union of their trifecta. Their children represented the outcome of everything they had faced, were the result of their trinity._

_The past was behind them, but the present and future were before them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, see below series button!  
> Go checkout the next arc: Triangulate!  
> (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
